Bound by a contract
by ilenka
Summary: Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele find themselves in a difficult situation which leads them to a deal that will change their life as they knew it. CG is the same and a younger feisty Ana. Slow burn.
1. Blackmail

**All characters beong to E.L. James here is just my twist on the story.****English is not my first language, so sorry for typos and mistakes in advance.****All mistakes are my own****Enjoy.**

**Chistian POV**

May 9 2019

It's Thursday and I'm ready to kill someone. The deal with japanese shipyard is going south and fast despite all of our efforts. Ros and her team have been working 24/7 this week and still it looks like the japanese may pull out at the last moment. Ros is sure that they simply don't trust GEH, specifically me, something to do with my age and single status. It's infuriating that being 26 and the sole owner of the business doesn't make me trustworthy in their opinion. And for the life of me I can't fanthom what my personal life has to do with anything. I say bullshit! But then again this deal alone can bring GEH to a multibillion dollar mark and it is the breackthru that I needen for a long time. I feel we still can negotiate and sighn on the dotted line by the end of summer, my team has time to pull their heads out of their asses a do their jobs.

I'm glad that it's Friday tomorrow and Susannah is due to be at the penthouse by 7 p.m., I soo need a release or I will explode. She has been a good submissive these past two months and I hope she will not become attached and can stick arround for a while longer without going all hearts and flowers on me.

I shake the thoughts of a naked and bound Susannah out of my head and see that it's already 11.30 a.m. and I have my weekly luch meeting with Elena in an hour, maybe thats what I need to distract me from dismissing my whole acquisition team for incompetence.

There is a knock on my door and Taylor steps in looking grim. I have a feeling that the news are really bad and it's the last thing I need at the moment.

'' Out whith it Taylor, what is it now?''

'' This came with your mail about half an hour ago Mr.Grey, and the contents are quite disturbing to say the least.'' He says as he hands me a manila folder.

As I open the folder all breath leaves my body, inside are my insurance policy pictures of a bound and naked Leila. How did this happen, the only copies are secured in my safe. There are also photos of me with her in my bed. This is impossible, submissives are not allowed to step foot in my bedroom, forget about sleeping in my bed! The photos look like a selfies witch were taken while I was asleep.

That bitch! I knew something was off with her by the end of our arrangement, she became to comfortable around me and in my home for my liking. She also started droping hints that she wanted to chage the nature of our contract and become more of a girlfriend than a submissive, fat chance of that ever happening! I'm not interested in all of that love bullshit, never was and never will. The last drop was when she attempted to do a meet and greet with my brother one Sunday, ofcourse that never happened and our contract was terminated then and there. That was the last time I've seen or heard from Leila till now.

But the big question is how did she get ahold of the insurance pictures? And what does she want with them now?

As I look thru the files I see a handwritten note attached.

_Sir, now I hope you can see how good we are together._

_No one will love you like I do, I can be everything than you need._

_A submissive in the playroom and a loving girlfriend in the public._

_If I'm not on your arm by the end of the month then a story about your lifestyle_

_And our time together will hit the press._

_Yours only_

_Leila._

_P.S. My contact information is in the folder with the pictures._

_I will be waiting for your email, Sir_

_Good luck to Taylor in trying to find me._

This cannot be pappening right now! Letting that conniving bitch back into my life is out of the question! But if the press get a wind of my BDSM involvment then GEH will crash and burn. Might as well kiss the japanese deal goodbye and other partners will dump us for sure, damn that morality clause!

Ok, deep breaths Grey, you have time! First I need to find out how she got the pictures out of the safe, then we will track her down and deal with her. She sighned and NDA afterall, but then again if this shit will be made public suing her will be pointless.

''What is your take on this threat Taylor? How did she gain access to my safe unannounced? This situation is a major fuckup on your part!'' I say in my most threatening voice, I just feel all my selfcontroll is sliping by the second.

''First thing we need to track Ms. Williams and try to secure the damaging evidence, Welch and Barney are alredy on it. I will put Ryan and Reinolds to monitor CCTV from the penthouse from your time with Ms. Williams, but it will take some time since she was with you for amost 9 months.'' He says trying to keep his features impassive, but by the slight tick of his jaw I see that he is wery bothered by this situation. Well he should be! I spend a fortune on security so things like that won't happen.

''I'm off to lunch with Mrs. Lincoln and I won't be back in the office today. I will be expecting some good news when I get home or heads will roll, starting with you Taylor!''

I grab my suitjacket and storm out of the office past Andrea and Olivia.

''Cancel all of my meetings for today, I won't be returning after lunch''

As I drive to The Mile High Club I can't help but wonder what miracle will get me out of this mess. I hope Elena can share some insight on Leilas whereabouts, she was the one that introdused us in the first place. Elena's contacts in the BDSM comunity are wide and discreet so maybe it won't take long to track Ms.Looney down.

When I reach the restaurant I can see Elena already seated and waiting for me.

''Hello Darling, what happened? It's not like you to be late and keep me waiting.'' She says with a coy smile and a kiss on my cheek.

''Hello Elena, nice to see you to, but today I'm not in the mood to be scolded for tardiness.'' I say taking my seat.

''What put you in such a state? You look stressed and out of controll, dosen't Susannah meet your needs anymore? If so, then we can find you a new girl in no time, Darling.'' Elena says with concern in her tone, but her facial features are still as a statue. What did she do to her face this tme?

''Actually I have a shit storm of epic proportions coming my way from an ex-sub! I'm being blackmailed by Leila Williams. I need to find her very fast or all of my personal business will be news across the country by the end of the month!'' I tell her lowly trying to keep as calm as I can at the moment.

Elena is staring at me in shock, I see her thoughts are running wild, but she stays silent waiting for me to elaborate.

I take Leila's note and hand it to Elena.

''She somehow got my insurance pictures of her from my safe, but that is not the worst part! She managed to take a picture of her and me in my bed while I was sleeping, than one is the only confirmation the press will need as proof of our involvmet! I was hoping you can help us track her down with your contacts in the comunity.''

As Elena reads the note many times over we sit in sience.

''Christian, it's just insane, how could you be so careless! For her to get to you like that! I told you that she was getting to comfortable about 6 months into the contract, but you were stubborn and didn't listen and look where it got you!'' she says in her commanding Domme voice.

''Elena, I came here as a friend looking for assistance in a wery delicate matter. If you are not willing to help so be it, but save your commands for Isaac, I won't tolerate that tone and you know it!'' I say throu gritted teeth. Elena is forgetting sometimes that the D/S part of our relationship is long over, she better watch herself because I'm not in the mood for that shit now.

''I'm sorry Darling, it was just a huge shock to me! Ofcourse I will do everything to help you out of this situation. But have you thoutght what will you do if Leila is crazy enough to go to the press sooner than she is claiming?'' her words drop like a ton of bricks. And trully I didn't have the time to think of what actions to take if my dirty laundry will hit the newsstands.

''Don't worry, if the worst happens I will be ready. But for now I will do anything in my power to prevent it!''

'' Then let's finish lunch and I will start making calls to find Ms.Williams'' Elena says as the waiter brings us our order.

As I finish my food I start to think of legal actions I could take ageinst Leila and the press if my involvment in BDSM will come out? GEH legal team is out of the question for now, I don't want them knowing my business if it is not nessesary. The only people I can think of now are my Dad and Grandpa Theo. I was dreading that I would have to disclose my secret to the family someday, but I don't see any other way for now.

I say goodbye to Elena and leave the restaurant. Once in my car I take a deep breath and dial Gramps.

**This is my first attempt in writtig and hope you liked it. Should I proceed with this one or better stick to reading?**


	2. Ana's backstory

**This will be a short chapter with Ana's backstory.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I would really apreciate a beta reader, so if anyone is interested please PM me )**

**Anastassia POV**

**Beginning of May 2019**

Beginning of May 2019 As I put the last packed box with my clothes by the door for the movers I can't help but look back on the past three years of my life.

Today is the last day that I will spend in my apartment in Cambridge, it's time to return to Seattle and take my place at the helm of my Dad's legacy, Steele Advertising. Some may think that it is unreal to have a finished degree from one of the best universities in the world by the tender age of 19, but my dad always told me that you can achieve anything you wish for with dedication and hard work.

It was always my dream to work side by side with my dad Raymond Steele, so when he was diagnosed with Glioblastoma five years ago I've put all of my energy to help him fight that awful disease and into my studies to graduate high school as quick as possible to help him with Steele Advertising. I put my social life on hold and dedicated myself completely to schoolwork. I was done with high school at 16, by that time dad's health was failing very fast. Dad discovered that there were some new experimental treatment for Glioblastoma in Britain, the decision to move to UK was a no brainer, we were desperate enough to explore any opportunity that was given. At first I was planning to put furthering my education on hold but dad wasn't having it, so I applied and soon was accepted in the University of Cambridge.

I worked myself to the bone to graduate in 2 years. Every missed normal college experience and sleepless night paid off when I saw such pride and adoration in daddy's eyes when I walked on the stage to receive my degree in The History of Art and Photography. Since I got to know the business side of marketing and PR from dad, I chose to study something different but beneficial to the company in the long run.

Raymond Steele lost his battle with cancer in September, just a week after my 19th birthday. To say I took it hard would be an understatement of the century, but dad thought me to be strong and not wallow in sorrow for to long. He made me promise him that I will live my life for the fullest and try to make a difference in the world with my work. So when a couple of my college friends started a project for Breast Cancer Awareness Organisation and needed a photographer I jumped at the opportunity.

All the research we did on the subject and interviews with survivors and their loved ones was painfully hard but it was healing in it's own way. It warms my heart that this project will have a positive impact in our society. We finished with the project in April and it will be launched worldwide in June, so now is the time for me to head home to Seattle. I've had fleeting thoughts of staying in UK permanently, but Steele Advertising – Ray's legacy is in Seattle, so my place is there as well.

For the last three years Steele Advertising was run by Ray's second in command George Pierce and judging by the reports he and his team have done a great job in that time. But now I feel ready to take the company in my own hands and hopefully bring it to new heights. And truthfully nothing is holding me back in UK anymore.

My boyfriend Henry dumped me for a model he was working with. Sure it was painful and heart breaking, but looking back I'm glad he is out of my life. I saw him as my true love, but in reality he was just someone whom I could lean on after dad passed. I've mistaken love with the simple need of comfort and stability in the hardest time of my life. Now I know that I was just a pretty accessory on Henry's arm, so when a busty blonde model made herself available for a promising photographer he didn't think twice.

At least he had the decency to end things with me before jumping into new relationship and that makes me respect him for that. Simply put, we were together for all the wrong reasons, I was trying to fill the void and loneliness and Henry wanted a fun and pretty girl to prance around his fashion parties.

So now I'm young, beautiful, single and full of ideas for my new adventure of adult life, or that is the mantra I chose for myself before I truly start believing it. Checking my emails I see that my first photoshoot in Seattle is almost set, aside from some minor details that I will hash out with team's PR people once I'm in Seattle. I will be taking pictures of the Seahawks payers for a calendar. All the profits from the sales will go to The Coping Together organisation. It is a wonderful opportunity for me to make a name for myself all the while helping a charity for children, win-win situation if you ask me.

Most of my things were shipped last week to my new apartment near Pike Market in the heart of Seattle. I'm just not ready to move to our old house yet and at the moment it will be more convenient to live in the city near the SA office and my photo studio than commute every day from Bellevue.

Looking at my calendar I see that I will have only two days to settle in my new home and unpack before real life starts catching up with me. I already have an appointment with Ray's lawyer first thing Monday morning, that must be about the last details of my inheritance that need to be settled before I can become the CEO of Steele Advertising. Hopefully that meeting won't take all day because I'm planning to visit SA office and talk to Mr. Pierce about the transfer and check the ongoing projects.

With the last boxes taken by the movers, I pick up my small carry on suitcase and backpack with camera equipment I take one last glance at the place I called home for the last three years. It's symbolic that with closing the door to my Cambridge apartment I'm also leaving the past behind.

Let's see what the future has for me in Seattle.

**Going foreward the chapters will be longer, this one was short introduction of Ana into the story.**


	3. Seattle bound

**Anastasia POV**

**May 10 2019**

It's early evening when I land in Seattle. The flight was long and draining, so the only thing I desire now is a hot bubble bath and a comfy bed.

The cab drive to the apartment took awhile due to traffic witch plummets my mood even more. I get my keys from the doorman and finally I'm at the door of my new home.

As I was about to step in, a very attractive young woman stepped out of the apartment next door.

'' Oh, hello there! You must be our new neighbour, I am Kate!'' she says smiling brightly and despite my current mood I smile back and shake her hand.

''Yes, I'm just moving in today, my mane is Anastasia, but you can call me Ana.''

'' Yeah, settling in a new place can be a major pain! Me and my brother Ethan moved here last year from Portland and it took me forever to unpack and sort everything out!''

''In my case add a severe case of jet lag to the mix to make the whole experience a nightmare'' I add with a chuckle.

''Oh my, how inconsiderate of me to bug you with my chit chat, sorry!''

''Don't worry, it's ok. I was planning to get in a bath and hopefully find a good pizza delivery for dinner later.'' I say still smiling, I like Kate and I can see us becoming friends in the near future.

'' Well I was about to grab some take out, a bottle of wine and have a quiet evening in with a movie, maybe you would like to join me?'' she asks hopeful.

'' I still need a shower to feel human again, but food and a movie with great company sound great!'' I answer with as much enthusiasm as I can muster right now. The unpacking will wait for another time.

''Perfect! I will be back with our snacks and take out in about an hour, that will give you some time to rejuvenate in the shower. Is chinese ok with you, or you have any other preferences?''

'' Chinese is fine, thank you.''

''So I will be on my way, just knock when you're ready.'' Kate said walking away.

Finally I dragged myself into the apartment, it was a nice two bedroom condo with an open plan living room and kitchen. The master bedroom was of a decent size with an ensuite bathroom witch had a nice tub and a separate glass shower. It will take time to make this place more comfortable, because at the moment the apartment looked more like a hotel than a home. Everything here was stark white, the walls, the furniture and even the bedding.

I've put my suitcase by the foot of the bed, took out my toiletry bag and some comfy sweats and T-shirt and made my way to the shower.

Hot water felt heavenly on my skin it also washed away the tiredness and my earlier grumpy mood. I had a million things to do right now, but I decided to push them from my mind till tomorrow and enjoy the evening with Kate.

An hour later I was knocking on Kate's door. She opened the door with a huge smile and pulled me inside.

''Perfect timing Ana! The food is already set on the coffee table in front of the TV I only need to grab the wine and some glasses from the kitchen. Please make yourself comfortable.''

''Um, Kate, maybe you have some juice or soda for me?'' I asked feeling nervous all of a sudden. I didn't want to be picky, but after all I was just 19 and not old enough to be drinking.

''Not a wine drinker I see, not a problem I can make you a mixed drink if you prefer that. Wait a second!!!'' suddenly she turned around and looked me over from head to toe with wide eyes.

''Oh God! Are your parents ok with you hanging with me today? How old are you, Ana?'' Kate started firing questions with rapid speed and a bewildered expression on her face making me laugh out loud.

''Kate, relax please! I'm 19 and will be 20 in September, but yeah, alcohol is off the table for me for a while.'' I answered laughing.

'' Well in my defence the lightning in the hallway is quite dim and I didn't want to be impolite by giving you scrutinising stares. Now I was so preoccupied by setting everything up that I didn't have the opportunity to have a good look at you!'' she started laughing with me.

''Seriously, girlfriend, in sweats and a ponytail you can pass for a 15 year old!''

I took a couple of deep breaths to contain my laughter and answered.

''Yeah, I get that often, don't worry about it.''

''Ok then, I will get us a couple of sodas while you can choose a movie''

I move to the couch and scroll thru Netflix. Today a want to watch something easy and funny so I put The Hangover in reference to our earlier moment.

Kate comes back with our drinks. We eat in comfortable silence, laughing from time to time at the stupidity of the guys in the movie. Kate cracks first.

''Ana, tell me about yourself. Did you move to Seattle to study?'' she asks.

'' Actually it is the other way around. I lived in Bellevue till I turned 16 and finished high school, we moved to Cambridge UK. I graduated last year but stayed one more year to finish a project with some of my friends. We were done with everything in April so it was time to head back home'' I answer.

''My turn now!'' I say teasing

'' Why did you move here last year? Was it to study, a job, maybe a lover?''

'' Ha-ha, funny!'' she says with a straight face but continues to answer my question with a smirk.

''Like you I grew up in Seattle, but moved to Portland to study journalism in WSU. After college I got a job in The Seattle Times so here I am now''

''I majored in History of Art and Photography in Cambridge. I always dreamed to work alongside with my dad, bud sadly it was not meant to be, he passed away last year'' I say blinking back tears. I'm not even totally sure why I'm sharing all this with Kate, but her company makes it easy for me to open up a bit more than usual. Now I really hope that we become good friends not just neighbours.

''How sad, my condolences for your loss, Ana.'' She says giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

''Actually I went into journalism because of my dad to. My full name is Katherine Kavanagh, my dad owns Kavanagh Media. As long as I remember he was my hero and I always wanted to follow his footsteps. So both of us are daddy's girls.'' She says smiling.

I smile back. We may be total opposites in appearance, Kate is tall and curvaceous, her hair is a wonderful shade of strawberry blonde, she has the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen. She is one of those girls that can silence the whole room when she enters it. I'm a small girl only 5'2 ft. with long dark wavy hair, blue eyes and freckles across my nose. But the more we talk, the more I realise that we are very much alike personality wise. It was often hard to fit with the crowd, I was always a lot younger than everybody and most of my time was spent studying or with dad and not socialising. But with Kate we just clicked almost instantly.

''Well I still plan to work at Steele Advertising, I'm sure I can make dad proud with what I plan to do.''

'' Of course you will make him proud, I don't know you well, but according that you finished high school and got a university degree in four years shows that you're a hard worker, and that kind of dedication pays off!''

'' Thank you, Kate.'' I say suddenly shy.

We sit in silence, movie long forgotten, both lost in our own thoughts when Kate jumps from the couch as if it is on fire.

''Ana, have you said that you plan to work for Steele Advertising?''

Regarding her carefully, trying to understand what may have caused her to react in such a strange way, I answer.

'' Actually I'm the owner of the company, I inherited it when my dad passed. For the last three years Ray's second in command was running the business, but now that I'm back I plan to take my rightful place as the CEO of SA. What is the matter Kate, why such a strong reaction?'' I ask still not understanding why is she behaving like this.

'' Ana, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but according to rumours Steele Advertising seem to be in trouble.'' Kate says regarding me with worried eyes.

''What do you mean in trouble? You can't drop such a bomb and not elaborate further!''

'' Well a couple of months ago I attended a conference with my dad and overheard a discussion about Steele Advertising. SA were one of the best in their line of work but about a year ago everything started changing. After some odd changes a lot of the bigger clients left and chose to work with other agencies. The men said that it was such a pity for such a great company to fail and if there won't be any change of directions soon then Steel Advertising will close doors in less than a year.''

I sit there with mouth open, trying to process what I just heard. It doesn't make sense, according to the reports that Ray was receiving all was well with the business, granted I didn't check much in the last 8 months or so, but I trusted Mr. Pierce. I don't believe that Ray's death had such a huge impact on the company, then what else could it be? I need to know what has been happening as soon as possible. I can't fail in this. Deep breaths Ana! You need to focus and think rationally!

I need to meet the lawyer tomorrow and not on Monday, because if what Kate just told me is true then I have little time to save my dad's life work. I look at the clock, it says 8.15 p.m., it's late, but it is an emergency!

'' Ana, what is on your mind, you're scaring me a bit at the moment.'' Kate says pulling me out of my haze.

'' I need to call ray's lawyer immediately, after I discuss this situation with him I can start to formulate a plan of action. Part of me hopes that all of that is just a misunderstanding, but then again if this topic came up during a big media conference it must be true.''

I check if I have the contact information and luckily I have a personal cell number of the lawyer who dealt with dad's will. With shaking hands I dial the number.

''Carrick Grey'' a man answers on the other end.

''Good evening Mr. Grey this is Anastasia Steele. I'm sorry to disturb you're evening but I'm afraid this is an emergency.''

''Good evening Ms. Steele, as far as I remember we are supposed to meet on Monday regarding the will of your father Raymond Steele. What happened that can't wait till Monday?'' he asks a bit irritated

''I came across some disturbing news regarding Steele Advertising and I'm afraid that time is the essence now. I was hoping we could meet tomorrow instead of Monday to discuss the matter, hope it is possible.''

''Normally I don't conduct business on weekends, but judging by the tone of you're voice can see that something serious happened. Let's meet tomorrow at 10 a.m. in my office, does that work for you?''

''Yes, yes, thank you Mr. Grey!''

''Good night Ms. Steele.'' With that he hangs up.

'Now I need to wait till tomorrow to understand what is going on, so by Monday morning I will be ready to face Mr. Pierce and take control of Steele Advertising in my hands. I just hope I'm ready and strong enough to deal with the storm that is coming my way!

**Another update is here. I'm not sure that I can keep updating every day, but hopefully soon I will figure out a comfortable sheldsure.**

**Thank you for your feetback )**

**Ilenka**


	4. Coming clean

**Here is alonger chapter. Let's see how will Christian brake the news to his Gramps. What solution to the problem they will find?****I don't own anything, all rights belong to E.L. James**

**Christian POV**

**May 9 2019**

Gramps picks up the phone on the third ring.

'' Christian, what a wonderful surprise to hear from you!'' he says in his usual teasing and upbeat manner, well the nature of my call will change his mood in no time for sure. I hate to bring this clusterfuck with Leila to his door, but he always was my most trusted advisor in business. Granted this time it's personal, but if this shit comes out GEH will be affected the most. I'm confident that my team will find the devious bitch in time, but it's not in my nature to sit still and just wait. Elena was right, I need to cover all bases no matter the outcome.

''Hi Gramps, I'm afraid that this time it's not with the most pleasant news'' I start, but he interrupts me.

'' What happened, son? Is everything alright with the family?''

'' No, nothing of the sort! As far as I know mom, dad and my siblings are perfectly fine. I have a problem of a delicate nature and I would prefer to discuss it face to face with you. Your legal knowledge is needed this time. Can I come over now?'' I say.

''Now you're making me nervous! What did you do to fear legal ramifications? How big is the problem?'' he starts his interrogation.

''I'm not in a mess as of yet, but if the information I've come across today will get out everyone in the family will be affected in some way, but mostly my reputation and business.'' I explain.

Gramps is silent for a moment before he speaks again.

''Come over now and call Carrick to meet us to. Is this situation of yours is such a big shit storm waiting to happen you better forewarn and get your dad on board as well!'' Gramps commands.

To say I'm not thrilled with dragging dad to, but when gramps speaks you better listen and do as you're told. He is right, dad may be a huge help in rectifying this mess. I sigh and agree.

''I will call dad right now and will ask him to meet us at your house as soon as possible. Thanks Gramps!''

''It's early to thank me yet, son. I'll be waiting for you.'' With that he hangs up and dial dad.

''Grey!'' he answers almost immediately. I chuckle at his manner to answer the phone, I'm sure I got it from him. We may not agree on things mot of the time, but I'm sure that's because we are more alike than we care to admit.

''Dad, it's Christian. Are you busy at the moment?''

''Cristian, is everything ok? What happened?'' he asks and I get an uneasy feeling. Am I that detached from them that when my family get a call from me it can only mean an emergency. In this case it is urgent, but still... I stop this train of thought immediately, now is not the time for that.

''No dad, nothing has happened yet, but I will need your opinion on a situation that has arisen today. Can you meet me at Gramps's house now? I would prefer not to discuss this over the phone.''

''Ok son. I don't have any pressing matters today so I will be there in about an hour.'' He confirms.

''Dad, I would appreciate if you would keep it from mom for now, ok?''

'' Well, Christian, as you know we don't have any secrets in our marriage, I won't volunteer any information myself, but if Grace asks I won't lie''

''That is all I ask for now. See you soon, dad.''

Starting the car I began the drive to my grandparents house. I've had about 40 minutes to put my thoughts in order and come up with a cleansed version of my involvement in the lifestyle. I better leave Elena and my introduction to BDSM out of discussion. I will be forever grateful for Elena and her brand of discipline, it helped me focus and get my act together, but I doubt that my family will see it that way. Hopefully dad and Gramps won't go into the nitty-gritty details and focus on my main concern, which is Leila Fucking Williams and her schemes.

As I pull up the driveway I see Elliott's Chevrolet Silverado is parked outside the garage. Just great! My dickhead brother is the last person I need here right now! I pray that luck will be on my side and Elliott leaves before dad gets here.

I walk up the porch and as usual the front door is unlocked, witch pisses me off big time. I get that my grandparent live in a good and safe neighbourhood, but keeping the doors open is just careless.

'' Gramps, how many time have I told you lock the door! If you and Grams keep it up I will be forced to ask Elliott to send his people to install automatic locks on all of external doors in here!'' I say in a raised voice as soon as I step in the house.

Gramps steps out of his office to shake my hand and as usual just waves my comment off. He is one of the few people who don't give a rat's ass about my temper, but that is Theodore Trevelyan for you, cool, calm, collected and one of the smartest people I know.

We walk into the kitchen where Elliott is sitting at the breakfast bar while grandma Adele is busy by the stove cooking dinner.

'' Christian, what a wonderful surprise! It will be so nice to have two of my grandsons to stay for dinner tonight. I haven't seen you in ages, you need to visit more often!'' grams says when she sees me. I give her my usual kiss on the cheek. As I was about open my mouth, Elliott pipes up.

''Sorry Grams, but I don't share your excitement over my baby bro here. I was planning to have my favourite girl all to myself this evening. Not to mention her famous meatballs with marinara sauce and apple pie to.'' He says crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

Leave it to him to say some stupid shit like that, sometimes I feel like the older sibling. My brother is 29, but most of the time he acts like nine year old.

I shake his hand and discreetly flip him off, while Grams isn't looking.

''Nice to see you too, Lelliott! How's business going?'' I asked grinning

''Everything is great. I just won a bid on building a new residential area in the city, it's a great opportunity to try out the newest eco friendly technologies and show that it will not only good for the environment, but will save people a lot of money in the long run'' he states proudly.

Yes, my big brother may behave like an idiot most of the time, but when it comes to his business he is always serious and focused and that makes him one of the best builders in the area. You can't help but admire his dedication and work ethic.

We start a comfortable conversation about eco friendly building and the research than GEH is doing on new ways to use solar energy. Dad arrives not long after.

''Good evening Adele, Theo. Elliott surprised to see you here.'' Dad sys greeting everyone.

''Glad to see you too, dad. I came for grandma's famous apple pie, the question is what brings you by?'' Elliott questions.

'' You Grey men must have the sixth sense when it comes to pie'' Grams chirps smiling.

''I came to discuss some business with Theo and Christian, but your apple pie is definitely an added delight.'' Dad says looking pointedly at me.

''Dinner will be ready in about 90 minutes, that gives you boys enough time to discuss everything you need. Because you know the rules, no work talk during meal times!'' Grams tells us.

Dad, Gramps and I leave the kitchen and make our way to the office. To my annoyance Elliott follows us too.

'' Where do you think you're going, Elliot? I don't remember inviting you, this topic doesn't concern you!'' I said irritated. This discussion was already difficult enough, I didn't need Elliott to stick his nose in my personal affairs too.

''Christian, you don't expect me to keep Grams company while you three talk about all the interesting stuff! And seriously, bro, by the look on your faces I can tell that something happened! I'm your big brother and I won't let you shut me out when you're in trouble. Yeah, you're a pain in the ass most of the time, but you're my pain in the ass, please let me be there for you!''

Damn him and his ability to read the moods of those around him. The urge to kick his ass out of the room was strong, but deep down I knew that if the shit hit the fan I couldn't keep him out of the loop for long, better get this over with in one go. Hope he can keep his mouth shut after he hear what I have to say.

''Fine! Close the door please. Gramps, we will need some of your scotch for this discussion.'' Gramps raised one brow, but got up from his chair to pour us some scotch from his good stash.

Handing me my drink he urged me to start talking with his eyes.

'' I'm being blackmailed.'' I stated taking a sip of the amber liquid, the burn in my throat felt nice and calming in a way.

''What!''

''Why''

''Who is doing this?''

They started throwing questions all at the same time. I raised my hand to silence them.

''Please let me finish! There will be time for QA later!'' I said irritated loosing my cool.

''Relax, son and please proceed.'' Dad said after a moment.

''A woman from my past is trying to come back into my life using blackmail. She was with me for about 9 months, we had an arrangement, a contract of sorts stating that what was between us was purely physical, no feelings and no strings attached. Closer to the end of our contract she became clingy and started dropping hints that she wanted a real relationship, meet my family and so on. When that became clear I terminated our arrangement, sent her away and forgot she ever existed. That was four months ago. And today a package I got a package with this.'' I hand Leila's note to Gramps.

''So not gay or a 26 year old virgin then, bro'' Elliot exclaims. I shut his further rant with a glare.

''Shut up, El. I was never gay, and because you like to whore around in the open doesn't mean everyone has to do the same! I just preferred to keep my dalliances discreet!'' I snarl at my brother.

''Boys, shut it! Now is not the time for your bickering! And Christian, what is that lifestyle and submissive stuff this woman is writing about?'' dad growls glaring at us.

Now is time to face the music, I hope they will be understanding and won't shun me after I disclose the details of my personal life. Elena has drilled in my mind that my family wouldn't understand my choice to participate in BDSM, but now I pray to God that she was wrong.

''I not sure how much you know about BDSM, but that is the lifestyle Leila is talking about. Yeah, I know its unconventional, but with my touch and other issues it was the best option to be intimate with women. Before you start thinking the worst, BDSM is not about abuse and violence. All my partners were of age and willing participants. We always had a written contract to outline the things we would or wouldn't do. Discretion and rules is the main part that appeals to me in the lifestyle. I didn't want commitment of any kind, I wanted a willing partner to relieve some tension and then go our separate ways. I'm sure you three can understand that.'' I finish my drink and stand up to get another one. I don't look at ether of them, afraid to see disgust and disappointment in their faces.

''Well that is one hell of a skeleton in your closed, son.'' Dad says and stands beside me.

''Yeah, Christian, you're one kinky bastard! After this Leila woman is dealt with I'm taking you out for some drinks and maybe you can give me some pointers!'' Elliot says smirking. Not the reaction I was expecting from him, but as he is the one to find some positive in every situation. I can't help but laugh at him

''Nothing is funny about this!'' dad says all serious

''What I want to know right now is what proof this Leila has of your involvement? How many women can come out of the woodwork along the way? And do you have anyone at the moment?'' he asks putting his lawyer hat on.

'' There were 15 girls over the years and I've made them all sign an NDA even before the first meeting to prevent them from talking. The NDA's are legally binding, and like me these women don't want to make their involvement in the lifestyle public knowledge. I have taken some measures to insure that once the contract is over they won't talk, somehow Leila was able to get her hands on her dossier and my security team is now working on finding out how. Also se managed to take some pictures of us together in my bed while I was sleeping, so now she has proof of having a relationship with me.''

''Well, even with the signed NDA if she goes to the press with her story suing her for the breach will be pointless. Succumbing to her crazy demands is out of the question too. I pray that your team is good enough to find her quickly, but we need to come up with a plan of action if she will start talking.'' Dad states.

''If this comes out I can kiss the Japanese goodbye, dad! Other partners will dump GEH due to morality clause we have in all of our contracts! Lets forget about my reputation, but thin about how many jobs will be lost and lives ruined if GEH crumbles? There has to be a way!'' I start pacing with both hands in my hair

''I've made a lot of enemies in my line of work, those people will jump at the first opportunity to bring me and GEH down!''

''Sit down, Christian! I can't think straight when you pace like that!'' dad commands

I slump back on the couch and cover my face with my hands. This was my greatest fear for a long time, that my personal life will become public knowledge. We need to find a way around this. We all are silent for some time when Gramps clears his throat. I didn't even realise that he hadn't said a word all this time.

''Christian, at the moment I see only one solution to your problem. Marriage.''

What the actual Fuck! I wasn't expecting that at all. Sure Gramps never steered me wrong before, but that idea is plain crazy! I'm in this mess because I didn't want any commitment in the first place. I'm speechless for a second and before I can unleash on Gramps dad beats me to it.

''Theo, that is just brilliant!'' wait, what?

''Not you to, dad! This is insane! No! Absolutely not!''

''I've listened to you long enough, Christian, so now you shut up and listen to me! I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth before I'm done talking, understand'' Gramps says in his no nonsense tone.

''As I was saying, you need to get married and it has to be done as soon as possible. Don't fret, son, it doesn't have to be a real marriage. Your current companion is out of the question, since she is in the lifestyle as you call it. We need to find a young lady with a clean reputation and preferably from a good family. It would be best if she is not local, that way you can claim that you've been in a relationship for awhile and kept it under the radar because of who you are. I'm sure Carrick can draw up an iron clad contract, witch will benefit both parties. The Coping Together Gala is next Saturday, it's the perfect event to make a very public proposal. Yes, that gives you little to no time to find a suitable bride, but this way when this Leila character will run her mouth to the press you can claim her a jealous ex, who got the boot and sue her and the press for slander and defamation of character. You said that she only had proof of having a relationship with you and zero of your involvement in BDSM?''

I only nod in confirmation while processing his words. The more I think about it the more it makes sense.

''You even don't have to stay married for long a year or two will be enough. Think about it, you will kill many birds with one stone. You were ranting just last week that you can't get the Japanese to sell because you're single. This marriage will get Leila of your back and help you move GEH across the globe'' he states with finality.

''I hope this won't come to that, but you better start looking for a suitable girl as soon as possible. Lastly, what was discussed and discovered here tonight will stay between us, the lesser know the better.'' He looks pointedly at El, dad and me. We all nod in agreement.

''Now let's table this till Sunday. Christian, if your team won't come up with anything till then we will have to take action. I'm starving, let's go see what Adele has for dinner'' with that he leaves the room.

**Next chapter we will see how Ana is doing, what's going on with Steele Advertising.**

**Ilenka**


	5. Crying Kate and scheming Carrick grey

**Anastasia POV**

**May 10 2019**

'' So what did your lawyer say?'' Kate ask pulling me out of my thoughts.

''I have a meeting with Mr. Grey tomorrow at 10 a.m. instead of Monday. Sorry to cut our girl night short but I need to go back to my apartment and do some research on SA. I do have access to company's servers an I need to look thru last years reports to see what has been going on. Now I'm glad that I didn't notify Pierce that I will be coming back sooner than was originally planned.'' I say as I get up from the couch.

''That's understandable and I'm sorry that I had to be the bearer of the bad news. But maybe I can help? While you comb thru the reports I can do an in-depth research online, I'm a journalist after all and know where to dig.'' I'm a bit taken aback by her proposition. But I don't understand her willingness to dedicate her time to help out a stranger.

''Kate, thank you for the offer, but I don't want to burden you with my troubles any more than I already did''

''Not a problem, Ana. Truthfully speaking I just want to keep busy and feel useful at the moment'' she says looking sad and a bit ashamed by her words.

I sit down beside Kate and take her hand, searching her face I try to understand the sudden shift in her mood.

''What is it, Kate? You know they say, that sometimes it is easier to open up to a stranger. You already know my fucked up situation and want to help me out, but Kate, I can be here for you too and it looks like you need it!''

''It's nothing serious, just some stupid love life woes, you do have a more pressing matter on your hands'' she tries to brush it off, but the tears in her eyes tell me differently.

''I can see that this bothers you so a little delay in research won't change a thing for me, but as I see it, right now you need someone to went to and a cup of hot chocolate, yeah definitely hot chocolate is a must!'' I smile at her trying to lighten up the mood.

''Thank you, Ana, but I will pass on the chocolate if that's ok?''

''Whatever works best for you, honey'' I say giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kate takes a couple of deep breaths to compose herself and starts her story.

'' Last year I moved back to Seattle not only with my brother but my best friend Emma too. Emma and I were paired as roommates our freshman year and became best friends quickly. She was more like a sister I always wanted. Yeah, me and Ethan are close, but some things are better stay hidden from a protective big bro, you know. So when we both got jobs in Seattle it was logical to keep living together.'' She smiles sadly.

''We did everything together, studied, partied, cried on each others shoulders and ate tons of ice cream after bad breakups. Then I met my boyfriend Oliver my junior year and I was in seventh heaven. I fell hard and fast for him and it seemed he was on the same page as me. Emma seemed happy for me and approved of our relationship. She herself didn't want to be tied down just yet and was content with her single status.

After the move we were so busy with our jobs that I didn't notice at first that Oliver became more distant, but after awhile it started bothering me that he was working late and on the weekends all the time and when he was with me he was always distracted with other stuff.

Oh, I forgot to mention, that Emma and Oliver both got hired by the same marketing and PR agency. So when I was alone and crying she assured me, that Oliver was indeed busy with a huge new client, so I had to be patient and supportive, and everything would be back to normal as soon as he would finish that big project. So I've put all my doubts aside, concentrated on my job and tried to be there for Oliver whenever he needed.

Everything came crushing down two months ago. One day I was running late for an early morning meeting and forgot my keys at home. Emma and Oliver were working late as usual, so I decided to be a good girlfriend and bestie and go to their office, bring then some takeout for dinner and pick up the keys. That night I found out what that big project was about.

It turned out my boyfriend was having an affair with my best friend for almost a year! All the late nights and weekends at work were just lies they fed me to cover their backstabbing asses!

I've lost two of the people I trusted the most in one go. Funny thing is that I was planning my future wedding with Oliver and choosing a Maid of Honour dress for Emma in my head, while they were fucking behind my back for all that time!

I have never felt so worthless in my life. I was just a convenient fool for them! I was simply used for the connections and influence my dad has as the owner of a media conglomerate!''

By the time Kate stops talking she is a sobbing mess. Truly I'm so shocked that I don't have a clue what to say, so I just pull her into a tight hug and let her cry. Sometimes a good cry is a good thing to release the tension and heartache.

After about 15 minutes Kate is all cryed out.

''Thanks, Ana, I really needed that! I haven't talked to anyone about what happened. Mom and dad are in Europe now and Ethan is in New York for an internship and they won't be back till June. Outside of Oliver and Emma I didn't have any close friends so when I kicked them out of my life I was left pretty much alone.'' She says sadly.

''Well that was some story. I can relate in some way, my boyfriend dumped me around the same time, traded lill ole me for an outgoing busty model. But looking back I think it was for the best. We do not need people in our lives that won't love and cherish us the right way! Sure it will take time to heal after such a betrayal, but trust me you will come out of it stronger!'' I try my best to assure her.

''And as for being alone, I don't have anyone too, so maybe it was fate that we met this way so we could be there for each other!''

''You know what, Ana, I think you're right! I'm so done with this pity party for now! Let me get my laptop and start investigating so you will be prepared for your meeting tomorrow.'' With those words she stands up to get computer.

I'm truly fascinated by Kate, not even an hour ago she was a mess and now she is ready to take over the wold! And I'm very glad that our paths crossed now.

We worked together almost till 2 a.m. when we couldn't keep our eyes open anymore I decided that was enough. I was as ready as a could for my meeting with Mr. Grey.

It turned out that my access codes to the company's servers were no longer valid and while the quarterly reports I was getting were all rainbows and butterflies, Kate's online investigation showed a totally different situation.

During the last 9 months SA closed all of their charitable projects, according to the reviews the company standards and quality of finished product dropped so much that SA lost most of their clients, only a small bunch of loyal partners are sticking around now and it seems that if nothing changes and soon they will leave for competition too.

Things are even worst than I thought at first and it looks like I have 3-4 months at most to do something or I will lose Steele Advertising! And I can't let that happen! Hopefully the paperwork to finalise the transition of control of SA to me won't take forever and I can take action to save my dad's legacy as soon as possible. And Mr. Pierce will have a lot of explaining to do in the nearest future.

**Carrick POV**

**Saturday 11 May 2019**

Since the bombshell Christian dropped Thursday I didn't sleep for more than three hours, my mind simply won't shut down.

It was evident that my son was embarrassed to discuss his private life that night. And what I revelation it was! My youngest son, who we all thought was gay or celibate has hidden his private affairs for years.

I did some research on BDSM yesterday and I wish to bleach some of the stuff from my memory, but with Christian's touch issues I understood what appealed to him in that lifestyle. He is a grownup so who am I to judge what he decides to do behind closed doors with willing partners.

The saddest thing is that, while he found a way to get a physical release, all those contracts, rules and the way he talked about those women is so cold and emotionless.

Where did we go wrong in raising our boys? Elliott changes his blondes faster than he does his socks. Grace even forbade him to bring those girls home, there was no point in trying to get know the girl since she would be history by the end of the week. And Christian treats his partners like a business arrangement, so when some arbitrary line is crossed he disposes of the woman and gets himself a new toy.

They are more alike it that department than think they are, both have huge commitment issues. One would think that with all of the happy marriages in the family would set a god example for my sons, but no such luck.

Well Christian would have to get married sooner than he ever imagined. I feel awful that it has come to this, but Theo is right and that's the only way save GEH and Christians reputation from Leila Williams once and for all.

Now the main problem is where to find a suitable Mrs. Grey in just a few days? Sure there are lots of young women in our social circle that would do anything to be the one on Christians arm. Girls were throwing themselves at his feet since he was a teenager and when GEH really took off the amount of women chasing him multiplied. But he doesn't want a real wife, only a partner who will stick around for a year or two and then be on her merry way with no hard feelings, and I'm afraid none of the lady's we know will agree with that kind of arrangement.

Yesterday Christian has called me with the update on his teams findings and there are none at the moment. The woman withdrew 15 thousand from her account and took a month long leave of absence due to personal reasons from the gallery she worked for, after just disappeared.

The only good news is that they found out how she got the NDA and the insurance pictures. Christian wanted to terminate their contract that day, so when Elliott dropped by unannounced and Leila decided it was time to meet Christian's family, he locked her in his office before El could see her. She managed to grab the pictures and NDA before Christian came back.

I dismiss the thoughts of Christian's problem as I walk into the kitchen where my lovely wife is preparing breakfast.

''Morning, honey! Is omelette with tomatoes and mushrooms good for you this morning?'' Grace asks with a smile.

''You know I will eat anything you put in front of me as long as you cooked it.'' I answer giving her a kiss.

''Why are you dressed for work this early on Saturday, did something happen?'' she asks confused. Every one in the family knows that I usually don't work on the weekends, only in case of an emergency.

''I got a call from a client last night to move our appointment from Monday to today morning, since I don't have any other pressing matters at the moment I decided to deal with that today and work from home next week'' I say in explanation.

''Oh, ok then. I was called to the hospital today too, so this way you won't be home alone'' she laughs setting my breakfast in front me.

I drive up to the office an hour early to go thru the papers and prepare for the meeting with Ms. Steele.

Raymond Steele was our client for about 15 years, ever since his nasty divorce. I don't remember all the details, but I do recall that he had to pay off a lot of money to his ex-wife to get full custody of his daughter and avoid a draining battle in court. The wife signed off all of her parental rights as soon as the money was transferred and disappeared from their lives.

It is sad that such honourable and good people pass away this young, but life is life. Now I will need to handle the last issues of Raymond's will with his daughter.

According to the will, Anastasia gets everything Raymond owned. The house in Bellevue, 5 million dollars in stock and Steele Advertising. As I finish reading my assistant let's me know that Ms. Steele is here.

''She may come in right away. Thank you Tamera, you may leave for the day.''

After a tentative knock Ms. Steele comes in and I almost lose my footing when I see her. The girl is breathtakingly beautiful! Don't get me wrong, I'm not some old pervert after young girls, I'm still very much in love with my wife, but I do admire natural beauty when I see one.

''Good morning Ms. Steele, my name is Carrick Grey'' I introduce myself

''Hello Mr. Grey, nice to meet you.''

I invite her to take a seat and move behind my desk to get the necessary paperwork.

''Thank you once again for meeting me today, Mr. Grey.

Yesterday some disturbing facts about Steele Advertising came to my attention, it became apparent that I need to get full control of the company and step up as CEO sooner than I thought was needed.'' she tells me with determination.

CEO? How old is this girl, she looks like she should be still in high school. Well looks can be deceiving sometimes so I keep those thoughts to myself for now.

''As you already know that Mr. Steele left all of his assets to you, including Steele Advertising and you became the sole owner of the company after his passing, but there were some stipulations in his will about the time you would be able to run it.'' I inform her and I see that she didn't know about those.

''What are the stipulations?''

''One of two conditions have to be met before you can take the role of CEO of Steele Advertising. You have to be at least 21 years old or be married, otherwise Mr. George Pierce will be in charge till the time the stipulations are met.'' I can see the panic and despair growing in her eyes with every passing word.

''Please excuse me for the tactless question, but how old are you, Ms. Steele?''

''That is a valid question, so don't worry. I'm 19 at the moment and not married'' she answers with a slight tremble in her voice.

''Tell me truthfully Mr. Grey, it there any way around those conditions?''

''Afraid not, I'm sorry''

''Well Steele Advertising doesn't have that much time, Mr. Pierce has been systematically ruining my fathers life work for the last year! I can't and won't let him finish what he started! So if I understood correctly to get SA under my control fast I need to get married as soon as possible?''

As she asks me this the light bulb goes off in my head. She is just what we were looking for! She is smart, beautiful, comes from a good family, lived abroad for the past few years and she needs this arranged marriage as badly as Christian does, if not more.

''I'm afraid so, Ms. Steele''

''Just great! Ok, since this meeting is confidential I need to ask you a question. Will you be able to compose such a contract where my future hubby won't be able to get anything apart from an agreed upon payoff?''

Looks like Ms. Steele already made a decision which route she plans to take. Now I only need to get Christian on board with this plan. I look at the clock and see it is 11 o'clock.

''Ms. Steele will you be able to meet me here at 5 p.m. today, I still need to make a few calls, but by that time I'm sure I will be able to come up with a solution to your problem''

''I guess it will be possible. Thank you for your time Mr. Grey''

''Don't forget, 5 p.m. today, Ms. Steele''

''See you then Mr. Grey'' with that she leaves.

As soon as she is out of my office I dial Christian.

''Grey'' He answers in his usual brusque manner.

''Good day to you too, Christian! Are you at home?''

''Yes, just came back from my workout, Elliott is here too.''

''Good. I'll call Theo and we will meet you at Escala in about an hour. I might have some good news for you!'' with that I hang up.

Good news indeed.

**Thank you for your time and feetback. I'm still in great need of a beta reader, if you are interested please PM me.**

**Next chapter we will see how Mr. Chrisian Grey will take the news. How do you think the couples first meeting will go?**

**Ilenka**


	6. Meeting the partner in crime

**Hello to everyone. Here is chapter 6.****Sorry for the wait, but it takes time to make the story perfect.****I do not own enything****And a Huuuuuge thank you to my Beta, you are wonderful!****Christian POV**

**Saturday 11 May 2019**

I wake up with a hangover from hell. My head is pounding and my mouth feels drier than the Sahara

desert. How much did I drink last night?

Yesterday my frustration with the Leila situation got the better of me. I almost fired the team working on the Japanese deal. Ross's threat to quit if I don't pull my shit together, made me realise that I better go home and deal with my personal problems before GEH suffers from my irrational

behaviour.

I cancelled my weekend plans with Susannah. I have too much shit going on at the moment to waste time on her. Sure a good session in the playroom would be welcome, but with the way I'm feeling right now, things could get out of hand in there. That would be just the cherry on top of the pile of more shit I have to deal with.

Adding insult to injury, my security team still hasn't found shit on Leila's whereabouts. It seems she just vanished into thin air. Fortunately, she didn't gain access to my safe. What she was able to get her hands on, was her own NDA and pictures. Thank fuck for small miracles!

Elena's inquiries in the community came back empty too. No one has seen or heard of Leila since I contracted her last year. Elena tried to ask me about my plan of action if we won't find Leila in time. I shot down that line questioning immediately. I'm not ready to divulge my conversation with El, Dad

and Gramps yesterday. She's better off not knowing what I told my family about the blackmail and my lifestyle.

Elliott showed up in the evening to keep me company. In reality he was just being a nosy fucker, bombarding me with questions about BDSM, kinky toys, the women I've been with and so on. We had so much bourbon and tequila that in my drunken haze I even showed him the playroom. What was I thinking?! Yah. Not thinking more like it. This is why I don't usually drink like that. You lose control, doing and saying things you'll regret for the rest of your life.

After a steaming hot shower I make my way to the kitchen. I need food to suck up some of the alcohol from last night, and a strong cup of coffee to clear my head.

Elliott is already up and is stuffing his face with pancakes and bacon.

''Well, look who decided to join the world of the living. Our own Marquis de Sade'' he says grinning like an idiot. I just flip him off and go get myself a cup of much needed coffee.

''That's not very polite of you, Christian!'' he puts a hand on his chest in mock offence and flutters his eyes. I have this strong urge to punch him. Just a quick jab to his face. But knowing my mother will berate me when next she sees Elliot, holds me back. Instead, I opt for a more mature response;

''Fuck off! I'm hungover and not in the mood Elliott! I have no idea what possessed me to open my mouth yesterday, but I suggest you stop before I succumb to my strong desire to strangle you!'' I glare at him.

''Ok, ok. Calm down Hulk'' he placates. ''But seriously, bro. I'm glad you opened up to me. I just wish you had come to me sooner. I'm your big brother and despite your attitude, I do love you and want to be there when you need it!''

I'm shocked with his sincerity. My family always tried to show their love for me, but truthfully I never felt worthy of it so kept my distance. I expected El to see me as some kind of monster, but surprising me, that's not the case. Sure, he doesn't understand it all, but accepts my choice. I just know I'll

never hear the end of his jabs.

''Thanks.'' I nod. In need of changing the subject, I suggest to him, ''Let's head down to the gym after breakfast. I think we'll both feel better after a good workout.'' I may have told him my secret, but I still don't want to discuss feelings like a bunch of teenage girls.

''Sounds good. Bet I can still kick your ass on the mat, little bro!'' I scoff. Yah, right. ''We will see about that. It looks like you gained some weight in your old age Lelliott, so be prepared to lose.'' And with that we are back to comfortable territory.

After some good gym time we come back to shower and Elliott convinces me to order pizza for lunch. I'm not a big fan of eating junk, but I can indulge from time to time.

Dad calls to inform me that he will be over at Escala with Gramps in an hour with some good news. That conversation leaves me puzzled. What could he find since Thursday that could be considered as good news?

Dad and Gramps arrive at the same time as our pizza, so after greetings we sit around the dining table. I'm anxious to know what dad has up his sleeve and the look on his face is making me nervous. I don't do nervous!

Finally, with a huge grin dad starts.

''Christian. I found the perfect future Mrs. Grey for you. She's a client of mine so before I divulge any more information, I need everyone in this room to sign and NDA on her behalf.''

Well fuck me running! I wasn't expecting that at all! I stare at dad with my mouth open. Elliott almost falls out of the chair laughing his ass off, while Gramps just looks amused.

''What do you mean you found me a wife? How's this good news? I thought we agreed to wait until Monday to take measures in that direction!'' I jump up and start pacing and pulling my hair with both hands. This is not happening!

''Sign the papers so I can explain'' Dad commands. Considering my lack of options, and trusting my father, I wordlessly sign the document. Gramps and Elliott following suit.

''So as I was saying, today I had a meeting with a young woman regarding her fathers' will. As it turns out, in order for her to take control of the company she inherited, she has to be married.

Although your situations leading to the end result are different, the fact remains the same. You both need to get married to solve both your problems. It's perfect!'' he tells us all business-like.

''That is a good start Carrick, but what makes you think she would be the best candidate to help Christian?'' Gramps asks. I stay silent and bite my tongue not to insult anyone in the room.

''First, she will sign a contract without question. She won't want anything from Christian, marriage contract aside. She is from a good family. Financially independent. Well educated and very pleasant in appearance. Here's her background check so you can see for yourself that she is your best option, Christian'' he says as he hands me a folder to look through.

I scan the paperwork and have to agree that she does look good until I reach her birth date. Holy Shit!

''Dad you can't be serious. She's only 19! I can't be associated with a giggling school girl!'' I toss the folder back on the table and Elliott grabs it immediately.

''First of all, she'll be 20 in September. You're only 7 years her senior, and it won't be a problem. Second, Anastasia is definitely not a giggling school girl, as you put it. By the age of 18, she's received two Majors from Cambridge University. That, in itself, demonstrates her level of discipline

and hard work, not to mention a higher-than-average level of intelligence.''

As I take this information in, Elliott lets out a wolf whistle turning my attention to him.

Elliot's looking down at a picture that I clearly missed seeing. ''Bro. Shit. If you're not interested in this Anastasia girl, I would be very willing to take her off your hands''.

I snatch the photo out of his hands and I'm dumbstruck. Sure, I've met numerous beautiful women. Hell, I've fucked a lot of them. But Anastasia is in a league of her own. Very long chocolate coloured hair, deep and enchanting blue eyes with the face of an angel. My reaction to her picture is unnerving, so I shake it off quickly.

''It's not a laughing matter, but the girl is desperate, and desperate people do stupid things sometimes. So if Christian won't make a decision now, Anastasia may as well take Elliott up on his offer.'' Dad states deadpan. ''I've already scheduled a meeting with her today at 5 p.m., so what do you want to do, Christian?''

''Since there is no other way to get out of this mess, I reluctantly agree.''

''Good choice, son. Now let's go and meet Ms. Steele, soon to be Grey'' he says with a laugh. They all laugh except me. God, I hope I won't regret this.

**Anastasia POV**

After the meeting with Mr. Carrick Grey my thoughts are all over the place. I kept my cool in the lawyer's office, but now I feel like I'm on the edge of a panic attack.

Marriage. I need to marry a stranger to save Steele Advertising. Will I really do it? Of course I will. There's just no other way. I'm sure as hell that by the time I turn 21 SA will close doors. I tried contacting Mr. Pierce, but didn't get past his assistant. According to her, the weasel is out of town on business and won't be back till the end of the month. Well he will get one hell of a surprise when he shows up.

Never in my life would I have imagined my wedding day as some contractual quickie in a courthouse. My dreams of a beautiful ceremony by the water; Daddy walking me down the aisle, dressed in a beautiful gown to my Prince Charming. Yah. A dream, and Life is not a fairy tale. Dad is not with me anymore, (God, I miss him so much), and there is no Prince for me. with a sigh, I shake myself out of those gloomy thoughts. Now is not the time for pity.

Focusing on the reality of my current situation, I make a mental list of things to be done before my 5 o'clock meeting. Grocery shopping is a must. Then, I need to call the PR team of the Seahawks to iron out the details of the photo shoots for the promotional calendar. Initially, this project was supposed to be something I'd do for myself, however, considering the recent discoveries with SA, I think it's best to handle it through the company. This will show everybody things are changing for the better, and clients can rely on us to deliver the best results. I also really need to buy a car. I have to remember to call Kate as well to let her know I will see her tonight to discuss my meeting.

By 16:45 I stand before Grey Law building once again. Tonight I decided to wear a pink floral print silk blouse, black ankle length trousers with red five inch heels. I need to look sharp and professional to feel more calm. I can't afford to show weakness. Mr. Grey emailed me earlier to go straight to his

office when I arrive.

I knock on the door and move into the room. To my surprise I see Mr. Grey is not alone. Sitting on he couch is an older distinguished gentleman. Standing by the window are two younger guys, one blonde with kind blue eyes and the other has an unusual dark copper colour hair with stormy grey eyes. Both men stand over six feet tall, and very good looking. My inner goddess raises an interested

eyebrow. So what's with the welcoming committee? Some kind of audition for the future Mr. Steele?

The older man starts laughing and I cover my mouth with my hand, embarrassed that I said the last

part out loud. Shit. '

'You might be onto something there, my dear.''

He rises from the couch to shake my hand.

'' My name is Theodore Trevelyan and I'm Carrick's father in law. These two are my grandsons, Christian and Elliott Grey.'' I just nod and shake their hands as well.

''Nice to meet you all, but that doesn't explain why are you here?'' I look at Mr. Carrick Grey in question. What the hell is going on here? He did say that he may have a solution for my woes, but what does it have to do with his family? This doesn't make any sense at all!

''Ms. Steele. I'm truly sorry for ambushing you like this, but I will explain everything as soon as you sign an NDA. This is to ensure what is discussed here remains confidential and remains in this room. As your lawyer, I already took the liberty of applying a signed similar document from all present here.'' He states as he hands me the document. I take a minute to read it over, and it's pretty standard, so I put my signature on the dotted line and wait for explanations to come.

''From our meeting this morning, I understood that you were in a hurry to step up as the CEO of Steele Advertising. In order for you to do that, you'll need to get married.'' I nod. ''Christian," and extending his arm to his copper haired son, "has a similar need, but for different reasons. Considering both your circumstances, a union between you two would benefit both parties.'' I look up at Christian and see he's scowling at his father. Yeah, buddy. My sentiments exactly.

Looking at my potential "husband" candidate directly in the eye, with a no-nonsense expression, I reply simply, ''Ooookay. What do you get out of this crazy deal, Christian?''

Clearly Christian is as keen to this "marriage" as I am. His anger is written all over his face. He's boiling mad and ready to erupt any second. Is my lack of enthusiasm the trigger to his anger? Don't know, and don't care. Just as I'm thinking, who is this guy, he identifies himself. ''As you know I'm the owner and CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings.''

My face is expressionless. Deadpan. Wow, this guy has some ego. With a shrug of my shoulders, I interrupt him saying, ''Actually, I don't know who you are. I've been living abroad for the last four years and didn't follow local business news!''

''It's impolite to interrupt, Ms. Steele'' scolding me. I raise a brow, completely unimpressed with his tone. Excuse you Buddy.

''As I was saying, being a CEO of a company such as GEH requires me to uphold a certain image. A couple of days ago it came to light that a woman from my past is planning to go to the press with a story which would damage my reputation as well as my company. Personally, I don't give a rat's ass about what people think of me, but if my company crashes a lot of people will be affected. Many will lose their jobs and THAT, I do care about.'' Wow, he sure can be intimidating when he wants to!

''This is why I need to marry a sweetheart like you. So when that woman from my past opens her mouth, we can paint her as a woman scorned and bury her in slander lawsuits. Besides getting married will help me with my business. It would demonstrate my commitment and credibility to business partners'' he finishes.

I take a moment to mull over his words and I'm not convinced that he is my best option. So I address my opinion to Mr. Grey Sr.

''Although I can sympathize Christian's position, and how well the arrangement would resolve his personal crisis, as well as benefit his business prospects, I'm not sure marriage with Christian works for me Mr. Grey." All four of them look shocked, especially Christian.

Has no one ever told him 'no' in his life? Being associated with this condescending, egotistical, arrogant ass, even for a short period of time, does not interest me. At all.

"As this will be a sham of a marriage, I have no wish for any publicity." I pause to ensure they comprehend my intention.

"Here's what I was thinking. I hire someone, and have a quick courthouse wedding. I get control of Dad's business, pay the man off and quietly divorce.'' I do have options and I will choose what works better for me.

**Christian POV**

What the actual fuck?! Who does she think she is? How dare she dismiss me! Oh honey, you seriously do not know me. Most people ask 'how high' when I tell them to jump and this slip of a girl treats me like nothing! This will never do! Sure she is hot as hell and doesn't behave like a blushing

shuttering idiot around me. So if we will reach an agreement tonight and we do get married, there will be no hard feelings when this deal ends, but she has to learn some respect! I'm about to go nuclear on her when dad gives me a warning glare to keep my mouth shut.

''You do have some valid points to decline our proposition, Ms. Steele.'' Gramps starts '' But if you look at this from another angle you will see that the media attention is not a bad thing'' Anastasia is about to disagree, but Gramps motions to her to hear him out. ''I've heard that Steele Advertising was one of the best in Washington, but everything started falling apart after Mr. Steele passed away last year.'' She nods in confirmation.

''Your marriage to Christian will bring the attention not only to your personal life, but to you as a business owner too. More people will know about the changes you plan to bring to SA and your work will be a lot more recognised at the same time. So, while you play a role of a doting wife you can also bring your father's legacy to the highest of heights. I understand that you are a very brightyoung lady and can accomplish everything you put your mind to, but please don't refuse an opportunity to make that journey a bit easier. You and Christian will reach your goals a lot faster together than on your own.''

And that's why Theodore Trevelyan is a true genius. He always sees the bigger picture and turns a bad situation into something positive. I am once again impressed beyond measure by him. As I look at Anastasia I can tell he got to her too. She smiles at him and says.

''We still have to discuss all the important stuff and put together a prenuptial agreement. But you've got yourself a deal Mr. Grey.'' Looking into my eyes she extends her dainty hand to shake mine.

''Yes we do, soon to be Mrs. Grey''

**Yep, now they have to get married, but they are still strangers, will they butt heads?**


	7. Stubborn man - impossible woman

**I do not own anything, just having fun with the characters )**

**Christian POV**

**Saturday 11 May 2019**

For a moment I'm lost in Anastasia's beautiful eyes. Why do I feel exited calling her Mrs. Grey? It's an unnerving and foreign feeling, so I pack it in the back of my mind. We do have more pressing matters to address right now. I let go of her hand and turn my attention to dad.

''So now that we are both in agreement, what's the plan of action?'' I'm back to my All-Business CEO mode.

''Since we don't have much time on our hands, I suggest that you two get engaged by next Saturday. It is the day of The Coping Together Gala which gives you the perfect opportunity to make a very grand and public proposal.'' Dad starts ''Christian, I know how much you hate all the public attention, but in this case it's a necessary evil. You'll just have to deal with it!'' Dad says with such finality leaving no room for argument. ''To discredit Ms. Williams we need to portray to the public your love story as a modern version of a fairy tale.''

He's right. I do hate people prying into my private life. I just don't get their fascination with me. Personally, I don't give a fuck about the celebrity gossip and all that shit. Showing Anastasia to the world before Leila starts spewing her shit is a reasonable plan of action, but how do I suddenly become Prince Charming when, most of the time I'm an asshole? I know it.

''Anastasia, your life especially, will change. We, the Grey family, along with Christian's PR team, will do everything we can regarding the press. You'll be getting A LOT of attention as Christian's fiancé/ wife, so you'll need to navigate yourself accordingly. As you are in advertising, you can appreciate the kind of reaction people will have once the pictures of you and Christian come out. Pictures, as the saying goes, "say a thousand words". Right now, you are mostly unknown, but once you and Christian make an appearance together the pap's will be having a field day! I'm sure, they will start digging into your background to try and find any information on you, particularly if you've had a coloured past."

I see that Ms. Steele is not all that impressed with the idea that her private life will now be the target of the prying press. Yah, well. Welcome to my world, baby! I'm curious to know if little Anastasia is as perfect as she seems, or if she has skeletons in her closet, are they as big as mine? It seems my father has a similar curiosity. With a tilt of his head, looking directly at Anastasia he asks, "would there be anything, or anyone, from your past that can come out of the woodwork and start talking?''

With a roll of her eyes and a small guffaw she calmly says, ''You have nothing to worry about with me. The last couple of years I didn't have much of a social life. Most of my time was spent studying or with my dad. I've had one boyfriend who ended our relationship back in February, so I don't see him becoming an issue. Let the press dig all they want. I have nothing to hide, so there's really nothing to find''. Interesting. My future bride is the all-work and no-play type, eh? I hope it stays that way for the duration of our marriage. A scandal from her side is the last thing I need.

Her voice startles me, pulling me away from my thoughts. It seems it's my turn to step up on the inquisitors' podium. All eyes gaze on me as she asks "Your turn to talk, Christian. Judging by your demeanour, the tale your ex is planning to tell is not pleasant. So please enlighten me. I need to be prepared for that Tsunami coming my way.''

I know that she's right, but it doesn't make it any less hard for me. It was awkward enough to talk about my sex life with the men in my family, but to divulge that kind of stuff to this innocent girl is a whole new level of uncomfortable. For years only Elena and my personal house staff knew about my involvement with BDSM. Elena is into the same freaky shit as me. Hell, she was the one to introduced me to the lifestyle, and I pay my employees well enough to look the other way.

''As I said earlier, one of my ex-lovers is trying to get back into my life through blackmail. If I don't abide by her demands, she'll leak to the press our time together and the fallout of that won't be pretty'' I say. To think that this would be enough background to satisfy the women, I had another thing coming. She's smart, I'll give her that.

''What kind of shit you are into? As I've come to understand, you're a big thing in this city, but a scorned ex talking to a couple of gossip rags isn't much of a scandal to me. There's a lot of that shit floating around with celebrities that most people shrug their shoulders with a laissez fair attitude toward it. So, I ask you again. What does this woman have on you, exactly, that's forcing you to take such extreme measures? _**Enlighten me**_.'' Anastasia exclaims irritated.

The way she says that pisses me off big time and I just want to take her over my knee and turn her perky ass red to teach her a lesson! Unfortunately, spanking is not an option. Instead I give her a deadly glare, and with a pregnant pause I give it to her directly. This should _enlighten_ her.

''BDSM." Four simple letters. Bam! "Do you know what BDSM is, Ms Steele? If so, I hope your innocent mind can appreciate the impact this little titbit will have on my company" I raise my voice with every word. Fuck her and her judgemental attitude!

She looks appalled, but for the life of me, I can't understand if it's because of my revelation or the tone I've used.

''Let's keep it civil you two. No need to start insulting each other. You need to work as a team.'' Gramps interjects to lower the temperature in the room. Thank fuck he is here!

''I totally agree'' Anastasia says calmly. ''But understand this, Christian, and understand it clearly." She enunciates that last bit emphatically. "I'm not one of your playthings nor an employee. I WILL NOT tolerate your little display of attitude. Keep your temper in check. If you want me to be civil with you, I demand respect in equal measure.''

Holy Shit! Eyes wide with jaw on floor, I'm completely shocked. Does she know about the lifestyle? Maybe Ms. Steele is not as naïve as I assumed. I smirk at the thought. Intriguing.

''Don't give me that look. I may be young, but I wasn't born yesterday. I know what BDSM relationships entail, and I also understand that that lifestyle is not accepted by most. It is a sad society when they start imposing ideologies that don't coincide with the "norm". Whatever that is defined as. Personally, what happens behind closed bedroom doors of consenting adults should not be a societal consideration. Why it can cause such grief, I have no clue. It is what it is. I'm not your judge, so relax. Although this is not something I practice, since I am agreeing with this arrangement, be assured I will do everything that I can to minimize the impact on you. Afterall, Steele Advertising will be affected just as much as GEH.''

''That's good to know'' I nod impressively. Her reaction is refreshing, I didn't expect her to be so understanding or liberal minded. Feeling more relaxed, I move the meeting forward. ''I guess now we need to come up with a believable cover story.'' Addressing dad and Gramps, I change the subject.

To my surprise Elliott is the first one to come up with an idea.

''If I recall correctly, weren't you on a business trip to London in March?'' I nod ''Let's keep it simple then. You two met at some coffee shop in the city and was love at first sight. Star struck and all that tunnel vision bullshit you see in the movies.'' Elliott lets out a laugh at how corny this all sounds.

''We kept our relationship secret to get to know each other better without outside interference, and when the distance became unbearable, I decided to move back to Seattle." Anastasia spreads her arms wide in front of her slim body like she's about to do a curtsey, and states, "So, here we are.'' finishing Elliott's tale smiling as well.

''How very Disney. Everyone will love it, and it does sound believable'' Gramps agrees

''Speaking of fairy tales, it will be best we don't tell Grace and Mia that this marriage is fake. The less amount of people who know about this, the better'' I totally agree on that. Mom will be so happy to know I have a special someone in my life. It would break her heart to know it's only for show and I prefer not to talk about BDSM with her or Mia.

''I agree, but we will need to include one more person in our circle. My friend Kate Kavanagh''

She can't be serious?! This is her friend? Fucking shit like that's going to go well with me. ''No! Absolutely not! She's a journalist, and her father is the King of Gossip!'' No fucking way am I going to allow that family in on my affairs. Katherine interviewed me last year for her student paper and had the audacity to ask me if I was gay! Is she intrusive? Exhibit A my friends.

''Don't worry, Christian, she will sign an NDA like all of us here and I won't tell her about your secret life. She already knows about my situation with SA and she won't believe in the 'love at first sight'' bullshit. She's my friend, and she knows me too well. Seriously, we don't have a choice in this. Besides it's only fair that I have someone in my corner. I'm alone against the four of you!''

''Anastasia is right, Christian'' dad interjects ''It's better to take Ms. Kavanagh on board before she puts her reporter hat on and starts investigating on her own. You know first-hand what she is like when she wants something bad enough'' Dog with a bone, that one.

''True, but I insist that she gets only minimal details of this deal'' I grit out. This is getting out of hand real fast. We better wrap this up before I go insane! Fuck.

''Back to business. What do you plan to do about living arrangements?'' Gramps asks

I look over to Anastasia who has this deer in the headlight look. Slowly, the wheels are starting to turn in her head. Blink, blink, blink…''What about them? I just got here yesterday and didn't even get a chance to unpack yet!'' Oh shit. She's starting to lose her cool too.

"Listen, if we're going to put up this front of Happily Ever After, you need to show the world that you two are together. Modern times my friends. You need to move in together! It's only logical for Anastasia to stay with Christian, since she moved all the way from UK for him. It's a good thing that you just arrived, this way we can get a moving crew tonight to transfer your things to Christian's penthouse.'' Thinking about it more, dad does have a point there, but I've been living alone for almost a decade now and I'm not thrilled to have someone in my space. With Anastasia living at Escala, that will put a kibosh to my weekend activities for the foreseeable future.

''I can almost hear you thinking, Christian.'' Anastasia says she says with a huff, exasperation and exhaustion, or is it resignation written all over her face. ''I'm not jumping of joy with this new prospect. Again, I just got here yesterday. From the time I've arrived into this city, I find out that not only is Steele Advertising, my father's blood sweat and tears, is in jeopardy, but now I'm affianced to a man I had no clue existed, who I am now forced, for the purpose of appearance, live with. How many more bombs are going to be dropped on me today?"

She takes a deep breath and closing her eyes as she exhales slowly. I watch her chest lifts and falls. Straightening out her stance she continues, "This is business so let's be adults about it. Yes. we will have to be Love Birds in public and family gatherings, but outside of that we will live separate lives. I don't care what you do or who you spend your free time with. I only ask that you be discreet and keep your associations out of the house we will share. I won't become the laughingstock of the country if you get caught with someone else. I'm not interested in meeting your amours. It will be awkward for everyone, and of course I will extend the same courtesy to you.'' How the fuck did she know what I was thinking about? Her ability to read me so easily scares the shit out of me. This Anastasia Steele is dangerous, I better never put my guard down around her.

I put my hands up in surrender.

''Fine. But we will potstone the moving in until tomorrow evening. That way I can make all the necessary arrangements for my new roommate.'' Not to mention I need time to talk to Susannah and think of a place where we will meet from now on. Hopefully Susannah won't bolt, I don't have time or desire to find a new girl right now.

''Works for me. I still need to talk to Kate tonight anyway'' Anastasia concedes

''Ok. So, finally, the last thing we need to discuss is Ms Steeles introduction to the family. I think tomorrow's dinner is the best time." My father says moving his head from side to side, looking intently at both myself and Anastasia. "I suggest you both start channelling your hidden acting talents and be prepared to convince the rest of the family of your undying love'' Did he actually chuckle? If I didn't know any better, my father is enjoying my misery. I swear this must be some kind of payback for all the trouble I put my parents through as a teenager.

"Fuck." I mutter quietly. "I hate my life."

**Huge thank you to my beta. Ro you are the best!**


	8. Tantrums, panic and best friend

**Here is another one, hope you enjoy ) ****As usual I own nothing just borrowing the characters to have some fun.**

**Huge thanks for my beta, Ro you are simply the best)**

**Anastasia POV **

**Saturday 11 May 2019**

As I drive home, I call Kate and let her know I'd be coming over soon to fill her in what was discussed at the meeting. Christ. Never would I have anticipated the outcome there.

Everything is happening so fast that my head is spinning. Yesterday I was just a young girl taking her first steps in real life. The future I planned in my head seemed bright, full of possibilities, creativity, adventures, but most importantly, it was uncomplicated. From the moment I land in Seattle, not yet 24 hours later, all those neatly laid plans went to absolute shit!

Taking a deep breath, I discipline my mind to keep focus on the very important task at hand. Pierce. There are no expletives in the world that can quite define this particular person. Asshole is far too generous.

Due to Mr. Pierce's duplicity, or plain stupidity, and the magnitude of disaster in which I find my father's life work; I, at the tender age of 19, am the proud inheritor of a failing company. Oh! But, wait. The cherry on top of all that; the most absolute kicker, (if I wasn't already down for the count), in order to save said company, I must marry a stranger. Not just any stranger, mind you. No. Turns out, he's Seattle's Titan. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph_. How the hell is this happening? Seriously. It's like one blow after another, I'm psychologically bruised. Can you get a brain concussion from being psychologically bruised?

I just feel like screaming at the top of my lungs and throwing a tantrum of all tantrums right about now! "FUCK!" I bellow in the confines of my rental car, slapping my hands on the steering wheel for emphasis. "More deep breaths. More deep breaths", I keep chanting to myself. My need to maintain some sort of equilibrium is essential before I fall off the cliff of sanity. Tantrums won't solve a thing, but damn that short release felt good. "Okay Steele. You're a grown woman now. Don't lose control." I think _Don't lose control_ is going to be my new mantra.

Speaking of control. Mr. Sunshine aka, Christian Grey, will be a challenge. I won't lie. He is incredibly handsome. A personified Greek God. Then, he opens his mouth and all that attractiveness, just evaporates. Poof, gone. It's ironic if you think about it. This exceptional, genetically gifted specimen of a man; Adonis himself; every woman's wet dream, is an absolute tit. Without a doubt, he must be THE most conceited, arrogant bastard that I've ever met; and in my life I've met a few. **This**, ladies and gentlemen, will be my future husband. I sure won the lottery with that one. Ughh.

If there is one thing of which I am certain about this man is I **refuse** to be intimidated or ordered about. It would be in his best interest if he kept his commanding ways to the boardroom. I may be young, but I can hold my own. I had to learn early on how to stand up for myself. Being the youngest in high school and then College, it was essential to put assholes trying to bully me in their place. So, Mr. High and Mighty better not even try.

Arriving at Kate's door, she practically drags me to the couch and starts bombarding me with questions. ''Spill it Ana, what did your lawyer say? Did you get a hold of that Pierce asshole? Why did you have two meetings with Mr. Grey today? When will you be able to step up as CEO?'' she fires out in rapid speed.

Wow. ''KATE! Holy shit. That's quite the super-power you have there. Do you realize that you just asked me 4 questions without taking a single breath between each?!'' She blushes and nods making me laugh. Kate Kavanagh is something else, and I appreciate that about her. ''Let's make it one question at a time ok?''

''I'll start with Pierce. According to his PA he is on a business trip until the end of May. She informed me in not so many words, that without Pierce's approval I can't get access to information I so desire to have.'' Then, I remember that I need Kate to sign the NDA before I can say anything else. Shit. I just hope it won't be a big issue. I know I gave the Grey's the impression that she was a long-standing friend who knew me well, and although our friendship has just started, I feel I have a connection with her. Besides, I really need someone to confide in on all this. Essentially, I need a friend and despite the brief time we've known each other I feel I can trust her. Still, I'm internally cringing when I continue, ''Kate, I'm sorry to ask about this, but my lawyer insists that you sigh a non-disclosure agreement before I can talk about what happened today.'' I slide her the document, with a hesitant smile and pleading eyes for her not to argue about it.

Surprisingly she picks it up, quickly reads then signs. Blink, blink. Did that just happen? Ok. I'm shocked as shit, but I make no outward reaction. Relaxing slightly, I'm thinking, _Damn, that was a lot easier than I imagined_.

''What? I get it. I'm a journalist Ana. An NDA is pretty standard. Look, I understand that this situation is delicate, so it's fine for you to protect that information." Hah. Yah, I guess that makes sense. "Now," she's on the edge of her seat, eager to hear my tale "with that resolved, start talking. I'm dying with curiosity!''

And here we go. I let out a long breath and tell her about the stipulations in dad's will and the solution my lawyer found for me. Her response is predictable. She is understandably shocked and after a quick rant about how unfair life is, Kate agrees that marriage is the only way to save SA.

''So, did Mr. Grey find you a Prince to marry? I have the feeling you haven't told me everything, so I'm throwing down the best friend card." Best friend? Did I not just meet her yesterday? I give her a look which she quickly interprets, "Yah, yah. I know. We only met, like yesterday, but I'm calling it. I figure since we've been confiding in each other, and we clearly get along, I'm tagging us Best Friends. You can't hold back on me now!'' She says with raised eyebrows and a hopeful smile. I accept the jester of friendship and concede with a nod and return her smile.

''Actually; he did, that's why he wanted a second meeting.'' I can feel an embarrassed blush creeping up from neck to my cheeks. ''In one week, I'll be engaged to Christian Grey, my lawyer's son'' I blurt the last bit out quickly. She of all people will know who Christian Grey is.

Kate's face is a perfect Kodak moment. You know that term, _Shock and Awe_? That's Kate. Her eyes are wide, her mouth hanging open and it looks like she is frozen to her spot. I'm concerned that she should close her mouth soon. I can see drool starting to pool a little. It's quite comical, and if it were any other situation, I would laugh, but her reaction is starting to make me feel anxious. I patiently wait in complete silence while she processes the news.

Tick, tick, tick. Whoa! She suddenly jumps up and starts pacing the room muttering something to herself. I strain my ear to try and hear what she's saying, but I can't make it out. I do get the odd word here and there. I think I catch the words ''dictator'', ''asshole'' and '' insensitive prick''. A slight smile starts forming on my lips, and I chuckle a little knowing that we share the same opinion of the man.

''Kate! Calm down please! I'm getting dizzy just looking at you! Come and sit back down. I really need my friend to support me in this crazy adventure'' I pat the seat beside me a few times to get her attention.

''Ok, ok, I'm here'' she sits down and takes my hand '' How sure are you about Christian Grey being the one for you? I did an interview with him last year and he is one of the most unpleasant people I've ever met. Wait. No, unpleasant isn't a good adjective for him." She pauses a bit and says, "Prick! Yes. That's a better description. He's a prick, and I know because in my line of work, I've come across some major ones." Turning to me, her face changes from pleased knowing she's found a good noun for Christian Grey, to concern. Squeezing my hand, she asks "what does he get out of the deal?'' This is the reason I've decided that Kate Kavanaugh is my friend. She voices the exact same concern I first had too. Like minds and all that.

''I did meet him tonight and can totally agree with you. He is a prick. Although, in my mind I called him a 'tit', but your right; Prick suits him better. He is a man after all." Shoulder shrug "As you're familiar with his attitude, you should've seen him tonight. He was in his element. But I agree with his grandfather who suggested that the publicity and recognition of my engagement with Christian Grey will help Steele Advertising immensely. It would be stupid of me not to grab such an opportunity. Christian's reasons for a marriage agreement with me are similar to mine. He needs a wife with a good, clean reputation so his business partners to take him seriously. Neither of us want a real marriage, so a partnership like this make sense.'' I can see that Kate is still skeptical, but I shook hands on it, and it's a done deal. No turning back now. I'm just happy I can fall back on my new-found friendship with Kate for support.

''I see your point. Christian Grey is a big name in business. He's young, rich and let's not forget hot as sin!'' she states wiggling her eyebrows at me. Oh please. "And you; you're smart, refined and gorgeous. So, taking those illusionary factors, you'd both make the 'Picture Perfect' couple. I just hope you can keep up with Mr. CEO and his controlling ways. I don't want to see you get hurt, Ana.'' Pfff. Like that's going to happen. "Don't worry. I'm no pushover and can stand up to him if needed'' I give her a reassuring smile. "And maybe, I'll sign up for some martial arts too, just in case.'' I added with a wink. ''I may join you in on that! Learning some self-defense can come in handy" she laughs. ''Yep. Life is whirlwind'' she says as I roll my eyes.

''Oh! I almost forgot to mention. I have a full day tomorrow. I'm meeting the rest of the Grey family. For whatever reason, aside from Carrick and Christian, Carrick's father in law, Theodore Trevelyan, his son, Elliot were there too. Elliot, I think is the elder of Carrick's sons. I suspect, being an ex-lover issue, Christian confided in his male relatives to search out a solution to his predicament. After my meeting with Carrick this morning, he must've thought I was a good candidate to his son's dilemma and shared it with them. I suppose having some of his family at our meeting this afternoon shows Christian their strong support, although Mr. Trevelyan, Christians grandfather, suggested that Carrick's wife, Grace, and daughter, Mia are to be kept in the dark. We all agreed to keeping the number of people knowing about this arrangement to a bare minimum making it more believable. Let's just hope I'm good enough of an actress to pull this off.''

Now that I really think about it, panic starts creeping in. Oh shit. It just dawns on m. What if I can't pull this off? What if his mom and sister doesn't like me? What if we fail to convince people? Like Alice falling down the dark rabbit hole, that train of thought set off a hundred 'what if' scenarios. Kate had to literally shake me back to reality.

''Good. You're here again'' she grunts. ''God Steele, you had me worried there for a moment. Did the prospect of meeting the Matriarch and sister put you in such a state?'' I only nod in confirmation ''Don't stress over it too much. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. There's something about you that draws people to you almost instantly. Heck, I was half in love with you after our greetings in the hallway'' she jests.

''Ha-ha. Very funny Katie!'' I grumble in a low voice ''But seriously, thanks for boosting my self-confidence. I needed that.''

''That's what _best_ friends are for, but I have an idea that will make the Grey woman welcome you" she giggles. I lean back a little and just stare at her, raising an inquisitive brow. ''Leave that look for future hubby, it won't work on me. Right now, we need to choose the perfect outfit for you." A perfect what? No. Oh no,.. no, no. She's not one of those…oh god. With the way my luck is running she probably is. She's a…a _shopper_. I fucking hate Murphy and that bloody law. I roll my eyes as she continues, completely ignoring my facial expressions.

"When you step into their house tomorrow, the women have to see you as a Sweetheart. At the same time, we need Christian Grey to practically cum in his pants after seeing you.'' Kate looks at me with a devious glint in her eyes. She can't be fucking serious, can she? What the ever-living fuck does Christian Grey's reaction have to do with anything? It's his mom and sister I need to impress, not him. He's in on this deal, so why she feels I need to get an erection out of him, I don't know. I just keep staring at her. Maybe if I stare at her long enough, she'll come to her senses. What is she thinking?

''Don't be so obtuse, Ana. You won't be able to convince the Grey ladies that you and Christian have a strong intimate relationship unless Christian reaction when he sees you is believable. We want to create an element of surprise." The way she says this is like she's trying to convince me that this is a good idea. She's using facial expressions and hand gestures similar to a Used Car Salesman. "C'mon; we girls have a sixth sense about these things'' she tells me. I think she thinks I'm a complete idiot, and maybe I am. Sure; I dress nicely, but I'm not one those women who are obsessed over bags and matching shoes. Planning outfits _for hours_ is my personal idea of hell! She's right to some extent, but I'm no Barbie, and I will not be put on display for anyone. Clearly, I need to put down some ground rules here.

''Kate, I get it. I really do, and it might be a good idea for someone else, but it's not me. I don't want to be someone I'm not.'' She looks a bit disappointment. She looked so excited to dress me up, and being the kind soul that I am, I come up with a compromise. I seriously hate shopping, however, working in the advertising industry you pick up a few things, and she is trying to help, so I appease her. After a slight pause I continue. "_But…" _Kate looks up with hopeful eyes, "I do have a few things in my closet that you can look over. Maybe you can help me choose an outfit that's _appropriate_ for tomorrow night's dinner/meet the in-laws." I emphasize _appropriate_, so she understands my comfort level. I have no idea what she thinks I should wear to make Christian tent his pants, but the possibilities of what she would consider appropriate apparel scares the shit out of me. I shiver just thinking about it. With that, I grab her hand and drag her to my apartment to pick out some clothes from my closet. That'll limit her choices. Thank God most of my stuff is still in boxes.

In the end, we decided on a satin dark blue midi skirt, simple white button up shirt and a leather jacket. We haven't reached an agreement on the shoes. I want something comfortable. I was thinking a pair of black chucks should be fun, but Kate insists on heels. Heels?! For a family dinner at home? Ah…no. Black ballet flats should be a good compromise then, right? I guess it will be a last-minute choice tomorrow.

With that out of the way, a thought dawns on me and grab Kate's hand and swing her around to face me. ''Kate. Holy shit! I just realized that I don't know a thing about Christian personally. Do you think I would be pushing my luck if I call him now, and set a lunch meeting before we see his family tomorrow?'' Here I am picking out an outfit, totally superficial, meanwhile, I have no idea who Christian Grey, the man, is. If I sit down at that dinner table tomorrow, and god help me, his mother or sister asks my opinion on something personal, like a bad habit he might have, and I give them a deer-in-the-head-lights look, the gig is up! I'm starting to panic again. Shit, shit, double; no, triple shit!

Kate's eyes open wide catching on to what I'm saying, ''Oh my God. Yah. Why didn't I think about that? Of course! You most certainly need to talk and share some details of each other before the dinner. Call him immediately and make it a breakfast meeting instead. It'll give you more time to share each others' history'' As much as I dread this call, I have to suck it up and JUST DO IT, quoting Nike's commercial slogan. Really Ana? Just Do It?! Lord, I'm seriously certifiable now. With a sigh I pick up my cell, sift through my contact list, hover over his number briefly and press call before I chicken out. Ugh.

**I'm leaving for a much needed family vacation for three weeks so there will be no updates till late October, or early November. Hope you stick around and wait for me.**

**Ilenka**


	9. Giggle fests and first dates ever

**Here is Christians POV for you to enjoy. Got a minute to post the chapter thanks to my beta and editor ToReadGoodLiteratute, she truly is the best.**

**Christian**** POV **

**Saturday 11 May 2019**

_My Lord that woman has a fine ass_. But the mist of that allure dissipates as soon as I see the door close. As my thoughts focus more to the people in the room, I turn my glare on the three men who are staring at me with barely concealed amusement. I hate being made sport of. Some family I've got. Here I am practically pissing my pants with anxiety, meanwhile all three of them are laughing at me. When did my life become their own comical TV sitcom. I could understand if it was only Elliott, but Dad and Gramps?

''It would be nice if you would at least pretend that you all have some sympathy for me" I growl. And what do they do? They burst in laughter; full blown hysteria! What the actual fuck?! Exasperated I turn my back on my family throwing my hands up in surrender. I'm tempted to just storm out, but I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me lose it completely. Fuck, this is humiliating. And Christian Grey is not the one to be humiliated!

''Sorry bro," is my brothers poor attempt to placate me, "but this is fucking hilarious. I've never seen you so undone, by a woman no less. And she's the size of Tinkerbell. Jesus!" Elliot is doubled over, both arms gripping his stomach in uncontrollable glee. Fucker!

He's right though, and that irritates me more. Anastasia is not intimidated by me at all, and it's in equal parts frustrating and refreshing in an annoying kind of way. Fuck. I'm totally losing it. That doesn't even make sense. What is it about this woman and her smart mouth that got me so out of shape?

Whatever. I need to get some sense of control here or Elliot's just going to go off like it's a Stand-Up show. "Elliot! For Fucks sake, can you please just stop. Jesus H Christ, you're such an ass". I almost don't care about the consequences with my mom if I hurt Elliot. I'm seconds away from knocking him one just to shut him up.

''You can't deny the truth in Elliott's statement, son. Ms. Steele is absolutely divine. I'm anticipating the day you two start making public appearances. The girl is a goddess, and with all the attention she'll be drawing, you'll be beating them back with a stick.'' Gramps states with a straight face, but his eyes are shiny with humour.

''Gramps is right." Elliot says after getting some control over himself, although a few chuckles escape. "Having a girl looking like that on your arm is the ultimate showcase of power, and she's not dumb either. Two majors from Cambridge are no joke, bro''

Yah, yah ''You don't have to sell her to me. It's a done deal already" I say rolling my eyes heavenward. "Besides she is not my type'' I shrug and pick some lint from my jeans. Not my type. Scoff, what a lie! Anastasia is everybody's type. A bit on the short side compared to my usual flavour but fuck she's stunning. Don't go there Grey. This is business, I try to convince myself. The woman is temptation personified, but decisions based on where my dick points like some kind of weathervane is not using the correct head, if you know what I mean. The dickhead decisions put me in this position in the first place. So control yourself, Grey!

''Elliott is just stating the facts, son. I'm looking forward to the moment when you ask her 'how high' when she tells you "jump!'' And with that, dad's laughter starts anew.

Ok. Enough of this bullshit. This night is a write-off and I'm calling it done!

''Alright. Comedy shows over. I'm leaving you gaggle of girls to your little giggle party to get some work done before tomorrow.'' With a small wave to Dad and Gramps, and a finger to Elliot, I hastily take my leave. Was that childish? Yes. Do I give a shit? Hell no!

I'm so pissed, I drive home like a madman. This whole mess has me rattled beyond reason. I have so much pent up frustration, I need to unleash on something fast. I consider a good session in the playroom would be preferred, but I haven't planned any scenes. I know if I called Susannah, she would be at Escala in a flash, but I'm totally not in the mood to deal with her.

Which reminds me; I still need to talk to her and arrange a new place to meet and add some changes to the D/S contract. Christ. Yet another thing to think about. I'll have to remember to set up a meeting with her as well. This is a conversation that must be done face to face, not over the phone.

Once at the penthouse, I call Taylor into my office for a debrief on the situation with Leila. There is still no trace of her. How the fuck is this possible? I run one the best tech companies in the world, with State-of-the-Art technology, and Taylor has employed the "best trackers" out there, men who know their trade well. Yet with all that, we find nothing. I can only assume two possibilities: Either, my team are incompetent idiots, or Ms. Williams is that good, and _that_ possibility is frightening.

Be that as it may, I segue from Leila, and inform Taylor of the upcoming changes to my personal life. He is his usual stoic self, giving nothing away as I relay in bullet form my expectations with regards to security and protocol around Ms. Steele, as well as our living arrangements. Maintaining his professionalism, Taylor gives a quick nod of understanding and as he turns to leave I his lips lift slightly. Was that a smirk? Seriously? My head of security is sitting in the same sandbox as my brother. Just awesome. Sighing in resignation, I go and find Gail, my housekeeper, to inform her of the upcoming situation as well.

I instruct Gail to prepare the guestroom across from mine for the future Mrs. Grey. I want to keep Anastasia close enough to my room so I can monitor her movements whilst in my home. As much as possible I want to limit her wandering and hope she doesn't inadvertently find my playroom. What goes on in there is none of her concern.

It was evident Gail wanted to ask questions about the change in my marital status. Her wide-eyed expression showed surprise, and maybe a bit of concern? After a moment though, she resumes her professional demeanour and continues with her duties. Good, at least someone is taking me seriously. Concern is better than a smirk, right?

Finally, I'm done with instructing my staff and start making my way down to the gym. My phone goes off, but in my haste to get where I'm going, I don't bother to check the Caller ID and answer curtly, ''Grey!''

''Good evening Mr. Grey. This is Anastasia. I apologize for disturbing you this late, but I felt we needed to discuss an urgent matter which we neglected to address in our meeting this afternoon. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you too much, but it is kind of important.'' I stop walking immediately my ear attuned to the sound of her soothing musical voice. Well, well, well. I didn't expect to hear from the delectable Ms. Steele so soon, nor my knee jerk reaction to her voice and I find myself intrigued by her call.

''It's fine Ms Steele. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?'' I ask sarcastically and hear her snort on the other end. Astonishing myself, my lips curl into a small smile. I never knew Aphrodite snorted! I find some strange pleasure in riling her up and oddly wondering if I can invent more occasions to make her make that sound again.

''I realised while I was talking to Kate about our meeting this afternoon," she continues diplomatically, with a hint of annoyance "that we barely know each-other. I think it would be beneficial for both of us to meet prior to the family dinner and exchange some personal information.''

Perhaps it's the stress of the situation with Leila, and now this new arrangement, that's taking a toll on my faculties, because I continue in a manner unlike myself and ask her flirtatiously, ''Ms. Steele. Is this your way of subtly asking me out on a date?" I'm suddenly thrilled with the prospect of seeing her sooner than later at dinner. What is wrong with me? I must be tired.

''Hardly, Mr. Grey'' she snort-laughs, and I congratulate myself in achieving not just a snort, but an accompanying laugh. I'm on a roll here. ''If you recall from the meeting, to the outside world we have been in a relationship for a while now. So, to make it look real to the rest of your family, we need to get to know each other better. I don't even know what your favourite colour is. Real couples would know this.'' She states in a no-nonsense voice.

Bloody hell. ''Right. Yes. Good point." I acknowledge haltingly. I'm stunned and, I concede, smart thinking considering none of us men in the family gave it much thought. Shit. I know fuck all about what real couples do, and this is completely uncharted territory for me. And knowing Mia, when there will be a barrage of questions of that sort. Shit!

Since it's unavoidable, I want this conversation to be held in the privacy of my home. No need for details of our meeting hitting the news before I have a chance to introduce Anastasia to the family. "I think it's best for us to meet at my apartment, Escala, around 10 a.m. tomorrow. We can kill two birds with one stone. I can show you around your new residence and after we can talk. As it is late now, my driver will pick you up in the morning, unless you have your own car?'' I really need to get down to the fucking gym.

I hear a whisper of a gasp and after a slight pause she says, ''I appreciate your consideration in arranging to pick me up. I'm using a rental right now, but I'm not familiar with the city just yet, so the ride is appreciated. Thank you for your time Mr. Grey, and I'll see you tomorrow''

After a few seconds of not hearing anything from my phone, I pull it away from my ear surprised to see that the call's been ended. I'm staring at my phone in shock. Did she just hang up on me? No shit. Well, that's never happened before. The most surprising part is that I'm more amused than annoyed. Sweet Jesus, this day really needs to end before I do another stupid thing.

I shake my head chuckling and continue my way to the gym when I feel my phone go off again. Checking the Caller ID this time, I see it's Elena. She's been blowing up my phone the past few days, but I've been ignoring all her calls. I'm hoping she'll take the hint and back the fuck off, but I suspect her hair bleach must be affecting her ability to discern. She's driving me nuts, and I've reached my limit of human interaction for one day. I highly doubt she's found any information on Leila's whereabouts. If I and my crew of experts can't find Leila, it's certain she won't have anything on her. I bet she is calling just to get the scoop of the situation, one thing that Elena hates the most is being kept out of the loop.

Elena is in for the surprise of her life when she meets Ms. Steele. I inwardly chuckle as I imagine her reaction when I introduce Anastasia as my 'girlfriend'. I want to enjoy her shock for a while before bringing her into the fold of what's happening. I know that we agreed to keep the arrangement between six people, but in all honesty, I know I won't be able to keep Elena out of this. Besides if no one finds out, no harm done.

After my workout I drag my weary body to the shower and pray for a good night sleep. My mind doesn't seem to get the memo though. All kinds of scenarios are running through my mind about tomorrow's breakfast date with Ms. Steele. Never having any kind of girlfriend, let alone fiancé, relationship before, I'm having a difficult time imagining the 'get-to-know-each-other' conversation we'll be having. The only _relationship _I've had were Dom/Sub.

My subs usually do what is told without complaint, and we don't talk outside of the playroom. During the time of our contract I get to know their bodies inside and out, literally. But that aside, those women know nothing about me personally and I sure as hell, have no desire to get to know them either. No connections; no emotions, just pure raw unadulterated sex. Like an addict needing their next fix, this is my dope of choice. The release, after hours of building up sexual tension, is euphoric. And I would prefer to keep it that way in the future.

I'm always upfront with every new submissive. They are the instruments to which I manipulate my craft. Outside of the contract, we have no relationship. No acknowledgement or exchange of pleasantries. Everything is specified within the, explicitly outlined contract of rules and limitations. My associations with my submissive is so sterile and detached that it astounds me when some start developing 'feelings'. They see a pretty face and some money, and suddenly they're in love. All of them wishing for a happily ever after. Leila just went a step too far in her pursuit.

Ironically, the type of relationship I have steered my entire adult life from, a relationship of sharing and intimacy, is the very relationship I find myself negotiating in. Fuck. How does one build a repertoire of non sensual conversation? I consider binge watching a series of Friends episodes for some pointers, but scoff at the idea. Yes, folks. Christian Grey has hit rock bottom. It's ironic in a way that I know how make a woman's body sing in less than three minutes, but when it comes to their minds I'm a total novice.

Aside from the team of the seemingly incompetent trackers Taylors put together, I got my own guy, Welch, to dig further into Leila's life before I contracted her. He apparently missed some very important information the first time I asked for a background check. It was discovered that I'm not the first man she's blackmailed.

When her last Dom decided not to renew their contract, she exposed him and the lifestyle to his family, outing him as a Sadist and Adulterer to his pregnant wife. The outcome for him, of course, was Divorce. In comparison, Leila got a slap on the wrrist. I balk at the imbalance of Justice there. His life, and the life of his family, was decimated. _**She**_ got banned from the Boston BDSM scene. Why she wasn't BDSM blackballed throughout the whole US, I don't know, but since Leila gets a clean slate she moves to Seattle. And I, by luck of the draw, pick the short stick. Yah. And fuck you too Luck!

Had Welch found this incredibly valuable piece of information the first time, this would've saved me a lot of grief. I'm even more pissed at Elena, because she's usually the one who filters the girls first, and she should've known better.

In the end though, I'm the biggest idiot in all this. I noticed the changes in Leila's behaviour, but ignored them. I was stressed out with four new acquisitions and didn't want the hassle of finding a new sub at that time. Interpreting my lack of reaction as acceptance to her behaviour, may have led her to believe in the possibility of us as a _real_ couple. Hindsight is always 20/20, and never, _**did I ever**_ suspect this outcome. FUCK! If I don't get a handle on this, GEH will pay the price for my negligence.

Now I can only hope that the deal with Anastasia won't backfire. Tomorrow will be the test of our subterfuge. Please dear God I hope I/ we can pull this off. If Anastasia and I can get past the Grey women, this might just work.

**Not sure when the next chapter will be ready since I'm still on vacay till the end of the month, but as you see all is possible.**

**Ilenka**


	10. Changes in Greyland

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back from vacation and over the most horrible jet lag I've ever had in my life. Hopefully I will be back to updating 2-3 times a week again. I haven't been able to write much while in California but I sure had the time to reread the material. Turns out first 5 chapters in desperate need of editing and I'm planning to rewrite them a bit and reupload again. Would it be better to take the whole story down and reupload the full edited version or leave it be and gradually change the first 5 chapters? Please let me know. Now back to the story.**

**P.S Big thanks to my beta and partner in crime, you know you are the best!**

**Taylor POV**

**Saturday 11 May 2019**

Hell has officially frozen over. _The_ Christian Grey, self-proclaimed bachelor, Master of the Red Room is about to get married! The circumstances, (from what Mr. Grey has relayed to me), are unorthodox, although I understand his reasoning overall. It would certainly quash any fallback when Ms. Williams runs her mouth to the press, but the idea that _being married is good for business, _is not a basis for a solid relationship as marriage typically is. It's certainly not my idea of marriage, but what do I know about the cutthroat world of business titans. I'm mostly surprised as shit that the man has decided to take that route and is going through with it.

After only meeting Ms. Steele today, he's already arranging her move-in tomorrow?! I bet my next pay cheque that he didn't think of the logistics on how he will navigate his new fiancé with his sub visiting on the weekends. That arrangement seems impulsive and careless to me, but he's the boss. I hope he's considered all the possible complications, otherwise, Gail and I are going to be in for one hell of a ride.

Speaking of past Subs, the whole team is on edge with the debacle that is Ms. Leila Williams. I get that you must be a certain type of gal to enter a BDSM contract, and I've seen almost all his weekend _guests_ over the years, but this Leila chick is one seriously sick bitch. Her threat of exposure jeopardises not only Mr. Grey's reputation as a respectable and upstanding businessman, but all our livelihoods; those employed at GEH, as well by association, his family.

I'm sure Mr Grey has ascertained this lifestyle comes with many risks, most pointedly, the risk of exposure hence the NDA's. He obviously underestimated the level of depravity of one Ms Leila Williams, treating her signed NDA like toilet paper, but she played her ace well. Mr Grey has far more to lose than she does.

I remember the day I signed on as his Head of Security. I never expected him to be the accomplished billionaire to whom I would be employed.

Flashback:

_I walk into the home office of Mr. Grey's penthouse. As expected, he lives in the most luxurious apartment complex in the heart of Seattle. Large floor to ceiling windows, steel pillars, white walls and furniture. The place is tastefully refurbished. The interior design seems sterile and cold and a little utilitarian for my taste, but I guess I'm more of a traditionalist in style. _

_I stand at ease in front of Mr. Grey's desk as he circles to sit in his chair on the other side._

"_Please, take a seat."_

"_Sir."_

_Mr. Grey is flipping through a manila folder which I can only assume is my profile. I sit in the chair he indicated, back straight, arms to my sides palms down on my thighs and face neutral looking forward. After several minutes of silence, I glance over to Mr. Grey, and he looks up with a questioning look then leans back into his chair._

"_You have quite the impressive resume here Mr. Taylor. Tell me, what circumstances directed your decision to discontinue your career in the military forces and become an independent? I'm sure a man with your abilities would have been well placed in such an establishment. Why the move?_

_Well fuck me. I like this kid. He sure knows his shit. His question surprised me, not only because it's a valid one, but because it's a perceptive one. I'm impressed, and I don't impress easily._

"_If I may be candid, Sir?" He gives a slight nod to continue. "Circumstances in my personal life changed. I have a daughter Sir, and she is the influencing factor."_

"_How old is your daughter, and why isn't she with you now?" This kid means business and he's not fucking around. He exudes confidence, and although some might consider it an arrogance, (which I've come to know intimately being in the military); This confidence is different. It's the confidence of mystics who know an outcome of the future, or an animal assessing its prey deciding its fate. _

"_If I may Sir." I pause for a moment to collect my thoughts. Instinct tells me I can trust this man, and my instincts are never wrong. It's the only reason I am still alive today, but once again, I bury that thought and focus on the present. "Sophia is almost two years old. Her mother thought that being married to a military man would set her for life and didn't consider the frequent moves all over the country and long periods of deployment. I was in love and we got married, soon she was pregnant with Sophia. After my daughter was born, I was sent on a year-long mission. Long story short, she found someone else and filed for divorce. Being overseas it was hard maintaining contact with my daughter, so I made the decision to leave the forces. That was last year, and in that year, I've steadily built up my own Private Security business catering to the elite, focusing on single case/ one contract basis only contracts. My goal is to be stably established and be a good, and more importantly, 'present' father to Sophia."_

_I don't want to push my luck, but I want this kid to hire me and before he has time to think what I just said I add, "The way I see it Mr. Grey, and meaning no disrespect, if you choose to employ me, you will be responsible for the stability of my welfare, and that of my family, as I would be of yours. I believe that you and I are of the same mind. We do not suffer fools lightly. My priority, if I am hired, is for your sole security and protection. Your responsibility is to ensure you can keep me. I have talents, resources and connections not illustrated in that file which, I believe, a man in your position may require, Sir."_

I've learnt a lot since that first day about the man, Christian, and the billionaire, Mr. Grey. The two are living contradictions of each other. A modern caricature of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Christian, the man, is an emotionally stunted, reserved, socially awkward and confused individual. Mr. Grey is a Mensa Elite in the business world. His dealings are Machiavellian; his instincts razor sharp, and with poise and calm procession he can manipulate any deal as Michelangelo would stone. He's an impressive mother fucker, who pays his people well for the work he requires.

As for his choice of BDSM, I did my research when I first started as Mr. Grey's CPO. I certainly can understand the appeal with his touch issues, but his brand of practice is a lot different from what I ascertained from research.

Sure, some s/m practices can be extreme and dangerous, so without a well-researched and competent Dominant these dangers can be realized. Dominants need to know their subs in way that other relationship partners do not. The lifestyle requires the highest level of trust and intimacy and that is where Mr. Grey's lifestyle becomes a contradiction. He doesn't trust these women. He is completely emotionally unavailable. Outside of the playroom he doesn't interact with them at all.

Being well-off, he takes care of their physical welfare and safety beyond what is usually necessary for most Doms. He lavishes those girls with pricey gifts like cars and jewellery, pays off their loans and debts, but that where his care ends. Over the years there were descent women who really enjoyed the essence of a Dom/Sub relationship and didn't care much for monetary gain, but those contracts didn't last long. They eventually wanted more emotional involvement and Mr. Grey didn't. So, as sad as it is, his subs are basically expensive kinky whores.

His current submissive Susannah is a twenty-six-year-old 'aspiring model' who's biggest achievement is a cheap shampoo commercial. In Mr Grey her search for a rich guy to latch on to for all her adult life has become realized. Pathetic if you ask me. I'm just hoping Mr Grey's level of financial support throughout her contract won't be misinterpreted as something more than it actual is.

Walking toward the staff wing of the complex, I pass by the kitchen and spot Ms Gail Jones. God damn I am one lucky man. This woman has been literally my saving grace, and I'm thankful every day knowing she chose me. She makes me worthy, and together with Sophie, I feel complete.

Gail has been Mr. Grey's housekeeper for the over 5 years. Living in common, Gail and my relationship developed gradually. Signing an NDA, there aren't a lot of people you can shoot the shit with, so in the evenings around the dinner table in the common room, Gail and I naturally bonded. We became more comfortable and familiar with each other, each of us voicing the concerns we were never able to discuss outside of ourselves. Mr Grey's lifestyle may have been the catalyst to our bonding, but as the years moved on, so did our relationship.

Gail is a beautiful woman, whose beauty is only accentuated through her nurturing selflessness. I suspect there aren't many people, (let alone women), who would be able to move with the tide that is Christian Grey, and it is her uniqueness that singles her out among the horde. Without judgement or prejudice, she performs her job flawlessly, not only with dedication, but with _care_.

She must sense my presence as she quickly turns to see me watching her from my post. She smiles in greeting, but her eyes tell me Mr. Grey must have spoken to her. I can see a million questions running through her mind, but I won't say anything before she asks.

''Jason," she calls whilst scanning around us quickly to ensure our conversation is private, "what is this thing about Mr. Grey getting married so soon?'' She's nervously wringing her hands on the tea towel she's holding.

Clearly, the Boss only shared the basic information of the upcoming changes. That's typical of him. He's an exceptionally private person and takes great effort to ensure his private affairs are just that. Private. But fuck. We may be help, but we live here, so I can completely appreciate her level of anxiousness, and no little surprise, at being informed of the arrival of Mr Grey's fiancé _**tomorrow.**_ Knowing Gail, the way I do, she's wondering who the fuck is Mr Grey's fiancé, and filtering through her mental file the list of possible women.

Before I have a chance to respond, Gail's worked her mind up and rapid fires several questions; ''Mr Grey has a fiancé? I heard fiancé and I'm hoping it was imagination because if it's not and if he's engaged to that god-awful Leila woman, I won't be responsible for what I may do. He can't seriously consider marrying that…that person, can he? Jason, surely there's something you can do, right? Can you imagine the fall out with his family? No one's ever met her, and God only knows what she's going to do once she moves in permanently. His poor mother. I know Mrs Grey would be devastated. Her son went and got engaged without introducing her and wondering why he'd distance himself so much that he wouldn't share such an important person with her. His own mother. This can't be happening!"

Holy shit, she's totally spiralling out of control. ''Honey, relax and breathe, please'' I order her gently. I reach down and take the dishtowel out of her hands giving them a gentle squeeze offering her the bit of support she clearly needs. ''It's not Leila"

She visibly relaxes and says, "oh thank God"

Pulling Gail into a hug, I rub her back reassuringly. ''Although, I haven't seen or met this woman yet, I do know that Mr Grey's father was the one that hand-picked her, and we both know he has impeccable taste in Grace Grey, so I'm not too worried." I encourage Gail to take deep breaths to quiet her distress. This is the reason why I love Gail. She just cares, even if you think you don't deserve it, she does.

I fill Gail into Mr. Grey's plans, as much as I can, hoping with our joint efforts, we can ease the transition of the newly appointed Mrs. Christian Grey into our lives. Of course, there is only so much we can do; only so much we are in control of, but what we can do, we will.

"Y'know, it could be worse." Gail lifts her head away from my chest to look at me quizzically. "He could've reached out to Mrs Lincoln." I chuckle a little watching her eyes widen and her face pale. She slaps my arm and puts her head back onto my chest, tightening her arms around me. Eww, Elena Lincoln. A cold shiver runs down my spine just thinking of that plastic harridan.

Shaking my head, I tell her "I'm to pick up Ms Steele up tomorrow. Mr Grey arranged a breakfast meeting here before they leave for the family dinner. You'll be introduced to her. I believe Mr. Grey wants to familiarize her with staff and her new home." I roll my eyes heavenward. God, to be a fly on the wall for that meeting.

It's the weekend, and Gail is typically off on weekends, and if the planets are aligned tonight, I might even have the rest of the evening off. I want to get off this merry-go-round of Mr Grey's drama. I know I've got shit to do. I need to try and figure out how Leila got past me, and I'm completely stumped, but right now, I need to turn my brain off if only for a few hours.

Still holding Gail in my arms, I give her little squeeze and propose some drama of our own.

''I'm sure we can arrange something, Mr. Taylor'' Gail smiles and takes my hand tugging us to our apartment.

In the morning I'm in very good mood. Some quality time with your woman can do that to a man. After my morning run and work out with Mr Grey and a quick shower and breakfast, I prepare myself to pick up Ms Steele.

At precisely at 09:45, a short brunette girl emerges out of the apartment complex. I glance away from her, scanning the lobby, waiting for Ms Steele. This girl is probably some teenager waiting for her parents to pick her up or something. I'm starting to worry a bit because if we're to be at Escala by 10:00, I need to get this woman picked up and, on the road, soon.

I wasn't given a description of her, so I'm hoping she'll figure out that the black sedan and my suit is enough of a clue to ascertain that I'm her ride. I glance over to the girl again. She looks around a bit more, then spots me and walks over. Maybe she's lost and needs direction or maybe she thinks I'm a cab.

When she greets me and introduces herself, I'm truly gobsmacked. Now, I've lived the life of a Marine, so there aren't too many things in this world that could shock me. This little thing, right here, with her hand extended, a friendly smile on her face, did just that. Her long mahogany hair is braided to the side, and she's wearing a plain white button-down shirt, long navy skirt and a black leather jacket. Is she wearing chucks?

I realized I haven't acknowledged Ms Steele's greeting, and as she was about to pull her hand back, (probably thinking she was mistaken), so I reach out for her hand and shake it. After I apologize for not initially acknowledging her, I confirm that I'm Mr. Grey's driver. She giggles and tells me to relax. "I get that kind of response all the time". She giggles again and the sound reminds me of Tinker Bell spreading faery dust. I move her toward the car and open the rear passenger side door inviting her in.

As I start driving, I take a moment to study her a bit more. She's absolutely _**stunning**_. I can see Mr Grey's appeal, but Oh My Fuck, she's so… young. I know he said that his future bride would be young, but is this kid even legal?

I quickly recall the background check we did quickly on Ms. Steele, and her profile indicated that she's nineteen, almost 20 years old. But this kid looks more like a high schooler in the 11th grade for fucks sake. Christ! I better warn Gail, or she'll be stepping out of bounds, giving Mr Grey a bit of what-for, thinking the worst. One thing for sure, our lives just got a little more interesting, and considering Mr Grey, that says a lot.

We make it to Escala just in time. I escort the lovely Ms. Steele to the great room and ask her to take a seat while I go fetch Mr. Grey. As I head towards Mr. Grey's office, I turn my eyes heavenward and say a silent prayer "God. Please, please, please make this work".


	11. Tell me about you

**Hi everyone, here is the long awaited update, but real life tends to correct our plans. Please enjoy an know that yoyr feetback is much apreciated.**

**Ilenka**

**P.S. Huge thanks to my beta, who brings more spunk to the story.**

**Chapter 11**

**Anastasia POV**

**Sunday 12 May 2019**

The sun is peaking through the vertical blinds of my window. A single ray of morning light hitting my closed eyelids, so precise it's like an LED light to the retina. With eyes still shut, I turn over in bed and snuggle further into the comfort of my pillow and covers.

Ah fuck I'm so tired. I hate jet lag. I roll over in bed, mentally willing my brain to wake up and convince my body out of bed. My head feels so heavy and my mind is foggy, but I know I don't have the luxury of sleeping in. I'm still dizzy with sleep, but I know that today is important and there's so much shit to sort. After tossing and turning for half the night, I pray that my body will acclimate to the new time zone soon, or I'll end up looking like a zombie. I reluctantly sit up and reach for my cell phone to check the time.

"OH MY GOD! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit!" I had overslept and it's 09:30. My meeting with Grey is at 10:00, and if I calculate travel time, I had all of fifteen minutes to make myself presentable. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, of all the days to lag about, this is the day my body chooses to sleep in.

After the shortest shower in history I put my hair in a simple side braid, forgoing makeup. I grab the outfit laid out on the chair, thinking it's a Sunday and Carrick mentioned yesterday that dinner will be casual, so who gives a fuck. I quickly dress, slip on my white and black sneakers and send a quick thanks to Kate for helping me pick out an outfit yesterday. I grab the beg with my black heals to change for dinner, my purse, and dash out of the apartment. Now I'm thankful that Christian insisted to provide transportation for me, otherwise I would be completely late, and I hate tardiness. My night was filled with restless thoughts lying awake long into the night creating a multitude of scenarios and varying outcomes; a tsunami of what if's.

I chuckle thinking of Kate and her comment of me being I'm a lot of things, but a seductress, I'm not. If idle hands are the devils work, when it comes to make-up, I'm the She-Devil personified. I'd prefer idleness than spending, I-have-no-fucking-idea how much time, applying shit to my face. I did take a course of make up art with my photography course and it does come in handy in some shoots, but I personally don't see a point to apply all of that crap on my face daily and then spending hours trying to remove it. An oxymoron really as I am in the advertising industry.

Don't get me wrong. I have a great respect for the ladies who spend hours and hours on YouTube watching tutorials and mastering their skills in concealing dark circles under the eyes and other skin imperfections. But my personal cure for those troubles are a good nights rest and happiness in your life. A final check in the mirror and despite the morning rush I _do_ look nice.

After scanning the area to check for any other cars with drivers, and not seeing any, I surmised that this black sedan and driver would be for me. With purpose, I walk to toward him extending my arm in greeting.

''Good morning, I am Anastasia Steele, but I prefer to be called Ana.''

Shit. Maybe I got the wrong guy cause he's looking a bit stunned and is just staring at me. I'm about to back away, when he comes out of his daze and reaches for my hand to shake.

''Good morning Ma'am. I apologise, I was just caught off guard. My name is Taylor, Mr. Grey's head of security and personal bodyguard''

Wait a second, did he just call me Ma'am? As in **Gone with the Wind** _Ma'am_? Suddenly there are visions of aunt Pittypat Hammilton with her fainting spells and ugly hats run thru my mind. No, just no; oh hell no. He must've been raised in the mid-west or something, but I better set the situation straight at the onset.

''Mr. Taylor'' I start, but he interrupts immediately.

''It is just Taylor, Ma'am''

Right. "I'll make you a deal, _Taylor_. You can call me _Ana,_ and I'll refrain from addressing you as Mr. Taylor. Would that be a good compromise?"

I get the whole professionalism thing, but if my guess is right, this guy is going to be around me a lot, and I'll be damned if he keeps referring to me as ma'am.

''If you feel that _Ana _may be to personable at this stage in our relationship, then please, call me Ms Steele. _Ma'am_ just seems so old-school and pretentious."

I see slight lift at the corners of Taylor's mouth when he says "Understood _Ms. Steele_, for now.''

He moves to open the back-passenger door and holds his hand out, palm up to assist me into the car. With a raised eyebrow and an understanding smile, I take his offer of assistance and I slide into the back seat of the car.

''Taylor. It's obvious that Mr Grey has shared with you the circumstances of my situation, and the purpose of my meeting him today. I'm sure you may have some concerns, and although your opinions may be your own, and really have no bearing on me, as Mr. Grey's personal valet, as it were, I think you and I will be in much company, so I feel the need set the record straight."

I'm babbling. I know I'm babbling, but I can't help it. But, if I'm honest with myself, I feel a bit nervous too. Why? Simple deduction really.

Christian has his own personal driver, and this diplomat black SUV screams high society. I am unaccustomed to this higher echelon, and I may be stereotypical, but from the limited knowledge I ascertained from Christian yesterday, I suspect he's pretty highfalutin. Sure daddy was quite well off too, but we both preferred a more simple way of life, totally opposite this kind of extravaganza. I know I will need to adjust myself to his lifestyle without jeopardizing my own sense of self. I want to be respected for who I am, or plan to become, not because I'm Mrs. Grey.

"I'm not a Ho with no morals and some kind of gold-digging agenda!" I blurt out.

In my nervousness, I tend to be blunt. My usual brain to mouth filter is on sleep mode, so, in typical psychotic style I just keep going.

"I'm truly not interested in Mr. Grey's money. And since you're familiar with his circumstances, know that his dilemma is similar to my own. We both need this marriage to ensure our futures, but please understand that it is a transaction of convenience, a masquerade with no ill intent."

Shit. What the fuck am I saying? Did that even make any sense? I think I just babbled a run-on sentence. Fuck, I'm losing control of myself. I hate this feeling of trepidation. Dammit. If I'm this unsettled with Taylor, what kind of shit I may blurt out on Mr. Christian Grey? Snap out of it, Ana!

I try to catch his expression from his profile. With his face forward, it's hard to discern his thoughts. Taylor merely nods in acknowledgment. Why do guys do that? What does that even mean? Ugh. I sit back and rest the back of my head on the head rest staring at the car ceiling.

''Can I speak freely, Ms. Steele?''

Huh? "Um. Sure. I'm all for independent thought."

''As Mr. Grey's Head of Security it's protocol to ascertain information on any/ all persons whom Mr. Grey will be in communication/ association with. I've run a background check on you, so anything that's in the database on yourself, I am privy to. Since I've signed an NDA, Mr. Carrick Grey has updated me in on your situation.

You have an impressive history, Ms Steele. The cards you've been dealt would have folded any man, yet, here you are. For one so young, and I apologise if I sound misogynistic, but you are also a woman, so the challenges you face are more poignant. You are determined to save your father's life work by any means possible. Many Millennials, young adults your age, who've grown up in a respected and somewhat financially stable household, if not a higher class than the regular blue-collar folks, like me, would take the gift of their parent's legacy for granted or simply be happy with their trust fund. It's the age of entitlement, as if they're owed their parents successes. But you're not like that and it's that mentality that I highly respect. I admire your dedication to make it right, and I'm convinced you will achieve anything you put your mind to.''

I'm surprised and completely flattered. I wasn't expecting that, and become a little shy, but thank Mr. Taylor for the compliment.

I see him smile thru the rear-view mirror, ''Besides," he continues, "getting married to a young and good looking soon to be multi-billionaire is not the worst that could happen, is it?''

Oh, I think I like this guy. He may have an intimidating persona, but who knew he'd be personable and funny? Knowing I have this guy watching my back, I'm able to relax a bit. I lift my eyes back to the rear-view mirror when I hear Taylor mumble quietly, ''And who knows, with you there, maybe things will turn for the better".

"I'm sorry Mr. Taylor, but I don't think I heard what you just said clearly ''

"Just commenting that change is a good thing Miss"

I nod in agreement and we finish our ride in comfortable silence.

Taylor leads me thru the foyer into the great room of the penthouse. ''I will leave you here for a moment, Ms. Steele, while I notify Mr. Grey of your arrival'' he says.

''Thank you, Taylor, for everything'' I give him a grateful smile and notice in his eyes that he understands that I mean our earlier conversation and not the drive.

As I stand in Christian's living room, my nerves start kicking in, my palms are sweating, and it feels like a thousand butterflies are dancing in my stomach. Get yourself together, Ana, now is not the time to act irrationally. I plaster a smile and repeat my mantra; _Don't Lose Control_. You got this. **I can DO this.**

With another deep breath, I'm finally able to get a hold of myself and take a look around the room. I'm so fascinated with my surroundings especially the gorgeous view, that I don't hear Christian approach me.

''Good morning, Ms. Steele. How are you today?'' He asks in his smooth baritone voice and smiles. I'm startled and turn suddenly.

Fuck. Me. Standing. This man is beautiful. He looks even better smiling. Not now, Steele!

''Good morning Mr. Grey"

We shake hands and as I let go, he holds out his one arm indicating for me to follow him toward his dining room.

"My housekeeper Ms. Jones prepared a nice brunch for us. I hope it's ok with you; I forgot to ask yesterday your food choices, so I had her prepare a little bit of everything continental with some warm sides. She can quickly cook up eggs, if you're inclined, to your preference."

''Oh. Yes, thank you. I'm sure whatever your housekeeper has prepared, I'll be fine with"

I'm led toward a very stylish dining room table. The table is a long rectangular top an inch thick and it sits atop two half-moon shaped supports on either ends of the table, also made of glass. The chairs are comfortable and white leather, with natural wood frames a close match to the wood floor.

He pulls my chair out for me to sit, and I wait until he takes his seat before I take my napkin and fold it over my thighs. I can feel him studying me from his seat, making me feel a bit uncomfortable, however, I keep to business etiquette 101;

\- I refuse to fidget, and will wait until he serves himself, or serves me first

\- I will not reach out and grab food from platters, even though I'm starving. Jet lagged and starving are seriously bad combinations. It's a good thing I'm not pms-ing. Just saying.

\- He is the host, and is thus responsible for initiating conversation

I'm finally pulled out of my reverie when I hear him speak.

''Please, Anastasia. Help yourself. Would you like some coffee, latte, cappuccino?"

"Ana."

"Pardon me?"

"Please call me Ana. I prefer Ana."

He cocks his head again, and I'm beginning to understand these quirky movements as his way of acknowledging me.

"Very well, Ana. Would you like a hot beverage?"

"Oh. Yes please. Tea. English Breakfast if you have it."

Christian gets up, disappears into the kitchen, I'm assuming, and comes out with a beautiful blonde woman who is carrying a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for me.

"Ana, may I introduce you to Ms Jones, my housekeeper. I have discussed with my staff our arrangement, so all are aware. Gail, this is Ms Steele."

Ms Jones looks a bit nervous and is waiting beside Christian with teapot in hand. She's a beautiful blonde woman, with kind eyes and toned body. I suspect taking care of a home this size would keep you fit. It's a lot of work and the place looks impeccable, clearly indicating this woman is good at what she does. I rise from my chair, take the tea things from her and place it on the table, then reach out to shake her hand in greeting.

''Good Morning Ms Jones, it's nice to meet you. I apologise for all the last-minute arrangements and I appreciate you accommodating me on such short notice. Also, thank you for preparing such a banquet. Everything looks delicious and beautifully presented. You obviously take great care in what you do."

With that the ice is broken and I see Gail relax and smile at me in return.

"Thank you, Ms Steele, and it is very nice to meet you as well. It would be my pleasure to ease your transition here as Escala, so should there be anything you require, or if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

Gosh. If I could hug this woman I would. We both seemed relieved from expectations unsaid. She's very approachable and _comforting_. I imagine, if I ever had a big sister, she would be it.

"Please enjoy your breakfast, and please let me know if there's anything else I can get you"

With that Ms Jones leaves us to our meal, and Christian again assists me back into my chair. I'm startled by the chivalry and give him a small smile and mumble my thanks.

Once we're seated, Christian indicates with his hand to the platters on the table; "Please, enjoy your breakfast", and I reach out for the fruit bowl and yogurt.

''So, Ana. Tell me about yourself."

I look up from my plate to look him in the eyes. His expression is bland, but there's a hint of nervousness there, or perhaps discomfort? The energy is odd, but then so is this situation. I suspect he's just proceeding as he would any business transaction, so follow suit.

"What in particular would you like to know Mr Grey"

"Christian"

"Pardon?"

"If I am to call you by your name, _Ana_, I believe the same courtesy should be extended to me. After all, I am your soon to be fiancé."

"Uh. Yes. Of course, Christian. Thank you." I can't help the blush the slowly crawls from my neck to the top of my head, and I lower my eyes to get my bearings.

"Very well. What would you like to know?"

Christian tilts his head back and forth a few times. Either he's assessing me or his questions. He seems to have decided and straightens his body posture, arms folding onto the table, he leans a bit forward.

"It's not my proclivity to casually banter. So, in the spirit of what this is, I will try to be as _sociable_ as I can."

I lower my utensils and give him, with I'm sure to be, my _HUH_ look. He is a CEO, doesn't that require a good set of social skills? He sure is one confusing individual.

"I'm sorry? You're _proclivity to casual banter_? What does that mean?"

"I'm a businessman Ana. I don't have conversations outside of Mergers and Acquisitions. I don't hit it with the fellas for game nights. I don't hang out after hours drinking with co-workers. My life is a series of transactions that benefit my lifestyle."

I just sit and stare at him. Is he fucking for real? Seriously, does this man has no life outside of his company? That doesn't make any sense. He must at least have some friends, right? Everyone has a confidant or some sort of relationship outside of work, or else he's a prime candidate for a heart attack or a mental facility. Wait, he does have his BDSM lovers, but that can't be it, can it?

"So, are you telling me you never shoot-the-shit with anyone. Ever? Just chill and casually go out with a dinner date, watch a movie, meet at a café for a cup of coffee? Nothing like that?"

"No."

"Wow." I pause in thought and lower my eyes back down to my plate.

"Sounds like a lonely existence."

"Not lonely. I'm comfortable being **alone**. There's a big difference between being _alone_ and being _lonely_. My life is _controlled_. I determine how things are conducted around me. Nothing happens without my knowing or instigating. And I prefer to keep it that way."

"Huh. Well, lucky me, I guess. I expect your current situation, what with your ex forcing your hand to an arranged marriage, must drive you nuts."

He doesn't say anything, but I can tell he's holding himself in check. I shake my head back and forth, chuckling at the ridiculousness of it all. Christian, this conversation, our situation over all are just surreal.

He takes in a breath and says, "We're getting off track a bit here. We should focus on what we need to know about each other, at least getting the basics, so we're prepared for the dinner tonight."

"Very well. Since your socially challenged, how about I start, then you can reciprocate sharing some similar information with me. Sounds good?"

With a quick nod of his head, indicating for me to continue like I'm some underling or something, I start. Bloody arrogant bastard.

''I'm an only child, my parents divorced when I was about four years old. Dad got full custody of me. My mother went AWOL. She took off to the parts unknown, never to be heard from again.''

I shrug my shoulders shaking off that unpleasant feeling of abandonment.

''My father, Ray Steele, was my hero. He was honourable, hard-working and a true genius in the world of Public Relations and Advertising. Sadly, he lost his battle with cancer last September.''

I pause for a second to keep the tears away. I'm not ready to show such weakness in front of Christian. Dad's passing is still quite raw, and I can't offload my grief yet. Pushing the lid firmly down on the contained box of those emotions, I clear my throat in an effort to keep my voice even.

''For as long as I can remember, I dreamt of working alongside my dad with Steele Advertising. He passed away before that dream could be realized, but I'm very determined to make Steele Advertising the best in our line of business''

God, I miss my father. So very much. When he was alive, I loved talking about him. I'm so proud of him. Proud to be his daughter. I can give a flying fuck about my mother because I simply don't remember her, and it's not like she's made herself known to me throughout the years. Dad never spoke about her. I did ask about her one time, but the pain on my Dad's face when I brought her up was so poignant, I made a note to self to never bring her up again. And he never answered my question either. I figure if a woman can bring my father that much pain just from a memory, I'm not giving her time of day. Like I said, my Dad was the best. Her loss, and I never missed what I never had, so fuck it.

Jesus, these blueberry pancakes are insanely amazing. I'm going to have to ask Ms Jones for the recipe. I pour just a bit more of maple syrup, (the real shit, none of that Aunt Jemima crap), with a slab of butter and I swear I think I orgasm with every bite.

''So, what about your family Christian?''

''First of all, please accept my condolence for your loss'' Christian says looking straight into my eyes. ''I have no doubt that you will make your father proud. You agreeing to this arrangement is a testament to that.''

The sincerity in his tone takes me by surprise because it's an unexpected trait coming from him. The last few days he's been short and curt, so this display of empathy is knocking me off-balance. Perhaps there's more to this guy than I first realized. I give him a grateful smile for his thoughtfulness, as he continues.

''I was adopted by the Grey's at the age of four. You've met my dad, grandfather Theo and older brother Elliot yesterday. Gramps is a retired corporate attorney and my grandma Adele is a retired high school teacher. Elliot owns one of the best construction companies in the state of Washington. My mother Grace is a paediatrician at the Northwest Hospital. I also have a baby sister, Mia. She returned from France a couple of months ago where she studied Fashion Design. She's the spoiled princess of the Grey family." Shrugging his shoulders, he says, "and that about sums it.''

It's evident that he adores his family. There's a calmness about him when talks about them. He may profess not being a family man, but what he just showed me right now contradicts that statement.

''Ok. Now, your turn. I understand that you are very career oriented right now, but what do you do outside of that? What kind of shit do you shoot? You mentioned your friend Kate, do you have other friends whom I should know of? What are your interests/ hobbies?"

''I moved to England when I was 16. I have acquaintances, from college in the UK, mostly from projects we've worked on together, but none worth noting. To be honest, Kate is the only friend I have here in Seattle, and I met her a few days ago. She lives across the hall from my apartment."

Christian's eyes widen with that submission, but I continue, "after my Dad was diagnosed, I immersed myself into my studies. I'm sure you, or your father, would have done a background check on me, so know about my degrees, etc." I raise an eyebrow at this because I know he knows more about me than he lets on. I know I did my own research on Christian Grey, so I'm sure he did his bit on me before the meeting.

"Any free time I could get was spent with my father. I would fly out to visit him when I could or Face-Timed him when I couldn't. I love to read. I'm fluent in several languages, French and Russian, because I wanted to be able to read some of the wonderful classics written in their original language. I find that no matter how good the translation, nothing beats the original. I can spend hours outside with my camera, oh and my guilty pleasure is karaoke.''

I stop speaking and look over at Christian who's got this dazed look on him. Did I just verbally vomit on the poor guy? Shit. Maybe that was TMI. Oops.

''So; Your turn. What about you?''

I give him one of those smiles that show all my teeth hoping this will encourage him to be less guarded with me. It's evident that he is uncomfortable talking about himself to a relative stranger, but we need to keep the conversation flowing here. I want to maintain the flow of information through conversation and less an interview style rapport.

''I guess you know about my education and GEH from your own research'' he states with a smirk. I confirm that with a smirk of my own. Yup! Back atcha buddy.

''Our mother had an obligatory agenda for her children. We had to be fluent in a foreign language, a sport and a musical instrument of our choosing. _De meme pour vous, je parle aussi couramment le francais_. (Similarly, to yourself, I too am fluent in French)" I outright giggle at this, and he in turn smiles back.

"I play piano and kick box. When I do find any free time, I spend it sailing or soaring'' He shrugs off his accomplishments, waving them off as if they're no big deal. That's humbling.

''It seems we do have a few things in common after all." I know I'm impressed and intrigued. As I get to know more of Christian, I find that I'm enjoying his company. It's quite the contrast of opinion from yesterday. Maybe I was a bit off and judged him too quickly, but in my defence, he was a complete ass.

"Y'know, for an antisocial recluse, you did well this morning. I think this was a productive meeting. I have no doubt we can get along and make this arrangement work'' Not sure who I'm trying to convince more when I say this; Christian or myself.

''Ha! It's not like we have much of a choice though, eh?'' he says with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Well, that bubble just burst, didn't it? Good grief, he's infuriating. Just when I thought we reached some middle ground, he's back to his asshole self. Not wanting to insult him, I bite my tongue and exercise patience. I prefer to stay silent finishing my meal.

Once we finish our breakfast, Christian starts up again.

''Do you think we have enough information about each other that would prepare us for the dinner tonight?" Fuck. For a brief time, I completely forgot the reason for this breakfast meeting. Inexplicably, it seems, I found myself enjoying Christian's company. Shit though. Am I ready? Are we ready? My nerves are starting to kick in again. Butterflies in the belly, like I was 8 years old again, and it's my turn to go up to the front of the class and present a speech.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, I look at my watch and convince myself that we still have some time before we have to do anything. Taking reins on the present, I turn to him and say, ''I think we still have some time to get to know each other more, and I'm confident that we'll be ready in time for dinner."

"Ok then" he says. Rising from his chair, Christian extends his hand out, palm up, "Let me show you around your new home, so you can familiarize yourself with the space. It's a big place, so it may take you some time to acclimatize."

Putting my hand into his, with a nod of my head, I rise from my chair and he leads me on.


	12. The tour of the penthouse and WTF?

**Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait, but sometimes real life takes charge and nothing can be done about it. Enjoy!**

**Christian POV**

**Sunday 12 May 2019**

I stare back at the digital clock sitting on my bedside table, and it's blaring 5 a.m. I was never one who slept well. Nightmares plagued me since early childhood. Fuck, I'd be lucky if I got four to five hours of uninterrupted sleep. Now with the added stress of dealing with Leila's shit and trying to come to terms with a _wife_, my brain's gone a bit loopy. I think I had an hour of sleep last night, and that's a generous approximation.

I look away from the clock and slowly close my eyes, but even behind shut lids, the numbers have seared onto my retina like a lighthouse on a foggy night pushing Morpheus and the land of dreams further away. In a way, I'm a bit grateful. At least awake, I won't dream, but Christ, I'm so fucking exhausted.

I roll to my side and sit up on the edge of my bed, elbows on my knees, my head cradled in my hands rubbing them over my face a few times to get the blood circulating. I can almost predict what kind of day I'm going to have based on my already shitty mood. Despite it, I force myself up, grab my cell and call up Taylor.

"Taylor"

"Sir"

"I'll be ready in 5"

"Sir"

And as reliable as Old Faithful, Taylor awaits me in the foyer ready for our early morning run. I suspect he sleeps in his gear and rolls out of bed to put his sneakers on. He's always there. Every morning. Yah, one can argue that's what I pay him for, but for the amount of shit I throw this man's way, he more than tolerates me. If ever I could call anyone a friend, outside of family, I suppose Taylor would be it.

After a six-mile run and an hour work out, I start to feel calmer; more like myself. I take a scalding shower and venture out to the kitchen to see what Gail has prepared for the breakfast meeting this morning.

There's an anxiousness inside of me that has me confused. It's hard to describe and I'm trying to analyse myself, pin it down so I can understand what the fuck is happening with me. I have this nervous energy, almost like an anxious anticipation. The only clear way I can describe it is like the time when Elliot and I were kids. We stood in line waiting for our turn on a new roller coaster ride. The Yukon Striker boasts top speeds of 130 km/ h and a 75-metre vertical drop where you dangle upside down before you plunge straight down. It's 1.1 kilometres of absolute terror, and standing in that line-up, (for I swear to God felt like DAYS); the whole time we stood there, crawling closer to the gates, THAT was the feeling full of anxious anticipation.

Except this anxious anticipation isn't for a ride that will last seconds. This feeling is for a woman. That's what's confusing me. A woman, for fucks sakes, and I don't mean to sound chauvinistic or anything, but I've had my share of women; beautiful women, and I never, had I ever, had this kind of reaction to any of them. Not even that first day with Elena. So, yah. It's freaking me out a bit.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Gail spots me.

''Good morning, Mr. Grey. I'm hoping you'll approve of this morning's choices. As I'm not familiar with your guests' dietary preference, I took the liberty of choosing an assortment of items typical of a cold and warm buffet. I've made some blueberry pancakes, toast, hash browns, some fruit salad and three different kinds of breakfast sandwiches. All small bite sized portions so it's not too overwhelming."

Gail leads me to the dining table which she's set up wonderfully for the meeting. I completely lucked out when I hired Ms. Gail Jones. For the past 5 years, she's taken more care of my home that your typical Housekeeper. She's seen a lot of shit these past 5 years, and in those 5 years she's never showed judgement, unprofessionalism or criticism with my lifestyle. She's seen it all. Fuck, she's had to clean up my many _adventures_ in the playroom, and deal with the less than ideal _guests_, often catering to their whims and condescension. Like Taylor, her loyalty to me is secure, and I just come to the realization that I don't want to take her for granted. Gail's a Godsend. I better think of a way to thank both Taylor and Gail after thin ordeal is over, maybe a romantic trip to Hawaii? I'll think about that later.

"Would you like something to eat now, or you would you prefer to wait until your guest arrives?''

I'm pulled from my musing when Gail inquires, trying to gauge my mood this morning. She's looking at me for a response, and I realised that I hadn't replied to her inquiry.

''Good morning, Ms Jones. I believe I will wait however, I'll take a coffee for now, thank you."

Speaking of anxious anticipation, I think Gail is suffering from the same emotion, but I'm sure her anxiousness stems from her innate desire to accommodate than to make a good impression. Is that what I'm doing? I'm anxious because I want to make a good impression on Anastasia. I dismiss the thought as ridiculous and chalk it down as brain farting.

As a valued staff member, I want to ensure that my new circumstances do not negatively impact her work. An unhappy Gail would lead to an unhappy Jason, and I need them both to be satisfied, at the very least content.

''Ms Jones, you have been working for me for a while now," She looks at me with a curious, almost confused expression, but she nods waiting for me to continue.

"I wanted to personally let you know that your services over the years have been beyond stellar and I wanted to express my appreciation. I also wanted to convey that I consider you a valued employee." I pause for a bit because the woman looks like she's about to have heart failure. "Are you ok?" Her eyes widen further, and I notice a slight blush colour her cheeks.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I'm…ah. Yes. Fine. Thank you for your concern."

Thinking she might faint I lead her over to one of the bar chairs and encourage her to take a seat. I wait for a few minutes just to make sure she's got some colour back in her face before I continue. This is a strange situation, Gail is usually so calm and collected, so seeing her thon fidgety is new. Seems my mood is contagious.

"I know you took the job as a house manager for a bachelor with occasional weekend guests, so I am conscious of the additional workload having another person living here. Considering the change in circumstances, I feel it would only be fair to offer you a pay raise.'' Gail looks up to me quickly, a ready retort of objection I'm sure, but hold up my hand indicating that I was not finished.

''Ms Jones, I assure you, I will not take NO for an answer. I'm not so absent of mind that I don't recognize the efforts you put into maintaining a household such as this. I suspect you may have already spoken to Taylor, correct?" She nods her head, so I continue, "So you know that I met Ms. Steele for the first time yesterday, and although the situation is not ideal, we have had to take the necessary steps toward a marriage of convenience. Although my interaction with Ms Steel has been brief, I believe my judgement of her is correct. She is a nice and reasonable young woman and I trust you both will get along fine. However, if there are any misunderstandings, I trust you would inform me immediately."

I want to bring the point home that Gail is protected and despite the front we need to show the outside world, I will not jeopardize her sanity if Ms Steele turns out to be one of those college sorority princesses.

''Understood, Mr. Grey." Gail visibly relaxes and assures me that whatever is to come, she will have no issues handling it.

"I'm confident this arrangement will work out, but if I do have any concerns, I'll be sure to bring it to your attention."

She gets up from her stool with more confidence in her posture than what she greeted me with this morning.

"If there is nothing else, I will resume my duties. There are just a few more items I'd like to prepare before Ms Steele's arrival.''

She gives me her professional smile and heads back into the kitchen. I can see that she still has questions and/ or doubts about Anastasia moving in, but I suspect knowing she has value as my employee, this would alleviate some of her stress.

I am aware that there were some with my past subs who treated Gail poorly. Once I dismissed a sub after an hour of her arrival for our first weekend together because she was disrespectful to Ms. Jones. Boy was she shocked by the turn of events and I sure had and earful from Elena afterwards, but there was not a second I regretted to giving the bitch the boot.

I hope this won't be the case with Anastasia. She didn't exhibit the usual behaviours of an entitled spoiled brat, but truthfully, with women, my sense of good character has been off. In my defence, though, I've never had to consider a woman's personality or preference outside of the established Sub/ Dom contract.

I move toward my study to try to get some work in while I waited for my morning meeting. I was pouring over the latest reports on the shipyards in Japan when Taylor entered my office.

''Sir, Ms. Steele is in the great room waiting for you.''

''Thank you, Taylor."

"Will you require anything further, Mr. Grey?"

"No. I guess we will be fine on our own for a couple of hours, but I'll notify you of any changes'' and with a nod he leaves for the security room.

I rise from my chair and take a deep breath to centre myself. Stepping into the great room I take a moment to appreciate her physique before I announce myself. It's often the unguarded moments that show a person's true self, and I wanted to see if I could catch her in one of those moments. To see what she's really like.

She's standing by the floor to ceiling window overlooking the Seattle skyline. She's obviously deep in thought because she didn't hear me coming. She really is a beautiful woman, and as my eyes glaze over her body, I'm taken by her choice of clothing. Are those sneakers?

I think it was Mia who once told me a person can get a good idea of a woman's mood or character by her footwear. If I adhere to this premise, then the chucks Anastasia is sporting clearly indicates she has more of an easy-going personality and dresses for comfort, not to impress.

Personally, I like my women wearing sky high stilettos, preferably Jimmy Choo's or Louboutin's. Maybe this preference may reflect more of my personality than the woman's, but in my opinion there's an art form to a woman in high heels. And frankly speaking nothing sexy about sneakers.

Her choice of clothing is a juxtaposition of style. She's wearing a flowing long blue skirt, a white fitted button blouse, with a black leather jacket. Her lush chocolate hair is in a messy side braid. She really is breath taking even if she does look like a Highschool senior. The longer I stand appraising this woman, I slowly realize my jeans gradually tighten uncomfortably. What the hell! Now is sure is the worst time to get a boner.

I really need to get a meeting scheduled with Susannah. Cancelling our appointment for the weekend may have been a good idea at the time, but right now, seeing Anastasia was clearly an error in judgement. It's obvious that the lack of release is taking a toll on my libido.

Taking proper command (and slight adjustment) of myself, I move forward into the room.

"Good Morning Ms Steele"

She's startled from her musing and turns around quickly. We exchange pleasantries and settle in the dining room for brunch. Her eyes widen at the array of food choices before her and balks in dismay.

"My housekeeper Ms. Jones prepared a nice brunch for us. I hope it's ok with you; I forgot to ask yesterday your food choices, so I had her prepare a little bit of everything continental with some warm sides. She can quickly cook up eggs, if you're inclined, to your preference."

I lead her to the table and keeping with the gentlemanly manners Grace beat into her sons, I pull out her chair and assist her into her seat. I watch her carefully making mental notes of all her responses, mannerisms and likings; her preference for tea over coffee for example. English Breakfast, not Earl Grey. Interesting. It must be all the British infuence.

"Ana, may I introduce you to Ms Jones, my housekeeper. I have discussed with my staff our arrangement, so all are aware of our arrangement. Ms Jones, this is Ms Steele."

With calculating attentiveness, I watch how Gail and Anastasia introduce themselves. I recognize that both women were anxious in their first meeting, but Anastasia's easy manner puts Gail at ease immediately. This gives me a feeling of relief knowing my fears of domestic discord unfounded.

Turns out Ms. Steele is even more impressive than her background check showed and surprisingly despite the age difference we have a lot of things in common. Elliot was right for once. Anastasia shows a confidence not common for one her age. She noticed Gail's unease, yet she rose above her own discomfort, and offered amity. She understands the rules of engagement, respecting my position as host, waiting for me to initiate the proceedings. Yes; Elliot is right. There are benefits to having such a woman on my arm. She's refined as she is beautiful and to have her beside me, attending those unavoidable soiree's, business functions and charities, would be the ultimate _**fuck you**_ to everyone who doubted and speculated my sexuality.

Watching Anastasia eat her blueberry pancakes had to be the most erotic thing I've ever seen. Never have I ever seen a woman on the precipice of an orgasm, whose only stimulation was a pancake. I almost cum in my pants just watching her.

By the end of our meal, we've gotten to know the basics about each other. We both feel confident in having enough information to fool people into believing we're a couple who's been together for a while.

Wanting the next phase of our meeting done, I rise from my chair, extend my hand out and invite Ms Steele on a tour of her new home.

She looks up at me, looks at my hand and carefully places her hand into mine. I curl my fingers around hers and gently pull as she rises from her chair.

Her hand is so tiny and so, so soft. I get a comforting feeling holding her hand. It's a warmth, a longing, and oddly I don't want to let it go. This feeling is absolutely new for me and unsettling. She's about to pull her hand away, so I tighten my hold slightly and blurt out ''We better get used to holding hands. We don't want to make it look awkward in front of the family tonight." Smooth Grey; real smooth.

She looks at me unconvinced but doesn't pull her hand away.

''I suspect we do have to behave like a couple who are crazy in love, so I guess is all par for the course'' she finishes with a giggle and I'm mesmerised. What is it about this girl that has me in such a state?

Passing by the kitchen, we see Gail and let her know we've finished our breakfast.

''Thank you for brunch, Gail. We're all done, but before we get ready to leave for dinner tonight, I'm going to be showing Anastasia the rest of the penthouse. Unless something urgent pops up, you can take the rest of the day off.''

With that I tug gently on Anastasia's hand and lead her back through the main apartment. I show her the various rooms throughout; my office, the entertainment room, the library then down the hall to the sleeping quarters.

As I suspected Anastasia is a classic romantic. Case in point: It was quite amusing to see her reaction to the library. Other than photography, reading is her second favourite pastime. Tea and books. She prefers Classics. Mainly British, French and Russian, over modern Fiction/ Science Fiction / Fantasy. She reminded me of a little kid on Christmas morning the way she jumped around the room, her face adorned with a resplendent smile, (full on white teeth type of smile), looking through all the first editions in amazement. I literarily had to drag her out of there.

Going down the hall I point to a door in passing.

"This is my bedroom." I don't open the door. I have no interest, nor see the need, to show it to her. Moving a little down the hall, I open the next door across from mine.

''This will be your room''

This bedroom is almost as big as my own with a great view of the city below.

''As you can see the decor is all white at the moment, but you may decorate it the way you prefer'' She is suspiciously silent while she takes in the room and I can almost hear the wheels turning in her head, so I proceed, '' There is also an en suite bathroom which can also be redecorated to your liking.''

'Yes. The room is beautiful." She pauses to gather her thoughts

''It is the proximity to you own room that concerns me. I thought we agreed not to intrude on each other's personal space. Considering your lifestyle, specifically your sexual appetites, I don't think I would feel comfortable being so close to your room when you have your _friends_ over."  
She looks me in the eyes for confirmation and once again I'm bewitched. Losing myself in the depth of her azure blues I momentarily lose the power of speech. I nod, waking myself out of my daze as she continues.

''If you agree, considering our circumstances, maybe we can choose a bedroom upstairs that's more suitable putting a bit of distance between our bedrooms?''

I get an odd feeling when she says she wants to put distance between us. I do want to monitor her movements, hence my choice of room for her, but she does have a point. The farther apart we are from each other, during our own personal private time in the apartment, will be better for us in the long run.

Then, from out of nowhere a vision of us sharing a room and a bed flashes through my mind. Once again, I'm caught off guard by the visceral response my body takes to her. This is turning out to be a constant internal battle. What the fuck is this? I try to convince myself that I _**DO NOT**_ want Anastasia in my bedroom. I _**Do NOT**_ want her. Period…, Right?! Wrong! But then again I'm a normal red blooded male and it would be a total lie that I don't find her desirable physically.

My internal battle continues. The other half of myself, my physical body self, curses me. This side of me calls my neurological side "bullshit". "_You're such a liar", _it tells my logical brain_. "You want her, and you know it. Buddy, once everyone, male or female, gets a look at her, they'll want her too. Christ. Just look at her." _

''Show me the second floor, please. If there is no better room for me there, then I will stay in this one.'' Anastasia's voice pulls me out of the argument with myself. I need a session with Flynn, **PRONTO**! Taking hold of Anastasia's hand once again, I lead her toward the stairs.

She's one tiny little thing. My 6'3" frame towers over. She can't be more than 5'2 in height, but as we pass a large hallway mirror, I take notice that we do look good together, and the physical half of myself smirks at the thought. I'm bordering certifiable here, hope the good doctor won't have me committed when I share my thoughts on Anastasia with him.

Reaching the upper floor, I open the doors to each room. Anastasia seems unimpressed with any of the rooms she's seen, so I'm thinking she would keep the room I chose for her downstairs, until we come to the last bedroom door.

''What is this?"

Oh. Fuck. Me.

"Whose room is this?"

I have no words right now, and it's not because I'm reacting to what's she's saying. I'm speechless because I never encountered a woman who possessed my attention more than this woman in front of me. Her eyes are flashing, and her face is a glorious shade of fume. She's pissed but fuck she's hot. All I can do is stare at her.

"Oh. Fuck no, Grey. Seriously? I was quite explicit yesterday Grey. I will not be made a fool of. Clearly this is a woman's room. A room that looks as if it's lived in. You claim you don't have a girlfriend, and if that's so, then what the fuck is this? I don't care what you do, how you do it, or to whom you're doing it with, but I will not abide in the same space as your fuck buddies! How were you envisioning this all to work exactly? Wife sleeping across the hall downstairs and girlfriend aka sex toy upstairs?'' she rages waving her hands toward the room. She's a Valkyrie, glowing in her righteous wrath and I force myself to look away so I can think straight.

''It is not what you think, Anastasia!'' I state calmly.

''Not what I think? Enlighten me then'' she huffs out annoyed.

Her attitude is making my palms twitch. If she was my sub, she wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a week after the punishment I'd give her for insubordination. Who the hell does she think she is to question me in my own home! Sure we made some stipulations on our living together; but it's not like I had the time consider everything.

''First; the woman in question is not my girlfriend. I don't do girlfriends. I've never had one, and I never will.''

Her eyes widen, but I'm not understanding why, and because my own temper is rising, I don't much care to inquire. I've never had to justify myself to anyone. Granted, she's somewhat ignorant of a Dom/ Sub relationship, but her assumptions are pissing me off.

''Second; she doesn't live here. A Dom is required, by contract, to provide the necessary care for their Subs as stipulated in their contract. My subs are contracted for weekends. This is their room. My subs don't sleep with me. I do not share my personal space with anyone. Ever."

I look tat her for understanding. She looks puzzled and still furious, but nods her head once then walks out of the room. She's wise enough not to act on her anger and to question me further. Closing the bedroom door, I follow close behind her. I acknowledge the position we are both in, and recognize that her agreeing to do this, although a benefit to her as well, she is the one who will carry the greater burden.

''This deal between us happened so fast that I didn't get the chance to talk to my Sub yet. I haven't had the time to meet with her and inform her of the changes in our contract.''

As quickly as the words leave my mouth, I regret them. Anastasia stops walking and turns toward me. Her anger flares up again and I swear I can see steam coming out of her ears. Her glare is almost deadly at this point.

''Didn't have time?'' Her question wasn't spoken loudly, but her anger is clear.

''What kind of a man are you? Do you not take into consideration the people around you, and how your decisions influence the direction of their lives? The moment you agreed to this arrangement'' she motions between us, ''the first person you should've contacted was the woman who occupies that room on weekends.'' She points to the sub room ''This affects her just as much it does us! Is the care of your Subs so sterile, that you wouldn't even consider her perspective and offer her a choice?"

''Again, it's none of your business Anastasia. I will take care of it.'' My voice is equally low and calm, but concise and clear. She looks at me like I've got two heads.

''For someone who is considered a very smart guy you are as obtuse as they come. Your lack of consideration for your Sub's feelings, contract or not, is what you got into this mess in the first place."

What the fuck is she talking about?

"You still don't get it do you? Let's look at the facts. There's already one woman, an ex-sub turned psycho, who's threatening you with exposure unless you meet her demands of marriage. Not caring why she's doing what she's doing, your safeguard to thwart her demands is to "marry" me, marking her even more scorned. Meanwhile, you have another woman currently in your life, who knows nothing about our situation, yet is forced to adhere to amendments made by you just so you can get your jollies off. I don't know about her, but if it was me, I'd be pissed. '_Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn_', Grey. Keep that in mind. I won't let you put a target on my back because you lack empathy and common sense! Deal with your sub and do it quickly.''

She turns and stalks away.

I'm absolutely confounded. She hit the nail on the head with her assessment, but that's not what's putting me in a mental stupor. I already made plans to speak to Susannah after dinner tonight. I know I need to speak to her before my new relationship status hits the papers, and hopefully she'll agree to stay on with the modified contract. But what's spinning in my mind is **WHY** am I allowing this slip of a woman speak to me as if she has authority over me? I'm a Dom for fucks sake, yet I don't feel the need to _master_ over her.

Anastasia stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks up at me.

''I know it's none of my business, but just so you know, have the courtesy to talk to your sub face to face. I think any woman would feel insulted knowing you deem her good enough fuck, but not good enough to showcase. I'm begging you, please don't make it worse for her than it already is.''

Her empathy astounds me. She's showing me a perspective I never considered before. I never considered my Subs feelings or perspectives before because I never had to. Clear and concise contracts follow sex preferences, hard and soft limits, not conversation.

I nod my head in acknowledgement. It's like a light bulb has been turned on in my head and I've got a lot to think about.

I lead Anastasia back to the great room, and I make a mental note to inform Gail to pack Susannah's stuff while we are at my parents. I also need to find a way to have a meeting with Susannah without Anastasia's presence in the penthouse.

''I'll ask Kate if I can stay at her place tonight to give you some privacy while you discuss matters. And please, please, please don't insult the girl.''

I do a double take. How the fuck did she know what I was thinking? Am I that easy to read?

''Sir'' we are interrupted by Taylor

''The car will be ready in 15 minutes.'' I check my watch and it's already 2 p.m.

Wow, where did the time go? I quickly send Susannah a text to come to Escala for 9p.m. tonight. I also send an email to Gail to coordinate the move of Anastasia's and Susannah's personal effects. Anastasia to a room of her choosing, and Susannah's to be determined.

Now, I need to focus on changing masks and channel a different persona. A persona that I am unfamiliar with, but fuck, after this discussion, I already feel like we're a couple which is a good sign, because one thing's for sure, I'm going to make damn sure this relationship looks real.

''Anastasia, are you ready?''

**Christian sure is clueless here, right?**

**I do have some chapters prewritten, but they still need a lot of work to become perfect so thanks for the patience.**

**Ilenka**


	13. Meeting the Family and Elena

**I don't own the characters, just having some fun with them.**

**And once again HUGE thanks to my beta and co-author for bringing more life and spunk to the tale )**

**Anastasia POV**

**Sunday 12 May 2019**

My heart is beating so strong, I swear if I look down to my chest, I can see my blouse move to my heartbeat. I'm sitting in the backseat of Christian's Mercedes SUV, watching the scenery pass by. Flashes of traffic lights, people, buildings then the beautiful pacific horizon. I deliberately try to lengthen my breaths to slow my heart rate and calm my anxious spirit.

This panic that I'm feeling grew gradually, starting gently once we left the apartment, but as we get closer to Christians parents' house, my senses are heightened, and I fear that this anxious feeling won't go away.

How in the hell are we going to pull this off? We barely can spend an hour together without fighting or wanting to kill each other. At least that's the case with me. Jesus, Mary and Joseph this man is giving me grey hair and I'm not even twenty years old.

In a matter of minutes, or however, long it takes to get to his parents' home, we will have to convince three women, his grandmother, his mother and sister who know him better that anyone in this world, of our undying love. Fuck, why did I agree to this? After what I gathered from him this morning, his blatant disregard for the women in his life, outside his family, absolutely baffles me. How does someone treat another person like their completely inconsequential whilst engaging in an act so profoundly intimate? I start doubting myself and a feeling of foreboding descends upon me. Christ, **WE ARE TOTALLY SCREWED!**

I chance a peak at Christian, and he is also gazing out the window lost in his own world. I think I laid it on him a bit thick back at the apartment, but I don't regret what I said. I mean, come on, the man's a living god. He is beauty personified. I know I keep repeating myself, but every time I look at him, I can't help but admire this breathing art form, he could be the one to replace the statue of Michelangelo's David in Florence.

Now, I understand why the girl's tact pictures, (ripped photos from magazines really), of the latest heart throb celebrity onto the inside of their lockers or coat their bedroom walls of the same. Being laser focus on my studies, I've never got to that phase as an impressionable teen, but now; now, I get it and it's frustrating because it's damn bloody distracting, and frankly it is starting to mess with my head.

Despite my frustrations in part due to his highhandedness and the other my constant struggle to maintain focus, I want this arrangement to work. I need this arrangement to work. I've dedicated an insane amount of time and energy already, and I'll be damned if I jump ship and have to start over.

Zoning into the here and now, I direct my thoughts to the most immediate need, and that need is to get myself into character. I must remember that Christian is in a worse predicament than I am, and I gave my word that I would stand by him to see this through. Pushing my anxieties aside I reach across the seat, grab a hold of his hand and look up at his startled expression.

''Christian, listen; I'm sorry for my behaviour back at the penthouse. I was out of line with the way I talked to you. You're right. What you do in the privacy of your own home is none of my business and my reaction was unjustified. We're both going through the unexpected, and we both need to make the necessary changes to accommodate each other's _tastes_." I look down momentarily to our joined hands, not being able to look him in the eye when I say quietly, "Finding the upstairs bedroom currently occupied put me into a tailspin." I shrug my shoulders a bit, not quite sure how to explain where my reaction came from.

I raise my eyes to him asking him to let the argument go and squeeze his hand a little tighter to lighten the mood.

''I promise to keep any future outbursts in check'' I offer with a smirk.

"Look Lover," and I see his eyes widen and sparkle.

"We're going to be seeing your family very soon and we both need to get into character. Like Vegas, what happened back at the penthouse should stay at the penthouse. We'll deal with that when we get back. Right now, we need to focus on us. I, Anastasia Steele have an undying and abiding love for you, Christian Grey. You worship the ground I walk on and adore all that is me." I give him my full-on smile, pulling my lips back to reveal my pearly whites. That cracks a smile from him, and I'm stunned. Oh Jesus, that smile, it should come with a ''danger - melts your panties'' sign. I think this man can make me come with that smile alone.

''Apology accepted, Anastasia. Although your delivery was off, your issues are valid ones. I assure you that while you are residing in my home, you will not be inconvenienced. I have contacted Susannah, that's the name of my sub, and she will meet with me at the apartment tonight. I'll outline the changes and the circumstances surrounding our situation. I'm a Dominant Ana, not a sadist. My subs have a voice and a choice which I respect. These are negotiated during the interview process, then once agreed they are later outlined in the contract between us. Your concern for these women is admirable, but regardless of what you may think, I'm not so detached from my humanness that I don't take into consideration the welfare of those I hire. I'm a businessman Anastasia. I may be cold hearted and a complete ass, but I am still human."

And then he does something completely unexpected, lifting my hand to his lips, he gently kisses my knuckles sending shock waves down my spine. If I had known my body would react to this man the way it is right now, I would've packed a spare set of underwear, because I'm confident that my panties are completely soaked by now. Fuck, this is so uncomfortable. Not in a million years I saw my body betraying me like this, by now I think it would be less awkward if I _did_ get my period now.

I break away from his intense gaze, feeling quite shy and judging from the heat radiating throughout my face, I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato. Looking up to him through my eyelashes, I see his satisfied smirk. I'm sure I'm not the first to react to him like this, and he's looking very pleased with himself knowing I'm affected by him. Smug bastard.

"So, _Lover_ eh?" He starts to laugh and it's the first time I've seen him look his age and relaxed. It's a nice change. I should try to get him to laugh more often.

I chuckle. "Well, we're madly in love, soon to be married. I thought it appropriate, and I think you should call me Ana instead of Anastasia. The only time I really heard my full name was when I was being rebuked. Has anyone ever called you by a nickname or given you a term of endearment?"

"I've been called many things, but I never had a _term of endearment_ before unless you count my mom who, on occasion, calls me _darling_ or _sweetheart._ You're something else Ms Steele. I have never met anyone like you.''

''Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment'' I beam at Christian making him laugh again. Mission accomplished.

''You should." He's still holding my hand and I like it. It's comforting, easing my earlier apprehensions.

"Anastasia is a very beautiful name. It's unique and if everyone else is going to call you Ana, then I think I'll continue with your full name. I bet I can recondition you to think differently when I call you _Anastasia_."

_Ah Fuck me I bet he can. Pavlov has nothing on this man._

"As for pet names, my family knows it would be a cold day in hell before I utter _honey_ or _sweetheart_'. It's tacky." he scrunches up his face and I chuckle cause he's just so cute.

''You're no fun, Grey'' I pout. He gives me a disapproving sideway glance.

''Don't pout. It won't work on me. Remember I have a baby sister who's tried that look so many times, I'm immune. That and foot stomping."

''Well, it was worth a try.'' I shrug again ''I'll just have to find other ways to get my way'' and I give him a wink which gets him laughing again. I revel in the change of the atmosphere. I prefer friendly jabs and laughter to fighting and frosty silence. He's not too bad when he's relaxed. He's even funny. I think I can live with this Christian.

By the time we get to his parents' home, I'm a lot more relaxed, if a bit wet. Driving up the circular driveway, I look out to the beautiful mansion. I don't have time to admire the exterior for longer than my initial glance. I spot Carrick and a beautiful blonde woman, who I presume is Christian's mother, standing on the porch waiting to greet us.

Christian is the first one to step out of the car and holds out his hand to help me. I take a deep breath, plaster a wide smile and exit. This is it.

**Carrick POV**

Theo and I retreat to my study to discuss a plan of action for the upcoming dinner tonight. I'm not worried about Grace or Adele disliking Ana. Ana is perfect just the way she is. It's Christian and his temper I'm concerned about.

''You know, Carrick, tonight can go either way. Adele and Grace are intelligent women, so if this farce we're promoting doesn't play out well and they come to know our involvement in it, our living room couches will be our new rooms for the next few months."

We're each holding tumblers of bourbon; Blanton single barrel to be exact, and we both take it neat. I figure if I'm going down tonight, I might as well go down with the best in my belly.

"It's a shame though. That Ana girl is the sweetest thing. I think she'd be a fabulous addition to this family, not to mention how good she would be for Christian."

''I agree. When Christian revealed his personal life, it was a huge shock and has kept me up the last few nights. I'm not his judge. The boy has always had issues, so his predilection makes sense, but it's still unexpected. But Christ almighty, when the boy gets himself into trouble, he does it in spades.''

''An overachiever that one. God knows I love that boy and am very proud of him, and that's not because he's so successful. He's worked hard to be where he's at. It's the journey he took; his focussed dedication in reaching his vision that's impressed me. But when you focus too much on one aspect of life, like blinders on a horse, you neglect others. He's got himself caught in a big muddle that's for sure, but he's his own man. He'll have to deal with the consequences of his actions. I'm just grateful he had the balls and common sense to come to us and ask for assistance. Can you imagine what the outcome could've been if left to his own devices. Now _**that**_ would've been a cluster fuck of impressive proportions. I only hope that Anastasia is strong enough to withstand everything that will be coming her way.'' Theo is silent for a moment, swirling his bourbon a bit, contemplating his next words.

''Christ Cary, you know what kept me up at night?'' he doesn't give me the chance to answer ''The fact that we're knowingly dragging an innocent young girl into this shit storm."

Theo shakes his head and looks at me like I'm his confessor.

"I know I will carry the greater guilt here. I'm aware of the fact that she changed her mind after I pointed some prominent benefits to her, but truthfully it was all manipulation. She's an innocent and we're playing her. You and I both know Ana would be fine on her own. Christian and subsequently GEH will crash and burn without her. May God forgive us Cary because I'm sure there's a special place in hell for people like us."

_And like the guilty penitent man, I yield in supplication to both God and Ray, my plea for forgiveness._

Theo looks to me solemnly, his face humbled and serious. "When Christian came to us, my first reaction was the same as yours; this is our boy, and if I have to move heaven and earth to keep him safe, then by God, I'll do it. But I need you to promise me Cary; no matter what happens today we will look after and protect Anastasia''

''You have my word, Theo.'' I state looking straight into his eyes.

We're interrupted by a knock on the door and Grace walks in. She looks suspiciously at us and assumes her 'battle' stance with hands on hips.

''What is going on with the two of you. You've both been acting strange for the past few days. Mom says you haven't been yourself lately, Dad, so what's going on? How have you been feeling? Is everything ok? Is there a concern with your health that you think should be addressed? Cary, this is my father, so if there's something I need to know, I'd like to be included in the discussion."

_Ah fuck. And now I have my beautiful and usually calm wife stressed. As a medical professional, I can see how she may link our secluded and private conversations as something to do with Theo's health. God, if it could only be that simple._

I'm about to open my mouth when Theo beats me to it.

''Gracie, everything is fine. I'm fine. I promise if there was anything of medical concern, I will let you know immediately. You're my girl, and that is something I would never keep from you.'' he gives her a cheeky smile.

"We do have a secret, but it's a surprise; a pleasant surprise and you will find out about it soon enough. I hope you understand that it would be breaking our man code if I confess sooner.''

_Fuck this man is brilliant. I swear, when I grow up, I want to be just like him. He is the father figure role model I strive to be for my children. Despite their ages, they're still my kids._

''I hate when you pull that 'man code' card on me, but as long as it's a good surprise, and you're healthy, I'll wait."

_Like I said, he's my fucking superhero. And his main superpower is the influence he has on women._

"Alright. I'll leave you to it then. I'm going to check on Mia. She hasn't come down yet and Elena will be here soon to discuss the final details of the Coping Together fundraiser. Oh, by the way, Elena will be joining us for dinner tonight as well.'' Grace blows a few air kisses to us and leaves. Theo waits until the door is shut before he turns to me and starts.

''My daughter is brilliant as she is beautiful, so for the life of me, I have no idea what she sees in that plastic Barbie Bitch she calls a _friend_! She is loud, obnoxious, crass and behaves as she has some sort of authority with this family. Can you honestly give me one good reason why that woman hangs around our family so much? She's toxic.''

_Well fucking finally, someone shares the same opinion as me. Thank fuck. Maybe with Theo's help I can get the bitch away from my family. Elena is a close friend of Grace, since before our marriage, so it didn't feel right dictating who Grace could befriend, but fuck, that bitch has always rubbed me the wrong way. And my instincts are never wrong._

''I don't like her either Theo. Grace and I have talked about their friendship, and she wants to maintain it because her and Elena are so _different_. Sometimes finding opposite personalities in relationships you learn and discover different perspectives than your own, opening your mind to differing viewpoints. That's called wisdom and Elena is far from that."

Being the compassionate and empathetic person Grace is, she recognized Elena for who she was at the time; a lonely trophy wife and felt sorry for her. Elena didn't have children, so she had less responsibilities to house and home than most women in our social circle. To fill that void of idleness, Elena spent a lot of time with our kids and assisted Grace with the various charities we sponsored. After her nasty divorce from Richard, Grace couldn't _abandon_ her, and Elena played that pity card for a long time. Grace and I had many arguments through the years because of Elena, but Grace won't listen to my concerns. My beloved wife has blinders on when it comes to that woman and to this day, I'm still trying to figure it out. In the end I backed off because it was simply not worth the headache.

_As long as that bitch keeps a far fucking distance from me, I'll keep my peace._

Theo echo's my concerns; ''Grace is ether blind or too kind for her own good.'' He grumbles, and we hear the doorbell ring.

''Speak of the devil. What time will Christian and Anastasia will be here?'' I checked my watch before answering.

''In about half an hour. They got together for breakfast this morning, and Christian called me to let me know they were on their way.''

Elliott arrived 10 minutes after Elena - the witch, and Mia finally graced us with her presence. Mia, being the youngest of the three, came back almost a year ago from fashion school. Since she's been back, instead of seeking positions that would develop her learning and showcase her talents, she's been pissing away her time. Late nights out, leads to sleeping in and when she's not doing any of that, she shops. She did assist her mother with some tasks for the ball, but that assistance was under duress accompanied with a heavy load of complaining. As hard as it is to admit to myself, Mia's ME ME ME attitude is very dissapointing.

I'll need to have a serious conversation with her. We know we have more than most and are able to give our children opportunities most parents could never give, but Mia acts as if she's entitled to a life of luxury. She's taking for granted the privilege she's been raised in, and it needs to stop. I will not allow my daughter to become like the She-Devil trophy wife Elena is. Mia will learn the value of an honest living one way or the other, and soon.

I notice Christian's car in the driveway, so shift my mind to the immediate task at hand. Moving over to Grace, I take her by the hand and step out onto the porch. She looks up at me, confused wondering why I brought her outside. She's about to ask when she sees Christian in her peripheral vision and turns her head to greet him. Whatever greeting she was going to give gets caught in her throat. Grace is staring, watching Christian holding hands with Anastasia as they come up the steps. She's still in awe when the happy couple stands smiling in front of Grace, but as soon as Christian starts to introduce us, her face transforms to unadulterated delight.

''Christian! Anastasia! So happy you could make it tonight."

I let go of Grace's hand to give my son a hug and ask him in a whisper, "all ok son?"

He gives me a hug back in return and a quick nod of his head.

"Anastasia, you've met my father, but let me introduce to you my lovely mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Mom this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele''

''It is nice to see you again Mr. Grey'' Ana shakes my hand and turns to my wife

''Dr. Grey, I'm delighted to finally meet you. I've heard such beautiful things about you. It's not often one gets to meet an Angel in their lifetime, so I'm honoured for this chance. Please call me Ana.'' She gives Grace a genuine smile.

''Oh, please Ana, none of that Dr. Grey nonsense, call me Grace'' Grace ignores the offered hand and pulls Ana into a hug shocking both our son and his girl. I would laugh at her excitement, but I don't want to embarrass my beloved wife. Extending my hand to the front door, Christian leads Ana into the house, Grace and I following behind. Grace pulls me a little behind.

''So, is this why you and father were acting so strange. You knew!'' She whispers urgently in my ear.

By the time we've joined everyone in the family room the introductions have already been made. Elliot and Theo are amused. Adele and Mia are speechless and for some reason Elena looks like she swallowed something nasty.

_Psychobitch is acting weirder than usual. Almost territorial. What the fuck is that?_

Adele is the first to jump up from her seat and rush to Ana.

''Finally! Christian brought someone home, and so pretty.'' She pulls Anastasia into a bear hug '' You, my dear girl, don't know how happy I am to meet you. I can actually look at you, eye to eye, without having to strain my neck. Skyscrapers the lot of them" Adele exclaims making everyone laugh. All the men in the family are over 6 feet tall, and Mia, Grace and Elena aren't petite either.

''Mom, please, don't embarrass the poor girl'' Grace admonishes.

"Oh, please. I'm not embarrassing her. I'm making her feel comfortable, aren't I honey? You know dear, it's such a nice change being able to look straight into someone's face when I speak to them instead of a shirt button or breasts. It's refreshing. Now, you just come over and sit by me, and tell me all about yourself." Adele turns to the rest of us saying, "I plan on monopolizing this one, so entertain yourselves."

"Oh Lord mother. Ana, please be patient with us. Christian's never brought home such a lovely guest for dinner, so you are quite the novelty. Dinner's ready in any case so how about we make our way to the dining room and _share_ a conversation with Ana. _Right_ mother? ''

Adele rolls her eyes, grabs Ana's arm and pulls her away from Christian toward the dining room, all the while patting Ana's arm and beaming with joy.

"I can see why my grandson is so taken by you, young lady. He does have impeccable taste you know. I honestly thought he was gay like his side kick Ros Bailey; and there's nothing wrong with that, but let's be honest, I have beautiful grandchildren and I want some cute great grand babies, so I hope your factory is open for business." She says giving Ana a quick wink.

_Oh. My. God._

Poor Ana is blushing fire engine red, but she can't contain her hysterical laughter. Her contagious laughter fills the room and gets everyone going; all except Elena. Mind you, I don't think her Botox face can handle a smile without pushing a cheek out of place.

Once we all are seated with drinks in hand Theo proposes a toast. Looking over to Ana, I notice she chooses to drink water instead of wine earning disapproving looks from Mia and Elena. Odd.

''A toast" Theo says as he stands and raises his glass, "to the hosts of this feast and to new faces around the table. Welcome Ana!'' We all clink glasses and ever the impatient Mia starts firing questions.

''Tell us how did you two meet and how is it that Dad, Elliot and Gramps got to meet Ana before all of us?'' by her tone I can sense she is a bit offended that Christian didn't share important news such as this with her first. They've always have been very close.

Christian and Ana turn to each other and smile. Christian raises their joint hands and places a gentle kiss to the back of hers.

''If Anastasia doesn't mind, I would like to tell the story of our meeting'' Christian looks intently at Ana, and she nods.

''We met back in March while I was on business in London. I was frustrated with the owner of the company we were negotiating with and left the building to get a coffee to clear my head. I wasn't looking where I was going when I walked into the cafe and I inadvertently bumped into someone. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the full cup of coffee the person was holding dropped covering the both of us.''

He smirks and Ana blushes.

_Wow! These guys are good. This looks for real. If I didn't know any better, I'd be convinced these two are in love._

Christian continues with his tale still looking fondly at Ana;

''As you are all familiar with my short temper, I was about to unleash hell on the klutz for spilling their coffee on me, but as soon as I looked upon Ana's shocked and very embarrassed face, I was instantly hypnotized by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and I was a goner'' Smooth, Christian. Cheesy but still smooth. The ladies seem to be eating this shit up, and Ana continues where Christian left off.

''He immediately apologised, although I'm sure it was more my fault than his. I am notoriously clumsy, but the gentleman that he is, to 'make it up to me' he asked me out for dinner." Ana giggles. "I couldn't believe it. My first thought was 'Are you for real?' but those mesmerising grey eyes had me spellbound, and I agreed. We spent the afternoon together talking and enjoying each other's company and continued to see each other during Christian's time in London. The rest, as they say, is history. The distance apart was a challenge for both Christian and I, so it wasn't until he asked me to move back to Seattle to be closer to him that I felt I was ready to come back. I'm still mourning the loss of my father, but with Christian here, I felt ready to come back here.'' She finishes and Christian once again lifts her hand and kisses it again.

I swear I feel like I'm watching a scene from the Notebook or something. Adele, Grace and Mia are lost in the spell that these two wove. I can almost hear their collective sighs as the magic of their story wafts around the room.

''So, you are originally from Britain?'' Grace asks

Ana looks away from Christian still with a slight blush on her cheeks.

''No; actually. I lived here in Bellevue until my sixteenth birthday. My Dad and I moved to UK seeking alternative treatment for his illness.''

''Oh yes. I remember now. Raymond Steele is your father. I'm sorry for your loss. He was a wonderful man. We did a lot of charitable projects for Coping Together'' Grace says compassionately.

Ana's face falls to her chest before she looks up to Grace with misty eyes and a small smile of thanks.

''Thank you, Grace. Actually, one of my first projects as CEO of Steele Advertising will be the shoot for the Seahawks calendar. There's a bit of red tape, which Carrick is assisting me with, but I feel it's important to pick up where my father left off. I hope to make him proud."

It's evident the subject of her dad is still too fresh to discuss, but she's hold herself up well. Christian reaches up with his free hand and cups her face gently passing his thumb over the single tear track that's running down her cheek.

''Don't you need to get a degree or gain experience before becoming CEO?''

The tender moment is broken by Elena's caustic question. Christian tenses and is about to reply, but Ana gently place her hand over Christians' giving it a gentle squeeze before turning towards Elena with a neutral expression.

"Interesting question Mrs. Lincoln and a surprising one coming from you. If I understand your current position, you are the CEO of Esclava chain, correct?"

Elena gives her a nod with a condescending look, but Ana is far from intimidated.

"And you are saying you've got experience and academia in the field?'' she pauses for a second, while Elena is completely caught of guard ''I know you don't. My father shared with me whom he has worked both directly and indirectly with throughout the years. I'm not ignorant to your history Mrs. Lincoln." Ana gives the she devil a meaningful look.

I glance over to Christian and notice his eyes widen slightly before returning to a neutral expression.

_I wonder what that's all about Christian. What does Ana's last statement have anything to do with you?_

I quickly look over to Grace to see if she makes a similar face of surprise, but hers is merely attentive. My Lawyer spider sense is tingling.

_If Grace, who has been Elena's dear friend for far too long, isn't surprised by Ana's last comment, then Christian is hiding something about Elena he's not willing to share. Oh, what did that bitch do son, and what does it have to do with you?_

"However," Ana continues "to answer your question, I'm established with both. I finished my studies last spring, graduating Suma Cum Laude. I had to stay in UK for some time to finish a very important project. And to tell you the truth, my fathers passing was still to raw to come back to Seattle right away. Meeting Christian gave me the final push to face reality and relocate here, I feel ready to take my place in Seattle and Steele Advertising.''

_What a great role model for Mia she will be. Raymond Steele would be very proud. I know I am and I'm just a witness to this incredible woman. She reminds of a little of Grace when she was her age._

''If I remember correctly, you're nineteen right?''

Why is Elena barking up Ana's ass? Ana's a guest in my home. What the fuck is her problem?

_Keep this up Elena and I will escort you out myself._

''How is it that you can take your fathers seat when you've only finished high school? Would you not consider furthering your studies and join UDUB in the fall?''

Elena's attempts to lower Anastasia are truly pathetic, she acts worse than a spoiled teenage brat right now. I share a glance with Theo and with words unspoken we both come to the same conclusion. He and are going to have a few words with Grace over this woman. Elena's completely out of line, but Ana still holds her own.

''My _**degrees**_, not diploma, Mrs. Lincoln, are from Cambridge University. I hold two; one in The History of Art and the other in Photography." Ana states calmly staring directly at Elena. Ana raises one eyebrow in challenge. '' Since my dad trained me in his line of business as long as I can remember, I saw it prudent to study something different, yet helpful''

_BAMN BITCH! Oh, this shit is priceless. _

''But now I have a question for you Mrs. Lincoln. How did you know my age? I don't remember mentioning it, and until today, I've never made your acquaintance before?''

Elena is caught off guard with Ana's question. She keeps glancing down to Christian and Ana's clasped hands. She's so pretentious giving off an air of self-righteous, she never expected Ana questioning her.

''My salon chain was a client of SA and I remembered Raymond had a teenage daughter at the time. I did a little math calculation, that's all'' Elena forces a fake smile

''Well I have a more interesting questions to ask, Ana'' thank God for Mia diffusing the tension.

''I'm planning to take a little vacation after the ball next week and thinking of London. Can you tell me the best places to party, shop and relax? I'm thinking of a great spa should do the trick''

_And whose funds will you be using Mia? I'm going to have to talk to Christian. I don't want him sponsoring his sisters' extravagance. Mia needs to step up and take responsibility. _

A loud snort from Elliot pulls me from my thoughts.

''What made you so tired you need to plan a vacation, little sis?"

It seems he is on the same page regarding Mia. Thank fuck I'll have the support from someone in my family when I finally have that conversation with my daughter. I just know that Grace and Christian will probably side with Mia. Yes, the girl is the princess in the family, but even princesses have to grow up at some point.

"Maybe it is time you join the ranks of the workforce and put your creative skills to good use?''

''What's up with you, Elliot? I worked extremely hard organising this years' ball with mom. I deserve a break before I start planning my future'' Mia retorts pouting.

''Okay you two. That's enough.'' Grace stops the debacle, and we continue with dinner. As we're ending our meal Elena looks over to Christian and asks,

''Christian, could I steal you for a moment to discuss a little issue with the renovations of Esclava Post Alley? I promise it'll be quick'' Elena addresses my son.

Now this gets my attention because Elliot, with his company Grey Construction, is the main lead for this project. While Christian is a silent partner, his role is just that, _silent_.

_What the fuck are you doing with my son Mrs. Lincoln?_

''Anastasia, will you be ok for a couple of minutes while I talk business with Elena?'' Christian asks and by his body language I can see he is not so keen to address work issues on a Sunday.

Ana in her sweetness doesn't disappoint.

''Of course. While you're busy I'll help the ladies clear the table and see if they need my help for coffee and deserts. This will give us the opportunity to get to know each other better'' she says smiling.

I share a look with Theo and Elliot and make a mental note to share with them my thoughts later. There's something weird going on between those two and I don't like the direction my cynical mind is taking me.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Elena is barking up the wrong tree here. I also got a lot of comments about how strong and great Ana in this story is, but let's not forget that she is also very young still and will make mistakes along the way too. Christian is an idiot when it comes to women, but he will grow up I promise )**


	14. Welcome to the family Not!

**All characters belong to E.L. James I'm just having some fun with them.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Ro, you are the best and you know it )))**

**Christian POV**

**Sunday 12 May 2019**

As soon as the library door closes Elena pounces on me with a barrage of questions.

''What the hell is going on here? Why didn't you tell me you were unhappy with Susannah and terminated her contract? What's the deal with the teenage brat? Where did you find her?" Her eyes narrow

"If you think I bought that romantic shit you two were selling, think again. I know you far better than anyone and I'm calling bullshit.''

_Oh Elena, if you think you can play Domme over me, you're seriously mistaken. You better Back. The. Fuck. Off._

Elena is forgetting that Dom ship sailed more than six years ago, and she's delusional if she thinks I'll bow down to her intimidation tactics. She as well may be my only friend and confidant, but she needs to watch her tone with me. I smirk and decide to fuck with her for a bit before revealing the truth of Ana and my relationship. Serves her right.

''I strongly suggest, Elena, you calm the fuck down. What I decide to do in my personal life is no one's business but mine.''

I raise a warning eyebrow as I see her shimmering in anger, but she doesn't offer a retort. Smart choice woman.

''The information you get on my personal life, is information that I _decide_ to share. I am not beholden to you, nor will you order me to give you fuck all. So, let's be clear on the boundaries Elena, hor your sake you better don't cross mine. Do you understand?''

She's taken aback by my harsh words, but I'm not going to sugar coat this shit. She immediately takes a step back and changes her stance.

''You're right, Christian. I'm sorry for my outburst''

The contrite expression frozen on her face is comical. Over the past five years, Elena's had so much work done on her face that she's almost unrecognizable. It's Botox gone bad imaging more of a waxed mannequin than a living human.

Once I feel she got the message loud and clear I decide to finally put her out of her misery.

''You're correct. Anastasia and I do not have a romantic relationship. That whole performance is all bullshit; a façade. I met Anastasia two days ago and we made a deal that will solve a lot of issues for both of us'' this piqued her interest.

''Since we haven't any leads on Leila, I needed a solid back up plan when her threat is realized. Considering what I know of Leila, personally, and from what I've discovered of her history with past Dom's, I know she'll talk.'' I give Elena a dirty look.

''And for the record, this fuck up is as much on you as it is on my team'' she is about to retort, but I raise my hand to silence her.

''I hope you understand that I will not entertain Leila's demands, so my focus is on damage control. This is where Anastasia comes in. Anastasia has agreed to marry me as soon as possible, discrediting Leila should she decide to talk as well as resolve some issues that have come up with GEH.''

By now Elena is gaping like a fish and it takes all my willpower not to laugh in her face. She sure is providing comical entertainment tonight.

''Marriage?! Are you insane! Whose brilliant idea was that?!'' she screeches.

''Keep your voice down! I don't need the whole house to know of our conversation!'' I snap at her. Elena is wreaking havoc on my patience level and I'm seconds away from telling her to 'fuck off'.

''I approached Gramps and my father for legal assistance the day I received Leila's Letter of Demand. Gramps came up with the idea and dad handpicked Anastasia"

Elena pales and for a moment I think she may pass out.

"Relax. I'm not a complete idiot to share our involvement with them. I disclosed only some basic information about my choice of BDSM lifestyle and Leila's blackmail.''

With that Elena visibly relaxes and exhales a huge breath of relief. How ironic, Mrs. Control and The Grand Domme is that scared of my family's reaction to our arrangement. I hold this card of realization close to my chest. Now is not the time to dwell on Elena's inner turmoil.

''How did they take the news?'' she cautiously asks, the news about dad and Gramps sure have her rattled.

''Well overall. They were predictably shocked, but they understood and stand by me''

Once again, I question myself as to why I didn't come out to them sooner. Their acceptance lifted a great weight of my shoulders. Of course, I would never talk about this stuff with mom, grandma or Mia for that matter, but the men in my family surprised the shit out of me with their reaction.

For years Elena drilled it into me that my family would never understand and would most likely be disgusted with my practices and disown me but, thankfully, as it turns out she couldn't be more wrong. This train of thought will also be tucked away in the back of my mind for a later discussion with Flynn.

''Okay; but why did you choose this girl for your scheme? Why wouldn't you propose to Susannah and have the best of both worlds?" she suggests with a coy smile.

_Ah, I don't fucking think so._

"Now who's insane?! Marry a submissive who's been working the BDSM scene for a long time? Once the media get a background check on Susannah, it's an easy equation directly linking me and my involvement in BDSM community. Marrying Susannah would be the stupidest move not to mention business suicide!''

_What the fuck is Elena's problem? It was her who instilled into me the need for clear and concise boundaries between Doms and Subs. She's being completely hypocritical to even suggest otherwise._

Looking at her in outrage, I lay it on her thick.

''To be frank, Susannah simply lacks the education and finesse required to complement me and my world''

Voicing this out loud I come to understand there were no truer words. While Susannah is one of the best Submissives I've contracted thus far, I would sooner shoot myself than appear with her in public.

"So, she's good enough to fuck, but not enough to be seen on your arm'' she snarls at me.

_Like you give a flying fuck about these girls Elena. Jesus, who is she trying to fool, and why the fuck does she care?_

Her disapproval is evident, not that I give a fuck.

''Frankly, yes!'' I snap back. ''Anastasia is beautiful, well educated, and comes from a good family. Anyone who starts digging in her background will come back with nothing, she is squeaky clean. She's your All-American sweetheart and every parent's wet dream. She raises the bar to grace and elegance and _**that**_ is exactly what I need in a woman I'll be calling wife. Neither Leila, Susannah or any other woman you introduced to me, will ever meet those standards.'' Taking a breath after that tirade, I pause for a moment.

''Not that you need to know, but I haven't dismissed Susannah, and have no intention to. I will be discussing the changes in the contract with her tonight. It's my hope she decides to stay on for weekend sessions, although those will have to be put on hold for a while; but personally, I do not see the reason to terminate a mutually satisfying arrangement. Besides I don't have the time to interview someone new." I waive my hand dismissively

''Oh, please Christian. I highly doubt this Anastasia is such an angel. What kind of woman agrees to this kind of deal without an agenda? What does she get out of it? I certainly hope your father made up an iron clad prenup.''

''She has her reasons which is most certainly none of your business.''

I emphasize my sentence in a warning tone.

''Watch yourself, Elena. She will be my wife, and you will give her the respect that position is due. If I witness any harassment, or attitude like you've been throwing at her at the dinner table tonight, I'll throw you to the dogs. Listen to me carefully Elena, and you can take this for the threat that it is. The situation Anastasia and I are in is **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.** Keep your nose out of it, or by God there will be hell to pay." I give her my patented death glare. "We're done here.'' And I turn to walk out of the room.

''Okay, okay. Calm down and quit with your intimidating tactics. I taught you them. You show up with Anastasia, introducing her as your girlfriend shocked me, that's all. I worry about you. I'm your friend, and I want to help. This whole Leila debacle has me on edge too. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour. Don't worry.''

She gives my forearm a reassuring squeeze and exits the library. I take a deep breath thanking God that conversation is over. I'm glad Elena knows the truth, and I'm it also seemed like she understood my position on the issue. I Just hope she'll abide by her words.

**Anastasia POV**

Mrs. Lincoln and Christian leave to discuss business. I would've never pegged him as one to be interested in the beauty industry, but hey, what do I know. it may be quite lucrative.

Carrick, Elliot and Theo retreat to the family room to watch a game of football, so that left us girls to clear the table. After cleaning the table, it takes no time for Adele, Grace and I to prepare it for coffee and desserts. I found it odd that Mia wasn't pro-active in assisting her mother and grandmother, but who am I to judge a family's expectations. Christin wasn't lying when he called her the princess of the family, she does come off spoiled and a bit bratty, but again, I'm just meeting her for the first time, so I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. I would like to get to know her better, so I strike up a conversation while Grace and Adele put the finishing touches to the pies.

Drawing her attention away from the phone in her hand, I call her name.

''So, Mia. I understand from Christian that you finished your studies in Paris for fashion. We share similar passions, although mine's on the other side of the camera. Truth be told, although I have a good eye for fashion, I don't participate in all the hype of it." I scrunch up my face to show her my distaste

Instantly Mia's face is both shocked and annoyed, so I try to appease her.

"What I do have is information. Working with models and crew, you pick up a few things. I have the addresses of a couple of great spas and the best places to shop in London. I can ask my colleagues where they go clubbing. I never hit that scene, so I'm not familiar with London's night life. If you give me your email address, I could send you a list of locations later tonight.''

I give her a friendly smile, hoping it would dissipate the awkwardness I feel.

''Thanks. I'll write it down for you before you leave. What are your plans for Tuesday? My friends and I are planning a girls' day. First shopping followed by some pampering at our favourite spa. Would you like to join us?''

Well, that was unexpected, but much appreciated none the less.

"I'm not sure about the shopping part, I still need to unpack my things to know if something is needed. But I'd love to join you on the spa part, I could really use a mani/pedi, as well as a haircut.''

I lift the ends of my hair and make a funny face. Thinking of girl time reminds me of my new friend Kate.

''Hey. Would it be ok if I invite a friend to come along?'' It's always nice to have a friendly face in the company of strangers, I just hope that Kate is free on Tuesday.

''That's fine. Just let me know if she can make it before Monday so I will book accordingly'' I nod in response and at that moment Grace and Adele join us. Mia returns her attention back to her phone.

''What are you girls gossiping about here?'' Adele asks taking a seat.

''Just arranging a trip to Esclava for us girls'' Mia answers dismissively, rolling her eyes at her grandmother.

_Jesus. What's with the attitude? Mia doesn't know how lucky she is to have such a lively grandmother. I can only wish I had such a beautiful spirit in my life. I miss you so much Ray._

Forcing my thoughts away from the sadness that thought brought on, I turn to Adele to give her the respect a grandmother is due.

''It was very nice of Mia to include me." I say with a gentle smile. "I landed in Seattle on Thursday and didn't get a chance to take care of myself." I shrug my shoulders and quirk my mouth with a bit of a chuckle. "Besides, I think I'd like to get familiar with the city again. So, spending time with Mia and her friends will be a nice outing for me. I'm thinking of bringing my friend Kate along as well, so that'll be nice.''

''It's been only a couple of days so give yourself some time to adjust, everyone here knows how hard jet lag can be on a person.''

''True!" I outwardly laugh. "Hopefully my body will adjust soon, just so I can feel human again''

My sunny mood is dampened by the next question from Grace.

''Are you staying in your home here in the neighbourhood?''

_Oh fuck. Where's Christian. He should be here with me when we relay my living arrangements to his family. Shit, shit, double shit._

''Truthfully, I'm not ready to return to that house yet. Too many memories'' I shrug shaking the unpleasant thoughts away.

"I was planning on settling in my two-bedroom condo near Pike Market, but imagine my surprise when Christian met me at the airport and took me straight to his penthouse." I say with a wry smile.

"Unbeknownst to me, Christian had redirected my things to Escala. When I realized what he'd done, it was a battle of wills. As part of being a couple, I typically like to be involved in the decision-making process, especially on decisions like this. I wasn't prepared to move in with him so quickly, but you know your son. When he wants something, he wants it now and not tomorrow'' I shrug embarrassed for the lies I'm spewing. Now I can only pray to Gods above that Christian will back me up on this tale if asked.

''In the end I relented, so I'm living with Christian at Escala.''

_Where the fuck is Christian?! Jesus, I hope I didn't fuck this up._

I plead to the heavens hoping Grace won't go to Christian with this. If he says something different, I'm fucked. I'm also hoping a bolt of lightening doesn't strike me down where I sit.

I notice Mia scowl and Grace purses her lips in disapproval.

_Oh shit. What the fuck did I just say. WHERE THE FUCK IS CHRISTIAN?!_

I physically feel the temperature in the room drop. There's a tension that's brewing and I'm scrabbling in my head replaying what I said that would turn them off. I glance over to Grandma Adele and thankfully she looks amused, if not pleased.

_Thank fuck for Grandma Adele, because Grace and Mia look pissed._

''Yes. That sounds just like our Christian. He never had any patience, even as a little boy. When he wanted something, he was like a dog on a bone. I'm not surprised him taking the initiative to get you settled with him right away.'' Adele laughs, but that does little to diffuse the animosity aimed at me from Mia and Grace.

Fucking hell, that asshat better finish that fucking meeting and get his butt here. This is getting uncomfortable. It only took a moment for Grace to jump in. And as predicted, with a judgemental attitude and calculating expression she says,

''Yes, mother. Christian always knew what he wanted and went for it with determination, but he was never rash in his decisions. This move in feels a bit rushed, even for Christian."

_Oh, seriously fuck me. I'm blanking out here for a response._

I look frantically down the hallway to see if Christian will be making his way over soon. My palms are starting to sweat, and I can feel my face severely flushing the more I make shit up.Grace's inquiry continues.

''I understand you've already met my husband and father before today. How did that come about I wonder?"

_Okay. Wow. This is some serious segue. Is Grace menopausing because this is quite the mood change._ _First that Lincoln woman with veiled insults and now Grace. Yah. I don't think so. I'm done with this hostile attitude shit. I won't be bending backwards to please these snobs. Christian will need to man up to these women and deal with whatever concerns they may have. Serves him right for leaving me to deal with this shit for so long._

I return Grace's elitist attitude with an unaffected, although slightly defensive, one of my own.

''I inherited Steele Advertising. Your husband is the executor of my fathers' will. I met your father and Elliott after our meeting. I suspect Mr Grey and Mr Trevelyan had made plans for that evening."

I keep my answers succinct. I'm not feeding her _curiosity _as food for fodder.

"I see" she continues, "And what are your plans now that your all settled cosily with my son?"

_What the actual fuck? Is she implying what I think she's implying?_

"Steele Advertising was under my father's second in command for the last few years, however, with my work in the field and degrees, I feel it's time for me to step up and fulfil my father's dream of taking command. I plan on continuing his work making Steele Advertising a company that would make my father proud. I mentioned earlier that I already have my first project lined up. I hope to make the Seahawks calendar as successful as possible.''

Grace seems surprised by this. Mia still has a grimace on her face. Grace's attitude I can forgive. She's obviously protective of her children, and I'm sure she's trying to ascertain if I'm a money grabbing slut who plans to take advantage of her son. But Mia's attitude I'm still trying to figure out. If I had to make a guess, I'd put my money on jealousy. I know Christian is fond of his baby sister, and I'm almost positive he's part responsible for her being spoilt. I'm stepping on her _territory_, and she's** a lot** possessive of her brother's attentions.

I take an internal deep breath. I don't want to show these Grey women how their behaviours are affecting me. I look to Adele with the hope that her presence will ground me. Just knowing there's at least one reasonable woman in this bunch will help. I know I'm reaching for straws, but right now, Adele seems to be my only hope to keeping me calm.

''I think it's admirable that you're able to organise such a huge project from so far away. Coping Together is a charity that is very close to all of our hearts'' Adele pats my hand reassuringly.

God, I just want to hug this woman, but my little bubble of hope bursts with Mia's asinine input.

''So, _**your**_ photographing the Seahawks Calendar for Steele Advertising?! Did you get this stint because of family connections?''

_Don't lose it Ana. You're better than this. They are your hosts, and you will not behave inappropriately. For Adele's sake, DO NOT LOSE IT!_

''This calendar was my personal project which I initiated. When I got in contact with the team's Public Relations, we planned on creating the calendar through volunteers. I was going to be the photographer and put the calendar together myself, just for the sake of a good cause. I wasn't going to promote it, but since I've made the decision to take over as CEO, I've changed the direction of the project. I'll be spear-heading the sessions, organizing the designers, backdrops, I still will be the main photographer because I already have a vision on how this shoot must be done. I'm gathering the teams' players past and present, incorporating behind the scenes shots, wins, losses showcasing month by month how the team came to be who they are today. I'm hoping to create a calendar that is unique to them. Any monies generated from the calendar promoting would be Steele Advertising's donation to Coping Together.''

_Fuck. I'm exhausted and still no fucking Christian. I need to get the fuck out of here. Sorry Adele, but this is your brood, and I can't sit here taking this shit anymore._

Pressing my hand to my temples, I stand and excuse myself.

''Excuse me ladies, I need the powder room'' as calmly as I possibly can, I leave the dining room without a backward glance.

On the way to the bathroom I pass Christian and Mrs. Lincoln. They both look up at me, one in concern, the other with a smirk as Mrs Lincoln continues down the hall toward the dining room.

_Just fucking great. Christ Almighty I can only imagine the conversation the ladies will have with Mrs Lincoln behind my back. I really need to get the fuck out of here before I lose my shit._

Christian intercepts me in the hall.

''What's the matter, Anastasia? You look strange, are you feeling ok?''

He is perceptive, I'll give him that, but this is a discussion for later and he can bet GEH it won't be pleasant. For now, I just need to be alone, so I throw him some lame excuse.

''I'm fine. Just tired. My biological clock is out of whack. Would it be ok if we make our excuses after dessert?''

I force a weak smile. I need to breathe and regroup before a step back into the lions' den again.

''Yes. Of course. I promise we'll go straight home.''

He knows I'm lying but thankfully doesn't call me out on it. I nod and duck into the bathroom. I push the lid of the toilet seat down, turn the water on in the sink and lower myself to sit on the toilet. With elbows on my knees and my head cradled in my hands, I exhale an exasperated and tired _"Oh. Fuck me. This didn't turn out to be the walk in the park I was promised by Grey men''_

**Seems like it won't be all rainbows and butterflies from Mia and Grace. Even I feel sorry for Ana, dealing with momma bear and a bratty sis is no fun.**

**Ilenka **


	15. A headache for the Grey men

**Christian POV**

Ana rushes into the bathroom, closing the door quickly, so I'm 100% sure she's lying, and I'll be sure to find out her reason we need to leave dinner early. She was fine when we left the table, so what the fuck happened?

As I approach the dining room, I can hear mom, gran and Mia arguing in hushed whispers, but I can't make out what they're saying exactly. When I enter the room, their conversation stops and all three of them look strangely guilty. What the hell could happen between then and now to change the mood of the evening so drastically?

Mom ushers me to the table and makes a call out to everyone to come for dessert. Mom made one of my favorites, cherry tart with vanilla ice-cream. Ana enters the room last and quietly takes her seat next to me. She does look exhausted.

I look around the table feeling like something is really off and recognize that everyone is silent. Typically, I wouldn't mind it. I like to eat in peace, but in the Grey household it is an anomaly. Even 'chatterbox' Mia and 'zero-filter' Elliott are keeping their mouths shut. Sure, I was talking to Elena longer than I planned, but what the fuck happened in the last hour to cause such a seismic shift in the mood?

Once we finish eating dessert, I stand up taking Ana's hand letting everyone know we're getting ready to leave.

''Thank you everyone for a lovely dinner, but Ana is still not adapted to the time zone and she's feeling a bit tired, so we better get going''

''Thank you for having me tonight. It was nice to meet Christians family. Have a good night.''

Ana says her goodbyes sounding sincere despite the frosty vibes Mom, Mia and Elena are throwing her way. I better call dad later tonight to find out what came over my angelic mother and bubbly baby sis, or better yet question Ana.

We say our final farewells and at last we're in the car. Ana is gazing out the window absentmindedly and I become aware of the distance between us. She's sitting as far away from me as possible as oppose to earlier on the way to my parents' house, we sat holding hands and chatting friendly. I preferred the latter.

I decide to bite the bullet and find out what the fuck the problem is. I see her counting to calm herself. How do I know this? I use the same technique often, so I recognize the behaviour. Finally, she turns to me and I hope to get an idea of the situation from her facial expression, but she's got the perfect poker face. Fuck it's damn frustrating that I can't read her most of the time. I snort to myself.

_Pot; meet kettle._

''Can you give me a moment to send a text to Kate letting her know we're on the way to the apartment so she'll know when she can expect me?''

Fuck! It completely slipped my mind that she is staying at her old place tonight. I better let Susannah know that she needs to meet me at Escala in at nine. Shit, I'm not looking forward to that conversation. I'm tired and emotionally spent after a long day, but that situation needs sorting and fast. Ana's earlier words about respect start running through my mind. Her point resounds clear, so I decide to make a conscientious effort in my conversation with Susannah to treat it with caution and care.

We are both occupied with our phones for a few minutes. When Ana finally sets her attention back to me, just from the look in her eyes, I know I'm not going to like what she has to say.

Judging by the daggers Anastasia is throwing my way, I'm about to get one hell of a tongue lashing right about now. While my future bride sure is hot when angry I'm in no mood for another verbal sparring. First Elena's nosy and commanding ways, then mom and Mia's disapproving looks during coffee and now I have to deal with the Tasmanian devil, well this makes the cherry on the top of this days shit pile sundae. I raise a sarcastic brow urging her to start talking.

I feel like a fucking ping pong ball with these women. What the fuck is wrong with the women in my life? I've got Leila, who started this shit, then Ana breathing down my neck, going on about respect and human decency or some shit like that, then Elena with her – whatever the fuck that was back there; and for dessert I get Mia and mom and their disapproving glances.

Now, the dinner is done and I'm thinking we did a pretty good job fooling the women, only to have to deal with Ana, again, and whatever went down while I was talking with Elena. Jesus Christ! Can a man not catch a break?! No. Of course not, because when I get back to Escala, I'll have Susannah to deal with.

Oh God, I feel a migraine coming on.

''Care to explain why you abandoned me there tonight? The whole time you were having your little board meeting with Mrs. Lincoln, I had to fend off intrusive questions from your family all by myself.''

Her tone alone is making my hand twitch and my blood boil.

''What the fuck is your problem Anastasia? You urged me to go and talk business with Elena!'' I bark back at her.

Why do women do that? First, they say, "yah honey, I'm all good", only to turn around and give us shit for doing it! It's psychotic! This is the reason; this right here, is why I always preferred contracts with no personal involvement, spares you a lot of headache.

''True. I did say that, but I was under the impression that the chat would only be a 'moment', not a full-blown hour-long meeting. I'm not in the habit of lying to people, especially your relations whom we are trying to impress. In getting to know each other this morning, we failed to go over how we would relay our living arrangements to your mother. I think my moving in with you is what pushed her over to the dark side. I certainly hope your resolved whatever issue with business you had with Mrs. Lincoln, because now you have to deal with the fact that both your mother and sister hate my guts."

I bury my head in my one hand, rubbing my temples with fingers and thumb trying to squish this headache out of my eyeballs.

The one time I truly needed my mother to support me, she instead puts on an amour of protectiveness. Unfortunately, her motherly instincts are completely off here, and bafflingly out of character. I have no idea why Mia is so cold to Ana. She's usually friendly and outgoing with whoever she meets. Maybe it was Ana who insulted them with an untoward comment. That's the only reason I can think of that would put my mom and Mia off.

I lower my hand from my face and look at Ana with calculating eyes.

''What did you say to them Anastasia? Them behaving like they did to you, is unlike them. Grandma was practically planning a wedding and choosing names for our future children, for God sake! Mia was bouncing with excitement for the prospect of gaining a new bestie and as for my mom. I'm certain she would love anyone I brought home. So, in your best interest you need to have a good reason for their behavior.''

Start talking sweetheart because my patience is wearing thin.

I may not have known Anastasia for long, but I sure as hell know that she has zero brain to mouth filter and doesn't think before she says anything.

She gives me a deadly glare back.

"As suggested by your grandfather, it seems my moving in with you did not sit well with your mother, or sister. Your mother thinks I'm a gold-digging whore, who's plotting ways to trap you and spend your hard-earned dollars.''

I see her take a deep breath and shudder out an exhale.

Oh fuck.

At this moment I start feeling guilty for my earlier thoughts, and I hate that feeling. I know I'm not really at fault, but I feel bad just the same.

''Since you weren't there to back me up, it just snow-balled from insinuation to the next. Both your mother and sister seemed to feed off each other."

She looks up from her lap with a sever expression;

"I will say this only once; I won't bend backwards and try to pretend to please anyone. I'm the raw deal Christian. This is it; What you see is what you get. I won't change. This situation stinks enough as it is, and I refuse to sacrifice the dwindling dignity that I have left to accommodate you or your family.''

She huffs annoyed. Well that makes two of us, Babe.

''Deal with your mom and sister," she continues, "before it gets out of hand.''

Her beautiful eyes have turned to ice fire and become even more mesmerizing.

''And one more thing. Your business partner, Mrs. Lincoln; you better keep her in line too. I don't give a shit who she is to you, but I didn't appreciate her snide remarks and attempts to undermine me tonight. I'll hold my own, but if you don't want a cat fight, make sure your women are in check.''

I internally roll my eyes at her last comment.

Keep Elena in line. Yah, now that's fucking funny. As far as I know, no one can keep that woman in line, but she did promise me she'd keep her bitchy attitude to herself. I can only hope she keeps her promise!

''Relax, Ana. Everything will be fine. I will take care of the misunderstandings.'' I placate her, although truly I'm at a loss to how I'm handling her. I've never had to ease anyone's anxieties before, so I'm not sure if I'm saying the correct thing or not. Now, if we were in a boardroom and she was at the table address a business issue, I'd have no problem. This type of negotiating is out of my realm, but I sally forth anyway.

''I only ask you to give mom and Mia a chance. They were caught off guard this evening and automatically went to protective mode.'' I give her my most dazzling smile praying dad will help get the rest of the family on board, or I'm screwed and not in a good way.

''Can you please stop trying to pizzazz me with that manipulative smile? It's getting old. Use it on someone who cares'' she rolls her eyes at me.

What the fuck?

Breathe, Christian, breathe, keep your cool. It is like she is going out of her way to taunt me, but the sad truth she isn't, and I know it. She's not one to sugar coat shit and will call me on it. I'm both annoyed and intrigued by her straightforward attitude.

''God, I honestly hope everything works out. I'll be at the penthouse tomorrow to sort my room and we can discuss schedules. For now, I'm tired and want to take a relaxing bath and put tonight events behind me.''

I didn't notice we arrived at her condo. The thought of Anastasia wet and naked covered only in bubbles is one hell of a visual. Suddenly my pants become uncomfortably tight. Seriously, just the imagined visual of her naked gets me this excited. I need her the hell out of here before I do something stupid and act on my desires.

''Before you leave, I'd like to ask one more question. What did you mean by knowing Elena's history?'' that titbit been bothering me since she mentioned it. How deep is Anastasia's knowledge?

She looks at me irritatingly. It's obvious that she wants this evening to end. With a deep sigh she placates me.

''You're a CEO Christian, and you got there not only by using your talents, but with knowledge. My father was no less. He too was a successful CEO. He, like you, always did a good background check on his employees and future clients. Knowledge is power, and he needed to be informed of those he would be dealing with, both their business practices and their personal history. He wanted to avoid shit to popping up somewhere down the line causing SA trouble.

Mrs. Lincoln was a potential client about five years ago when she just opened her first salon. I simply remembered his comments about her. It puzzled him how a woman with no experience and zero education beyond a high school diploma was planning to run a successful business. Those worries were put to rest when it was confirmed that she had a silent partner with a good grasp on things to back her up.'' She finishes with a shrug and I let out a breath of relief.

'' That memory just popped up tonight when she started her verbal assault.'' She rolls her eyes at the memory. '' And now I know that the brilliant business brain behind Esclava is you. Is that all? '' she looks me straight in the eyes daring me to say something, in her mind I've already took to much of her precious time.

''See you tomorrow, Ana, have a good night.'' That is all I have at the moment.

''Good night, Christian'' with that she leaves the car and goes into the apartment complex without a backward glance.

**First, I don't own anything just having fun with the characters.**

**Second, I was really blown away by the response for the last chapter. Thank you all very very much, because you feedback springs a lot of ideas and is a huge inspiration.**

**Now about Christian confiding in Elena. Yes it was stupid on his part, but for half of his life he told her about every detail so this situation is no different in his eyes. He does get some points for not disclosing Ana's reasons **

**I do understand that Ana got the short stick here and it would be easier for her to find someone else, but the wheels are already in motion. And again the girl is young and bound to make mistakes. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as well )**

**Huge thanks to Ro)**

**Carrick POV**

Once Ana and Christian leave, everyone bids us their hasty goodbyes. This is good because l now I can find out what happened after dinner. The evening was going well. There was lively chatter and friendly conversation, until dessert. I step in the family room where my wife and daughter are talking quietly.

''Care to share ladies?"

Both sets of heads quickly turn in my direction.

"I'd like to know how it is that when we left the room after dinner, you girls were chatting happily, then we came back and the atmosphere was colder than Chicago in the dead of winter. Christ Grace, if looks could kill, Anastasia would be six feet under?''

Grace looks sheepish and hesitant when she says,

''Oh, Cary. I'm a little concerned about Christian and Ana. It seems all so sudden. Christian never brought anyone home, ever. Then, out of the blue he springs a girlfriend on us without a word of warning, I find it a bit odd that Christian's been in a relationship with this woman for some time already, without any of us knowing. If there's nothing to hide, why wouldn't he mention anything to us before today? It's not sitting right with me and we're all in a bit of shock that's all''

Knowing my wife as intimately as I do, tells me she's not giving me the whole truth, and this irritates me.

"I agree with mom. Christian would never keep something as important as this. He always shares with me what's going on in his life, and there was never any mention of a girlfriend, so it does seem off."

And just like that both Grace and Mia are off, taking turns with their rants. I can only look on in shock at the cruel comments spewing from their mouths. They are already set their minds about Anastasia without giving her a chance.

''Did you know that Anastasia is already living with our son? Don't you find it a bit suspicious that as soon as Ana decides to come back to the US they jump right into cohabitation. Modern couples, after seeing each other in a _**long-distance**_ relationship to boot, don't often quickly move in with each other. It smells of bullshit to me.''

_This woman would've made a fantastic lawyer. She's brilliant, but if our plan to save Christian's reputation is going to work, she must stay in the dark, for now. Besides, his lifestyle is not my story to tell, and I honestly don't know how she'll take it if he does tell her._

_I understand her protective instincts when it comes to our children, especially Christian. He's had it rough, and her heart aches knowing he's still struggling with his past, keeping us all at arms-length. For Christian to have a girlfriend is both welcoming and saddening. I can empathize with Grace. We know Christian loves us, but he's never shown any of us a fraction of the affection that Ana got today, well, except for Mia. I can imagine Mia might feel like she's being pushed aside, but this growing animosity towards Ana needs to stop. If only they knew how much we need this girl._

''Grace, we are both aware of Christians' determination when he wants a certain thing his way. You've both had arguments with him about having a CPO, so you have experienced his forceful nature. What makes you think he would act or do less for Ana? He's protective of those he loves, and like it or not, Ana is a part of his life. I can only imagine the argument that will ensue once she finds out she's going to have a CPO."

_Fuck Grace. I really need you to trust me here. You have no idea the jeopardy you're putting your son in if you don't accept Ana._

I hear Mia give a snort and I turn my attention to her.

''Oh, please. I'll bet my wardrobe that she played the _I'm-so-Independent_ act well to fool you all. She's not going to put up any stink for all that Christian is giving her. She's reveling in it. I think she moved to the UK just to have a change of scenery, and I'm almost certain that after her dad died, she finally felt free to do what she pleases. She must have trolled her way through London for half a year before she won the lottery meeting my billionaire brother.

Mom's right. It's too suspicious. Suddenly, she's ready to return to Seattle and become a CEO. Christian is her meal-ticket to a life of luxury. CEO my ass. She's more likely to sit on her butt and spend his fortune, than work for a living''

My jaw practically hits the floor in shock.

_I have no words. I can't believe the shit coming out of Mia's mouth. I'm trying to figure out where this is coming from. Mia is totally projecting here. Bloody hypocrite! Now she guaranteed a serious talking to in the nearest future._

For the first time in my life I want to wash Mia's mouth with soap and slap some sense into her. This is so not the bubbly girl I raised. When did she become so spiteful? What saddens me more is my wife jumping on board with this story. Both Grace and Christian seem totally blind to the monster our wonderful Mia is becoming. I take credit for that too, but now it is not about my daughter.

_Ana does not deserve this shit. Fuck if they only knew._

''Enough! Both of you.'' I bark surprising them both

''For the first time in his life, Christian is in love and happy! Why is it so hard for you to accept that? This is his first girlfriend. Do you have any idea what will happen if he gets a wind of what two are gossiping about Ana behind her back?!"

I am beyond livid. They sound like Elena, and I swear a light bulb just went off in my head.

_Oh, fuck no. FUCK! I hate that woman. Jesus Christ her toxicity is influencing my women, and I'll not have it. She was always present in our lives but in the last five or so years it feels like she has taken over my family. This shit stops now!_

"He's so inexperienced with women, I just don't want to see him hurt.'' Grace exclaims and I laugh out loud earning myself a deadly glare from my wife. Time to put the end to this foolishness.

''Grace, I understand that you love our children and never see any fault in them. But trust me on this. Ana is not the first girl in our son's life''

Now Grace is the one looking shocked.

_For fuck-sake Grace. The man is practically thirty. Just because he didn't introduce anyone to us, does she honestly think he's still a virgin. What century is she living in? I had no clue she is this naïve about her sons. She's a doctor for crying out loud!_

''Honestly Grace. You can't be seriously shocked about this. You're a pediatrician. You, of all people, know the male anatomy and their natural tendencies more intimately than most. For Christ sake, Christian has been sowing his wild oats as equally as Elliot. The difference between the two is Christian is more discrete than his brother. Understandably so, considering his position and reputation.''

I pause, letting the words to sink in.

''He finally met a girl worthy enough to meet his family and you treat her like a sack of shit! Who are you right now? There's one thing to be protective Grace, and another being destructive. Be sure you know which stance you decide to take, because as God is my witness, if you don't take care, your son will pay a dear price.''

I glare at both to make sure they understand how serious this is.

''You better get your act together, both of you, because if I understood Christian correctly, Anastasia is THE ONE!''

I storm off into the direction of my study. I am so fucking pissed right now I had to leave the room before I do something I'll regret later. I've never seen Grace this unreasonable before. It's unnerving. I promised Theo to protect Ana, I just never imagined Grace and Mia would be on the list of threats.

_HOLY FUCK!_

**See you all soon.**

**Ilenka**


	16. The Sub The Brat The icecream

**All the characters belong to E. and I'm just having a bit of fun with them.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Lots of love and thanks to my beta ))))**

**Christian POV **

**Sunday 12 May 2019 **

I instruct Taylor to head back to Escala. My body's treacherous reaction to Anastasia scares me. I don't understand why I have a permanent boner when I'm around her. I'm constantly surrounded by gorgeous women, some of whom are bold enough to basely proposition themselves, and yet I've never reacted to them as I have to Anastasia. It's baffling.

_I __**so**__ need to get laid._

Then I remember Susannah, who should be at the penthouse already. I'm contemplating a relaxing round in the playroom before we talk about the changes in the contract, but as tempting as that thought might be, I replay my evening thus far and consider a romp in the playroom would not be in my best interest. I'm not in the correct frame of mind and I may inadvertently cause Susannah bodily harm with an unplanned scene. Besides Anastasia did have a point about being more respectful with my partner.

I huff. When did my controlled and structured life become this second-grade reality show? The saddest part of all this, is that I don't see it ending any time soon.

**Leila fucking Williams**; I'm certain that if I saw her now, I wouldn't be accountable for my actions. I make a promise to myself that despite the outcome of this cluster fuck, I will destroy that scheming slut. She will rue the day she crossed me.

Arriving back at the penthouse, I tell Taylor to advise Susannah to come to my study. I can see through Taylor's usual professional demeanour that he strongly disapproves of my evening company, but he keeps his opinions to himself.

Opening the door to my study, I go to the side bar and pour myself a drink before taking a seat behind my desk. I feel like my perfect life, the life that I have carefully constructed, is slipping out of control and there's shit I can do about it.

This is not me. I never went with the flow. I always took the reins of any complication and found a solution to my advantage. Now, there are just too many people tampering with the strings in my life and it pisses me off beyond reason. I'm the Master of my Universe and all the people around me better remember that, or there will be very unpleasant consequences. I always end up on top. Loss is simply not an option. I decide to deal with things that are in my immediate control, and that's Susannah.

If I'm completely honest with myself, I don't see how I can keep our arrangement the way it is. The Logical part of me says to terminate the contract and forget about the playroom for the foreseeable future; but the selfish part of me doesn't want to close that door and deprive myself of the best form of stress relief.

I consider the possibility of convincing Susannah to stay on board. Perhaps we can put our meetings on hold for a couple of weeks and as things settle down, proceed with our normal routine. Obviously, not here in the penthouse, but I'm sure I can arrange and alternate location as I had initially thought. And as soon as that train of thought passes, I feel so disgusted with myself I fight the urge to vomit.

Susannah can always opt not to stay on and terminate the contract which, surprisingly, makes me feel infinitely better. If this is her choice, I will wish her luck and send her packing. But if I terminate the contract, there's a strong possibility she'll disclose our arrangement for the right price. It's evidently clear to me that she can pull a Leila who's proven her signed NDA means jack shit. So, just in case Susannah starts flapping her lips, I want to make sure I have my ducks lined up in a row. I reread Susannah's background check looking for any weaknesses to use as leverage.

Is it low of me? Yes. Yes, it is, but fuck it. Survivor of the Fittest and all that.

The background check shows her family lives in Boston. Her parents own a small bakery and her older brother is a pilot for international flights. She herself is trying, unsuccessfully I may add, to become the next Top Model.

I smirk like the evil Grinch who stole Christmas. With this information, I know I have plenty to work with. My connections can help her in her chosen field of work, but I will be clear, if she says one word, I will destroy not only her, but her whole family. The Daniel's will pay dearly for her indiscretion. Giving her the benefit of the doubt, I make an unprecedented decision.

_Yah. Fuck it. I've got to let her go. With all that's going on, even a good lay isn't worth it. I've been without a sub for months before, this time won't be any different. I need to keep my focus on making this charade of a marriage work. No need to drag a sub into this mess. It wouldn't be fair to anyone involved. When, the fuck, did I develop a conscious?_

All to soon I hear a knock on my door pulling me out of my inner battle. I check the clock to see that it's already 9 p.m. Susannah's punctual, as expected of a good sub.

''Come in''

Susannah walks into my study in all her submissive glory. Eyes downcast, acting shy, wearing a skin-tight revealing black dress with six-inch heels, just as I usually order, but tonight her appearance is more irritating that arousing. I take a moment to look at her, like really look at her. Before me stands the woman whom I've done all sorts of things in the playroom with for the past two months. Yet, all I see now is a stranger and despite how hard I try, I can't evoke any emotion toward her; no desire, no lust.

_I. Feel. Nothing. _

Since I haven't been in the playroom for a while, I was expecting to feel a rush of desire or animalistic lust. I was expecting to act in the way I have always done, but I feel nothing. Susannah's physically standing in front of me all ready and willing and my dick doesn't even twitch. Reversely, if I conjure up a picture of Anastasia in the bath, I get a hard on so sever it's almost painful.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

''Sit." I order. "You may look at me, Ms. Daniels''

Despite her surprise she obeys instantly. I can see she's nervous. The renewal of our contract is not for another month and I bet she is freaking out that I want to discuss our arrangement. I usually get a kick out of this. I craved exerting my power over a sub. It used to give me a thrill, but with the current circumstances as they are, this meeting irritates me.

_With all these new discoveries, I'll need to book several sessions with Flynn._

She fidgets in her seat as she looks at me.

''Sir, did I displease you in some way? First you cancelled our planed weekend and now I'm in your study. Can you tell me the purpose of this meeting?'' hearing her voice cemented my decision to put an end to our contract.

I look back at Susannah with an emotionless mask and more than distant demeanour.

''Due to some developments there will be some changes in the future. My marital status to be exact.''

She frowns not quite registering my words, until her confusion quickly changes to excitement and hope. Her reaction confuses me.

_What in the world is she excited about?_

Then it dawns on me.

_Ah yah, no. Bloody hell, she thinks that I'm about to propose! Oh, sweetheart, there's no chance in hell of that ever happening!_

''Oh, Sir, this all is so unexpected!"

Susannah's face is glowing with anticipation and joy. I'm looking at her like she's the Loch Ness monster rising from out of the deep. I instinctively lean slightly back in my chair, more in defence than surprise.

"I'm really happy about those changes!'' she beams at me. She's sitting at the edge of her seat and practically shaking with glee.

''Susannah. Stop. You've got a wrong impression."

Her face falls immediately, and her eyes flare a bit.

"The change in my marital status has nothing to do with you aside from my decision to terminate our contract."

I wait for the words to register before proceeding.

''Our contract renegotiation was to be reviewed next month. Due to the changes in my life, I've decided to terminate our contract sooner than anticipated. I recognise the inconvenience which this sudden termination may cause; not being able to establish yourself with another Dom, so I will fulfil my obligations for another month financially, and extended rent payment of your apartment for another year. All your belongings here will be packed and delivered to you tomorrow. You can keep the car and other gifts."

I don't see the point in prolonging this conversation any longer, it is what it is.

I see a million emotions cross Susannah's face before it settles on anger and fury.

_Oh, fuck me. This is emotional shit is getting old._

I keep my stoic face. Despite what she may have hoped, our _interactions_ were contractual based. She is a sub. A SUB!

''Excuse me, Mr. Grey. I want to be sure I understood you correctly?''

I nod my head for her to continue.

''You're terminating our contract because you have met someone you plan to marry?''

I nod once again waiting for the other shoe to drop.

''So, whilst the contract clearly stipulates both parties be monogamous for an outlined duration, you were engaged in another relationship!"

Her voice is increasing in volume becoming harsher and stronger with intensity as she continues.

"Was I the only one who following that specific clause?!'' she hisses at me and for a second I'm taken aback by her demeanour. Gone is the submissive persona. Her face transforms like a chameleon, into hard features. Her chin juts out, her eyes glaring, and her mouth closed tight, like she's grinding her teeth. She's prepping herself for a battle which she will lose.

''Until you leave this apartment Susannah, you are still a contracted Sub, so I suggest you stand down." I say with a low yet harsh tone. My words are sharp; clipped and severe.

_I will not put up with this shit from a Submissive. Holy Christ! The world is going insane._

"Let me make this clear to you. The contract stipulates _monogamy_ referring to sexual partners. While we're bound by the Sub/ Dom contract, neither party will seek or engage in any other sexual relations/ partners. Let me remind you that our contract has a '_emotional involvement'_ part, sothe _**personal **_relationships I engage in outside of the contract is outside your purview. I did not lie. There was no breach of contract, at least on my part."

I raise an eyebrow and look at her inquisitively.

_I will not be accused of something that never happened._

"This meeting is a courtesy to you, Ms. Daniels, to notify you of the arrangements I made in recompense for the early termination. Outside of this, I owe you nothing."

Susannah bows her head in understanding.

''I apologize Sir. I believe you when you tell me you've never lied to me, but I find this turn of events disturbing.''

She releases a long sigh, and I can see that she is about to cry.

_And here we go._

In my mind's eye I'm looking to the heavens and a taking in a deep calming breath, thinking how ridiculous and dramatic this is turning out to be, but externally I give her no response. I'm placid and aloof.

She pauses for a moment to compose herself, most likely because I'm not giving into her tactics, then suddenly, she sits up straighter and blink her eyes rapidly as if she's come up with the most brilliant idea. It's an odd expression on her. Bright ideas and Susannah aren't marrying images.

''Sir, would you consider continuing our arrangement anyway? Your upcoming marriage doesn't have to put an end to our time together.''

_The woman is obviously a sandwich short of a picnic. What part of monogamy does she not understand?_

''I can be discreet.'' She says conspiringly with pleading eyes.

_Sweet Jesus. I can't believe I've inserted myself with yet another psychotic woman. Talk about mental issues_. _This is the same woman who accused me of cheating not a minute ago and now she is offering her services knowing I'm about to get married. _

_First, she accuses me of lying to her about being monogamous, and in less than 5 minutes later, because it suits her, she's suddenly ok with sharing._

I look around me, convinced I've somehow transported myself in an alternate universe. I'm absolutely stunned.

"TAYLOR!"

Susannah is startled and quickly jumps out of her seat. She's looking at me with surprise and a bit of fear. Jason quickly strides into the office.

"Please escort Ms Daniels out. Ensure her name is crossed from the visitors list. She will no longer have access to Escala."

''As for you, Ms. Daniels; I find your proposition abhorrent. It is not so much a morality issue Ms Daniels, but _**safety**_. The monogamy clause in the contract was put in there for a reason. It is a standard to which I abide to. To even suggest a liaison, with a person like you, would be a degradation.

Since our contract is officially terminated, as of now, I strongly advise you to uphold the NDA and remind you that any connection between us is null and void. **Stay away from me, my family and anything related to GEH and/ or the Grey's. **Should you feel the need to _share_ our time together, know that it will be to you and your family's expense. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Tears are free flowing down her cheeks, tracks of black running from her thick mascara laden eyes.

I stand from my chair and move around to face her.

"Leave now, Ms. Daniels.''

She is full on sobbing, but she gets up and moves quickly towards the doors. I'm not in the least swayed by her crocodile tears. Truthfully, I feel relieved to be rid of her, but I have a nagging feeling this will not the last I've seen of Ms. Daniels.

Better instruct Taylor to put a tail on her. If I'm going to have another out of control psycho sub on my hands, I'll need to be more prepared than I was with Leila. Once bitten…

About five minutes later Taylor steps back into my study.

''Mr. Grey. Ms. Daniels has been escorted to her car and left the perimeter''

He announces in a calm even voice, but his eyes of approval and relief are evident. This gives me pause leading me to believe that my head of security had a greater instinct to Susannah than I had.

''Thank you, Taylor. I'll need you to organise surveillance on her. I have some reservations with Ms. Daniels and based on our conversation this evening I have reasons to believe we may experience some issues from her."

''Very well, Mr. Grey. Will that be all?''

''No. Ms. Steele will require her own security when we go public with our relationship. Do you have someone in mind for her CPO?'' I'm sure Ana will not be pleased with having someone following her around, but one ambush by the press and she will see reason. I chuckle, she's one unexpected woman, and I find myself pleased with that thought. But I must remember, she's not mine. She's a business partner and nothing more. It's sobering.

Speaking of business partners, I need to have a serious conversation with Elena. She's responsible for vetting these subs, and this is the second sub who's failed my expectations. What the fuck is she doing? These are serious bombs being dropped on me. Where, the fuck, is she picking these women from? The BDSM fucked up farm? I'm brought back to the here and now.

''Sir, I recommend Sawyer as the perfect candidate for Ms Steele. I can introduce them tomorrow if you wish.''

As efficient as ever, he probably had this in mind the moment this arranged marriage was agreed upon. And THAT's why I keep him on my payroll. He's simply the best at what he does.

Wait! Sawyer? As in Taylor's usual backup Sawyer? The pretty boy Sawyer? I'll admit the guy _is _good at what he does, but I don't want a guy who looks like a male underwear model glued to Anastasia's side. Never a good idea to dangle a carrot in front of a starving horse. I'm about to protest but stop myself at the last moment.

_Who the fuck am I right now?_

Reacting to this I may seem weak and insecure to my team, and I'm neither of those. Besides, if anything does come out of it, that would be Ana's business, not mine. If she's discreet, I have no reason to be concerned.

''Get a meeting with him and set it up Taylor. I'd like him in place immediately. I also wish to be present during the meeting to diffuse any tension if needed''

I see a slight smirk forming in the corner of Taylor's mouth. What's that about?

''Certainly Sir. If that's all, I will get on with the arrangements''

I dismiss him with a wave and continue out of my office toward my bedroom. I'm exhausted and mentally drained. One can only hope that things will settle into a routine soon.

_The only other options I see ahead of me are Jail or the Inpatient Psychiatry ward at UW Medical Centre. Wouldn't that be ironic. One of the Universities which I support housing one of their prominent benefactors. What a joke!_

**Mia POV**

_Bloody hell! I can't believe that man was my father. He's never, EVER, talked to me like that before, let alone my mom._

Mom and I sit stunned silent by dad's last statement. I look over to my mother to see how she's taking dad's tirade, and she's just as confused and flabbergasted as I am.

_Dad must be full of shit. There's no way what he says is true. Christian and Elliot were supposed to marry one of my friends. That's how I always envisioned us to be. We'd all hang out together, go on vacations and have fun._

_On first meeting Ana, I was thrilled, but as I listened to her, the more disinterested I became. Christian is almost thirty, and she's a bloody teenager! If he's going to hitch himself with a girl my age, might as well be one of my friends, not some nothing from no-where. _

_God, she's so uptight, exasperatingly boring with zero fashion sense. My brother deserves someone more refined than this Ana. He needs to have someone who'd compliment him when he attends all those red- carpet benefits, business meetings, galas and other public outings. Sure, Anastasia's pretty, I'll give her that, but she comes off as an opinionated brat who would never fit into our social circle. _

I'm still thinking this over when mom pulls me out of my musings.

''I gather with the shocked expression on your face, you had no clue either about your brothers, more specifically Christian. I'm surprised considering you have a closer relationship with Christian than anyone else in the family. I sure as hell never knew. I do hope your father is wrong about Ana being _the one._ All of this is just too much too fast.'' She shudders.

_Yea, I'm with you on this one mom._

''We all know about Elliot and his proclivities, but Christian? No fucking way."

Mom gives me a disapproving look.

"Language Mia. You're still a lady."

"Sorry. Bad habit."

"I've noticed that there are a few bad habits you've picked up while in Paris, and those need to change."

"I already apologized for swearing mom. Give it up already. Besides the swearing part couldn't be avoided having Christian and Elliot as brothers."

I wave mom's look of concern off. Fuck my bad habits. My bad habits are not important right now. Christian getting tied to Ana The Opinionated Bitch is more upsetting.

"Do you believe that Christian is as much of a man-whore as Elliot? It seems too unrealistic. I'm sure we would've met one of his girls over the years, right. It's Christian for Gosh sakes. It's just odd wouldn't you say?''

This point is really bothering me. Women throw themselves at him left and right all the bloody time it's annoying, but never has he shown any interest in any of them. Not even any of my friends who I thought would catch his eye. Like Grandma I truly thought he was gay and afraid to come out.

_Maybe Ana's just his beard or a transvestite, or a she-man or man-she. Fuck if I know what the right pronoun is now. Not very politically correct savvy._

"I mean. C'mon mom. I would never have guessed Christian to be as promiscuous as Elliot. That bomb of information was surprising, but what dad said does make sense. Elliot's forays are so public, I wouldn't be surprised if he has a revolving door installed to his bedroom and half a dozen kids that we know nothing about. Christian, being the public figure that he is would have more to lose, so I get the need for discretion. It'd be bad publicity if he was seen walking out of clubs with a different woman every week''

_Something is off with this Ana chick. I would never peg someone like her to be Christian's type, and I know my brother better than anyone. She's got something on him and she's just using him for her own nefarious reason. Maybe something to do with her dad's company._

''I did invite Ana to hang out with me and my friends on Tuesday. I hope she's still planning to join us. It will give me the perfect opportunity to get more intel on her. We're going to attend a small benefit at a new gallery downtown. Do you think Christian would show up too?''

I'm brilliant! Simply brilliant. We'll go shopping for dresses first and I can find out if Christian is already supporting her fully. Then we'll get ready at Esclava. After all, there's no better way to have some girl talk. We can shoot the shit while we get our nails done. My girlfriends will be there too, and I'm sure they'd be eager to voice their opinion on Ms. Steele, no holds barred.

_Fuck, Tuesday is going to be epic._

''Oh, I think that is a good idea, honey. I may not be fully on board with Ana yet, but we still need to give her a chance."

Mom rubs her temples with her fingertips most likely trying to rub the whole after dinner fiasco away.

"Okay Mia. I'm heading for bed. I'm tired, so I'll see you in the morning."

Mom leans over and kisses my cheek before she gets up and heads upstairs.

"Good night Mia'' she says in parting.

I sit in the living room a few moments longer contemplating my 'Get Rid of Anastasia' plan.

_That little gold-digger doesn't stand a chance against me. I always was Christian's number one girl, and I don't see that changing any time soon._

**Anastasia POV**

**Sunday 12 May 2019**

The moment I step into Kate's apartment the ever-curious fireball starts her interrogation.

''The fact that you're here and with the expression on your face I take it dinner didn't go very well?"

She grabs my hand and drags me to the couch. I see a bottle of wine with two glasses placed on the coffee table.

_Shit. I don't drink. I could've sworn I told her this already. Maybe she forgot._

''Relax girl, it's non-alcoholic. I also have lots of ice cream to put us into the mood'' she wiggles her eyebrows making me giggle. She is simply the best.

''Thanks Kate. I really appreciate this'' I motion towards the setting '' This wasn't necessary, but I love it none the less.''

''Ana, that's what friends are for; to pick you up when you're down. _NOW_, my patience is wearing thin here, so spill''

She hands me the tub of caramel ice cream and makes herself comfortable with the tub of chocolate one. We're both digging in with globs of ice cream on our spoons.

_God, I so needed this._

''I don't even know where to begin.'' I sigh.

I decide to leave Christian's in-house sex buddy out of the conversation, but otherwise I would appreciate her advice on Grace and Mia. I'm out of the loop with the chick thing, so I'm holding out for Kate to give me a quick 101 Girl Session lesson.

''Everything started off great. His mom was surprised, but delighted. Mia, she's Christian's baby sister; she was all bubbly and interested in me too. And his grandmother, Adele, she was the happiest of all. What a hoot that one is. You'd love her, if you ever get a chance to meet her. I bet a million that she's already started a binder for Christian and my wedding.''

Despite how the evening ended, memories of Adele and her shenanigans make me laugh.

''Ok. So, when did it go south?''

''Not just south as in California south. Fuck! I'm talking serious Antarctica South, and it went fast! The moment I told them I was moving in with Christian shit hit the fan! The mood swung so fast my head was spinning trying to figure out what-the-fuck.

Ok. So, get this, and tell me if I'm the one not tracking correctly, because I have no idea where Grace and Mia are getting their attitude from based on the conversation.

Grace asks me where I'd be staying now that I'm back in Seattle. I told her that I had a condo, but Christian wanted me to move in with him, so in the end we decided to do just that. Somehow, from there I'm a scheming slut taking advantage of her angelic son!'' I snort.

_Angelic my ass. Art, maybe, angelic?! I don't even want to know what his ass has been up to._

''And his sister, Mia; fuck, what an entitled brat. That girl has some serious case of Disney evil stepsister attitude, which I'm suspecting stems from misplaced jealousy. Mia wasn't getting the attention she normally would from her beloved brother, hence'' pointing to myself, "bad guy"

Kate starts laughing, but I don't find it funny at all. I'm fucking confused. How does one deal with these people? Kate looks back at me and tries to control her outburst, but she's failing miserably. I just sit and wait until she's calmed down, then take another scoop full of much deserved ice cream.

_Fuck this shit tastes good._

''Sorry, sorry. Obviously, Mia Grey hasn't changed much in the last couple of years. From the sound of it she's gotten even worse.''

_Worse? What does she mean worse?_

''Wait a second. You know Mia?'' she nods still laughing her ass off ''Fuck! You could've told me! Y'know friends warn friends of impending danger, especially when they're going into hostile territory!"

_Bitch._

''Sorry, Ana. Truthfully that fact slipped my mind completely. I don't really know her. I know about her. We went to the same school, but never interacted. She was the epitome of a queen Bee. You know the Mean Girls type. She was a popular girl with lots of airheaded girlfriends just like her. You know, '_Like'_ attract '_Like'_. Anyway, they followed her around like a bad smell, all hoping to hook up with one of her brothers.''

Kate laughs again. Myself I see it more as a tragedy than a comedy; pathetic.

_And this is now my life. Christ what did I get myself into? It looks like Christian is not the only one in the family with mental trouble._

''Good God, Kate. She's bloody more than three years older than me, and you're telling me she hasn't changed?!"

''Well going off from what you just told me, no; she hasn't changed. She had a huge crush on my older brother Ethan and chased him **hard**. About two years ago he relented and asked her out. He came back an hour later pissed as hell.

He ranted on and on about him wasting his time, something about instincts and what an emptyheaded brat she is. Turned out she didn't shut her mouth for a moment, speaking incessantly about shopping and places to party. But the final straw was her attitude. That really turned him off."

She turns her body to face me, one leg tucked under her on the couch, spooning into her ice cream like she's trying to test how big of a scoop she can get in one go, while I'm waiting for the rest of the story.

"According to Ethan, Mia was acting like she was doing him a favour by going out with him, and now that they were _dating_, he'd better tow the party line and start kissing the ground she walked on.''

I look at Kate in shock. Now it is my turn to laugh hysterically because never in my life have, I ever, heard of something as ridiculous as like this before. Poor guy. It must've been the ultimate first date from hell.

''Yep! In the end he just stood up and left the restaurant without a backward glance''

''Ouch! That's cruel, but I don't blame him.''

That must have been a hell of a hit to Mia's ego, but obviously didn't make any impact on her.

''Me neither! Sometimes I still tease him about that one. He always has to take a shot every time I bring it up when we play Never Have I Ever."

I look at her puzzled.

"Y'know. It's a drinking game. _Never Have I Ever_…had a first date from hell! It's a guaranteed shot!"

And Kate goes off laughing again.

"But what I was trying to say is let Christian deal with his relations. You should still be polite and stuff, but if one of them extends an olive branch, accept it.'' She gives me a pointed look and I sigh.

''The most hilarious part of all this is that I'm the _teenager_ and everyone expects **me **to be the bigger person."

With that we erupt into hysterical laughter again and it feels great!

_Oh, thank you God for sending Kate my way!_

**So now we are officially done with the weekend from hell, time to move on with the action )**

**Ilenka**


	17. Great business ideas and awful spa days

**Hi everyone. **

**Thank you for the fantastic response I've got for this story. It is truly motivating.**

**As always I own nothing, just having fun with the characters.**

**Ro – the hugest thanks to you for being so awsome. **

**Anastasia POV**

**Tuesday 14 May 2019**

Looking back on the last few days since I've returned to Seattle, my life has been an absolute whirlwind. Dorothy in the land of Oz has nothing on me. I feel more like Alice going down the dark rabbit hole!

The much-needed Girl-Talk with Kate on Sunday night boosted my spirits **a lot**. So did the tub of ice cream. I can't believe we I ate the whole thing by myself. But Fuck was it good. Both the sweet treat and the chat went a long way to calm my rattled nerves after the Grey Family dinner fiasco. Kate was right about taking a step back on the Grace and Mia situation. It's Christian's family after all, so I'll let them deal with it.

As predicted Mia contacted me on Monday to confirm our plans for a spa day with her friends. I was really tempted to tell her to fuck off but common sense prevailed and decided to accept the invitation.

_Kate and her fucking Olive Branches. Maybe Mia's regretting Sunday and it is her way to make amends. Unlikely, but possible._

I immediately called Kate to see if she could join me, but sadly she can't ditch work for a manicure on Tuesday. She assured me that everything would be fine and to not let Mia or her friends get to me.

_Right; and pigs fly._

But she did say she'd be in attendance for this evening's event since she was covering the Opening Night at the gallery for The Seattle Times.

_Well there'll be at least one person I know._

I've barely seen Christian. We had a short meeting Monday morning to compare schedules and confirm our public outings for the upcoming week, but outside of that, nothing.

The man is graciousness personified. He simply informed me yesterday that we would be attending a gallery opening, (for today), as our first outing as a couple; then on Saturday, we're going to the Coping Together Gala. According to him, if things turn out as he, sorry 'we' planned, Saturday will be the day of the grand and very public proposal.

Gail and Taylor are a Godsend. It's only through their conscientious efforts that made the move into the penthouse more comfortable. It's nice coming home to some friendly faces.

I was contemplating, as well, since I'm permanently back in Seattle, (with or without Christian), of getting myself a pet. For as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to adopt a black Maine Coon cat and name him Hippo, after Behemoth from 'Master and Margarita' by Bulgakov. I was never able to before, what with Dad's illness, then school. It never seemed to be the right time, but now, I think is the time if perfect. Not sure how Christian feels about me having a pet. I'll have to ask him if he's allergic, but if he isn't, then I'm going for it. I feel the need to have something of my own, and I want a fun, fluffy adorable snuggly cat.

_Maybe I can train it to be a guard cat! It could piss and hiss at anyone who's nasty._

Thinking of sidekicks, my mind travels to, my own personal CPO named Sawyer, courtesy of one Christian Grey. Despite my protestations, and insistent 'what the fuck do I need close protection for?', Christian was adamant. I'm sure I would've agreed eventually, but I would've appreciated more advanced notice, than a 'oh, by the way; this is Sawyer'. I mean, I get it. It's the nature of the beast - Christian, being the beast, that is.

So, now I have my very own bodyguard following me around literally everywhere I go. Sawyer is totally easy on the eyes; the man looks like Sam Heughan, for Christ-sake, so yah, _VERY_ easy on the eyes, but Taylor says I'd get used to it, still; it's weird. Just saying.

Yesterday I visited Steele Advertising offices and as predicted I was denied access to the servers and documentation on current projects. While I'm the owner of the company, Pierce is the CEO and without his approval I can't do anything. The asshole is still unavailable till the end of the month, and there's 31 days in this month, so that's about 2 ½ more weeks before I can _discuss_ my concerns with the man.

_Asshole. What the fuck is he doing for a month, and why can no one reach him? As CEO of a company this behaviour is the epitome of irresponsibility. FUCK!_

As owner of said company, I'm sure there I should be a clause somewhere that would enable me to handle some aspects of the business before the bastard gets back. I've asked Carrick for some legal advice, but apparently this field of law is outside his level of experience. As my legal counsel, he asked for permission to share the paperwork with his father in law, Mr. Trevelyan. Back in his day, Theo was one of the best corporate lawyers out there, and if anyone can find a loophole, he'd be the man to do it. Until then I'll need to network and gather as much information on Pierce's dealings as possible.

_God! Everything is happening so fast I'm running on autopilot. I'm lucky if I get a chance to piss and sleep let alone think about ME time. The spa outing, company notwithstanding, should be nice._

_At least I hope I can get myself looking half respectable for tonight. God. I can't even remember the last time I had a mani-pedi done. And my hair! Horses look better than I do right now. I really need to get this mane cut. It's been what, a year ago since my last cut._

But before any of that, I've got a surprise meeting with Elliot today. He called me up yesterday asking if I'd be interested in doing a commercial project for Grey Construction. I told him about my spa day with his sister but could squeeze him in before meeting up with Mia and her friends.

Industrial photography is not my strongest suit, but I'm not about to turn away an opportunity. This meeting also gave me a valid reason not to go shopping with the girls. I hate shopping as it is but combine that with a bunch of strangers, whom I gather from Kate would be the equivalent of hanging out with the Kardashian's, is my personal idea of hell. I already have the perfect dress for tonight. I even got Kate's brand of approval after sending her a photo of it, so I'm confident of my choice.

However, this does not solve my current fashion dilemma. I'm standing, once again, in my closet, debating on what to wear. I need to look professional enough for a work meeting but not too stuffy to hang out with the ladies afterwards.

This right here is what I hate about fashion. I truly hate this! It's a bloody waste of time. Whilst in college, my wardrobe choices were easy; a pair of sneakers, T-shirt, jeans or a simple skirt depending on the occasion. My greatest dilemma was ensuring my clothes level of cleanliness. It's college. It happens. Don't judge me.

But now, looking upon my hung garments of trousers, skirts, dresses, jackets, blouses, I waste precious time picking out the perfect outfit and it's frustrating the hell out of me! I puff out a breath effectively moving my bangs from my forehead.

_Ok. Let's think about this. If what Kate says about Mia's friends is true, then it'd be in my best interest to take a concerted effort in how I look. I just know I'll be scrutinised and apprised from head to toe. _

Many outfits and possible pairings later, I finally settle on the tried and true classic of the ages. Adhering to the 'Keep it simple stupid' rule, I choose a white short-sleeve blouse, a red high waist midi skirt, paired with nude four-inch heels. A once over in the mirror and I get my sidekick, Sawyer, to drive me to Grey Construction. Since I'm being _escorted_ and don't have to occupy my mind on traffic, I use the time to give myself a much-needed pep talk. Admittedly, it's a bit schizophrenic, but that seems to be my new norm lately.

_I'm doing this, nerves be damned. I worked extremely hard for this moment and I know what I'm doing. I'm a qualified professional, and I won't let my age define how people see me. I'm more than capable of taking on significant projects like this, even though this is a bit out of my realm, but everyone has to start somewhere. I can do this! I will be confident and show the world what I'm made of! I'm driving myself nuts! Oh God._

I check that I have my portfolio and sketch books with me. I'm going over a few more ideas in my head adding it to the list of other possibilities depending on the scheme Elliot has in mind. We finally reach our destination and Sawyer helps me out of the car. I look down at my shaking hands and clench them tightly.

_Oh Christ, I think I'm going to be sick. Just do it Ana! You were born for this. Do it for Dad!_

I straighten myself out, and with a quick nod of thanks to Sawyer, I head inside Grey Construction.

**Elliot POV**

**Tuesday 14 May 2019**

I'm sitting in my office pouring over the final proposal to renovate some commercial properties on the waterfront. I dislike the days I'm be stuck here. Personally, I prefer to be on the site or behind the wheel of a bulldozer. I _do _trust my staff, but some projects are too important to leave them to others. I guess Christian is not the only control freak in the family when it comes to business. That thought makes me laugh.

Who would have thought my baby brother and I are more alike than I ever imagined? I never believed he was gay, but Christ his latest revelations shocked me, and I'm no daisy. I've been to the rodeo a few times and love some kink in my sex life as much as the next guy, but Christian's brand of BDSM is control on steroids.

He was careful with NDA's and keeping his partners secret from the world, but nothing is fool proof. The irony of the situation is not lost on me. He chose that lifestyle to avoid commitment and now he's getting married to save his reputation and his business.

Honestly, I feel a bit envious him. I'll soon be thirty and have only now come to understand that being the man whore of Seattle is not a favourable title. Having bedded half the blonds in the state of Washington, word gets around. Now any of the nice young women I meet won't take me seriously. If men have a biological clock, I've been feeling mine. I've been ready to settle down for a while now, but the girls running after me are usually emptyheaded status seekers, or worse; whore mongers looking for a sugar daddy come to mind. _Ewh!_

The real wakeup call happened a couple of months ago. I approached a girl in a bar and she simply laughed at me. She told me to move along because she had no interest in riding the 'town bike'. That was humbling. Up until that moment I was sure my good looks and a successful career could get me any girl. Turns out I was wrong.

I chuckle to myself. Maybe I should ask dad to handpick a suitable woman for me too, because Christian hit the Jack Pot with Anastasia. That girl is beautiful, intelligent, has direction with life goals and is not afraid to speak her mind. I don't know what happened Sunday with mom and Mia, but I promised dad and Gramps to make Ana feel welcome into the family, and I will try my best to do just that, hence my meeting her this morning.

I know I'm taking a great risk asking a newbie for the advertisement project on our new office buildings, but hey, she may surprise us all in the best way. Besides I'm in no rush so if she is not up to the task. I can always hire someone else.

I'm brought out of my musings by a commotion outside my office. I'm about to step outside when my lead architect, Aaron, barrels into the room looking all flushed.

_What the fuck is going on? I've never seen the man look anything else than calm and collected._

''El! I don't know who it was you had to fuck up there'' he points his index finger skyward making me laugh out loud, ''But an Angel just descended on us and she's standing in the lobby saying she's here to meet with you"

_Ah, yes, it must be Anastasia. She's punctual. Good. I like that._

Aaron is practically drooling, ''Please, please, please, tell me she is just a client and single'' he looks at me with such hope that I feel a little sorry to crush his little fantasy.

''Not a chance, buddy.'' I smirk at him "She's the marketing specialist I plan to hire for promoting our new office buildings.'' I then turn my serious stare on him driving the nail into his preverbal coffin. ''She's also Christian's girlfriend, so you better back off'' Aaron's jaw literally drops to the floor.

_HA! This is hilarious!_

''Fuck! Your brother in one lucky son of a bitch.'' He says defeated ''But hey, maybe Mr. Sunshine might just bore her to death'' making us both laugh as we head toward the lobby.

''Yah, right. Dream on, Aaron'' I pat his shoulder. Coming into the lobby I see a crowd of my crew forming around Ana. They're like a pack of wolves panting like dogs in heat.

Ana is really a stunning woman. She smiles politely as she declines offers for drinks, and it's evident she's getting uncomfortable by all the attention. She really has no idea how unique she is. I come up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek and lead her away from the group moving us toward my office. A take a backward glance and chuckle at the look of envy I get from my men.

_She's taken boys, and if Christian doesn't come to his senses and recognize the beauty of this one, it'll be one of his worst mistakes._

''Make yourself comfortable Ana. Sorry about the guys. They're used to bulky men in hard hats. As you can tell, we don't have many pretty girls come around here often'' she blushes at the compliment.

_Yep, Christian, you lucky bastard. God, I hope he plays his cards right and treats her nicely._

Ana smiles back at me and it's just dazzling.

''Good morning, Elliot" she says brightly "Yes, that was some greeting.'' she giggles '' Thanks for the rescue by the way. Also, thank you for this incredible opportunity. Just so you know, I unfortunately, need to cut our meeting short. I had made a previous commitment with your sister and her friends in a few hours. But this is such an interesting project, I didn't want to brush you off. I was thinking we could use this time to quickly go over key aspects on the matter so I can get a sense of your vision, and then schedule a follow up meeting where I can power point the various scenarios based on the information you give me this morning, does that sound ok?"

_Oh fuck. Mia's friends are absolute bitches in heat. Fucking nasty, the lot of them! I love my baby sister, but she's been unbearable lately. Combine her PMS attitude with her bitter, spiteful and malicious girlfriends and it's a disaster waiting to happen. Poor Ana._

''Got it, and not a problem. Let's not waste time then. If you hand me your portfolio, I'll take a glance at it while I tell you what I have in mind'' she hands me her folder. The portfolio is a bit thin, but of what she does have it's impressive.

''I'll be honest with you Elliot, I don't have any experience in the industrial and commercial construction sector, but I do feel confident that I can apply what knowledge I have and tweak it to make it work with your vision. I think with my fresh perspective, I can offer you folks a different look that'll stand out over others in the industry.''

Her integrity impresses me more. I like her truthful approach and confidence. I'm intrigued see what she can come up with. It's exciting breaking in new ground, so to speak.

In the next hour I fill Ana in on my vision and she comes up with some great ideas. She says that the final sketches will be ready by next week. She will do her part for free, but Grey Construction will have to cover the costs for the crew and equipment once the project is in motion. She's a bit embarrassed with that last statement, but honestly, I wasn't looking for a free ride.

It's a brilliant business strategy if you think about it. She's the new kid on the block making a name for herself within Steele Advertising. She knows this project can boost her credibility, and if successful, it would entice other companies to seek her services. Ana offering her work as pro bono, knowing her inexperience in this industry, compensates more than fairly my portion of the project.

''Ana, you know didn't hire you for a handout. Grey Construction is more than capable in paying you for your work. You do know that, right?"

"Thank you, Elliot. I do know. I think of this as an investment rather than a handout. You, offering me this chance, is huge for me and for Steele Advertising, and I think you know that too. You're taking a huge chance with me, and I appreciate that."

_Wow. Classy, noble, a hard worker and ethical. If my bro is smart enough I can picture some cute ginger haired nephews running around in the future. _

Now, I'm even more impressed with my soon to be sister-in-law and feel a sense of pride knowing she'll soon be part of my family, maybe not long term, but family nonetheless. I can only hope with Ana more present her sense of self-worth would influence Mia.

"Ok Ana. You're the boss." She smiles again as she gathers her papers placing them back into her folder. We both rise and as she extends her hand to shake I, instead, pull her in for a big bear hug making her giggle.

_She'll be the perfect little sister._

"See you tonight, Ana. I hope you're prepared for the media frenzy coming your way after the gallery opening tonight. It can get intense.''

She rolls her eyes.

''Yah. Don't remind me'' she huffs and shrugs her little shoulders ''It is what it is. I'll just have to develop thicker skin. I am excited to see the work of the artist though. I did a bit of research on him and from what I've seen his work is impressive."

Ana glances down at her watch quickly.

"Shit. Sorry, Elliot. I need to run but I'll see you this evening'' with a kiss on my cheek and a wave she's out the door.

Yep; tonight, will be interesting. I only hope Mia's harpies won't drown her in the pool at the spa.

**Anastasia POV**

The meeting went surprisingly well and I'm beyond happy with the concept Elliot and I came up with. I recognize Elliot's decision to hire Steele Advertising, specifically me, to promote Grey Construction's new project can be construed as nepotism, but I'm hoping after this meeting he feels more confident in hiring me.

I can tell he was apprehensive at first. I was forthright and honest in my lack of experience with the project content he's looking for, but I did have some ideas and the more we talked the more exited he got. Truthfully, I'm on a business success high and am enthusiastic to get started on some of the ideas that have been swirling inside my head since I left. I'm in such a good mood that not even the prospect of spending the afternoon with Mia and her squad can sour my mood.

Thanks to Sawyer we get to Esclava quickly, I glad that the trouble of finding a parking space is not my problem. Good luck to Mr. Bodyguard. I'm thankful I arrived before everybody else. This gives me some time to speak to the administrator and request all costs for today to be put on my card. I'm hoping this gesture will show Mia that I really appreciate her offer to include me in this outing.

_Olive branches, right?_

That settled, I make my way to the sitting area only to be roughly pushed aside as a tall brunette rush past me, almost knocking me over. I yelp out in surprise, taken aback by her rudeness, but my retort dies in my mouth as I see her slightly dishevelled and overall distressed appearance.

_Oh dear. I wonder what her story is, poor thing. Must be a guy. Only a man can make a girl Look tragic like that._

I let it go. She must be having one of those days when you wish you never got out of bed.

The interior of Esclava screams _luxury_. Everything, from the furniture to the bleach blond attendants, is sleek and modern and so very white. Truthfully speaking the only colour in here is the heavily painted faces of the staff.

_Interesting. This salon has the same interior design as Christian's penthouse. I guess it makes sense as he is a partner. They probably used the same interior designer._

I'm about to text Mia letting her know I've already arrived, when I hear a group of women laughing and spot Mia among them. They're an impressive bunch as they walk through the salon doors. There are four of them, all dressed to the nines with perfect hairdo's and make up, which makes me wonder why they bothered making a salon appointment.

I recognize my insecurity for what it is and am glad to have taken an hour of my morning to get ready. These women are polished and fit for the runway unlike the rest of us sorry sods sitting in this salon.

_I truly do feel like Lindsay Lohan trying to impress the Mean Girls in high school. Maybe they're only getting mani-pedi's. Christ this is so juvenile._

When Mia sees me, she speaks to her friends and points their attention in my direction and they immediately turn their scrutinizing gaze on me.

_Good grief!_

''Hello, Mia. Thank you for inviting me today'' Mia gives me air kisses in greeting. ''No problem'' with that I receive the fakest smile in history.

''These are my friends. This is Lilian, Amanda and Jenna'' she points out each of the girls.

''Ladies, **this** is Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend''

When they hear '**girlfriend' **all three drop their jaws and gape at me. The scene is quite comical, and I hold myself back from laughing. I smile broadly and extend my hand in greeting.

''Pleasure to meet you all'' breaking the awkward silence.

''Yes, a pleasure." One of them says. She sounds more annoyed than pleased. Jenna, I think her name is, gives Mia the stink eye and says with a whine, "Mia, you didn't mention Christian had a woman in his life. We were all sure he was gay.'' Now they're all fake giggling matching their fake smiles.

Why Mia didn't tell her friends I was coming tagging along today, or that I was Christian's girlfriend seemed odd. I thought she'd inform them while they shopped this morning. I get the strange suspicion like this is a setup, and I'm not sure why, but I'll play along.

''Oh. I just came back to Seattle last week, and finally met Mia and the rest of his family for the first time this past Sunday'' I explain.

The girls all look toward Mia with a 'oh really' look. The inquiry for further explanation is thankfully cut off as the receptionist comes up to usher us to the changing rooms.

I opt for a manicure and pedicure as well as book a beautician to do my hair and makeup for the event tonight. Mia and Amanda choose massages, so I'm left with Jenna and Lillian who sit on either side of me for pedicures. Lucky me!

Settling ourselves into our chairs, I prepare myself for the interrogation I know will ensue.

''So, Anastasia, tell us a bit about yourself. Where are you from? How did you meet Christian? How long have you two been together?''

I'm looking down at the remote control that activates the massage chair settings while I soak my feet in the small tub below. I look up to see Jenna looking at me expectantly. It's painfully obvious they don't give a shit about me. Their interest rests solely on Christian Grey. If only they knew the guy behind the beautiful facade, I'm sure they wouldn't be so fascinated with him. Or maybe they would, what do I know?

''I'm originally from Seattle but lived in Britain for the last five years. I met Christian at a coffee shop in London a few months ago; back in March actually, and we decided since I was considering coming back to the US anyway, I would settle near him in Seattle" I smile.

If they think that I'm going tell them more than that, they're sorely mistaken. I settle further into my chair, closing my eyes leaning into the glorious massage mechanism currently working on my lower back, effectively blocking out their stares and ignoring their obvious expectation that I would disclose more about myself, or Christian, or both. When they see I'm not taking the bait Lilian makes this snorting sound. It's not a cute or flattering sound. It almost sounded like she's sick and trying to clear her sinuses. I gag slightly at the thought. Ok, breathe Ana, in...out.

Lilian's high pitched, annoying nasal voice comes from my left, ''so a brief meeting overseas and here you are. How romantic''

_Goading me won't work dimtit!_

Under my father's tutelage, I've grown up around many bitch brat divas, so their attitude doesn't really faze me. I smirk remembering my father's lesson to '_kill them with kindness_'.

"_Don't ever stoop to their level Ana," _he'd tell me, _"you don't know where these women came from and you don't know their story, and they all have a past; a story, so it's not for you to judge. It is your responsibility to always be respectful. Always be the light when you're surrounded by their darkness. Do not let their choices become your choice."_

''It was very romantic'' I comment and beam at Lillian ''Have you all been friends for a long time?'' I try to steer the conversation away from Christian and myself.

''Pretty much. Mia and I have been friends since kindergarten, and Jenna and Amanda joined our group in middle school'' Lilian says and again we fall into an awkward silence. I nod back in acknowledgement, not really knowing what to say further.

_I wonder if this chair has a lean back option. Ideally, I'd prefer one of those dome-covered napping pods that I've seen at Google headquarters, but I could settle for a lean back option. I wonder if anyone ever got accidentally electrocuted in one of these chairs before. No. Don't think like that Ana, that's mean. _

Luckily the nail technician distracts me with the question about which design I prefer. As usual I opt for a French design for both manicure and pedicure.

''Oh, how boring! Are you sure you want to stick with just that?'' Jenna inserts herself in my conversation with the technician. I really don't remember that I asked for her opinion, but I bite my tongue. Literally. At this pace, I'm going to develop serious canker sores for every time I bite my tongue. I turn to Jenna with a depreciating smile.

''It's a classic design and compliments many styles. Depending on my accessories, I can dress my hands up with diamond or crystal rings for formal occasions or down with fun bolder designs and stones. I don't have much free time to consider what polish compliments what outfit daily, so I go with what works. Shellac guarantees the lifespan of my manicure as my nails lengthens. I won't need to come back for another three weeks or so. It works well."

''Yah. Well, I'm going to live a little. After all you're only young once so I'm going for something trendy and edgy. I'm wearing red tonight, so make sure the colour works.'' She tells the girl who is working on her toes.

If this was a veiled attempt to insult me, it failed. I give her a thumbs up and a broad smile and for the rest of the procedure, I tune them both out. All I hear is the '_mwah, mwah, mwah' _of their voices as they chat over me. The sound is reminiscent of the teacher in Charles Schulz Charlie Brown's Peanuts cartoon.

Once my nails are done, I thank the technicians who've done an excellent job on my fingers and toenails' but as I stand up to go for my hair appointment, Jenna asks me a question that catches me off guard.

''Anastasia, I'm hoping you can put to rest an ongoing dispute between us girls. You see, we've known each other for years, and we've always wondered, each of us having our differing opinions, of course, what Christian would be like in the sac. Maybe you can settle our curiosity? Is he any good? Does he give it hard and fast? Does he make any sounds? Amanda and Lillian think he'd be all romantic, but I think he's the type that would go for the kill, kind of cat like, right?'' she looks straight at me with a slight smirk. I glance over to Lillian and she's sporting the same self-satisfied look.

_Sweet Jesus, how old are these women? I get that they're shallow and narcissistic, but that's just plain offensive, base and rude. _

I carefully and slowly put my feet into the slip-on flip flops I brought along with me and turn to stare at Jenna in exasperation. I look at her for a long time, considering my next comment, making her jiggle in her seat a bit.

''Jenna. I'm not sure how you discern and process the level of intimacy from conversations, or in this case, lack thereof, with your 'friends' however, our sitting together for an hour does not qualify us as besties. Posing that line of questioning speaks more to me of your character and confirms your lack of respect, not only of your partners but more tragically yourself."

I sigh in resignation and although I maintain my civility, I refuse to be amicable with all this bullshit.

_If this is how Mia and her clique circle of harpies want to play, I'm leaving the fucking sandbox. Tupogolovõje ssuchki! Sometimes swearing in Russian feels so much better. Saying 'empty headed bitches' in English just doesn't cut it._

"I'm afraid, Jenna, you and the girls will have to keep wondering. I'm not in the habit of discussing mine, or anyone else's, private affairs, most especially the _**brother**_ of your best friend.''

I turn to leave without looking back.

_I go to the front desk to see if the beautician is available now because as soon as I get my haircut, I'm getting the fuck out of here._

I notice Mia and Amanda walk out of the massage rooms oozing an aura of relaxation and peacefulness.

_Oh, I need one of those. Note to self: Make an appointment for Kate and myself for a relaxing massage, but not here. If this is where Barbie and friends hang, I'll pass._

Mia graces me with one of her fake smiles, again, but I really don't give a flying fuck. If I could give her the bird using facial expressions, I'd give her one of those.

''I see that you're already done with your manicure, that's great. I'll join you for my haircut so we can chat a bit.'' She informs me.

_Oh Joy! I get to spend time with the Xanthippe ringleader all for myself. Ugh, fuck me! I wonder if she'll pickup on my lack lustre of enthusiasm._

''Oh my god Mia! What a great idea." I sparkle and flutter my eyes sarcastically, and gently smack her arm as I move in the direction of Franco, the Italian hair guru, "I'll see you in a few then'' wink. Air kiss.

_Fucking ridiculous._

A million expletives in several languages come to mind as I take my seat in front of the mirror. That's when I notice Mrs. Lincoln having a heated discussion with the tall brunette woman who pushed past me earlier. They both look stressed, and the discussion seems rather unpleasant but my attention is diverted when Franco steps into my line of sight.

''Salute Bella Anastasia. Guardati e questa splendida criniere di bei capelli!" (_Hello beautiful Anastasia. Look at you and this gorgeous mane of beautiful hair!) _ He rakes his fingers through my locks, combing and caressing it over and over. ''Look how lovely. It's so beautifully long, shiny and soft like the finest silk'' he exclaims excitedly.

His exuberance is endearing, and I love him instantly.

_Okay. So maybe this place isn't complete shit, but I hope Franco would agree to home visits because I'm not coming back to this den of vipers._

''Will you also be attending the Gallery opening this evening? The unveiling of _Beauty and The Beast_, yes?''

Franco waves his hands and dramatically unfurls the salon apron like a magician revealing their trick, spreading it over my chest and tying the neck strings striking a _ta-da _pose. This guy is hilarious! What a treat. I'm not the least bit surprised that he knows about me and Christian being a couple. Word travels fast, especially in a salon.

Hairdressers are like priests for women. Every week the confessional chair is filled with women offloading all their shit, and hairdressers like Franco here, listen with one ear while with hands and scissors, they create art with your hair. It's not a spiritual absolution, but there are similarities. Everyone leaves the salon with less weight on their shoulders.

''Franco, I can only hope that I'm not The Beast in the scenario that is running through your mind.'' I giggle. He then bends down to whisper in my ear.

''Honey, I'm gay and your Grey is all sorts of hot, hot, hot, but you'' he starts fanning himself with his hand pretending to swoon. "I could do the horizontal cha-cha with you'' after this we both burst with laughter. "Don't tell me you don't _Beast _up on that man! That's just sinful."

This guy is seriously wonderful! He's got a warm personality and a great sense of humour. I do see us becoming friends.

_Oh God it feels good to laugh._

''Franko, you're impossible'' it is all I'm able to get out through my laughter.

''Seriously honey. You are a Goddess, and when I'm finished working on you, you will understand the extent of your power. Blinding honey, just blinding!'' and his hands makes these fireworks explosions signs. Lord, if he keeps this up, I won't be able to stop laughing.

It seems our little laugh-fest brought unwanted attention as the duo of Malevolence shows up in the form of Mia and Mrs. Lincoln. Behind them is the dishevelled brunette.

_And just like that, the party's over. It was just too good to be true._

''Anastasia, it is lovely to see you again. I hope the experience you had here was pleasurable.''

_It was until you showed up. Fuck, her voice is irritating and the way she looks me over makes me feel dirty._

''Indeed. I'm impressed with those who've worked on me so far. You have a talented and professional team Mrs. Lincoln. I'm looking forward to the creation Franco is inspired with for my hair'' I give a wink in his direction which he returns with a smile.

_That's you your cue Ladies. Just go and crawl back to the hole you came from._

''I'm sorry to disturb you, but since Franco hasn't started on you yet would you be ok if we pushed your appointment back.''

_Ah fuck. Seriously? It's like I inadvertently pissed on the Universe's cereal and its payback time! I'm convinced that I'm cursed. I can't believe the bitch is totally bumping me!_

''Susannah here is in a huge time crunch and she needs to look her best for an important working function in a few hours. Would you be a dear and help a girl out?"

Her saccharine tone is making me ill. When I look around, I can see that all the other stylists are busy. Then I chance a glance to the woman in question and it's evident she has the greater need, so I take pity on her. I decide I can do my own hair and makeup for tonight.

''Sure. I don't mind.'' I see Franco is about to object but I don't give him the opportunity

''Franco. I promise I will not go to anyone else for my hair. I'll make an appointment with you for later in the week.'' With that I quickly vacate the chair for Susannah, and taking off the apron, I hand it to him giving him a quick hug and a wink.

I bid my goodbyes to the girls, because now I need to rush home and get myself ready for the showing. Mrs. Lincoln had followed me to the front desk so she's the last hurdle I need to jump over to get the hell out of here.

''Thank you again, Anastasia. You're a real sweetheart for doing this.'' That fake smile again ''Please tell Christian I wish him luck with his new challenge.'' And with that she disappears around the corner sporting a sinister smile.

_What the hell was that about? _

I'm standing still with a pen in my hand as my brain processes what she just said.

_Oh, fuck no! No, no, no! Did that mindless piece of shit disclose to Godzilla our arrangement? Why the fuck would he do that? Why didn't he mention anything when we were all discussing it back at his Dad's office? I was honest and told them I was telling Kate, why wouldn't he mention he'd be sharing with Mrs Lincoln as well? What the fuck is Christian doing? I swear to God, if that ass-wipe told her my reasons for agreeing into this arrangement, I'll bring that fucker down._

I sign the bill with a generous tip and mumble under my breath, "I'll fucking kill him".

**I'm not sure when I will be posting next with the holydays just around the corner, but I do hope to prewrite and edit some material **

**Merry Christmas and best wishes for the new year!**

**Ilenka**


	18. Shopping with Elliot and the blue dress

**Hello everyone. I know it has been awhile but with all the holydays I got distracted with real life, sorry. Hope you will enjoy this chapter and if you are interested in Ana's dress link to a pinterest page for this story is posted in bio.**

**Christian POV**

**Tuesday 14 May 2019**

Two days. It's been two bloody days since Anastasia moved into Escala and I've successfully managed to avoid her. And let me tell you, that in itself is an incredible feat of self-restraint.

Two days ago, I introduced her to Sawyer, her CPO and went over our agenda for public outings, but since then, I've been avoiding the woman like the plague. Anastasia seems to be of a similar mind, although I'm not sure she's conscientiously trying to avoid me as I am her. I'm guessing her lack of seeking me out is more a reflection of her independent nature and lack of interest in me than anything else.

Case in point, the woman almost gave me a heart attack yesterday when she ventured out of her bedroom in the sexiest nightwear I've ever seen. I was in my office, after calling it a night, I had just flicked off the lights and was about to head to my room when I saw her. Thankfully she didn't see me as I stood frozen by my office door drooling over her. Sweet Jesus, the woman is a work of art, frankly she puts Venus to shame. Seeing her in a sheer silk nighty gave me an erection that refused to go away. No will of mind; no martial art meditative Jedi force trick or fucking cold shower could placate my hard rock cock. So, for the first time, in a long time, I embarrassingly had to rub one out. And just like my horny fourteen year-old self , (the horny teenager that I was), I imagined her pouty pink lips wrapped deliciously around my dick whilst I jerked off in the shower.

So, yah. If I don't want to grow blisters on my right hand, or my dick for that matter, from excessive masturbating to visions of Ana's fine form, I keep my distance. For the most part, I've been quite successful and feel secure in the knowledge that I'm in control of myself. Then again, it's been 2 fucking days.

_Only 363 more to go! Jesus Christ._

Elena has been blowing up my phone with calls and messages since Sunday night, all of which I left unanswered. I'm simply too angry with her to act rationally. To bide some time, I send her an email arranging to meet up for lunch Thursday in the hope she'll leave me be until then. I don't need her distractions from my current dilemma; Mom and Mia.

It's important to me that they be supportive in my relationship with Anastasia, and I'm truly stumped with how things went down on Sunday. I am equally stumped to how I'm to address my relationship with Ana to them. Anastasia sent me a message yesterday that she'd be joining Mia and her friends for a spa day, so perhaps this outing will smooth things over with my baby sister. Dad is meeting me for lunch today, and I'm eager for his insight on how to handle this quandary.

The only bright thing that happened, since this whole fiasco began, is the shipyard in Japan. Ros was able to arrange a meeting and we're scheduled to travel to Osaka in a month. As I expect to be married by that time, I have little doubt that by July GEH, will be owners of a Japanese shipyard.

I've buried myself in work trying to do as much as possible before dad shows up. I have a feeling that this meeting will last a lot longer than an hour. The impression I got from Dad when he asked for a meeting was that he has a few items to discuss, not just the issue with Mom and Mia.

''Mr. Grey, your brother is here to see you.'' Andrea announces over the intercom.

_Oh fuck…_

I love my brother. Don't get me wrong, but I'm getting that tingling spider sense, and I can almost predict my brother's purpose for coming today. More likely than not, he wants to rub something into me, probably tease me more about my upcoming marriage, or some such bullshit. I really can't deal with his shenanigans right now, but he's my brother and there is no way shake him off if he wants to see me.

''Let him in and please hold all my calls, Andrea.'' I say with an exasperated sigh.

''YO, bro!'' Elliot jovial calls as he saunters into my office. I'm mildly shocked to see him looking quite dapper dressed in a suit. Elliot's typical dress code consists of muddy boots and ripped jeans, so this polished GQ look is an unexpected surprise.

''Well, look at you in your big boy pants!'' I grin '' But you shouldn't go to all that trouble just for me EL. I love you just the way you are. Hell, I didn't even know you owned a suit!'' I stand up and we fist bump whilst giving him a once over. I know for a fact he hates to dress up and will do anything to avoid it.

''Fuck off, Christian. You know you're just jealous cause I look this good." He sticks his foot out striking one of those ridiculous model poses, spins around to show me his ass making me chuckle. I have to admit, he rocks the suit. Mom and grandma would be in seventh heaven if he would dress like that more often, but knowing Elliot that is not happening.

"I had a couple of business meetings this morning. One of which, you'd be interested to know, was with the delectable Ms. Steele.'' He wiggles his brows ''When I'm inclined I, too, can do justice to a Tom Ford.'' That sets us off laughing. Good God, he is such a ham. My laughter dies when what he says registers.

_Back the fuck up. Did he just say he was meeting Anastasia? What the fuck for?_

Elliot must have noticed my less than pleased expression and spills the beans before I even ask.

''Relax bro and quit scowling. It's bad for your complexion or some stupid shit Mia keeps going on about. Whatever; I wasn't putting any moves on your little lady. I have this project coming up for a few buildings and thought to do a promo on it. You know even better than me how it goes, a few commercial ads, posters, that sort of thing. Steele Advertising seemed the logical choice, so I decided to see what she could offer.'' Well fuck me sideways. I didn't expect that one. Those buildings are a huge project for Grey Construction, and I didn't think Elliot would choose a newbie to do the advertising.

''So, how did the meeting go?''

'Surprising. Your woman knows her shit. At first, I offered her the meeting just to make her feel welcome to the family, y'know nepotism at its best. I didn't think anything would come out of it.'' He smiles sheepishly '' But fuck, Ana is simply brilliant. Her ideas were fresh and her vision logical. It shocked the shit out of me, but you can bet your fortune I'm hiring her for the job.''

Holy fucking hell, this is surprising. Yeah, I knew the girl was smart, but I seemed to have underestimated her business capabilities. I didn't think she had the know-how or where-with-all to handle this kind of account. I had assumed she'd be like running around with a camera shooting landscapes and puppies, not landing a big fish like Grey Construction. Elliot may act like an idiot most of the time, but when it comes to Grey Construction, this is his baby, and he won't fuck around.

''Good for you and Anastasia.'' I say admiringly.

''Right?! I've got a really good feeling about this collaboration.'' Suddenly he turns serious ''Look. I know that you are not happy with this arranged marriage thing, but honestly, I feel a bit jealous of you.'' I snort '' I get that being forced to do anything goes against your grain, but you got the best out of a very shitty situation.'' He is shitting me right now, right? I just roll my eyes at him. He would be singing a totally different tune if he was in my shoes.

''No seriously Christian. I've been thinking for a while now about starting a family.'' At this I laugh out loud.

''Oh please." I say sarcastically. "The professed Gods-Gift-to-Women wants to chain himself to one pussy. Monogamy Elliot. Sell that bullshit to someone else. Your dick would fall off from lack of use.'' I'm chuckling hard, but Elliott doesn't even crack a smile. He looks offended.

''Very funny, asshole. I'm being honest here. I'll be thirty in October and having a revolving door of dumb blondes is starting to get old. I want to come home to someone waiting for me. To have meaningful conversations, or just shoot the shit; share hobbies. Do things couples do. I want something more than just a quick fuck.''

_Holy shit. What's gotten into him? He must be getting soft in his old age._

''Christ Christian! Stop looking at me like I'm a fucking freak. I get it. Yes, this manwhore is putting up is whoring hat and growing up. I'm bored with the bimbos, but tell me honestly, aren't you sick of the same shit? In your case your girls like kink, but from what you've told me, you never interact with them outside of that dungeon, or playroom or whatever. If your contracts are truly how you describe them to be, then you may as well buy yourself a pricy sex robot. You won't know the difference.'' What in the fuck is he spewing here? Why on Earth would I use a sex doll when there's a line of willing bodies for my dark tastes. Sure, the last few subs had a screw loose, and I'm dealing with the consequences, but my playroom time is anything but boring.

''El, please don't project your inner struggles on me. Before Leila my life was perfect. I was having great sex with no commitment or emotional headaches. I got what I wanted and went on with my life. All this love and attachment shit will only make you weak and foolish.'' Love is for fools.

''God, where did you dig up that shit. When you look at mom and dad or grandma and gramps, don't you wish to have something similar in your life?''

''Ah, no. Sure I'm happy for them, whatever floats their boat. But that shit is not for me.''

''You're an idiot. You've been handed the perfect woman on a silver platter and if you play your cards right you may run off into the sunset with a Goddess no less.''

I just looked at my brother speechless. Ok. He's certifiable now. I was just about to give him my two cents when Andrea announced that my dad was here.

_Fucking perfect._

**Carrick POV**

**Tuesday 14 May 2019**

I haven't seen much of Grace and Mia since my Sunday rant, but I hope they took what I had to say seriously. Christian cannot afford to lose Anastasia, and the way Grace and Mia are treating her, my fear is she will just say, 'fuck it' and handle her own affairs. And I wouldn't even fault the girl, she didn't deserve such treatment. But Christ, if it comes to that, Christian will be completely fucked.

To be on the safe side, I ensured some time with Christian today to go over my concerns; not just about Ana and his relationship, but I need to find out what his deal is with Elena and address my plan for Mia.

For Ana, I want to make sure she is comfortably settled in Christians home and that they are both prepared for their first public outing tonight. This first appearance is going to be vitally important to Christian's image. It would be the solid groundwork to any backlash should Leila Williams act out on her threats.

Secondly, Elena fucking Lincoln. I have no idea what Christian's game is with her, but my instincts tell me there is a lot more to his relations with her than simply business. Who the fuck requests a private meeting while in someone else's home during a private dinner party? What is so fucking urgent that it couldn't wait until Monday? It's a bloody beauty salon, so why all the cloak and dagger? And then the _brief_ discussion turns into an hour-long meeting. Yah, no. I'm not buying it. There's '_something rotten in the state of Denmark'_ and if my guess is correct, Elena is my mark. Although I would never dictate who my wife befriends, I won't tolerate Elena's poisonous manipulation in my house any longer. That shit ends now. Grace may continue to meet Elena Lincoln but it won't be in our house from now on.

I think the hardest subject of all will be Mia. Fuck I wish Theo was available today. I need all the support I can get when I broach this subject with Christian. He and Mia are tight, but I don't think he realizes the dangers in spoiling her.

_Fuck I've got my work cut out for me._

I'm brought out of my musing when the eve-efficient Andrea leads me to Christian's office and to my surprise Elliot is there.

_Perfect! I can kill two birds with one stone._

''Good afternoon boys. Good to see you.'' I shake their hands and give Elliot a hug before taking a seat in front of Christian's desk beside Elliot.

''Elliot you're free to go. Nothing we are about to discuss concerns you.'' Christian gives his brother that famous glare, not that it has any effect on the guy.

Elliot leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow in challenge.

''Oh, I beg to differ little brother. Since mom and dad brought you home, everything about you is my concern. Mind you, I was hoping for a dog, but I've learned to work with what was given to me.'' He smirks.

I'm waiting for Christian to blow, but to my astonishment he starts laughing...hard.

''You would trade me for a dog! El, I'm wounded'' he puts a hand to his chest for a more dramatic effect.

This jovial banter between the two reminds me of a time in their early teens. I've missed this and hope to see more of this carefree and open side of Christian. He is not even twenty-seven yet but most of the time, he acts more like a man Theo's age. Unfortunately, I need their attention because time is pressing, and I have a lot to go over.

''Ok boys. It's actually a good thing you are here Elliot because I have a few things you need to hear as well. First, Christian, how are you adjusting to your new living arrangements?'' I give him a pointed look.

_Yah kiddo. You know what I mean._

''All good dad. No worries there. I've been a very good boy'' He smirks.

''Good. Anastasia doesn't need to deal with your temper tantrums on top of everything else. Now about the gallery opening, is everything in order? Did your PR people prepare a statement?''

''Yes, everything is ready." It's evident that he is irritated with putting his private life on display, but when you make stupid decisions, be ready to deal with the consequences.

''Excellent." I pause a bit to be sure I have his attention, then look him dead in the eye, "I have a bit of a concern, which I wanted to ask you about. I would normally hold back, considering your brother being here, but since he's privy to what's been happening lately, I think Elliot being here might be a good thing." Christian is looking at me quizzically, but he remains silent waiting for me to continue. And so, I do.

"What's going on with you and Elena Lincoln?" And there it is. It's the tell-tale sign that confirms my instincts were correct. Christian's perfected his poker face, and considering his business success, it works on those who don't know him, but it doesn't work on me. I know my son well and I've come to learn a few signs which betray his well-hidden thoughts, not that I'd ever tell him that. The truth is always in his eyes. In mentioning Elena, Christians pupils dilated slightly, and that tells me all I need to know.

"Please save me the bullshit of how she's a _'family friend'_ and '_we run a business together'_. Consider your audience Christian. We all have our own businesses, so we know what running a business entail. Never would I ever take the time away from my family, in my own home no less, for a _brief_ business meeting." Come on son, don't make it harder that this needs to be.

''There's nothing untoward between Mrs. Lincoln and I, dad. It's just business. Don't try to find something that is simply not there.'' He shrugs with his poker face in place, but again, his eyes are telling me something else. In an instant I make the decision to back off on him for now, but I _will_ find out why this hag is so obsessed with my son. With one last look at Christian, I let him know I'm not buying it, but won't pursue further.

''Very well, then I trust that you have not discussed the arrangement between Anastasia and yourself, correct?" Christian gives me a quick nod. Too quick.

"Elena is your mother's friend, but I'm fed up with that woman being a participant in all things Grey. She needs to keep her nose and opinions out of our business. I'll ensure to let your mother know as well, but Elena will no longer be allowed in my home. So, if you have business with her Christian, do it on your own time in your own space, not during family functions. Elliot this includes you too. When you do the renovations for her salon, don't discuss anything outside of business. Do you boys understand me?''

"You're talking to the choir here Dad. I never liked the woman, so avoiding her won't be a problem.'' Elliot lifts his hands in surrender. I turn back to Christian to see what he has to say, waiting for his confirmation.

''I have no problem with your request, but mom will be an issue.'' As lack lustre as Christians response is, because I'm convinced Christian is holding back on me, I don't have the time to get into it further. I think I'm going to need Theo's input if my theories regarding Christian and Elena are correct.

Resigning myself to move onward, I bring up the next topic of contention.

''Your mother is my business; you keep your focus on Ana. You know as well as I do how important Ana is in all this Christian. Yes, she's got her own agenda, but remember; she doesn't need you to achieve her goals." Christian may believe he's gods gift to pussy, but with Anastasia, he's met his match.

"I know you both have to leave soon to get ready for tonight, but I have one more thing to discuss with both of you before I leave; Your sister."

''What about her? If you're bringing up last Sunday, Ana and I talked it over and she texted me that her, Mia and some of Mia's friends would be getting together at Esclava to prepare for tonight. I take that as a positive sign that Mia is making the effort to acquaint herself with Ana. I think they just need to spend more time with each other, get to know each other better, before they become friends.''

I don't understand how this brilliant kid can be so blind when it comes to his baby sister.

''How much time have you actually spent with Mia lately Christian? How well do you think you know her since she's been back from Paris? I may not have been sitting in that car with you and Ana after dinner on Sunday, but I'll bet my balls she didn't keep her tongue in her pocket. Something went down after dinner, and I know it had something to do with your mother and Mia. I don't have time to go over all of that right now, but what has come blatantly clear to me is Mia's lack of respect and her increasing entitled attitude. She's not the same girl who left us two years ago. Since she's been back from Paris her behaviour and attitude seems to be getting worse. She...'' I'm not able to finish when Christian interrupts me.

''Bullshit! Mia is very young, and she just finished her studies, so cut her some slack. I don't see a problem if she wants to relax and enjoy life a little.''

''Actually Christian," Elliot fires back at his brother. "I'm with dad on this one. Mia's not a little girl anymore. She's twenty-three and it's time for you to take off those rose-tinted glasses and see the monster our sweet baby sister is becoming.''

_Well knock me down with a feather! I thought I'd have to battle them both regarding Mia, but Elliot being on board is a nice turn of events._

''She's been home for a year, and since then what has she accomplished? Shopping, sleeping all day and partying all night. These are not the behaviours of a woman dedicated to her future. Mom and dad spent a small fortune on her education. Culinary School in New York, which she dropped after three months; then she wanted to become an actress, and I don't have to remind you how that turned out.'' Christian pinches the bridge of his nose.

Yah, we all remember when Mia and Jenna went to LA for a 'casting' but decided it was more fun to party hard; so hard in fact, that I had to bail them out for indecent behaviour. I shiver at the memory.

''I thought she got her act together when she went to that Fashion School, but she's just gotten worse. She's rude, lazy, and has zero ambition in life. Sure, we are all guilty in spoiling her rotten, but you baby bro, spoiled her the most. She will always be the princess in our family, but hell, for the last few years she's not that bubbly, fun girl anymore. Reality is Mia has become an entitled brat and fuck, I really want the lovely sister I remember back.''

_Wow. Elliot is a lot more perceptive than I give him credit for. Clearly, I'm underestimating him. His usual laid back attitude sure can fool you._

''Thank you, Elliot. I don't think I could have expressed that better myself. I wanted to let you boys know that I'm going to have a serious conversation with your sister. She needs to start taking an active role in her life and be responsible for her actions. In this I will need both of your support. My efforts will be fruitless if she runs back to one of you to solve her problems.'' Elliott nods eagerly but I see that Christian is still not completely convinced that Mia is a problem.

''I have already talked with your grandfather and he agrees with me. You need to cancel the credit cards you've issued her Christian. She needs to learn how to budget and start using the education she's been given for her own future. I won't cut her off completely, but it's important for her to find a job and take responsibility for herself."

Christian is staring at me for a while before he says, "I understand Dad, but I won't hesitate to support Mia if she comes to me looking for a job.'' Christian finally agrees.

''Won't argue with that, Christian. A job is one thing; a hand-out is another. Just remember not to succumb to that puppy dog look when she comes crying on your shoulder.''

I'm getting myself ready to leave Christian's office when I remember I had one last thing to mention.

''Oh, and Christian. Saturday is fast approaching, and your future bride needs a proper ring. I strongly suggest you get to it. That's the first thing the paparazzi are going to look for when they take pictures of you two once your engagement is announced''

I'm chuckling at Christian's expression as I make my way out of his office.

_You forgot about that part didn't you son?_

**Christian POV**

**Tuesday 14 May 2019 **

I suspect the expression on my face is what has Elliot is doubled over laughing his ass off.

''Shut it, Elliot. Fuck! Can this day get any shittier? I totally forgot about the fucking ring. Anastasia never brought it up; of course, why would she. I'm sure she doesn't even care." I'm bantering to myself while my brother just watches me pacing getting myself all worked up.

"Where the fuck do I go for an engagement ring?" I growl at my brother.

''Tiffany & Co."

I look over at my brother in shocked silence. How the fuck does Elliot know where to go for an engagement ring?

"It's apparently the place to go to get your little lady a rock for her finger.''

Usually I would tell him to fuck off but fuck me if it's not a brilliant idea. One stop shop. And since he knows about this shit, I'm bringing him with me.

''Let me tell Andrea to clear my schedule for the day and we can go. We may drop by your place to get your suit for tonight so we can go together to that fucking gallery later.''

I think I shocked the hell from both of us. Never in a million years would I ever think I would do this with Elliot. Well, come to think of it, I never thought I'd ever be looking for an engagement ring period.

''You want me to come with? Cool! I'm in. I want to see what kind of dent Ana's ring is going to make on your bottom line. Do you even have a bottom line?"

"Only one way to find out bro!" And we both chuckle our way out of my office.

Back at Escala, Elliot and I are relaxing with a couple of beers. Ring shopping went well. After looking at the various selections, I finally decided on a five-carat princess cut Tiffany ring. Elliot's reaction still makes me laugh; first he was shocked by the size of the rock calling it an alien beacon and then he was rendered speechless when the jeweller announced the price. Yep, I did drop a million bucks, but hey, I need to live up to people's expectations and who am I to disappoint the masses.

''I still can't believe that you spent that much money on a ring for a fake bride. I can only imagine the size of the rock you'd get for a real fiancé.'' He laughs.

Fuck if that'll ever happen. I agree. It was a ridiculous amount of money for a ring, but I'm not planning on getting married for real, and after this charade is over, everyone can just back the fuck off on the subject.

''I've got an image to protect. It wouldn't be believable if I got my fiancé anything less than ostentatious.''

Just as I'm about to ask Elliot about the project he hired Anastasia for, the woman in question storms in the living room looking furious.

_Oh, shit shit shit, this doesn't look good at all!_

Mia texted me about half an hour ago that Anastasia was a total bitch to her friends and then she just left without any reason. If Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, then I must be standing at Dante's ninth gate.

When Anastasia notices Elliot in the room her features soften, giving him a warm smile.

''Oh, hi Elliot. I didn't expect to see you here.''

''Hey Ana. I hope I'm not intruding, but since I'm riding solo for tonight's event, Christian suggested I tag along with the two of you. I hate attending shit like this and I didn't want to be the pathetic one arriving alone.'' He gives her a wink making her giggle. God, she has a magical laugh.

When she turns her attention to me, she's stopped laughing.

''Christian."

"Anastasia"

And the staring game begins.

_Honey if you have an issue, I suggest you come out with it because I have no idea what this stare down is about._

"I had assumed you to be a man of your word when you told me you had your sister in hand. When you told me Sunday night that you would settle any misunderstandings your mother sister had regarding me, were you trying to placate me, or are you not taking any of this seriously at all?" She hisses.

_Well this will never do, sweetheart_.

''I take it the outing with my sister at the salon didn't go down well."

"No shit Sherlock"

"Right, well let me ask you something before you go off on me; what happened at the salon? Mia told me you were an arrogant bitch to her and her friends.'' I raise a brow daring her to argue this one '' I got the impression that this outing was to mend the bridges between you and my sister, but apparently, all you've been doing is dishing out bad attitude. Counter-productive to our goal, don't you think?"

_And there's that raised eyebrow again._

''You've got to be fucking kidding me. My attitude. You insinuate I have bad attitude?" snort and on queue eye roll. What a nasty habit!

"If you call _bad attitude_ as a person trying to protect your privacy, then by all means, _'bad attitude'_ it is. This _bad attitude_ was not responding to your sisters' friends' interest in your sexual prowess; This _bad attitude_ was respecting your person by NOT commenting on the size of your dick. By all means, label me as the one with a _bad attitude_ Christian, but if you think for one second that those bitches feel it's their right to have this information, I'll be sure to prepare an advertising poster that'll put an end to all their guessing. Perhaps you should be aware that your person, your cock in particular, has been the main topic of discussion. Did you know, they have a running bet, and my contribution would have been the deciding factor on who conjectured correctly?

Oh. I have a great idea. How about I use you for my next project: A personalized Christian Grey Calendar. A different dick pic for each month of the year calendar, and I'll distribute it amongst your sister's friends!

Your sister is a conniving spoiled bitch. This whole spa day was a set up and your 'angelic' Mia orchestrated it. So, fuck you, fuck her and fuck those bitches bullshit. Bad attitude my ass, and you can tell your sister that verbatim!'' She retorts with a straight face and I'm speechless. Elliot is laughing so hard that he falls off the couch. If this situation didn't concern me, I would probably be laughing too.

''But let's leave your sister and her side show clowns for a minute. Who the hell gave you the right to disclose our personal affairs with your business partner, Elena?''

_What. The. Fuck? Was Elena there today? Oh fuck. What did she say?_

Ana's glare is lethal, and she's royally pissed. She has assumed a warriors' battle stance; hands on hips, legs a foot apart. It's a dominant position if ever I saw one, and it's fucking hot.

''Mrs. Lincoln asked me to pass a message to you. She wants to wish you the best of luck with the latest deal you've made. You're a fucking idiot Grey. After the shit she pulled on Sunday, do you honestly think Elena wouldn't want to toss in a little ribbing? If you revealed to that Botox Bitch the reason for my involvement in our arrangement, I'll fucking drop you like a gangster drops a dead body in the ocean. I am giving you this chance to man up, and you better be honest with me. What did you tell her?''

Jesus fucking Christ, Elena just couldn't help herself. I'll have to deal with her Thursday because right now I need to get out of this fucking hole with Anastasia.

''Back the fuck down Anastasia. Elena knows nothing. The deal she was talking about is the shipyard in Japan. All she knows about us is that I finally met the right girl. She's just curious about you because she's met a few of my exes over the years.''

_Fuck I'm lying through my teeth, and I feel my conscious shake its disapproving head as the words instinctively come out of my mouth. I'm not sure what else to say, having my brother right here, without revealing the fact that I've already told Elena._

Ana stands there assessing my words, and I'm hoping this will bide me some time.

''So help you God, you better be telling the truth."

With that she turns on her heel and heads to her room announcing she'll be back down in 20 minutes.

''OH. My. Fuck. She's fucking awesome Christian. I WANT one!"

_Christ when will this shit end? It's like a never-ending loop of crap._

Before Eliot starts asking too many questions, I need to segue our conversation off the bomb Ana just dropped. I don't need Elliot to start asking me questions I'm not prepared to answer.

''Yah, well, it fucking comes with a cat."

"I'm sorry. A what?"

"She wants a fucking cat." And just like that he's doubled over laughing…again. Fucker, but the distraction worked.

He's got tears in his eyes and gasping for breath when he says, ''Oh fuck, this is even better than awesome."

"Over my dead body if she's bringing a cat into this house."

_What is it about pets today? First Elliot wanted a dog, but got me instead, and now Ana wants a cat! Did I miss something today? Is it International PETA day or something?_

After Elliot's calmed down a bit, he stutters out, "Let her have the fucking cat Christian."

I glare at my brother as if I'm going to take what he says seriously.

"Allowing her to have a pet will help cushion the shit she has to deal with from mom and Mia. Despite what you might think Christian, Dad's right. You need her more than she needs you. So, if the woman wants a fucking cat, let her have a fucking cat.''

I know he is right. In a matter of days, I feel like Ana's completely taken over my life and this realisation scares the shit out of me. Once again, I find myself acting out of the ordinary and I text Andrea to find me a black Maine Coon kitten by tomorrow.

_Fuck, I'm going to regret this. With the luck I'm having the fucking cat will probably be a female and scratch the living shit out of everything I own, including me. _

As we wait for Ana, Elliot and I discuss some of his latest work projects. Sipping our beers and shooting the shit. I'm thankful for my brother because this is exactly what I needed to get my mind of Elena, Mia and all the shit that's gone down today.

El was about to tell me his ideas for the waterfront properties when he stops mid-sentence and his jaw drops to the floor. Instinctively I turned around to see what got my brother's attention.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Anastasia is wearing a dress that should come with a 'danger' banner. She's wearing a baby blue wrap dress designed more like a jacket than a dress. The low-cut neckline showed a great amount of cleavage and the skirt's slit opened high showcasing her fantastic legs. She looked gorgeous and totally fuckable. Instant boner. If Elliot and my reaction to her outfit is any indication to the amount of attention she'll be getting this evening, it's guaranteed that every fucker out there is going to get an eyeful of her, and fuck if that's going to happen! I was about to jump up and demand she change, until I feel Elliot's heavy paw pull me down and keep me in my place.

''Shelve whatever you were going to say away. She's fucking perfect and hanging on to your arm tonight. The plan was to make this public outing as memorable as possible and she fucking nailed it, so be a good boy and compliment the girl!'' Elliot whispers in my ear.

Who would have thought that he would be the one to calm me down? Once again, he's right and I don't need Anastasia even more pissed at me by telling her to change. So, taking my brother's advice, I bite back my words opting instead to greet her amicably.

I take a few moments longer to look at the dress' details. It's a stunning work of art and I recognize that not too many women can pull off wearing a dress of this style. The skirt had embroidered little canvas dolls while the inside lining was a bright orange, almost tangerine colour. While the dress is very revealing, it very trendy and classy. It's a bold statement of confidence and beauty. I often forget that she is only nineteen and if anyone can wear something like that and look sophisticated it's her. Good Lord, she is simply stunning.

''Ms. Steele, you look gorgeous this evening."

Ana blushes at Elliot's compliment.

"Are you completely sure you want to go through with this? You still have time to pick the better brother and run away with me.'' Elliot said wiggling his brows. Asshole.

''Thank you, Elliot, but I'm afraid that I'm already spoken for.'' With a smile she steps closer to me and laces her arm through mine. Her touch feels like I was hit by lightning, shocking but at the same time making my body come alive.

''Meh, worth a try.'' Elliot winks at her. ''So, are you lovebirds ready to face the crowds?''

I looked down at Ana the same time she looked up at me and I swear that I could get lost in her eyes for eternity. An old adage came to mind about seeing your future in someone's eyes. All my life I thought of it as some romantic bullshit fairy tale but looking at Anastasia now I can almost believe it. I shake my head slightly.

_This is just for show. Temporary. Strictly business. Stick to the plan._

With a shrug of her delicate shoulders she says, ''As ready as I'll ever be.'' And with Ana still looking into my eyes I just nod my approval. Feeling like a tongue-tied teenager a nod was the best I could give.

''Alrighty then! Let's get this show on the road, shall we?!'' Elliot's voice booms.

**How will their first appearance in public go? Will it be a success or a total disaster? **

**Laters, ilenka!**


	19. Now it's official or can we take a break

**This update comes even sooner than _I _anticipated )))**

**Finally they are out as a couple so enjoy the fun )**

**Huge thanks and lots of love to my beta-editor. It is her lovely work that makes this story a more funny and enjoyable experience.**

**Characters belong to E.L. James I'm just having some fun with them.**

**Anastasia POV**

**Tuesday 12 May 2019**

Have you ever had an out of body experience? It's like being in a dream state. You're moving around, but the events, people, everything around you seem so surreal and detached. The only explanation I can come up with, to help me understand why I'm feeling this way, could be the emotional roller coaster I've been on.

On the way to the gallery I feel myself gradually lose my equilibrium and my nerves are on high alert. The little butterflies that set camp in my stomach earlier have morphed into pterodactyls, and I'm trying very hard to keep myself in check. I know I can't keep this pillar of strength demeanour up for much longer. The tight hold I've been exercising on my sanity is slowly loosening, and fuck if I'm deathly afraid of either shutting down, like literally coma type of shut down; or explode like a volcano. I pity the poor bastard, most likely it will be Christian, who'll be in my vicinity should that happen.

Despite it all, I think I'm doing a pretty well job holding my shit together. I'm taking each day as it comes, but also being conscious of my goal, and my goal's purpose. In the end, it all boils down to my Dad. I will myself to succeed because my father worked hard to make it so, and I won't fail him.

Being in the company of the gorgeous Grey brothers isn't helping my nerves either. These boys are fucking unreal. Both of them are a cut above the rest.

Elliot with his classic All-American look; tall, blond and the best smile you will ever see. It's childlike, fun and mischievous. Kinda Chris Hemsworth Thor sort of thing. Okay, maybe not 'kinda'. Elliot could practically be Chris Hemsworth doppelganger. The man should get his own trading card, he would make a fortune.

Christian; now this man is the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. He has that devilish appeal that mommy and daddy warn you about. Elvis-is-in-the-fucking-house kind of tall, dark and handsome. The difference between the King and Christian is Christian doesn't dye his hair. That shit is all natural, and Christian's eyes. Fuck me, his eyes are an intense grey, stunning and unforgettable.

So, I get why Mia's friends are so fascinated with Elliot and Christian, but the bitches are so crass and low brow in their obsession. Completely inappropriate and embarrassingly juvenile. But what the fuck do I know. Not having much experience with a chick click of my own, I may be completely out to lunch. There's a reason why magazines droll out columns of _what size is your man's dick_ and _spruce up your bedroom adventures with these simple Cirque du Soleil positions._ Even still. I could never expose something so intimate. Reading about it is one thing. That's nameless; faceless. Sharing it like a Girl Guide campfire story is another. I guess I'll just never understand it, how in the hell is the size of my man's dick is any other woman's business even if she is a friend.

It's so fucking confusing though. Fuck if Christian wasn't such an arrogant asshole, I could see us becoming friends, or even something more if we were in different circumstances. I feel this chemistry around him, and it bothers the living shit out of me. I'm so confused because I don't know what these feelings mean, and I've had no time to bounce them off of anyone, or even process them out for myself. But they are just too intense at times.

What I do know is the relationship that's been spelled out for me. Christian and myself ae just a business deal, and come hell or high water I plan it to keep it purely business until I figure my shit out. I just hope that my mind is strong enough to stand up to my traitorous body, because every time we touch, I feel like I'm set on fire.

Then with vivid clarity I recall his proclivities putting a damper on my libido. The way he uses women is appalling, although it is a two-way street. Those women are just as bad and having had a taste of what the upper echelons of society offer, Christian is sampling the buffet of what's being served. To each their own, I guess. I prefer a la carte myself. I guess I'm just traditional and a bit old fashioned that way. Nothing is wrong with that.

''So, tell me Ana, how do you feel about being in the spotlight like this?'' Elliot's question brings me back to the here and now.

I shrug ''I've always been a private person, but I do know how PR works, so the circus we're about to face doesn't surprise or scare me much. Besides, it's just a few photos and schmoozing. It's no different than a typical day in the advertising business, and I'm familiar with that scene having been around it all my life.''

''How are you holding up?'' I address Christian who was staring at the passing scenery and holding my hand for dear life. He may fool most people, but I can see that this invasion into his private affairs is affecting him a lot more than he wants to admit.

''I hate this shit, but we don't have a choice. At least this time I'll be using them for my own agenda instead of the other way around, so I'll play nice.''

''Will wonders never cease. I'm fucking glad I tagged along to see this. Christian being polite to the press. Holy shit, the press is going to be on you like a fat kid on chocolate cake!''

Ah fuck, Elliot never disappoints. He's so awesome. Fucking hilarious.

''Fuck off, Elliot.'' Christian grits out, but the next second he smiles wickedly at his brother. Jesus, can this man get any hotter?

''I'm sure the press will have its own field day with you Mr. 'God's Gift to Women' showing up to an event without a date. You with no date, and I with the most beautiful girl on my arm, will most assuredly keep the papers running for a while. Who's the loser now?''

I can't help myself and I burst out laughing. This sibling banter is hilarious, and it's times like this I wish I had a sibling too. Growing up as an only child can get lonely and I feel it even more now that dad is no longer here.

''Oh, fuck that shit. I think the spin would be more like, _Two Grey Brothers escorting One Stunning Lady; Conjectures here_. I can't wait to read what's going to be in the papers tomorrow. It'll be a nice change from all the regular shit they spew about us. Mind you, some of that shit is true when it comes to me.'' Elliot says somewhat shame-facedly. He's too cute, but it's hilarious and we all start cracking up.

Despite how often these two get photographed and harassed by the masses, and trust me, I get the appeal. I believe when it comes to all the hoopla, they're a bit camera shy, and each brother reacts differently to the attention. Elliot plays up the wonamezer thing, but I don't think he's really like that. I mean, deep down, I don't think that will be his on-going lifestyle. I get that he was/ is a 'ho', but please; when pussy is being thrown at you like confetti on your wedding day, it's not rocket science for any hot-blooded male. Still, I'm sure Elliot is feeling a bit uncomfortable having everyone stare and judge him.

And Christian, well, he's admitted himself that he's a buffoon having never been in any relationship outside of his playroom, and even that is subject to debate. This exposition tonight is making him uneasy being the recluse that he is.

So, perhaps with all this collective nervous energy in the car, it's normal to get the giggles. Whatever it is, laughing with these two dispelled most of my nervousness and tension, and it feels liberating.

By the time we were able to compose ourselves we have arrived at the gallery, and holy shit if there's not a mob of reporters, from tabloids to a slew of news stations waiting for us! We were expecting a media presence, but Christ this mob is equivalent to an Oscar night, and from the look the fellas have on their faces, I get the impression this kind of a turn-out was not something they were expecting. But with both Grey men slotted for attendance, particularly Christian Grey, it's a no brainer. Apparently, all things Christian Grey is news. I just hope the extended coverage goes well for the displaying artist as well. Sensing my rising panic Christian takes both of my hands in his and looks straight into my eyes.

''Don't worry Anastasia, they won't come near you. Taylor and Sawyer know what to do, just relax ok? Elliot and I will be the first out of the car, then after security clears a path, I'll help you out. We pose for a minute and then head straight inside. We won't be answering any questions now, ok?'' I just nod in understanding.

_Oh, sweet Jesus, I think I'm going to throw up any second._

''Ana." I open my eyes and keep them locked onto Christians. "You're going to be fine. You're absolutely stunning and you're with me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Now please put on that award-winning smile and let's do this.'' He squeezes my hand one more time and steps out.

Camera flashes go off and insanity ensues. I get that Christian is a young, insanely successful businessman, but, still, he's just a businessman. You'd think he was a pop star or British Royalty what with all this media frenzy.

Trying to zone out the overwhelming press of noise and mayhem, I focus on the hand that is extended out to me. I look up and see Christian and his gentle smile encouraging me. The moment I reach out and take his hand, my senses immediately calm. Once I'm out of the car, Christian puts his arm around my waist and the camera flashes go off. I'm blinded by a million lights and the noise is so lout that I can't hear myself think. I smile up at Christian as we planned, but we don't stay outside for long and are immediately rushed through the gallery doors by security.

_Holy Hell! And this is only a gallery opening. I can only imagine the mayhem for the bigger attractions we attend. I'm not sure I'm prepared for this. I didn't know it was going to be this ridiculous. Oh. Fuck. Me._

**Mia POV**

What a first-class Bitch! Ana is one uptight, unsociable brat. My homeys filled me in while Amanda and I were getting our massages, and Ana treated them like shit. Lillian and Jenna were just trying to get to know her better, striking up inconsequential small talk, until she went all nuclear on them. But the worst part of it all, the whole reason for me gathering my posse together in the first place, was to see if they could get more information from her. The fact that none of my girls, who could squeeze a confession out of the Pope if they wanted to, couldn't catch a sneeze out of the woman was baffling.

_Fuck this spa thing did not turn out how I had planned._

Of course, the Bitch had to act like a good Samaritan and gave up her hair appointment for someone else. I suspect she did that just to get the fuck out of dodge and run to Christian with some sob story. I texted him before I left the salon, so I'm sure he'll share some words with her, and hopefully set her straight about her attitude before the opening tonight.

_Serves her right, stupid bitch._

Amanda's plan to tip off the press was brilliant. Now the place is swarmed with what looks like every tabloid in town. Let's see if Miss '_Respect Yourself' Prissy _can handle the kind of attention my brother garnishes. I'll bet my black Amex card she won't be able to handle shit and embarrass herself by freaking out and causing a scene; and ** _that_ **, my friend is exactly what I'm aiming for. Christian may think she's the one, but after tonight he'll see how unsuitable she is for our world. Then, maybe he'll consider one of my friends who were raised to deal with all this.

Amanda and I had been mingling among the Seattle's best both deciding to fly solo for tonight event. It's been our first public outing in a while, and we agreed that this was a great way to show ourselves off and maybe solicit some new admirers. It's sad knowing that while there are a lot of great guys in our circle, I haven't found one that pique my interest for longer than a week.

After half an hour of walking around and checking the scene, I'm really annoyed and incredibly bored. Everywhere I turn, all anyone wants to talk about is Christian and his mysterious plus one. For fucks-sake! We're at a Gallery opening, shouldn't people be interested in the exhibition. Come to think of it, what's the name of the artist?

I look over the crowd once again and finally spot Jenna and Lilly arriving with their dates and some other guys we went to school with. Which brings to mind my disastrous date with Ethan Kavanagh.

_Ethan Kavanagh. What a complete ass he was, walking out on me at the restaurant in the middle of dinner. That idiot couldn't see I was his ticket to success. Christian probably put him in his place, and I bet he's sorry now._

As I head over to them, we barely get the chance to greet each other when Sean glances over my shoulder and I literally watched his jaw hit the ground. We all look to where he was staring and also notice a bit of commotion by the entrance.

''Hot Dang that is one badass momma! The rumours were right. ** _The Great Christian Grey_ ** got himself a girl and fuck me if she's not some striking piece of ass. She definitely raises the bar to anyone else he's shown up with in the past.'' Sean's word vomit is irritating. Good grief, what do men even see in this woman. It's ridiculous.

I roll my eyes at the drooling idiots and spot my brother and his skank. _Oh, what the fuck is she wearing?_ Wait until mom sees this. I'm sure she'll be absolutely tickled reading about this in the paper tomorrow morning. Fucking perfect. Here I thought that getting rid of Ana would be a lot harder than I thought, and she comes in looking like that. Couldn't ask for any better. She's doing a great job of digging her own social grave.

''Oh yeah! They're finally here.'' I say all exited, and for once I'm not faking it. '' Better go and say 'hi' to the happy couple.'' And I just know they won't be so happy for long.

_Sayonara Ana!_

**Christian POV**

What the fuck is going on here? I recognize that Opening Nights to events are newsworthy, but his is a bloody gallery opening, not the Golden Globes for fucks sake! My PR team didn't alert me to amount of press that would be present tonight. This is just ridiculous!

I can see Anastasia's bravado from earlier is slipping, and I don't blame her. The mob outside the car is making even El and I uneasy.

_Fuck, I should have taken more security with us_.

With so many people the plan to pose for some photos and answer questions is shot to shit. This mob is a perfect recipe for disaster, and I'll be damned if Ana gets hurt. My fucking PR team better have a good reason why they didn't inform me of how tonight was going to go down. I should've been better prepared for this. I try to reassure Ana that everything will be fine praying at the same time that we will get into the building unscathed.

The short walk from the car to the building was pure nightmare. We were literally blinded by camera flashes and screaming Paparazzi. The noise was so loud, we couldn't understand their questions. It was evident that Anastasia was overwhelmed, almost terrified, but she handled the mob like a pro. Finally, we get into the building. I take an exasperated breath, closing my eyes waiting to get my vision back.

''Holy Shit-Tit on a stick! What in the living hell was that? Jesus Christian, I know that your famous and all, but I've never seen it get this crazy before. Not even the announcement of your first billion came out.''

''I have no fucking clue. My PR team usually prepares me for shit like this, and I don't think they were expecting this kind of an onslaught. A presence, yes, but this. Jesus Fuck! I think they underestimated the media when they commented that I would be showing up with a date tonight. We had no clue the turn-out was going to be this big.'' I still have my eyes close trying to blink the balls of lights still dancing on my retina.

Once my vision clears enough, I turn my attention to the woman beside me. The fact that I didn't loosen my hold on her is not lost on me, but she is completely oblivious to our closeness. I don't know if I should feel relieved or irritated with her lack of reaction, because her proximity is sending real shockwaves throughout my body.

''Ana, are you ok? I know this must be overwhelming for you.''

It takes her a second to come back to the here and now but when she looks up and she flashes me the most brilliant smile I've ever seen, I'm floored. Fuck, she's perfect.

''That was a bit scary, I'll admit, but having yourself and Elliot with me, helped." She rubs my arm with her free hand. "Let's keep this going. The sooner this evening is done, the sooner we can go home." She's pulling me gently along into the room, but I hear her mumble, "The first thing I'm doing when I get home is change into something that makes me look like a homeless person."

I stop us in our tracks and stare down at her, and she raisers her eyes to give me this challenging look. "What? It's true and you do it all the time, so give it up hot shot" And I just lose it. I burst into one of those full belly laughs while she's giggling beside me.

_Oh, Jesus fuck, I heven't laughed this hard in forever. Christ that feels good._

Then she does the most unexpected thing. She tugs on my arm so that I have to lean in a bit, while she stands on her tippy toes planting a kiss on the corner of my mouth. _Sweet Jesus!_ For a moment my mind goes completely blank and the world just disappeared. The romantics call it tunnel vision. I swear it was a scene straight out of Snow White. All that's missing is music and twittering birds in the background.

_I think the camera lights really affected my brain. Snow White?! Where the fuck did that come from?_

I've never reacted this way to a kiss before. Even when Elena kissed me that first time, it was carnal and animalistic, nothing like this. Ana's kiss was otherworldly and intimate. As a rule, I never kissed any of my subs. It would send the wrong signal, and I was sure to mark it down as a hard limit, but with Ana, her kiss felt strangely right and pleasurable.

_Maybe it's a one-off thing. I'll have to kiss her again to test my theory. Besides, we need to make this relationship believable, so kissing her won't be so out of place, right?_

_Yah right_, the other half of my brain replies. _Opportunist is what you are._

''Don't get to hung up on it Grey." Ana whispers to me, "it's all for show." And that comment bursts my Disney bubble. No more Snow White visions and those imaginary little birds abandoned the fantasy as well.

"Now let's get down to business." She says. "You need to start introducing me to some people. Shall we?'' With a teasing smile she turns walking further into the gallery. I stand still watching her perfect ass move in that perfect dress, until I realize she's walking away from me. I'm about to follow, but I sense Elliot right behind me.

''Fuck if you aren't one lucky son of a bitch, Christian. A word of advice though. You best keep her by your side tonight. You may not be aware, but your lady is turning heads, and I'm not talking about the ones we see. Pay attention. Ana's the shiny new toy on display and they all want a chance to play with her.'' He whispers in my ear.

Anastasia is a few steps ahead of us now and I finally take a good look around. For once, no one is noticing me. It's like there's an unknown spotlight, and it's zeroing in on Ana. The women regard her with curiosity and obvious envy, while the men openly appraise her.

_Yeah; not going to happen boys. She's mine._

With quick steps I catch up with Anastasia while she's talking to the woman who's handing out flyers and programs. As I get closer, I can't fucking believe what, or rather, who I am seeing.

_Oh, for fucks sake! What a fucking disaster in the making. Really?! Susannah Fucking Daniels. _

Someone must really hate me up there because this shit just does not stop. How many fucking women are in the city of Seattle, and she just happen to be the one chosen to work tonight, for this specific event, at this exact time. Either I have shit for luck, which lately, seems to be my new modus operandi, or this is a fucking set up.

''Hey baby'' I put a hand on Ana's waist pulling her body into mine and kiss her temple, all the while levelling a glare at Susannah.

_Yah, fuck you Bitch. Don't play this game with me. You. Won't. Win._

''Welcome to the Jose Rodrigues show, **sir**'' Susannah hands me the program with a mischievous smile.

_Be careful Susannah. Your ass is grass if you fuck this night up._

I give her a nod and lead Anastasia away quickly.

''I met that woman at the salon today. She came in very distraught. Mrs. Lincoln asked if I could give my appointment with Franco to her as her usual aesthetician cancelled on her, and she had to work tonight. That Franco guy is a true magician because she looks fantastic. I'm definitely going to give him a call and get him to do something with my mangey mane.'' Ana comments.

"Don't worry. I'll call him personally for you and arrange for him to make a house for you. I bet he will be thrilled. And your hair is not mangey Ana. It's beautiful like water flowing over mahogany wood" Ana looks up at me in surprise. "I'm a silent partner to the Salon Ana. My fiancé doesn't need to stand in line or make an appointment. Franco works for me. You want Franco. I'll get you Franco. Just let me know when you want him to come in, and he'll be there."

Ana looks at me in awe, and I give her a small smirk and a shrug.

"Wow. Ok. Thanks Christian."

I look over and see that Susannah is staring at us. Knowing that Ana and Susannah have already met, and that Ana doesn't have a clue who Susannah is, gives me hope that Susannah can keep her trap shut. But the night is young, and the looks she's giving Ana keeps me on guard.

Mia comes bouncing up to me, giving me a brief hug and the fakest smile for Anastasia.

I don't understand this attitude from Mia, nor where her animosity toward Ana steams from. I confronted Ana after Mia texted me what went down in the salon earlier. I wasn't prepared to hear Ana's version of events. I can't imagine Ana making this shit up. She's too invested in making this work to behave like a bitch and lie after. Mia failed to mention, or maybe her friends didn't accurately give their side of the story, what really went down at the salon.

Although I feel it's important for Mia and Ana to get along, I'm thankful for Ana's discretion concerning our private life. Mia should know better that to discuss me with those juvies she hangs out with. While I love my sister, she better tone down her attitude towards Ana. Ana may be my fake wife, but she's still my wife, and I won't have Mia disrespecting her.

''Oh, thank God, you finally made it! It is crazy out there with all the press. How are you handling the attention Ana? Some dress you have too, who's the designer?'' And this is the Mia I know. This is the girl I've known all my life and she's back with a vengeance with her non-stop questions.

''Mia. Yes, the press outside was a bit overwhelming, but I'm completely fine. The dress was a gift from a girl I interviewed for a project back in England for Breast Cancer Awareness. She's a designer in the UK. I promised to wear it to the project launch party, but since I won't be attending that now, I saw this event as the perfect opportunity to give her some recognition.'' Ana's answers are direct like she's answering a reporter. It's friendly but detached.

''How lovely'' Mia replies, and I do not miss the sarcasm nor the eye roll.

_Fucking great. First Susannah, now Mia, what the fuck next universe?_

''Christian, I want to meet the displaying artist. Will it be ok if I leave you with Mia for a moment?''

''No, I'll go with you. See you around Mia'' Yah, like fuck if I was going to leave Anastasia on her own looking like a walking aphrodisiac.

_ You're stuck with me like stink on a fart honey._

The rest of the night went by without a hitch. We met up with Anastasia's friend, the one and only Ms. Kavanagh. To her credit she was pleasant with me this time. When Ana introduced Elliot, the poor sod was falling over his dick trying to get her attention. _Christ what an idiot! _I think Elliot's past may have caught up with him. He should have known his uncontrolled whoring would come and bite him in the ass one day. Consequences my friend.

Watching Anastasia move through the room was like watching Moses part the Red Sea. People stopped, moved to accommodate her and initiated conversation, greeting her as if they were meeting an old friend. It was almost magical the way people responded to her, like she was casting a spell drawing them to her.

Needless to say, with her charm, intelligence and business savvy, she met some important people securing several meetings for later in the month. I'd like to think it was because of me that she drew this much attention, and that may be true in part, but the majority of her success tonight lies squarely on her delicate sensual shoulders.

How do I know this? Aleksey Nikolayev.

Mr. Nikolayev is a very influential businessman from Russia. GEH had been vying to meet with him since we found out he would be stateside. He is in attendance tonight, hence the reason I'm here. The reason why Mr. Nikolayev is here is because he has an interest in securing a deal with my competitor's shipyard and was reluctant to get involved with us. That is until he met Anastasia.

Ana attracted his attention because like I said, aphrodisiac on legs, but her being fluent in Russian and the ability to comfortably discuss with him their shared love of Classic Russian literature and the beauty of said language. Hmm, maybe I should start learning it too. Lately, the ones that speak Russian or Chinese are worth their weight in gold.

My team had been working for days to get to this man. Ana took only fifteen minutes. He was putty in her hands by the time we moved on, AND I was able to secure a meeting with him later in the week. If everything turns out well, and Mr Nikolayev agrees to jump on board with us, our collaboration will open a lot of doors in Russia for GEH.

If I had known that having a woman on my arm was so beneficial, I would've gotten one sooner. But then again, I highly doubt that just anyone would be better. Elliot wasn't kidding. The woman knows her shit and it's not just impressive, it's fucking hot.

_Christ! dick, meet hand…again._

Ana leans on me slightly, which catches me off guard as I wait for the tell-tale signs of a panic attack, but it doesn't come. I pull her closer to me, just to make sure I'm not imaging things until she whispers up to me, ''Do you think we've been here long enough? I'm so tired, I'd really just like to go home now."

I bend down and kiss her forehead, "of course. It has been a long night. I'm surprised I even stayed this long, but it was worth it. Thank you again for securing a meeting for me with Nikolayev." I squeeze her to me again, because I just can't believe I can do this without going berserk.

"You're welcome. But before we leave, I just need to use the ladies' room quickly"

"I'll walk over with you" with that I let her go and entwine our hands together making our way toward the restrooms.

There is a quiet hallway where I wait just outside of the restrooms. I quickly call Taylor and tell him to meet us with the car in ten minutes. As I'm texting Elliot that we are about to leave, I feel someone's hand on my bicep. My first reflex is to step away immediately because this touch felt different from Ana's, and my body knew it immediately. That thought surprised me, then I looked to whom the hand belonged to.

_Oh, fuck a duck. Christ woman! What part of 'no' do you not understand?_

Susannah is standing before me with a look I know all too well. The woman is fucking desperate and I know she's going to make an embarrassing spectacle of herself. It's like graffiti on a wall.

''Sir, I know we didn't part on the best of terms, but please reconsider our arrangement. I know we both enjoyed our time together. I think we'd make a fantastic team. I've met your _girlfriend _and she's nice, like good girl nice. Girls like her won't be able to perform for you in the playroom the way I have. You would be living every man's dream having both of us in your life'' she smiles and looks at me seductively through her lashes.

_Christ give me strength._

I'm about to unleash the gates of hell on her when I see Anastasia walking out of the restroom heading in our direction.

_And as predicted, the universe has gifted me with hopefully last of the shit I need to deal with for the evening._

Ana was clear in her request to not meet any of my Subs, but in defence, I hadn't planned this. I know once Ana finds out Susannah was one of them, shit's going to hit the fan.

''Hello again, Susannah.'' She smiles but looks puzzled why I would be standing here talking to the flyer girl.

''Is the car ready, Christian?'' she turns to me and by the look in her eyes I just know she will interrogate me later when we are alone.

''Sure baby, Taylor texted that he and Elliot are waiting outside. The press has dwindled down, but they are a few still outside, so we better keep Sawyer close just in case. Ms. Daniels'' I give Susannah a nod dismissing her and take Anastasia by the hand to lead her out of here.

''You will never make him happy!''

_Fucking Hell in a hand basket!_

Susannah's outburst draws our attention back to her. I tilt my head back heavenwards in exasperation. I just can't seem to cut a break.

''Pardon me?'' Ana turns to her with a raised eyebrow.

_And here we go…_

''You heard me. You may think that you are so perfect but news flash he doesn't like little mousy girls. Do you have any idea what he likes in the bedroom? I bet you don't! Well **Sir** here prefers to whip his women to get off, so you better run while you still can!''

You know. It wasn't until this moment that I realized how ridiculous Susannah sounded. What a revelation. After hearing Ana speak so succinctly, with well thought out questions and educated answers all night, hearing Susannah made me realize how moronic she is. Clearly intelligence was not a factor when I was signing these girls up. I was about to handle the situation when Ana beats me to it.

''Ah. I see. You're one of the girls that got dismissed." She pauses taking a deep breath, closing her eyes. I'm thinking she's going to blow full gaskets, but she surprises me, yet again.

"I'm curious, when you prepared yourself to come here tonight, what exactly did you envision?"

Ana is deathly calm which scares me a shit lot more than when she's all fire and fury.

"Did you think that by enlightening me about your previous relationship with Christian, this will somehow shake me up and make me run for the hills? I know everything about Christian and his past, and for you to go around brandishing your sexual encounters with him, or anyone else for that matter, is vulgar and completely disrespectful. And let's not forget that we are in a public place too. How Christian lived his life before me is not a problem to me, the past is in the past. We all have one, and you throwing it around as if it's something I need to aspire to must be humiliating for you. This is the second time today that I've had to deal with this, I'm starting to I feel like a broken record. So, I'll tell you exactly what I've told them: I am not in the habit of discussing mine, or ** _Sirs_ ** _,_ private affairs.

Yes, I understand Christian is a wonderful man, but he doesn't want you. That's not a reflection of you, merely a change in him. The direction he is choosing to take for his life, ** _DOES NOT INCLUDE YOU. _ **If he wanted you, I wouldn't be here with him tonight. You would be, and this display of insecurity is seriously pathetic. You do yourself a serious disservice by approaching him and lashing out at me like this. You're young. You're beautiful. No man should be the 'end all' and 'be all' to your life. Grow up!'' With that she turns and walks away.

Once again, I am standing there stunned, and in a whole other level of **Turned. The. Fuck. On.** My dick is painfully hard, yet I still have a situation to handle. I look back at Susannah, who is equally stunned, and my cock instantly deflates.

''I will be in contact with my lawyer first thing in the morning. You have been warned, Ms. Daniels.''

I quickly catch up with Ana and pull her possessively closer to me. I've never met someone like her ever. And the only wish I've got right now is to throw her over my shoulder, drag her to Escala and ravish her body till dawn. Obviously, I have a better chance of playing pickup sticks with my butt cheeks, so I resign myself to an apology.

''Anastasia, shit. I'm really sorry about Susannah. You didn't need to handle that. Susannah was my responsibility and I did speak to her.'' I say in a soothing tone.

''Fuck Grey! I told you she needed to be addressed when we came to this understanding, not alienate the woman. Where the fuck do you pick these girls from? They're all Bat-Ass-Crazy!" She stops her tirade and turns to me.

"Listen, I'm tired and I just want to go home. I know her approaching you this evening, having already discussed with her your situation, is not your fault. Break ups affect people differently. I just hope she won't be a big problem for us."

''Let's not get into this in public, baby.'' I say as we pass a group of people and kiss her temple.

She rests her head on my chest briefly before she steps back and winks at me. ''I'm going to hold you to it Grey.''

_Yes. Of course you will. Joy._

**I hope I did this chapter justice )))**

**I also know that my updates are erratic and not regular but there is nothing I can do about it at the moment. I write in my free time and sometimes it does take awhile to put all my ideas on paper correctly (English is my third language) **

**My wonderful beta also has a life so please be patient )**

**I also want to thank everyone for the wonderful response to this tale. It is truly inspiring.**

**Next chapter you will find out how will Carrick's talk with Mia go down.**

**Ilenka**


	20. The aftermath

**And we are back. I was really astonished with the feedback. Thank you all very very much.**

**About my English skills; I'm getting better but kudos to my wonderful beta. It's her wicked sense of humour that makes this story come alive. Ro, you really ROCK!**

**Again, I do not own anything. Pure fun and English skills training )**

**Christian POV**

**Tuesday 12 May 2019**

IN the safe cocoon of my Mercedes, I'm relieved to finally have this day end, but am anxious to the discussion I'm sure will be waiting me once Ana and I get home. Overall the evening went incredibly well, if not for a few mishaps; First my growing concern with Mia's attitude and behaviour and a close second Susannah the talkative bitch. For the latter, I don't need to elaborate further.

Elliot's mention of our sister distracts me from of my musings.

''That was a fucking fantastic night and aside from Mia everything went quite smoothly.'' Oh, thank Fuck Elliot wasn't around for our run in with Susannah. I can only imagine the shit he'd be spewing if he was.

''Anastasia, you were perfect. I admire how you handled yourself around Seattle's Finest. I knew you were smart, but fuck, you blew me out of the water with your impressive business skills. You'll make your father proud. Bravo!'' He applauds dramatically to Anastasia making her laugh.

It pisses me off slightly that Elliot can make her laugh. She seems to uninhibited and carefree when she laughs. I want to be doing that with her, but lately all I manage to do is piss her off. It's my newly acquired super-power.

''Thank you, for the compliment Elliot. I'm honoured.'' She puts a hand dramatically on her heart and tilts her head to the side slightly as if she's curtseying, drawing my attention to her cleavage. Good Lord! Now I've seen a great pair of tits in my time, a great many, but fiddlesticks this woman has the best pair of tits I've ever been drawn to. They're round, but not taunt like a balloon. They look soft and succulent and perfect.

''You're welcome." I hear Elliot say, thankfully shaking me out of my inappropriate thoughts. Honestly I was seconds away from coping a feel. "So, your friend who came tonight. Ms. Kavanagh, correct? She's nice." The idiot is smiling like some kind of loon. _**Ah Fuck Elliot. Please no.**_ But the gods do not smile down on me because the next thing he says makes me want to smack my hand to my forehead. "Any chance I could pull a favour card and ask if you could put in a good word for me? That woman is insanely gorgeous. Not that you aren't Ana, but as I keep getting reminded, you're taken." Elliot turns and gives me a pointed stare.

Kate _fucking _Kavanagh! Seriously Elliot?! You need to raise the bar buddy. That woman is loud, pushy and abrasive. She's blonde, beautiful and stacked to be sure, but Push-Over Barbie's aren't my type. Did I mention, she's blonde. Yay. Nay.

''I'm surprised you've never met Kate before tonight. Apparently, her brother Ethan and Mia dated, although briefly. I was under the impression that you all associated in the same sphere so would've met before now, but I'll put in a word for you. After all, you are going to be my brother in law, but I'm still the favour card. If it works out, you so owe me.'' Anastasia answers playfully.

After we drop my brother off at his condo, I prepare myself for what I know will be a long and exhausting _'discussion'_ around the whole evening. I have no idea what it is about this woman, but for God-only-knows-why, I always feel off quilter with her. She makes me nervous and I fucking don't do nervous, ever; for anyone. I'm more than annoyed with myself, having just put on a very believable act, fooling the masses that Anastasia and I are a real deal, yet despite us both knowing it was all an act, it pisses me off that I have to stand in defence to a fake girlfriend for a situation I had no control of. Perhaps there's the rub. I'm losing control, and I'm very uncomfortable with that. So, instead of waiting for the inevitable, I decide to take the bull by the horns.

''Ana. I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record here, but I am sorry. I had no idea Susannah would be there tonight. She was the last sub whose contract I recently terminated. She obviously didn't handle the closure well, but I never expected her to act in retaliation. It's an incredibly stupid move on her part."

Ana doesn't look at me. She keeps her gaze to the passing scene outside her car window.

"What do you mean, 'stupid move on her part'?" She asks all controlled and distant.

"There's a reason why those who practice BDSM are exceptionally discrete. Our tastes are not for everyone, despite the latest fad. It is a small, elite community Ana, and at certain levels, for members such as me, discretion is not just a rule, it is Law.

Susannah's little display out there was her death toll. She sealed her own fate in the community, and she knows it. First of all we were in a public forum. Second, she approached a Dom without permission IN a public forum.

If Susannah desires to seek a new Dom, she will need to get a reference from me, her last Dom. When word gets around to what went down tonight, she'll be lucky to get a job waitressing at a small-town pub, let alone on a list for a Dom. Her chances of getting signed up in this state is next to none, even less. You don't have to worry about her. She will be deal with."

Anastasia lets out a huge sigh and finally turns to look at me. I was expecting her to be livid or at least get on her high horse with a prepared set down, but instead I'm shocked to see that she is not angry. Just very tired and disappointed, and it's a look that's not sitting right with me. Not that I preferred her pissed either.

''You know Christian, when I agreed to do this, I thought I knew what I was getting myself into. I did my research on you and discovered how big a deal you truly are. Knowing this, I get that our 'coming out' story, would garner interest, but Christ on a cracker no amount of research prepared me for this level of craziness.'' She lets out a frustrated sigh.

''I prepared myself with the knowledge of your blackmailing ex, and that she would cause us some grief, but how many butt-fuck crazy playthings did you have? I'm wondering if I should be expecting more of them to come crawling out of the woodwork to harass me?'' I'm about to tell her that Susannah was a one-time thing, but she holds her hand up to keep me silent.

''You underestimate yourself Christian, and you underestimate these women who are undoubtedly obsessed with you. You truly are daft if you believe that the termination of a contract will be the last you'll hear from Susannah. There's a developing pattern here Grey, and I strongly suggest you take a close look and discover for yourself why these women are behaving the way they are.

There's also the issue with your sister. You really need to call her on her shit Christian. I get that she's your baby sister, and she's treasured. I also get that her and I will never Bestie's, but if she keeps up this acerbic attitude, I will seriously bitch-slap her condescending face, _**mark my words**_. Your sister needs a serious dose of self-respect, compassion and awareness. She's fucking twenty-three years old. She's embarrassing. I'm embarrassed for you.

Look. I don't want to rehash this. I'm mentally and physically exhausted and I simply don't have the capacity to give you a hard time for shit you already know. But for the love of all things holy, please, work your shit out.'' With that she turns back to the window, leaning her forehead to the cool glass, ending our conversation.

I'm left stunned. I was gearing for a shouting match and although I did get my ass handed to me, she did it in such a calm, collected and compassionate way.

_**I swear if I didn't see her background check personally, I would've never believed this woman is 19 years old.**_

My mind is whirling, processing this new perspective. I've honestly never met any woman like her before. She surprises me at every turn, and she's pegged me right for a fool. Not that I'll ever tell her that.

From the beginning, Elena instilled in my brain to always put myself first, no exceptions; no distractions. Keep to my own, keep control and never get personally involved in anyone else's affairs, not even my family's. I've always kept to that rule, until now. Going to my family in my moment of distress was the best decision I've made thus far.

I was pleasantly surprised, and honestly relieved, when Dad, Elliot and Gramps dropped everything to help me out. Like Ana just now, they didn't razz me, or belittle me. They're support was unexpected as it is welcomed. Yet, another point to discuss with my shrink on Thursday. I really should start viewing Ana and I as a team and stop treating her as if she's insignificant player. She clearly held up her end tonight, above and beyond any of our, no my expectations.

_**Thursday can't come soon enough. I have a novel of shit to work out with Flynn before my brain breaks down and does its own CTL; ALT; DELETE.**_

The rest of the ride to the penthouse was silent, as was the ride up in the elevator. I know I have to say something to make things better, _like maybe an apology you dumb ass,___but for the life of me I can't find the words, nor wrap my head around why I feel I need to.

''Goodnight, Anastasia.'' Is the only thing that pops out. _Lame, you coward._

''Pleasant dreams, Christian.'' And without a glance my way she walks purposefully to her room.

_Pleasant dreams; sure! I don't even know what that would look like. _

With all that's happened tonight, and the last few days, I know any attempt of sleep would be fruitless, so I resign myself to my office.

_**There's just no rest for the wicked.**_

**Mia POV**

**Wednesday 13 May 2019**

_Christ! What the fuck is all that noise!_

I'm awoken by an incessant knocking on my bedroom door. I check the time on my side clock reading eight thirty. My brain is foggy from sleep, and I'm having a hard time processing why I am being woken up at an ungodly hour.

_Someone better be fucking dying or something serious waking me up at eight-frickin'-thirty._

''Mia! Get up and be downstairs in fifteen minutes for breakfast. Your father wants to talk to you this morning'' I hear mom's voice behind the door. _Fucking Fabulous. ___

If it was anyone else, I'd tell them to fuck off, but not mom. It's this unspoken rule. No one talks shit to your mom, especially if your mom is Grace Trevelyan-Grey. So, I haul my sorry ass out of bed and into the shower.

_Holly hell what the fuck did I do last night! Oh yah. Fucking tequila does it every time. Fucking Amanda. I told her this would be a bad idea. Christ I'm so tired, but it was worth ditching the Gallery for the after party at the Foundation Nightclub. _

I dress in a pair of sweats and a hoody making my way down to the kitchen all the while cursing for being woken up so abruptly.

Entering the kitchen, I see dad with his usual coffee and newspaper, and mom is busy with my breakfast. Croissants with cream cheese and salmon. _Oh, fuck yes! Way to improve my shitty mood._

As soon as my ass is in the chair, Mom lays my plate and an iPad in front of me. I look up at her in question when she points to a news article posted this morning. The main page of the article is filled with photos of Christian and Anastasia. I tuck in with a smile on my face, anxious to read Anastasia's downfall with the social media.

_This is going to be awesome!_

**E! News**

_Eighth Wonder of the World Discovered in Seattle_

_Yesterday at the Gallery opening for Jose Rodrigues photography showing Tuesday we all got the shock of our lives._

_Wonders of Wonders! Miracles of Miracles, our very own billionaire and most eligible bachelor, Christian Grey, attended the show with a date. Yes, you read it right. _

_The mysterious and very private Mr. Christian Grey, who has never been seen in public with anyone outside of family, seemed very cosy siding up with a stunningly, beautiful young lady._

_GEH PR camp confirmed that Mr. Christian Grey and Ms. Anastasia Steele are indeed in a committed relationship._

_I'm sure all of us are wondering, 'who is this very lucky lady?' _

_Anastasia Steele is a nineteen-year-old heiress to Steele Advertising. She lived the last five years abroad in the UK with her father, the late Raymond Steele, and has recently moved back to Washington, for obvious reasons._

_While the hearts of women (and some men) are breaking across the country I bet you're all wondering when did this happen, and how did she do it?_

_Well, we here at E! Want to know how did HE do it?_

_Christian Grey was named the most desirable man in the US for the last three years and had been featured on a number of covers for Forbes. He is sure to be a real catch, but we at E! discovered that Anastasia Steele is not your average debutante. At the tender age of nineteen, she holds two degrees from Cambridge and is preparing to take over as CEO of her fathers' marketing firm; Steele Advertising. _

_Beauty and Brains people. It's no wonder her charm and business acumen attracted the business genius Christian Grey._

_E! Will be keeping a close eye on the new power couple. We are all very interested to see how this romance will play out. Will they fizzle out in a few months or is Seattle about to get our own version of the royal couple?_

_Stay tuned and get it all here on E!_

_What the actual fuck!_

I had to read and re-read the article to be sure I understood this correctly. _What the fuck is wrong with everybody? Seriously? This nobody is the new 'IT' girl. _

My head must be still fuzzy from imbibing all those late-night tequilas because I can't wrap my head around this craziness.

I quickly go to 'The best dressed' section and I literally drop my breakfast onto my plate making a loud clattering sound.

_Oh. You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

My girls and I were dressed to the nines last night, glimmer and sass, but none of that hot ass shit is in here. What do I see? Page after page of Anastasia in that god awful, skanky dress from a no name designer and they're labelling her as the new social trendsetter. Her bitch of a friend Kavanagh is right there too in that ridiculous velvet piece from her mothers' shop.

_OK. It's official. The world has gone mad overnight._ _This is unreal._

I'm scrolling through, clicking furiously to find any mention of me and my groupies, but find nothing. _This is bullshit_! Since I've been back from Paris, I've been the fashion icon of the town. _Over my dead body will I let that skank take my place._

''I can't fucking believe this bullshit!'' I scream, completely forgetting both my parents are in the room.

''I take your outburst to mean you've read some of the articles about your brother and his girlfriend.'' Mom exhales. ''I'm particularly impressed with that dress Anastasia wore. It's as the saying goes, if you have the wares, showcase them to their best advantage.'' She shrugs with disapproval.

''She is one devious uptight bitch with zero class! Is Christian blind or something?''

''Enough! Both of you!'' dad slams his paper on the table, jolting mom and I in surprise.

_What the fuck is his problem? That bitch was parading around almost naked yesterday and he wants __**US**__ to shut up?_

''Who are you? I don't even recognise you anymore!" Looking in my direction he asks, "When did you turn caustic?" Then turning to mom, he asks, "And when did you get all judgemental?" I watch my dad sceptically wondering what they fuck he's so upset about as he continues, "Yes, Anastasia's dress was a bit revealing, but the girl is nineteen. She has the looks that can pull a dress like that off, and it seems to have worked. If you _read _the article instead of just looking at the photos, it would behove you to know that the dress was a gift from a cancer survivor who Anastasia interviewed a few months back. Anastasia had promised to wear that dress at the opening to a fashion function in the UK, but because she moved here to be with Christian, she didn't have the chance to wear it there. Keeping her promise, Anastasia decided to showcase the dress at this event.

I find it admirable that she wanted to help that girl out. Ana in that dress was a success, and I'm sure that success will bolster the designer. It's a stroke of marketing genius, and if you've been paying attention to the things happening around you, instead of focussing on yourself, you would have known that.'' Dad says angrily. I'm about to make a rebuttal but Dad doesn't give me a chance.

''Sit down Grace; and you stay where you are. I need to address a serious issue with the both of you'' He tosses the paper he was reading my way.

There is a picture of Amanda and I from the club last night. The photo shows us dancing on the table with champagne flutes in our hands. I don't see an issue with the picture, but the headline beneath is disturbing.

_**Princess Mia Grey's Wild Night Out**_

_While the oldest Grey, our favourite blonde Greek God Elliot has hung his partying hat, it seems the youngest baby Grey has picked up where her brother left off and took it to a whole new level._

I don't even bother to read the whole story. Seattle Times better watch out for the lawsuit heading their direction. No way in hell will dad or Christian let them print something like this, making me look ridiculous.

''This is bullshit'' I say emphatically.

''Mia, language!'' mom ever the lady, scolds me. Thankfully, she doesn't hear half the shit that goes off in my head. I'd be shitting bubbles with the amount of soap she'd most likely wash my mouth out with.

''I agree with you Mia. This is bullshit." I smile at my Dad silently thanking him for his support.

''The lifestyle you are leading is indeed bullshit. Look at this article Mia. Ever since you've been back from Paris, a year ago, what have you accomplished for yourself? This," he says pointing at the article, "is not my idea of an accomplishment. Shopping and partying until all hours, is not an accomplishment." _Whoa! Wait-up. What?_

I want to remind him how I was helping mom with the Coping Together Ball but once again I'm kyboshed.

''Don't give me your pathetic 'I'm helping mom with the Coping Together event'. You and I both know that you were working under duress. Your mother had to practically beg for your assistance, not to mention the amount of emotional blackmail you put her through to get it."

''Cary, don't be so harsh with her.'' Mom starts but again, but dad silences her.

_What crawled up his ass all of a sudden?_

''You know I'm right, Grace. I'm putting my foot down before this gets completely out of hand. Have you read this article Grace?" I can see Dad working himself up, and I know this isn't going to look pretty.

"You have, literally, been graced with a loving family who support you and provided you with opportunities that we felt would give you the tools for an exciting future. Your every whim, every dream, every idea, however unreal or asinine we found it to be, we allowed and funded.

We sponsored your education Mia, yet what have you to show for it? You have the Grey name to back you should you decide to apply to any business. You don't have a massive student loan holding you back from pursuing your potential, and you don't have to get by to survive the day to day. You, my dear, are living the dream, yet what have you done for yourself? Absolutely nothing.

You've had an entire year, Mia. A full year to settle in and organize yourself, yet what do you do with it all? **THIS!** I will not sit by and watch you make a fool of yourself, or this family."

_Oh, fuck me, he needs to calm down before he bursts an artery._

I watch as my father looks away and takes a deep breath. I have honestly never seen him lose his shit like this before. Not even when Christian was a teenager has Dad gone this far, and never with me. Calmly, he continues.

"We, your brothers included, worked very hard to achieve our successes. You need to think about your future and focus on something other than expanding your closet. I know I'm to blame for your spoiled attitude, but I had hoped that with our help you would get your life on the right track. You've proven me wrong. You've become an entitled spoiled brat, and I'm not interested in feeding the selfish, self-important, I'm-better-than-you, manipulative person you've become. This shit stops now Mia. Your attitude and disrespect, to your family, and especially to yourself ends today. You will grow up, if I have to drag you to the waters and drown you in the pool of adulthood myself, I will make damn sure you take responsibility for your future.

_Oh, what the fuck is this? Waco? What fucking pool? Did he drink some special Kool-Aid and wants me to take a sip too? I mean, what the fuck is he babbling about? What's wrong with my life? My life is perfect? So, I shop? I'm a woman! That's like in our gene pool attached to one of those 'x' chromosomes._

I'm staring at my dad like a deer in headlights, trying to blink the confusion out of my brain.

''I took the liberty of speaking with your brothers and your grandfather. They are cancelling the credit cards they gave you.'' _WHAT. THE. FUCK._ _He has to be kidding me!_

''You need to learn the value of money. You will get a job and learn to budget. Your days of mindless freeloading are officially over.''

''Cary don't be like that. Mia is still so young. I don't see a problem if she needs a bit more time than our boys did to find her way. Cutting her off financially won't make her more responsible.'' _Thank fuck for mom. I'm having a fucking panic attack here._

Dad's statement leaves me speechless. While I know that Gramps and Elliot will follow his orders, there is zero chance of that working on Christian. Christian would never deny me anything.

''I'm not cutting you off completely Mia. The card I issued for you will still be in your use, just with a five thousand a month limit. If you want to spend more you are free to do so, but those funds you will have to earn yourself.''

_You have to be fucking kidding me. That's it? Five thousand a month? That kind of pocket change won't last me a week. Why the fuck is this happening to me?_

''I can't believe you're doing this to me! Since when did you see me as a selfish entitled brat? Why are you treating me like this, as if how I've been is anything new or different?! I really can't fucking believe this bullshit. You are a complete asshole!" with that I storm upstairs to my room.

_I need to get to Christian as soon as possible. _

**Anastasia POV**

I wake up from the loud blaring of PSY Hey Sexy Lady from my cell phone recognizing it as the ring tone I put for Kate.

_Oh God. Please make it stop._

I reach over for my cell blindly, smacking my hand all over the night table before I finally find it. I gradually open an eye to look at the caller ID to see if my tired brain made the correct association, and yah. It's her. I had a hard time falling asleep last night after yesterday's craziness. I think I only got a couple hours sleep.

_I'm so tired. Fuck Kate. This better be worth it._

''Morning Steele!'' a very chipper and enthusiastic Kate greets me on the other end. What the fuck time is it? I look at the time on my phone, and it reads 07:00AM. How anyone can be so energised this early in the day is beyond me.

''Kate?'' My voice is raspy and sleep laden. My throat is dry and in desperate need of water. I start shuffling myself out of bed, detangling my legs from my duvet and leaning myself up on an elbow.

_Christ. I feel like death warmed over._

''By the sound of your voice I guess you're still in bed, eh? You probably didn't see the papers this morning either, right?''

''Yup and yup. For most part I don't really care about the details of the articles as long as the overall opinion is positive.'' I tuck my cell between my cheek and shoulder, reaching out to grab my elastic from my night-stand drawer. I quickly tie my hair into a top knot bun and rub my eyes forcing sleep from them.

''Oh, Girl, 'positive' is an understatement. You've hit celebrity status overnight. The public response to you is insane.''

I literally stop in my tracks on my way to my en suite bathroom. My phone literally drops from the side of my face, I'm in so much shock. Quickly bending over to pick it up I hear, "Steele! Hey, Steele. You still there?"

''Wait, what? I'm here. I'm sorry. I think I might have heard you wrong. Can you please repeat what you just said?"

"You, my friend, are the hottest thing since sliced bread. You are the cat's meow, the beef in beef stew, the cherry on top of the proverbial cake! Get it?"

"No. I mean…, yes, but why?" I would think that Christian getting a girlfriend is newsworthy, but why would people make a big hoopla about me? This has to be a joke. Kate's just pulling my leg.

"Very funny Kate. Stop shitting me. Celebrity! Please. You had me there for a minute. Ha. Ha."

''Trust me Steele. This shit is live and real. I'm a journalist. It's my job to give you the facts, and you, Anastasia Steele are _in fact _Grade A, Prime USDA certified, BIG NEWS. I. Shit. You. Not.

You have been labelled as the Guru of Fashion, and the Sage of Business Savvy. That was a seriously killer dress, and you fucking rocked it. Women want to be you, and Men want to do you! Poor Christian must be going nuts" She laughs. ''Listen meet up for lunch with me today and we'll chat more about it. I've got to head out. We seriously have lots to talk about."

''Holy shit on a stick. Yes. Yes. Ok. Lunch sounds good. Where?'' I'm so frazzled with this news I'm just standing in the bathroom scratching my head trying to make sense of it all. Then I remember Elliot and his favour and suddenly feel excited about meeting up with Kate.

They'd make a cute couple. They both crack me up. She's full of life and he's full of fun. I think they'd be perfect for each other.

''Meet me at The Pink Door restaurant at noon, the reservation will be under my name.''

''Perfect, I love that place. See you later." I giggle and blow kisses through the phone before I hang up.

_I'm an idiot. Like she can see that. I'm blowing kisses to inanimate objects. Some celebrity I am. I'm fucking losing it._

I quickly go through my morning routine when my stomach rumbles. I quickly pick up my laptop and make my way to the kitchen in search of something to eat. To my surprise, I find Christian sitting at the breakfast bar with a steaming cup of coffee and today's paper. Mrs. Jones is busy by the stove cooking something delicious judging by the aroma.

''Good morning, Christian; Gail.''

''Good morning, Ms. Steele. What would you like for breakfast this morning?'' Gail is the first to acknowledge me.

''Whatever Christian is having is fine Gail, thank you. Gosh, it smells divine.'' I've never been a picky eater, but Gail takes home cooking to a whole new level.

''Morning, Anastasia. How are you this morning?'' Christian greets me with his usual scrutinising gaze. Yeah, yeah, I know I look more like a pumpkin that a princess this morning, sue me. Not everyone can just roll out of bed and look like him.

_Totally not fair. I bet he doesn't even own a brush; his hair just naturally does that thing all on it's perfect own. Bastard._

''Tired, but I'm ok. I was woken up by a call from Kate. We've apparently made the news. How are you?" I say as I take a seat beside him and open my laptop to see the coverage myself.

''I'm good, thank you. Yes, my PR team was bombarded with calls since six this morning. I knew those bloodsuckers wouldn't be satisfied with the 'limited' information we released yesterday about you. Fuckers are hounding us for more information; how tall are you, how much you weigh; what toothpaste you use, and do you use whitener. I'm waiting for them to ask what brand you use to wipe your ass, cause that shit is news-worthy! No pun intended." His grumbling makes me laugh. He's actually entertaining when he is in one of his moods.

''What in particular do you find funny, Anastasia?'' he asks sarcastically with a raised brow. Good grief the man is mercurial.

''Actually, you. Bloodsucking Fuckers Christian? You can be very creative with your name calling. I find it funny. I didn't get a chance to read the news, but according to Kate, WE are the IT couple and making headlines. Must be a seriously slow day in the world of news if the media is headlining Christian Grey and his plus one." Gail places our breakfasts in front of us and after a quick 'thank you' she retreats to the staff quarters. I immediately dig into my food, enjoying a spiritual moment of being one with my food.

_Fuck this woman can cook. How the fuck does she do this? It's a bloody egg white omelette. There's no bacon or sausage. Must be butter. There has to be butter in this to make it taste this good. Who knew I could get a Nirvana moment with egg whites?_

''I've already read most of the articles, but for once the public couldn't care less about me. They're going crazy over you.'' I start coughing when the juice I was drinking goes down the wrong way. Christian gently pats me on the back. I'm coughing up half a lung before I finally calm down enough to ask, ''What about me? What do you mean? Why are people interested in me? You're the newsworthy big guy." I point to myself, "Side-kick; plus-one, remember?"

''Not me this time, Babe. This is all you." The fucker is actually laughing at me. "Get used to it. You, Anastasia Steele, have single-handedly become the poster girl for young ladies all across the country. Oh, and the dress you wore yesterday, can you believe, it has its own fan club.'' He starts laughing again at my astonished expression.

''I think it would be wise to have a meeting with my PR people today and have a plan of action in place. We need to stay in control of the media, or it can get very ugly very quickly.'' Having never received this kind of attention before, I trust Christian and his experience.

''If you feel that's necessary, then sure. With the amount of media coverage we're getting, your looney ex might come out of her hole sooner than we anticipated. I think it's a good idea to be prepared.''

''Can you come to Grey House at lunch time?'' Christian asks checking his calendar on the phone.

''I already have a lunch date with Kate. Would it be a big problem if we push the PR meeting for a couple of hours? Maybe later this afternoon? I can come around after lunch.'' Christian's displeasure is evident, but he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

''My schedule's tight, and the only opening I have today is at four p.m. Please don't be late.''

I sit up straighter and salute him. "Yes sir, boss man." His eyes widen and he stares at me hard.

_What the fuck did I do now?_

"Relax Christian. I won't be late. I hate tardiness myself.'' With that he gets up and puts the dishes in the sink, grabs his suit jacket and is out the door with Taylor hot on his heels.

_That kid is a chocolate chip shy of a cookie. He seriously needs to chill out._

I finally get the chance to scan the media hoopla on the Gallery night, and holy shit, Kate was not kidding. Every outlet had an article about us. There are even Facebook pages and fan clubs for both of us.

My God, do people not have a life? I understand interest and a passing, 'oh, that's nice', but this overnight obsession is insane.

_I hope the artist got some recognition for his work last night. I'm glad the reviews for the dress went well. Ok, Ana. All this attention is par for the course. For fuck-sake you're planning to be the head of a marketing and PR company, this is what it's all about. Grow a pair and handle it._

The car that I bought arrived today and I'm so excited. Christian tried to browbeat me into accepting one of his giants, but I'm pretty capable of buying myself my own car. He kept going on about safety, blah blah blah, so in the end I compromised and decided on a white Audi RS Q3. It's a great feminine sporty car. I was reluctant to let Sawyer drive my new baby, but he had a point that I'm not familiar with the city and with the paparazzi lurking about, it wouldn't be safe. I swear, I thought I saw a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes when I handed him my keys.

The Pink Door is on a small street called Post Alley and Sawyer insisted he park the car first before he escorts me in. I thought he was being a bit ridiculous, but I didn't put up too much of a fuss. Just an eye roll or two. Thankfully, Kate is already there, and I'm quickly ushered to the table.

''Ana! I'm so glad you could make it.'' My favourite blond energiser bunny jumps up to give me a bear hug which I return just as fiercely.

''I'm happy to see you too, Kate. We barely had time to exchange greetings yesterday, and you left pretty early too.'' I tell my friend pouting.

''Yep. Sorry about that, but it was a working function and you do understand that articles don't write themselves, right? So, tell me Dorothy, how does it feel to be the princess of Emerald City?'' she playfully bats her lashes at me.

''Ha-ha, very funny Kate. Aside from the press coverage nothing seems different. I mean, yes, the intrusion on my private life is a bit unnerving, but then again, I'm not ignorant to how it all works. I knew my being with Christian would garnish attention, not this much attention, mind you, but attention none the less. I went into this arrangement with my eyes open, so I'll handle it as it comes.

''I'm glad that you see it that way. And yes, relax and just go with the flow. It's not like you have some huge dark skeletons in your closet. Your boyfriend, on the other hand. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets have nothing on what Christian has. He'll be sitting in the hot seat should his closet door accidentally open.''

''That's just it, Kate. He does have a lot of personal stuff that isn't very pretty, but we're a team. So, if shit goes down on Christian, that'll reflect on me too. I don't want that to happen. Not to him, not to me. But fuck this it's exhausting. I've got crazies all over me. His ex's, his mom and sister. It's like I automatically have a target on my back by simply being with a man like Christian, so I have to be careful.'' Shit! Sharing it now with Kate made me realize how insane this actually is and now I'm getting myself all worked up.

''Hey, hey, hey. Relax honey. It wasn't my intention to upset you.''

''No. It's not you Kate. I'm just feeling so hyper-sensitive about it all." I drop my head into my hands and run my fingers through my hair to ease the tension and shake myself out of the emotional frenzy I just put myself in. Then I remember Elliot.

"Oh!" I say excitedly, "I actually have a question for you." Smirk. Hehe, this is going to be fun. "What would you say if I told you my future brother in law is interested in you and wants to ask you out?'' Now it is Kate's turn to get all flustered choking on an ice cube from the drink of water she was taking.

''Hell, the fuck no!''

"No?! Why not? Elliot is awesome, and he's like the only normal sibling of the whole lot. He's funny, easy-going, and he's built like a Nordic God, what am I missing?''

''He may look all yummy and sugar coated, but I'm not falling for that ginger house trick. Elliot Grey is the epitome of promiscuity. If you googled 'man-whore' Elliot Grey's picture would be the first hit. That man needs to get seriously tested because he's a walking STD! So, fuck no, thank you.'' I gape at her. I had no fucking idea. What is it with the Grey siblings that they're all so afraid of commitment? Now I really start to question Grace and Carrick's parental skills.

''I know more than I care to know about Elliot Grey. He had a short weekend fling with my ex-bestie Emma. Elliot has had more one-night stands than a nymph with a dildo. I've had those type of relationships before. Been there, done that and felt like shit after. I want to be with someone who's interested in being with me. I want a relationship that is meaningful and real, Nordic God be damned.''

''I had no idea he was like that. I completely understand. I may not have had the wham bam thank you ma'am experience, but I was never one to use sex as a tool for release the tension. That's as meaningful to me as leaning on my washing machine during a spin cycle. Pity about Elliot though. He's very smitten with you despite his past, and I think you two would've been perfect for each other. You guys would make cute babies.'' I wink and Kate being Kate counters with a gaging noise.

Putting the Grey boys aside, we spend the rest of our lunch chatting about Kate's next assignment and my photography. We really enjoyed our time just shooting the shit, so we promised each other to make time for regular weekly lunch meetings.

Lunch took a lot longer than an hour, but I still have plenty of time keeping my scheduled meeting with Christian. I can only hope that meeting will be as pleasant as my lunch with Kate.

_Here's to wishful thinking._

"Thanks for your patience Sawyer. I imagine this CPO business can get pretty tedious for you."

"It's no problem ma'am. It's what I do." I stop dead and turn to Sawyer, forcing him to stop before he knocks his 6'3" frame into me.

"My name is Ana, Sawyer. Say it with me, it's not hard." I pat my hand on my chest lightly while emphasizing my name dramatically, "Aaaaa-naaah. Your turn."

"Yes ma'am" he says with a smirk.

"You do realize I'm only 19, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sigh.

**Yep, this one turned a bit too long and in the future I'll try to contain myself )**

**Laters )**


	21. The Devil The Angel And Hippo

Ch 21 Bound by a contract.

**Christian POV**

**Wednesday 13 May 2019**

I can't wait for this bloody day to end. It's been dragging painfully slow, and while my current status update, (as ridiculous as that is), has bolstered GEH's negotiations with the Japanese, the media storm is bugging the shit out of me.

True to Anastasia's prediction, Leila Williams crawled out from the rock she's been hiding under, delivering yet another note, and unfathomably, my team is still unable to track the bitch down. This time, Leila paid some teenager to deliver the letter and we weren't able to get more information from the kid to help us find the woman. Apparently, the letter was sent to him via internet and that was it. Her trace went cold once again. How she is successfully doing this is baffling. Taylor is embarrassed as fuck.

I'm still fuming remembering her note with another photo of us from my bedroom.

_Dear Sir,_

_I'm profoundly disappointed in your decision to my proposition. _

_That you would simply dismiss me, then have the audacity to parade some nobody on your arm is surprising. A terrible choice, Sir._

_Well, you've left me little choice. In fairness, I did warn you of the consequences. I made a promise, and I'm a woman of my word. Afterall, a promise is a promise._

_I wonder, how long your child of a girlfriend will stay by your side when she finds out about your secret life? I know what she'll do. She'll run to the hills without a backward glance once our affair hits the newsstands, and all you've worked for, your company, your relationships, all of it will fall and burn! _

_I was the best thing that ever happened to you, and it's so sad you're too blind to see it._

_Good luck, Sir. Forever Yours always, _

_Leila._

_**Fucking bitch. Think, think, think Grey. This bitch will not get the better of you. Where the fuck would she go?**_

This BDSM scandal will cause a shit storm of epic proportions once it gets out, I can feel it in my bones. My only saving is the public's positive response to Anastasia. Having her by my side gives me the confidence that our plan to discredit Leila when the scandal hits will work. Seeing Ana in action yesterday, the way she handled Susannah, putting the woman in her place with dignity, grace and understanding, was a sight to behold.

The meeting with Anastasia and my PR department went well too, although I could've done without the blatant drooling by the men on the team. OK. She may only be mine in public, but my staff should exercise more control and professionalism. For fuck sakes, the woman's _my girlfriend._ Isn't there some unwritten rule out there about eyeing the boss's girl? You just don't do it.

It was pathetic how the men were practically falling over their dicks to get her attention. Even Ros couldn't help herself when I introduced them. She dragged me back to my office with the excuse of a last-minute matter with the Japanese.

''_Holy Fuck Grey! Where did you find her? She's like Marilyn Monroe, Grace Kelly and Audrey Hepburn all rolled into one. She's all sex and class, and what the fuck is she doing with an asshole like you?'' she whisper-yells at me. Ros is incredible. Now this woman knows her shit. There's a reason I chose her to be my Second. She's quick thinking, can spin and manipulate a deal as well as I can, as well as hold her own in the board room. The only difference between her and I is she's got tits. And because we both know she's irreplaceable, she takes full advantage of that. She dishes out it how she sees it. Anastasia just happens to be on this weeks' menu._

''_Fuck off, Rosalynn! My private life is none of your business and what would your wife think about you eye fucking my girl?'' I smirk. She knows I'll do it too. I've got Gwen's number._

''_Oh, please. That's such a lame threat Grey. Gwen would love her, trust me.'' She laughs ''But fuck me, when you pick them, you can really pick them. Christ, she's a beauty. I'm happy for you dick-wad. You're one fucking lucky son of a bitch! Treat her right, or I'll tear off your balls. Tear; not cut. Note the difference. I like her.'' _I shake my head at the memory. Only Ros could get away with speaking to me like that.

In the end we did come up with the workable game plan. We decided that the best way to placate the public is to give a televised interview. So, after the Coping Together Ball on Saturday, we would hold an interview to a network of our choosing, and _from the horses' mouth_ put to rest any rumours, interests or misconceptions the public may have about us. We'll also be engaged by then, so this interview would be an added bonus to our image.

Should Leila tell her story sooner, my head of PR, Marleen Vallace, will use all of her resources and connections to hold its release until after the interview. It was determined that there was no way to block or control a scandal of this magnitude, but we can manipulate the timing of the information as it comes out.

Elena is another matter giving me a headache. I had scheduled a lunch date with her tomorrow, but for whatever reason, she was trying to weasel her way out of it. Now typically, I wouldn't have given it much thought, but the circumstances lately have got me wondering why Elena is hesitant to be seen with me in public. She's normally all over that shit, showing off that she has a tie-in with me. Just yesterday she was blowing up my phone to get together, and now she's pushing me off. So, instead of cancelling I bumped it up to tonight. When I told her to come to Escala, the woman practically peed her pants, she was ecstatic. Yah, not her usual M.O.

The purpose of my meeting with Elena is to get answers. For a finders' fee, it was Elena's responsibility to vet the girls who I pick to sub for me. Should they pass her inspection that's when Elena would schedule an introduction. Considering the latest turn of events, I need to be sure that none of the other ex-subs plan to make a guest appearance in my life. As back-up, I've also sent Welch a text to track all my past subs down and see what they are up to. Hopefully, the rest of them have moved on and have either acquired a new Dom or continued successfully in their own lives. Whatever the case is, I just want to be sure their sights aren't set on me.

Thankfully, Anastasia will be away tonight. She's doing some hot yoga class with Kavanagh. Not sure I like her being out and about while the press is this obsessed with her, but when I broached the subject earlier, I was given that _I-don't-think-so _look as she casually walked out the door with her mat and gear in hand. Not being in the mood for a fight, I let that one slide. Besides Sawyer is ordered not to leave her side even for a second. So, while Anastasia is occupied elsewhere this evening, I have the opportunity to give Elena a piece of my mind in the privacy of my penthouse.

My last call of the day lasted longer than I planned, but our trip to Osaka is confirmed. When I finally get to Escala, Taylor informs me that Mrs. Lincoln is already here. This surprisingly irks me. I will need to re-evaluate the wisdom of giving Elena unlimited access to the apartment from now on. I don't feel comfortable allowing Elena free rein to unannounced visits, especially since Anastasia is living here too. Doesn't feel quite right anymore.

Walking into my apartment, I notice Elena sitting at the breakfast bar with a glass of wine, reading some magazine. She looks too comfortable for my liking, but then again, she's always behaved like this, so again, I wonder why this is rubbing me the wrong way.

''Elena.'' I make my presence known.

''Christian, darling. You're finally home. It is so unlike you to keep me waiting, but I understand work has always taken precedence.'' She stands from the chair and gives me her usual kiss on the cheek. I quickly pull away because for the first time her touch feels unpleasant. It's disturbing feeling and I purposely push her off moving to the bar to get myself a strong drink. _That's an odd feeling. It must be because of all the shit that's going down, and I need fucking answers from Elena that's making me feel this way._

''Let's get past the pleasantries and move straight to the point of you being here. We don't have a lot of time, and I need to address some issues with you." I stop to take a sip of my bourbon before I ask her.

"I want you to tell me how both Leila and Susanna slipped through your self-professed tight security and landed on my doorstep? You assured me a million times that your contacts were the best in the scene and I still ended up with not one, but two unhitched bitches on my hands. How many more should I expect Elena?'' I ask her with a raised brow.

Now, I know that Welch and his guys are also to blame, but I had faith in Elena and her network to the BDSM community. She often bragged that with her connections she can get access to information that the FBI aren't even privy to. If that's true, then I have serious concerns with our country's finest covert operations department. That, or Elena's contacts are shit.

''What exactly are you accusing me of Christian?" she asks while she puts her glass of wine down on the counter. "No background check is fool-proof. The information I had on Leila was solid. I do agree that she's a crafty and experienced liar. She knows how to cover her tracks so much so that even Taylor and your hi-tech team can't even find her. As for Susannah, I don't understand why you would put her in the same league as Leila. She's understandably upset and disappointed with the termination of her contract, but aside from that, she was perfectly fine. She came to Esclava to get ready for a work function yesterday, and I helped her out.'' Elena is flapping her hand, shaking my concerns off like it was no big deal, but her attitude is only digging her into a deeper hole.

So, she has been in contact with Susannah yesterday, just as Ana said. I bet a million Elena knew Susannah would be at the opening last night, and she didn't deem it necessary to warn me.

''So, you knew she was working Opening Night at the Gallery. A fair warning would've been nice. You of all people should know how I feel about surprises.'' I point out her mishap and before she can retort I proceed.

''Susannah approached Anastasia and I yesterday, completely violating her NDA. It was sheer luck, and the grace of God, that nobody was around to hear her rant. Thankfully Ana handled her beautifully. I've sent Taylor to put the fear of God in Ms. Daniels today, but there is a high possibility it might not work. And if that happens, Elena, you bet your next fuck I will be holding you responsible." I bark, losing my composure.

''You're holding me responsible for your asinine idea of throwing away a perfectly good sub, for what? A fake image with a fake wife? You need take responsibility for yourself Christian. You're losing control and it's not me who advised you to take this route. You should have listened to me. I warned you that hooking up with an unknown was idiocy. You, with _Anastasia,_ is making you lose the control you worked hard for. I barely recognise you right now.

I've been a good friend to you, for a very long time, and now here you are threating me like I'm your worst enemy.'' Elena retorts looking offended. ''I admit I dropped the ball with Leila, but nobody's perfect. That conniving bitch fooled me too. Even as we speak my contacts are turning the scene upside down to find that woman. As for Susannah, for fucks sake, she's a fucking woman, and you dumped her flat. She was ill prepared and acted out in a jealous rage. Seeing you with Ms. Steele so soon unhinged her. Yes, I know you avoid emotional involvement, but that's you. You can't expect everyone so detached and void of human decency. The way you went about this situation is a fucking insult, and you hurt her pride and ego. _'Hell, hath no fury like a woman's scorn'_ Christian. You should remember that. There's a reason that idiom exists.''

_Is this her fucking subtle way of threatening me? She's actually scolding me._

Anastasia said almost the same thing just in a different context. But Elena had made one to many fuck ups lately and no way she will turn the tables on me.

''Oh. I am intimately aware of _women's scorn_. That's all I've been dealing with lately, and while I'm seriously pissed with Susannah, I'm equally pissed at you." Her eyes grow wide with shock.

''You just couldn't help yourself, could you. You just had to flaunt what I shared with you in front of Anastasia **didn't you**. You are one piece of work woman. You go around throwing the _FRIEND_ card, yet when I share something important _with my friend_, I expect my _friend_ to keep it to themselves. I know for a fact you're not that fucking stupid, and the little message you sent my way was deliberate.

So, you can pack your _scorn woman_ bullshit, because I will tell you this one last time; **Back. The. Fuck. Off.** Keep your nose out of this deal, it doesn't concern you, or by God I will release the gates of my Hell on you Elena, just watch me. Stop provoking Anastasia. That girl is very strong willed, and is holding her own, but everyone's got a breaking point. If there's any _woman's scorn_ that I want to be cautious of, it's hers because if she backs out of this arrangement, I'm FUCKED! Do. You. Understand. Me?!" I raised my voice once again by the end of my speech.

I have never spoken to Elena like this before. I swear I must've had smoke coming out of my ears I'm so fucking pissed, and she knows it because she's backing away from me a few steps.

''Christ Christian, ok. I get it. I'll keep my distance, but you should know that I wouldn't do anything to bring harm to you.'' Now she is trying to placate me. Fucking bitch better not be playing me. If I fall, I'm fucking bringing her down with me. I'm about to tell her this when Anastasia walks in the room, and not only did the vision of her abate my anger, my libido jumped through the fucking roof.

_Oh. My. Fuck._

The woman is trying to kill me with mini shocks to my cock, I swear to God. She has no idea what she's doing walking around all casually, not knowing that her body in black yoga tights with a hot pink crop sweatshirt does to men like me, or just men in general. Her hair is in a messy ponytail and her skin has a lovely glow from her recent workout. _Christ on a cracker, I need to use the fucking bathroom._

''Oh, hi Christian; Mrs. Lincoln. Sorry I didn't know that we would be having company this evening. I'll go change and be out in a minute.'' And while she doesn't show her displeasure seeing Elena here, I sense her disquiet which swings me out of my lascivious thought. Something went down at the salon yesterday and I need to ask Ana what that was.

''Take your time, Ana. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour.'' She simply nods and skips down the hall to her room, and I just can't help myself. My eyes are glued to her pert little ass and fuck if I don't want to take a bite of that juicy peach.

When I turn my attention back to Elena, she is regarding me with a raised brow.

''What?'' I hiss irritated.

''You want her.'' She states simply.

_**Well no shit Sherlock.**_

"And..?"

''Just stating the obvious. Hey, I prefer men but even I couldn't keep my eyes of that ass.'' I give her a nasty glare. I don't need to be reminded that most of the male, and half of the female population are having their own personal fantasies about getting into Anastasia's pants. Fuck I know I do. Still it pisses me off because she's with me.

''Now I'm really convinced your decision to let Susannah go was foolish. You've got that kind of candy, prancing around in provocative outfits with no outlet. You the fuck are you kidding yourself Christian? She's the proverbial apple in the Garden of Eden; Temptation in the flesh. You're driving yourself insane! Why?'' She knows she's right, but I won't admit it in a million years. The thought of a sub is fucking tempting, and God knows I need the release, but there's not fucking way I'm bringing more people into this complicated situation. If I wanted a sub, I would've kept Susannah.

Elena contemplates something for a moment when a devilish smile appears on her face. This can't be good.

''What do you think of introducing Anastasia to the scene? It would be just perfect. You want her, there is no denying that. Put that Christian Grey charm to good use, and you'll be living the dream in no time. Fuck, think of all the fun you'll have training her; bringing her to heal. Fuck, makes me wet just thinking about it, and I bat for the other team.'' She's looking at me like she has the whole thing figured out. As if this is a brilliant plan or something. And as much as the thought of Anastasia in my playroom excites me, I also know that this is something I would never do with her.

''You've got to be fucking kidding me. I'm dealing with enough shit from Leila and Susannah, so I don't need your advice on how I deal with Anastasia. Our arrangement is purely business Elena. Crossing those lines would be stepping on very dangerous ground. Back. Off.'' My conscience prevails.

''Oh, don't be so uptight, darling. The girl is young and impressionable. You and I both know, if we worked on her together, it wouldn't take us long to win her over. Imagine taming someone as strong minded as her. Fuck, that would be a fun challenge, and I can't remember you ever backing away from a challenge.'' She smirks.

_**Elena, I swear you are the Devil incarnate whispering evil plans in my ear.**_

''Fuck off Elena and drop it. And remember, keep your distance from my future wife.'' I whisper menacingly. I will not allow Elena's manipulative images consume my mind.

Finally, Ana comes back and once again I catch myself salivating over her ass. She's changed into a pair of tight black leather pants. I swear those things look like they've been painted on her. How the fuck did she get those on?

362 more days. The prospect of blisters from jacking off is my new reality.

God help me. Fuck.

**Anastasia POV**

The hot yoga class Kate suggested was just the thing I needed. I laughed out loud when she sent me the memo saying; '_In every hard situation, work on firming your butt. It may not resolve the problem, but a firm butt is always appreciated.'_

And what do you know? It actually works! My problems are still here but I'm less tense. I never was the one to like any king of physical activity, but hot yoga gives you a good sweat, so I think I'm going to be sticking with it for a while.

I also have the serenity from the hot room to thank for not losing my shit when I discovered Mrs. Lincoln in the kitchen. I know that Christian is in business with her, and she's a long-time family friend, but she irritates the fuck out of me. It takes all my will power just to be polite and pleasant around her. I'm still puzzled by her hostile attitude toward me which makes me question her true relationship with Christian.

_**Yah. Something is odd with this one.**_

I pack the thought away for a later date because frankly, I've reached my limit with Christian's Female Fan Club. Adding Botox Blondie is an added grief that I really don't want to deal with. Thankfully, she left soon after I came out so Christian and I enjoyed our dinner without her toxic company. Dinner was a silent but not an uncomfortable affair, which is a nice change for once.

What is it about this man that unsettles me? He's hot, to be sure, but I grew up around many hot male models all my life, so although I understand looks can be a contributing factor in finding a mate, it's the foundation which I would build a relationship on. Christian does have admirable qualities. He's incredibly intelligent and driven. He's loving, which is evident in his interactions with his family, and he's generous to a fault; hence one of the reasons his Submissives won't to let him go so easily.

If he would drop the hard ass controlling CEO act, I could see us becoming friends. Hell, who am I kidding. It'd totally do him if the man wasn't such a complete idiot. Even still, his controlling tendencies is a huge turn off. There's no way I would ever let a man rule my life, and I refuse to be another notch on his bedpost.

To rid myself of these wayward thoughts, I decide to strike up a conversation.

''Thanks for including me in the meeting with your PR team today. I think their game plan is a good one. I actually think this will work.'' This is a pretty safe topic.

''Don't mention it, Anastasia. You and my dad pointed out numerous times that we're a team, so consider it my way of showing you that you an important part of this process.'' He smiles and I think I feel my ovaries explode. _**Oh fuck. Blink. Blink. I think I just cum. His smile is unreal.**_

''Yes. Well, your team is top notch, so it was a great experience for me to see them in action.''

''Don't sell yourself short Ana. They just ironed out the details, but the ideas were yours. I've had some mixed feelings during that meeting. I was very pleasantly surprised by your knowledge in the field and disappointed that my guys didn't come up with something like that on their own.''

_**Oh Wow! Did I hear that right, or was that just my imagination? I think he just complimented me. I got a fucking compliment from Christian Grey. Holy fuck.**_

''I…ah…wow. Thank you, Christian. Coming from you, that means a lot to me.'' _ And I'm not shitting. I really do mean it._ He seems surprised by my admission just as much as I was surprised by his praise.

''I was actually wondering; when I finally get control of Steele Advertising, would it be ok if I bounce a few things off of you? I know that I'm capable in turning things around for my company, but since the current situation is dire, I think I'll need all the advice I can get.'' I'm painfully embarrassed to ask, but if I'm going to be living with one of the business geniuses of our time, and if he is willing to guide me, I have no problem humbling myself to his expertise and knowledge. Business wise, this man is a godsend.

''Anastasia, despite what you may think of yourself, what I know, or what I've witnessed so far is whatever you decide to put your mind to, you will succeed, and yes; I'll be there to lend a hand if you need it. I think your hardest challenge is your age. You're very young, so people might not take you seriously. I know what that feels like. I've been in that position and it is not pleasant, but my word of advice to you is to be prepared, and know your shit."

I feel both of us relaxing and having a good time in each-others company. You see. This right here is what I want. Why, why, why it can't be like this all the time?

Christian gets distracted by a text on his phone. The life of a successful CEO and the constant buzzing of his phone at all hours is his way of life. That kind of distraction might be me in a few months if all this plays out. I need to be ready for that kind of lifestyle. Luckily, living in this arrangement with Christian will give me the luxury of familiarizing myself to the life of a CEO.

''Wait here a minute, Anastasia. I have a little surprise for you.'' I immediately tense up. I hate surprises and I have serious doubts what his surprise could be.

''Relax. Trust me, you'll love it.'' He gives me his patented panty busting smile and once again I feel my heart beat a bit faster and my panties a bit wetter.

_**Fuck this is getting uncomfortable.**_

Christian returns in a couple of minutes carrying a basket with a huge bow on it.

_**What in the fuck is that?**_

It is only when he lowers the basket to my eye level that I see what's inside. There cuddled up all fluffy and cute is a charcoal black Maine Coon kitten. I immediately squeal like the teenager I am and start jumping up and down and running on the spot all at the same time, I'm so fucking excited.

_**Holy shit! Oh my god. Oh my god. My kitten! Oh my God, Christian got me my kitten! This is so AWESOME!**_

''Who am I to deny you your childhood dream Anastasia. My only rule is for him to stay out of my bedroom. I don't want him pissing on my Italian shoes.'' Christian says with a smile.

I nod vigorously whilst I pull my little guy out of the basket. God, he is just perfect with his soft fur, blue eyes and pointy ears. I love him!

''He's a he? Does he have a name yet?''

''Not to my knowledge, I was told that he's just three months old so feel free to name him anything you like.''

''Hippo! His name is Hippo.'' I cuddle my furry love, smacking little kisses all over his cute little head. Hippo starts to get restless after a few minutes, so I reluctantly let him go to explore the couch.

''Everything you need is in the security office. I'm positive Gail will be more than willing to help you set everything up.''

This is so exiting and unexpected and in my heightened exhilaration I forget who I'm, and who I'm with, and launch myself at Christian giving him a tight hug and about a dozen kisses all over his cheeks.

''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best gift ever! Yeah.'' I let go of the man to pick up Hippo and go find Gail to show her my new best friend and get Hippo all sorted out. God, I'm so happy!

**Christian POV**

Who would have thought that presenting Anastasia with a cat would get her this excited? She already skipped to the security room and I'm still standing here stunned and bewildered.

_**What the fuck just happened? Did she just hug and kiss me?**_

I wasn't prepared for this kind of display. She almost squeezed the life out of me, and I didn't react. I'm still waiting for the tell-tale signs of a panic attack, thinking it may be a delayed reaction or something. I'm waiting for the darkness to overshadow me, but instead I'm left with a foreign almost comforting feeling.

_**Fuck me. I think I like that. What the hell is happening to me?**_

I'm still baffled, trying to understand why I'm not reacting the way I usually do. Mia was the only person who I allowed to get close to me. Mia is safe. I remember Mom trying to help me get over my phobia, but nothing she did worked. Later she decided to just respect my boundaries and keep her distance, but I still see the hope in her eyes every time I greet her.

And then there was Elena. She touched me on my chest once when I was about sixteen and ended up with huge bruises. I had pushed her away so hard she ended up on the other side of her dungeon. After that, she understood it would be safer to keep her hands away from my no-go areas.

Some of my Submissives wanted to touch me but that was never allowed. One decided, unwisely, to ignore my hard limit during a session in the playroom and that didn't end well. Needless to say, she was sent packing immediately.

So why is Anastasia different? Last night she leaned up against me and I thought that was odd that I never reacted, but again just now, she actually full on hugged me and it didn't hurt; No panic attack; No burning; No tunnel vision or instinctive negative reaction at all.

_**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? This is yet another item to add to the list of things to discuss with Flynn tomorrow. Christ this list is getting long.**_

I can hear Ana and Gail in the distance oo-ing and ah-ing over Hippo, and against my better judgment I follow Ana to the security room and help her sort the kitten out. Lord knows I was never a pet kind of guy but even I have to admit that little fucker is cute.

_**Hope I won't regret this decision. I wonder if you can train cats to attack people? I'll have to see if I can try that out on Elliot. That'd be hilarious!**_


	22. Late evening talk

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter will be worth your time.**

**This story is a work in progress, some material is prewritten, but it needs editing and changes. I promise that I won't abandon this story, it will just be some time till it's done )**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**As usual I don't own the characters, they belong to E.L. James.**

**And the biggest thanks to my wonderful beta.)**

**Christian POV**

**Friday 17 May 2019**

Anastasia and I are riding back to Escala from our business dinner with Aleksey Nikolayev whom we met at the gallery earlier this week. The dinner turned out to be a great success. While initially Nikolayev didn't think of partnering GEH to reconstruct their fleet of cargo ships, I was able to convince him otherwise. I'm not completely sure what won him over in the end. It could be my genius negotiation skills, or Anastasia's unassuming charms. I'm leaning more to the latter, but at the end of the day, it doesn't matter. The deal is most likely ours, and I'm elated.

Despite the prying of the persistent press, the last couple of days have been rather calm. No news has been found on the Leila front, and it seems that the _Fear of God_ from Taylor with the combined set down from Ana, has sent Susannah packing. A fortuitous audition in L.A turned up and she's left town. She can move to the fucking moon for all I care, as long it is away from me.

_**Thank fucking God!**_

Mia was also uncharacteristically quiet. I know for a fact that dad had the 'Adulting' talk with her, so she's probably pissed with the world. Although I was initially hesitant with Dad's plan regarding Mia, after spending some time with Anastasia, her mature view on life has really opened my eyes to my sisters' behaviour.

Ana is a few years younger than Mia, yet she has more drive and ambition. She has goals she plans to achieve. I still believe that, while in her youth, Mia should be taking this time to have fun and enjoy herself, equally important is the lesson of balance and responsibility. I know for a fact that with Mia's personality ''All work and no play'' is not an option, but doing nothing but partying won't get her far either. She is still floating despite her desired fashion degree, which I have yet to see her put to use. But, I'm no killjoy either. If you work hard then, play hard. Mia is definitely playing hard, but now I see that she needs to start focusing on her goals.

The highlight of my week so far is, surprisingly, Hippo The Devilish Cat. While Anastasia was out shopping for a dress, Hippo found his way to my study and made himself comfortable on my lap. A month ago, if anyone told me I'd be living with a woman, much less buy her a pet, I would've laughed in their face and called for the specialists to admit the person to a nut house. I never saw this coming. I can't believe I'm even saying this, but the thing is cute. It's all furry and cuddly, and the thing hasn't destroyed the apartment nor pissed in my shoes. So, so far, Hippo and I have a good understanding; leave my shit alone, respect the space, and you can live here. Besides Ana would kill me in my sleep if I tossed her precious fur ball over the balcony.

Yesterday, I had a three-hour session with the good doctor Flynn. He had seen the news showcasing Anastasia as my girlfriend and was completely floored when I confessed to him our arrangement. The man was speechless for a good 5 minutes if not more, which would've been hilarious if I wasn't paying him an exorbitant hourly fee. But, when I shared about opening up to my family, and how shocked I was with their acceptance and support, the fucker was practically doing cartwheels in delight.

John simply couldn't help himself inserting Elena into the conversation despite the fact that we agreed to disagree on the subject almost from the beginning. Our perspectives contrast greatly when it comes to her. He sees her as a deceitful villain who fooled my entire family while taking advantage of an impressionable pubescent teen. I was _young and impressionable _whose attributes make the object of seduction easy prey. I view our secret BDSM affair as a force that saved me from myself, although Elena did use the same phrase recently in reference to Ana and introducing her into the BDSM world. Hearing it from Elena in that way didn't sit right with me, and it's something I need to mull over later.

_**Flashback ~**_

''_Flynn, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm trying to find the track for Handel's Alleluia. After that revelation, I feel the need to play it on maximum volume. I've been waiting for five years for this Christian, let me have my indulgence."_

"_Fine, as long as you don't start telling me 'I told you so'"_

"_OH. You'll be getting that too, don't you worry. In fact, let me do that now, so we can move on with the next item on your list of things to discuss._

_Can you see how your wall of preconceived notions, based on Mrs. Lincoln's advice, detached and isolated you from your family? She manipulated you into thinking you didn't need them and that they would hate you once the truth was out. She had done a lot more harm than good. They are your family, Christian, and this is proof that they love you unconditionally. I just hope that you will continue to rebuild a closer relationship with them moving forward.'' Flynn reclines back in his chair and with a large grin and finishes our session with, "I told you so."_

_**End Flashback**_

Flynn was also intrigued with my non reaction to Ana's touches. We discussed in great detail the various psychological possibilities this could be possible, all of which are theories, but he believes that there's an energy about Ana that my psyche trusts. He suggests pursuing a friendship with her could help my trust issues around others. I have to admit a friendship with Anastasia would make our coexistence easier. The only _friend_ I've ever known was Elena, and now, I believe I can count certain members of my family as friends as well. Who would've thought Elliot, of all people, as my friend?

I look at Anastasia as we step into the elevator of Escala. She looks lovely in her off the shoulder light blue 1950's vintage style dress.

''Thank you again for this evening, Anastasia.'' And I am very thankful. It's because of her that Nikolayev agreed to meet with me, and looking at Ana, I can see why. She's enchanting.

''Why are you thanking me? I hardly spoke a word all evening. I found it quite educational and fun.'' She smiles at my puzzled look. _Educational?_

''If I'm interpreting your expression correctly; no, this was not the first business dinner I've ever attended but watching you in your element was very educational. You are fantastic at what you do.'' Her praise is so genuine it's almost uncomfortable. It's a genuineness that I'm not used to.

I decide to change the subject as we walk into the apartment.

''We should celebrate to mark this occasion. To your education and my success in securing Mr. Nikolayev. I know that you don't usually drink, but I think evening deserves a toast.'' I wink at her and go over the wine cooler before she can protest.

''Champagne; Ruinart Brut Rose. You'll like it.'' I turn and show her the bottle and she smiles at my playfulness.

''Ok, but just one glass and that's it.'' She agrees.

I pop open the bottle and pour us each a glass. Anastasia hums in appreciation after the first sip.

''Christian, can I ask you a question?" I look at her, taking my own sip of the champagne, give her a quick nod to continue. "Does it ever get old? You know, the way women fawn over you all the time.'' She asks out of the blue. I must look surprised because she proceeds.

''Oh, come on. You can't tell me you never noticed the little feminine behaviours, or the tell-tale signs of flirting. The way our hostess swayed her hips, or Nikolayev's PA batting her lashes and making eyes at you all evening.'' She laughs sending tingles to my soul. It's such a beautiful sound.

''It's not that I don't notice them, I choose to ignore them. I refuse to exert energy on anything that does not interest me. However, I would like to ask the same of you."

I watch as Ana's eyes go wide and she starts choking on her sip of champagne.

"ME?! Do you mean to suggest that those swaying hips and batting eyelashes was for me? I had no idea. That poor P.A. I was close to passing the woman a Kleenex thinking she got something in her eye."

"The men Anastasia. I'm speaking of the men."

I sit back and scrutinize her facial expressions for a moment to confirm my suspicions. She truly does not know what I'm talking about. She looks like she's confused.

"Let me tell you what I saw from a man's perspective. You, my dear, managed to catch the eye of every man in that restaurant. They were practically breaking their necks to get a better look at you, not to mention Nikolayev's attempts to impress you with his art knowledge.''

I get more comfortable on the couch by shedding my suit jacket and shoes and seat myself beside Ana. Similarly, she's removed her shoes and tucks her delicate feet under a throw blanket and as if on cue Hippo jumps up and snuggles on her lap instantly.

''Aleksey? Me? You're delusional'' she laughs as she fondly pets Hippo.

''He just wanted me to feel comfortable and included in the conversation. Truthfully speaking there was a moment or two when I felt a bit out of place while the three of you discussed business.''

''Don't change the subject Ana. He was definitely more than interested, but wise enough to not to be too obvious. You are, after all, my girlfriend.''

''Uh yah. Although speaking of changing the subject, you didn't answer my initial question; does that kind of attention ever get old for you?''

It takes me a moment to form a truthful answer.

''It's as I said earlier Ana. I adhere to a strong work ethic. When I am at work, or handling business, my focus is solely on the issue or task at hand. Outside of my family, I have no personal relationships that aren't contractual. I understand that many men and women will use the tools which they feel may advance their goals, whether that's swaying hips or batting eyelashes, or charming the ladies. At GEH, I would hope that the environment I've created gives all an equal opportunity. Women's flirtatious behaviour toward me is neither here nor there. It's as superficial as icing on a cake, and personally, I hate icing."

''I'm just really new to this kind of attention and I'm truly baffled by anyone's interest in me. I mean, look at me. Yeah, I finally got out of the awkward teenage stage. But still, I'm just me little ole me. I have more of a relationship with the camera than I do of people. I believe the only reason people are interested in me is because of you. Being with you is my new reality and I'll need to learn how to deal with it. I just didn't realize it'd be this crazy."

''Oh, don't be coy. I find it very hard to believe that you weren't surrounded by copious amounts of male attention. Ana for fucks sake, just look at you. You're gorgeous.''

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. But I take delight in seeing her blush as she lowers her eyes to her lap. Her reaction to my compliment is sincere. She's shy.

''Thank you for the compliment, but no. Yes, I got attention, but not the kind the you're implying. I've always been an odd duck. I was the little kid surrounded by adults, so learned to grow up quickly. Folks in the advertising industry don't waste time on entertaining kids. My father spoke to me as he would to anyone else on set. I wasn't coddled, I was loved.

My father taught me the value of hard work and dedication from an early age. To finish my education in the shortest amount of time, I spent most of it either studying or being with my dad. Because of my father's condition I put myself on the clock keeping my focus laser sharp. If guys noticed me, I never knew of it, nor did I give myself the opportunity to explore it. My dad was dying, and he worked too hard for his legacy to be pissed away. I needed to be ready.''

I can relate to that. I didn't have the usual college experiences either. I had very strict orders from Elena and at that time I was so consumed with her, I didn't care.

''Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if it is to personal.'' I don't like the sound of this but, I'm having a great time with her, so I nod.

''Why did you choose BDSM in the first place? I'm not saying I'm an expert, but I did do some research after our first meeting, and as far as I understand the way you practice the lifestyle is unusual.'' I study her face for a moment. I don't see any judgment in her eyes, just curiosity so I decide to be honest.

''It helped me find structure when my life was slipping out of control. The rules and strict order of the lifestyle is comforting. I'm a normal male with needs and while I find dating and emotional involvement to be a distraction, BDSM offers me relief without the headache of a demanding girlfriend.'' Anastasia falls silent contemplating my words.

''It's your emotional detachment that I find so confusing. What I learned of the lifestyle is quite the opposite. Yes, some practices are extreme and even a bit scary for an outsider but, I also find some aspects very sexy and exciting'' There is that blush again. Interesting. Sweetheart, you don't know the half of how exciting and stimulating the lifestyle is.

''From what I've gathered, BDSM relationships is about trust and uncontained raw passion between partners. I've read that people form an even deeper level of emotional bond, more so than ordinary couples. Yet, you treat your lovers like a business transactions. You do the deed on scheduled time and when you're done go your separate ways. Don't get me wrong, I'm not judging you, just curious.''

I not sure that I understand what she is talking about. Elena taught me the opposite. BDSM was about total control of your body and mind, as well as your partners. There were no distracting emotions such as love and empathy. That would weaken the control. My interest lies purely in the raw sex, satisfying my darkest desires.

''I don't know what kind of research you did, but from the moment I was introduced to the scene, BDSM was about total control. Fantastic kinky sex and the opportunity to totally separate my day to day world from my weekend activities. Worked fine for the last twelve years.''

I internally cringe once the words come out of my mouth. I know I said too much when Anastasia chokes on her drink and looks at me in astonishment.

''What do you mean 'the last twelve years'?'' she quickly does the math. ''You started when you were fifteen? I had assumed you came to it in college or something, but fifteen. Holy Shit Christian! At fifteen, guys would be lucky if they made it to second base let alone BDSM? How did you even find out about it in the first place?'' she fires questions at me at rapid speed. No one understands that at fifteen, I wasn't normal.

''I was brought to the scene by an older friend, first as a submissive then at twenty-one, I became a dominant. Everything in my life was in order until now.''

''So, you never dated?'' I just shake my head.

''Only contracts from the start?'' I nod not knowing where she is going with this.

''So how you can be sure that BDSM is the best if you have nothing to compare it to?''

''Now you're being judgmental. You read some stuff off the net and now you're an expert."

''I never implied that I was an expert. But I think you're the one who's being judgmental. Don't you find it strange that you labelled close and emotional relationships as boring and distracting while you've never been in one?''

''And you know enough about BDSM to have this discussion?'' I say sarcastically.

''No. Not much, but I find the research fascinating, and who knows. I might just do a little experimenting in the bedroom myself. Besides, spicing up ones bedroom activities is not against the law, it's fun. For your information, couples outside BDSM are not bound to boring missionary sex with lights off. Trust me, most love to experiment and find ways to play. '' She says casually with a shrug.

The mere thought of her having any sort of sex life with another person fills me with jealousy and anger. I knew that she had a boyfriend for quite some time so I know she must have some experience sexually, but still I don't like the thoughts of her with other men.

It is in this moment that I recognize my strong desire for her, more than anything I've ever desired. I could use Elena's idea and seduce Anastasia to become my next submissive. But somehow, I doubt it would work that way. With her strong personality it would be me on my knees asking for commands.

Her and Flynn's words ring in my ears. How can I be sure that a vanilla relationship is not for me if I've never had a taste of it? Besides, Anastasia wisely pointed out that vanilla can have sprinkles on it.

I look at the woman before me and decide here and now that I will make her mine. Maybe she is the one that will show me the error of my ways and lead me to the light. If not, I can always revert back to what I know and never look back.

''It is getting late, Christian. Tomorrow is a big day for us, and we better get some decent amount of sleep.'' She yawns ''I'm sorry if my prying upset you. It was not my intention.''

''Yes, we do need to rest for tomorrow, and there is no need to apologise. I like the way you challenge me. It's very refreshing. You gave me a lot to think about too. Better get to bed. I still have to practice dropping to one knee.'' I say to add some levity and help her off the couch.

''I guess you won't tell me when the big moment will occur?''

''You're right I won't. It won't be a surprise if you know of my plans in advance.''

''You're right, it won't. Pleasant dreams, Christian. Oh, and one more thing. After everything you told me tonight, please, I'm begging you to keep that disgusting excuse of a woman as far away from me as possible. You're bright enough to know that I mean Mrs. Lincoln.'' With that she disappears to her bedroom leaving me bewildered. How did she figure that one out? The intuition of this girl is astonishingly surprising. If I want her to be mine, I need a good game plan in place. Keeping Elena out of Anastasia's eye is the first thing I need to do.

**This was somewhat a filler chapter, but a needed one. Next we will see the Ball, so some drama is ahead.**

**Ilenka**


	23. That's some rock you got there, son

**Here is another chapter for you, hope you enjoy.**

**As always I own nothing. All characters belong To E.L James.**

**Huge thanks to my wonderful beta for adding humour and life to this story.**

**Anastasia POV**

**Saturday 18 May 2019**

Lying in bed in the early hours of Saturday morning, Hippo is snuggled next to me. God, I love my cat, and so does everyone else, he quickly is becoming quite the spoiled brat. I know Christian has warmed up to him too, although he desperately tries to hide that fact. What the entire household has discovered, not in the most pleasant of ways, is that Hippo is possessive and doesn't like to share. He behaves well when I'm not home, but the moment he knows I'm there, the little fur devil won't let anyone come close to me. Christian got bitten a few times when he sat or stood too close. My precious very own guard cat.

Christian. I'm surprised that I got any sleep at all after our little heart to heart yesterday evening. Jesus the man has a serious warped understanding of BDSM, but it's understandable considering the age which he was introduced into it. To endure what he did at fifteen and extract some good from it, to learn self-control and determination to be better, is admirable. But as there's always two sides to every coin, and I can only wonder what his flip side holds. It's obvious the control and stoicism benefited him, what with his stone-cold CEO persona, but I've come to discover it's just a façade. Take him out of the business setting, and he's a bumbling idiot. No wonder the man is so antisocial, he simply lacks those skills.

When he told me about his introduction to the lifestyle, "_I was brought to the scene through an older friend, first as a submissive, then at twenty-one, I became a Dominant",_ it was easy to put two and two together. It's blatantly obvious why Mrs. Lincoln behaves like a jealous lover. It's because she is. And this is his mother's best friend.

_Fuck, that's just sick._

This also explains Christian's behaviour toward his Contracted Submissives. He was most likely trained that way. Like Pavlov's dog, he was conditioned to treat his _relations _within a strict guideline, subconsciously following her lead in personal matters even after their affair ended. And while he really spread his wings professionally, it's Mrs. Lincoln that pulls the strings to his personal interactions. The way I see it, she might as well put a collar on Christian and lead him around on a leash after office hours. It's like I have my own Manchurian Candidate and I shudder at the thought. Although his male relatives are aware of his proclivities, I highly doubt they know it was Mrs Lincoln who seduced him to it. Oh, to be a fly on the wall when that shit hits the fan. Talk about skeletons in the closet, it can't get bigger than this.

I'm positive now that the asshole lied to me. I know Christian sold me out to the Pedo bitch, the spineless knob. His only saving grace is the fact that he, wisely, kept his trap shut about why I'm participating in this charade. I can only hope to God, he doesn't jeopardize my fathers' legacy spilling damning information just so he can placate that woman. What she is capable of doing when provoked is anyone's guess.

I exhale and scratch Hippo's warm belly gently. I need to get these thoughts out of my mind. The worry is turning my stomach in knots. I can't keep thinking about this or I'll give myself an ulcer before I'm twenty. I can see Mrs Lincoln's hold on Christian like graffiti on a wall and from the looks of it, I'm the only one that figured it out. I'd bet my inheritance his family has no clue about their BDSM relationship, past or indirect present.

Maybe his family is just too close and can't see the forest from the trees. How does a paediatrician and a lawyer not notice what was happening right under their nose? I can't believe it's because they didn't care. Carrick Grey wouldn't go through this acrobatic dance to save his son if his family didn't care. Were they too engrossed in balancing domesticity and career that could've blinded them, or is simply because Mrs. Lincoln is so crafty she's able to pull the wool over everyone's eyes? If it's the latter, then by God, that's some masterful Machiavellian manipulation and devious duplicity.

_STOP! Fuck. Stop thinking about this Ana. Christian is his own man, and it is not my place to save him, nor open his eyes to that cruel reality. I need to focus. I have a big day ahead and I need to get up and start to prepare my own shit._

With herculean effort I manage to drag myself into the shower and by nine a.m. venture to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. To my surprise, and annoyance, Christian is in there too wearing a T-shirt and basketball shorts, like he's fresh from a morning workout, getting himself a coffee.

_By God, that man looks fine._

It should be illegal to look this good after a workout. I almost picture myself dragging him into the shower to do some wicked things. I imagine his manhood to as deliciously equal to his body. Then, I recall Mrs. Lincoln and Susannah, and those two are like ice water to my libido. While Christian is still sinfully attractive, knowing the type of women he's been with, I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole. I almost snort at myself. I must be so sleep deprived and stressed to the limit that my brain is malfunctioning dreaming up scenarios that will never be realised. Not in this lifetime anyway.

_But there is no crime in dreaming, right?_

I dread being around Christian today. I'll have to go out there and feign normalcy after last night's sharing, and I'm hoping our morning won't be awkward. The old adage of 'curiosity killed the cat', exists for a reason. I just hope I'm not the cat, and Christian wasn't too put off with what I can now perceive as prying. _Note to self, if you're not prepared to hear the answers, don't ask the questions._

Announcing myself, I move closer to the kitchen. _Well, here's going for broke._

''Morning. Are you in charge of making breakfast since Mrs. Jones is off?''

He snorts and turns his attention from the coffee machine to me.

''Hardly. Making a cup of coffee is the limit to my culinary expertise. There's only two ways to get food while Gail is away. One, we can go out, or two, if you're adept at the art, you can give it a go.'' He smiles with a raised brow, and I feel relieved. Obviously, he didn't take any offence from my inquiries if he's daring me. Game on Mr. Grey.

''Pfft. I wouldn't consider myself in par with Gail's expertise, but I'm sure I can manage a simple breakfast.'' I say making my way to the fridge. For some reason Christian looks surprised.

''What? I'm an independent woman Mr Grey. In the short time we've come to know each other, I'm sure you've come to understand that I'm not one of those princesses that are afraid to damage their manicure with a simple domestic task. And it's really satisfying to know that you aren't as perfect and accomplished as you seem.'' This makes him laugh. _Oh, thank god. It's humorous Christian this morning._

''I'm far from perfect, Ms. Steele. And you've seen more of my imperfections than most. So," he claps his hands and starts rubbing them excitedly, "what are we having for breakfast?''

''What do you mean, 'we'? Did I say anything about cooking for you too?'' I see his face fall. Shit! OK. He's not ready for teasing yet. ''I'm just pulling your leg Grey. I won't let you starve. I'm not that much of a bitch. I'm thinking toast with tomato-avocado salsa and poached eggs. How's that sound?'' His face lights up with a heart stopping smile once again. He sure is one mercurial individual. Who would have thought that Christian would get this excited over a home cooked breakfast.

''I've never been a fussy eater, so whatever food you give me, will be fine, and your choice sounds fantastic.''

''Could you set the table and sort the drinks out then, please.'' Christian hesitates only a moment before getting up and performing the everyday domestic chore. I suspect he's never had to set the table for anyone in his own home, but fuck if I'm going to start cooking and serving the man too. That's a precedent I will not set for myself.

I gather all the ingredients from the fridge and am about to start when I hear the elevator ding. Who could it be this early on a Saturday? Oh Christ, please, please, please don't let it be the Pedo Bitch. I know I won' be responsible for my actions if it is her.

''Morning people! Good to see you awake.''

_Oh, thank fuck, it's Elliot._

In usual Elliot fashion he glides up to me, picks me up into a bear hug and gives a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek as a bonus. GAH! Once I'm elegantly plopped back on my feet, the big oaf grabs Christian in a headlock messing up his already unruly hair. God, I love Elliot. I'm giggling like a loon appreciating the unique personality that is distinctly Elliot. It really is too bad he has a whoring reputation. I think he'd be perfect for Kate.

''Would you get the fuck off me Elliot before kick your sorry ass.'' Christian grumbles when he finally let's him go.

''Why the fuck are you here? Ana did you invite him?"

''Relax, baby bro. I come in peace and of my own free will. I figured since I eat at mom and dad's most days, today I'd make the exception. Besides, that house is a circus at the moment, and even I'm not that desperate for food to be stepping into that ring.''

''Great. So, in your infinite wisdom you decide to raid my kitchen for food?'' Christian states with a smirk.

''I'm truly and deeply offended Christian. You know it's never just for food. I love your high-end alcohol choices too, but right now, I actually wanted to take you two out for breakfast since I know Gail is off.''

''That's very thoughtful Elliot. Thank you, but I was just about to start making us some breakfast. You're welcome to stay.'' This earns me an icy glare from Christian and the most charming smile from his big brother. They should seriously put Elliot on some toothpaste commercial, that smile is dazzling. No wonder he is so successful with the ladies.

''And she's a gracious hostess to boot. Thank you, Ana. At least there's one person with manners in this house. She has manners AND can cook. This just keeps getting better and better'' I shrug with a smile.

''Fuck I hate you Christian! Anastasia, what would it take for you to dump his grumpy and unsocial ass and run away with me?'' He says pointing at Christian and once again I'm in stiches. This sibling banter is great fun.

''Watch it, big brother. Twenty storeys will be one unpleasant flight once I toss you off the balcony.'' Christian growls but it is evident that he is not really mad, just amused.

Hearing all the ruckus in the kitchen, Hippo decides to join us most likely to assess the new visitor. Elliot jumps almost three feet in the air when he sees my little buddy.

''Holy Fuck! What is that?"

"That", says Christian, "is Hippo. Named appropriately after Bulgakov's character Begemot, Russian for hippopotamus. According to Ana, Hippo is the Devil's own side kick, and Hippo here takes his name seriously.

"Christian, you pussy, you got her that kitty after all, but why'd you pick this one? And when did you start reading Russian novels? Fuck, this cat is beastly looking, a real Devil's spawn if you ask me. Christian, couldn't you find one that's cute and cuddly?"

''HEY! Watch it mister. Don't start dissing the Hippo. If you treasure your life, all insults against my kitten will stop immediately!''

''See Ana! I'm not the only one who thinks Hippo's scary. God help you Elliot, if you happen to stumble into him in the dark. That cat can put the fear of God in you like no other; well, except Grandpa Theo, but that's a completely different kind of fear.''

''Ah. Excuse you. This is my cat you two are going on about, and I would advise you both to be nice. If not, you can make your own breakfast. No one offends my little guy and not face the consequences.'' I look pointedly at both men to let them know I'm not kidding, and grinningly they simultaneously raise their hands in surrender.

''Good.'' _Idiots._

Breakfast turned out great if I do say so myself. The atmosphere was light with idle chit chat and some gentle ribbing until Christian gets a message and groans after reading it.

''Looks like Gramps and dad decided jump ship too and are on their way here. Why do I feel like Quasimodo? _Sanctuary! Sanctuary!_''

''Is it really that crazy preparing for this ball?'' I ask

''Oh, fuck, you have no idea. The backyard is full of people, caterers, event planners and their decorating crews, the tent crew, florists. It's fucking nuts. Every year Mom goes all out and is on pins and needles the whole time. God help you if you somehow get underfoot. Then, once all that's done, teams of beauticians descend upon mom, Mia and grandma. It's Hell.'' Elliot fires out quickly and Christian nods in confirmation.

''And you decided to hideout here. You realize, I'm having my own beautician coming here for me, right? Just warning you now" I say giggling. I bet Franko can give ten people a run for their money with his larger than life personality. "Why didn't you just stay at your own place?"

''My place is boring, besides Christian always stocks the best bourbon. You, Franco and The Devil are a lot more entertaining than being at home. Sorry Ana, but that is one sinister looking cat'' He says pointing at Hippo.

''Hey! What'd I say about my _**kitten**_. Yah. Remember that Elliot. Anyway, Franko will be here at three, so I have enough time to sort out my stuff and chill in the library. Have a great time with the boys, honey.'' I address Christian and walk out of the room.

Elliot coming over was providential. He can hang with his brother whilst giving me time to call Kate. I need her to talk me off the ledge with some much-needed guidance. It sucks that she won't be attending tonight. She's flying to Hawaii for her annual family vacation. I could use a vacation. Some sun and warm ocean water would be perfect and I'm green with envy. Sadly, I don't foresee any vacationing for a long while.

**Christian POV**

Not ten minutes after Ana closeted herself in the library, did dad and Gramps arrive, and I don't know which I am feeling more; pissed that they made my home their hideaway point, or cheer for joy knowing they'll keep my mind occupied from crazy thoughts. And I've got lots and lots of those.

I wonder if Dad and Gramps can answer some of the questions that'd been swarming my mind all night. Perhaps I can turn the conversation around without being too obvious. I get enough shit from Elliot as it is, and the last thing I need is his incessant worthless two cents.

When Ana told me, she figured out who introduced me to BDSM at fifteen, I just about had a panic attack. I truly do underestimate her perceptive intelligence. She is able to see people for who they are. She saw through Elena's teenage bullshit behaviour inadvertently allowing Ana to piece together Elena and my past relationship as well as our current understanding.

While Elena is my only friend outside of family, right now she is becoming a huge thorn in my side. I need to make sure that she keeps her distance from this situation before the whole world knows what happened between us all those years ago. _God, it would be a huge shit storm if this knowledge reaches my family._

Thinking of Elena, her words _'Young and impressionable' _keeps playing back in my head. Did she make me her submissive at fifteen because it was easy to lead a horny boy by his dick, or was her purpose more altruistic, desiring nothing more than to straighten me out the best way she knew how. Fuck, this introspective wondering is beginning to make my head hurt, and it's too deep to contemplate it thoroughly. What I do want to focus my attention on is Ana.

If there's one thing that became clear during my restless night, is that I want Anastasia more than I wanted anything in my life. Seducing her into the lifestyle, as Elena suggested, is an emphatic NO. Even I'm not that much of an asshole to stoop that low. Besides the woman hasn't got a submissive bone in that delectable body.

It is my hope, since we will be married, that with time perhaps I could get her to see me less as a business arrangement and more as a true-life partner. But there's the rub. How does one court a woman when one has no fucking idea how, and I'll be damned if I take advise from Elliot. By his own confession, El himself had run out of luck with the ladies lately. Fuck, this is bloody embarrassing. I can crush seasoned businessmen with the raise of an eyebrow, but have no idea how to approach a woman whom I desire above all to have a true relationship with.

''Christian," Dad calls pulling me from my thoughts. "Could you show me the ring you chose for Anastasia? Elliot has been non-stop about the price, and I want to see if it is as impressive as its price tag.'' I roll my eyes. _Fucking Elliot. What an idiot._

I take the small box out of my safe to show him watching his expressions change from curious to surprise.

''That's some rock you've got here Christian. It's quite… Impressive.''

''I called it an Alien beacon." Says the Idiot. "You'll have to put another goon on Ana just to guard the ring.'' Elliot laughs just as Gramps enters the room. I snatch the box out of dad's hand to hide it in case Anastasia is with him. It wouldn't be a very good surprise if she saw it before I officially propose.

''Relax Christian. It's just me. Let me see it.'' Gramps grumbles as I hand him the box.

''Well, it's very... you, Christian. It's perfect in its ostentatiousness. You're definitely making a statement with a ring like this.'' I'm glad that he approves, and his statement was exactly what I was going for.

''I take it Anastasia hasn't seen it yet?''

''No. She hasn't. She knows that I'm going to propose tonight, but she doesn't know when, where or how. I want the proposal to be a surprise for her too, to make it more believable.'' I shrug nonchalantly trying to hide my embarrassment and feelings. Truthfully, I want to make it monumentally special and real. I want to make this proposal as heartfelt and earnest as possible so Ana can see my sincerity. There've been countless arranged marriages before, and I've even read a few where in that arrangement true relationships develop. It's possible right? Fuck, I'm sounding like one of Mia's chick flicks.

''Good plan son. Do you need our help for when you do decide to pop the question? Do you have an idea of when you're going to do it?'' Dad asks.

''I haven't decided yet. Initially, I was thinking to make the pyrotechnics spell 'Marry Me' with the fireworks display at the end of the night, but with such short notice, that's not possible. What would you suggest?''

''The fireworks would've been a spectacular proposal, that's too bad. But would you consider during the First Dance an appropriate time?'' Gramps offered.

''That is a great idea, Theo. Christian dropping to one knee just as the first dance finishes. It will be unexpected and have great coverage too.'' Dad approved. And it was one of those rare occasions when I agreed with him.

''I'll give it more thought Gramps, but however, I plan to do it by the end of the Ball, Anastasia and I will be engaged.'' I answer with a massive eat shitting grin. I bet I'm all glassy eyed and pathetic looking too.

''Huh. You're singing a different tune Christian. What brought this drastic change in attitude? A few days ago, you were all pissy and now you're practically glowing. What's up with you?'' Dad asked with suspicion.

_Oh fuck_.

''You want to know what's up?'' Elliot chirps pointing at my groin area. Dickhead!

''The last few days have made me realize the benefits to this match. Thanks to Anastasia, I was able to secure a deal with a Russian businessman and Japanese gave us a 'go ahead' on the shipyard. All this and we're not even married yet. Pretty good eh?'' I deflect with a wink and a smile.

''Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Christian. All may be well now, but until the threat of Ms. Williams is gone nothing is set in stone.''

_Thanks Dad. Joy Kill. I was having a moment there. _

''Yeah. Yeah. I get that, but you have to see Anastasia in action. The woman is just brilliant, so even if Leila runs with the story, I'm confident that Ana and I can handle it.'' I countered.

''Good to know. Just be careful son.''

''So, topic change here, how are things with mom and Mia? I'm actually a bit shocked not hearing a peep from my beloved baby sis yet.'' I do care about Mia and am very concerned with the way Dad handled her.

''Nothing new there. I'm getting the cold shoulder, maybe that's why she hasn't contacted any of you yet. I made a point to let her know that all of you were on board with my decision, so that might be the reason she hasn't called you for sympathy, Christian. Your mother was against my plan at first but when Mia ignored and refused to complete her last bit of work for the Ball, they got into a shouting match. Your mother now sees the wisdom in my reining her in.'' From the way Dad tells us this, you can tell Mia's behaviour is weighing on him. Mia is usually our ray of sunshine, but after seeing her at the gallery I have to agree with Dad. Mia needs to get her shit together and grow up already.

''She will come around soon, Carrick. She will pout and stomp her feet for a while, but if we stand firm, she'll come into her own.'' Gramps encourages. I really do hope he's right because we all want and miss the wonderful Mia we've always known.

''Ok boys, Theo and I better get back to the battlefield. Christ, I hope everything's done by the time we get back. Please don't be late.'' With that they depart.

Looking at my watch and turn to Elliot, ''If you don't need too much time to get ready for tonight, want to hit the gym? God knows I need a good work out to relieve some of this tension.''

''Abso-fuckin-lutely bro. It's been some time since I've shown you how it's done.''

''Oh please, asshole.'' Although I know my brother is a beast and can lift a lot more than me, he hasn't been able to outdo me in push ups since I was seventeen. Weights is one thing, total body core control is another, and if there's one thing I excel in, it's control. Game on indeed Brother.

''Bring it on Chrissy!'' he says as we make our way to Escala's gym.

**So here you go. Yep, another filler chapter, but much needed one. The Ball will be here soon, with the proposal and drama.**

**Thank you for reading and your feedback.**

**Ilenka **


	24. The Ball part I

**Hi. Here is a long one as a thank you for your patience )**

**With the corona virus spreading so fast I hope you all stay safe and well. **

**Anastasia POV**

**Saturday 18 May 2019**

Making my way to the Library, I hear the ding of the elevator and hear both Carrick and Theo's voices. Giving them a quick wave and smile in greeting and I continue toward the library. I suspect they're taking refuge from the preparations as Elliot has. I'm only in the library for a few seconds before I hear the library door open again, and I turn to find Theo entering.

"Hello Theo. Good morning. Are you well?" with a bright smile I go to shake his hand, but Theo will have none of that. He pulls me into a quick grandfatherly hug. With a gentle squeeze, I return his hug with one my own.

"I'm well Ana, thank you. How's everything here? I notice you've taken asylum in one of my favourite rooms. I know how amazing modern technology really is , e-books and all that, but this" his arms expand to indicate the room and the many books lining the shelves, "a room like this, the feeling of a book in your hands, the smell of the pages, it's irreplaceable."

Smiling I reply, "Being a book lover myself, I completely agree with you. Technology is a wonderful thing, saving lots of trees, but there's just something romantic about reading a book in a quiet space. And a library is sanctuary."

Theo leads me over to a few comfy chairs and encourages me to sit.

"I thought I'd take this time to speak with you Ana and share where we're at with our investigation with Steele Advertising"

"Yes, please Theo. I've been so wrapped up with meetings and introductions, that I haven't spent much brain space on my own company. Thank you" I say with sincerity, "I appreciate the gentle reminder and your time."

Theo's been going thru all the paperwork regarding Steele Advertising indicating the company's current financially status as well as business transactions orchestrated under Pierce's reign. Although Theo didn't have anything concrete at this time, but he did find a some things that raised a few red flags for him. If Theo can find a way for me to get access to SA dealings, I'd be indebted to him for life. Just as I was about to express this to him, Taylor knocks on the library door letting me know Franco has arrived.

"Theo. Thank you again for your assistance and keeping me abreast. I know you're just keeping up the Grey family part of this bargain, but I also know that you're retired so don't need to take my case as personally as you do. You could've easily gotten one of the clerks from your firm to do it. So, truly. Thank you." Giving Theo one last hug, I go to my room to get ready for the evening.

Franco indeed is a true magician, not only in his craft, God bless the man, but he has an eye for fashion as well. You would think being in the industry I have an unfair advantage of everyone else on society up and coming vogue. But we all know that often times it's those very people whose lives don't necessarily reflect the profession. For example, I know people who hire cleaners who come into peoples' homes once a week to clean their house, and they do an impeccable job. Now go to their own homes, and it's without a doubt the most untidy, unorganized mess. The model who prefers to shop at the local consignment shop, or the socially inept CEO, not naming anyone there.

I am of this category. I may be in advertising, and I know my craft well, and have an eye for placement, lighting, space colour and how to manipulate these to draw a response from people. I focus on the details of my art, not the superciliousness of the trade. It's a juxtaposition, I know. Don't get me wrong, I know fashion and like to dress nicely, but I'm not a crazy fashionista who is keeping up with all the latest trends.

I also know that without Kate's guidance I needed a second opinion on which outfit to wear for the Gala. First World problems are a necessary evil in this case. I, the antagonist for anything shopping related, went out and bought two, yes, TWO dresses. I'm banking on Franco's keen fashion sense to tip the balance on my decision.

After modelling in both gowns, Franco agreed on the form fitting, gun metal coloured dress. It reminded me of something out of The Great Gatsby. The weaving of the beads, some dark, others sparkled entwined into a baroque style pattern. This gown had long sleeves and a high neckline, the nude colour silk underlayer made me look like I was naked underneath, guaranteed to _shock and awe_. It had a high neckline which clasped like a collar in the back, and while the front was a tapestry of art deco design, the back was completely bare.

The other dress, Franco correctly pointed out, was dramatic in its' own way and more appropriate for a night out at a club than a formal soiree. Although the art deco dress Franco chose covered me from head to toe, it was modern, elegant, daring yet classy.

The man is a genius when it comes to female way of thinking. He took a task that I hate with a passion and turned it to a game. While I'm under constant scrutiny of the press I might as well have some fun with shocking the public with unexpected outfits.

"Brava bellissima. Questo è perfetto"

I was having my own Cinderella moment. After taking off the chosen outfit, Franco got to work on my face and hair. It's fascinating to watch yourself being transformed into something other than yourself. I know I'm not abhorrent to look at, but I do consider myself plain, like Mary Bennet kind of plain. Being always 'the little kid' among adults typically I was overlooked, bypassed and for the most part ignored, which suited me well at that time. I actually do remember how I overheard a bunch of boys talking about me during freshman year in college. They were making fun of me because in their opinion you could mistake me for a boy if not for my long hair. Boy, did that statement mess with my head and self-image at the time. I only got over that during my senior year when I finally got some boobs and bought a dress. And the funny thing was, that the same guy who berated me was the first one to try and ask me out. I told him to take I hike, because in my world you can't bully someone and then act like nothing happened.

Do you know how much a person can get done when given the space and freedom to just be? Telling that idiot to fuck off empowering in a way. But tonight, Franco is offering me a different type of empowering. He's turning me into his own work of art and I'll give credit where credit is due; what he's achieved with me is nothing short of a miracle, and it's impressive.

"Christ on a cracker! Franco! Holy Shit! I'm…this is…wow…and weird. I mean, weird cause I've never looked like this before, not that I was ever trying to, but truly this is remarkable. I never knew I could could look like this, this look compliments my dress perfectly." I'm absolutely stunned. In the mirror I see a young vixen and not a little girl I'm used to seeing in the mirror. More so, I feel like I can conquer the world. It's definitely not something I'd do every day, but it's perfect for this evening. "Thank you for helping me Franco. You really are my fairy godmother!"

Franco is positively beaming at me as an artist would over their inspirational completed piece. He's all white teeth exuding a proud aura of achievement. I'm afraid to move fearing I may mess up his work.

"Fuck me, I am good. But with you as my muse, it's not like I had to do much. You have a natural beauty Ana, so I only highlighted what you already have, and now look at you, all foxy and fuckable. Woman, you are a true work of art, so believe it and use it!" he says with a little wiggle of excitement. "The men tonight will be on you like white on rice. These guys will be like swirling in your aura, trying to bedazzle you with their thingy's and what-nots. Mio Dio!"

"Thingy's and what-nots?!" I roll my eyes heaven ward chuckling. He sounds like a gay Italian homey, it's hilarious.

"Lots of what-nots Bella. LOTS!" he winks.

_Yah. If he only knew._

"Franco, I sincerely appreciate all you've done for me today. I was a nervous wreck about tonight. I've attended parties like this but not with the whole world scrutinizing my every move, and just the thought of tonight was making me nauseous, so really…thank you. Your magic hands helped skyrocket my self-confidence. And for that I simply can't say thank you enough."

"Ok. Stop. You're making my mascara run. Hand me a tissue before I start looking like some kind of gothic vampire" He gives me a watery smile changing his accents now to sound like an Italian drag queen. The guys a chameleon. I love him.

Franco smiles and blinks a few times, then claps his hands in finality, "Okay, let's get you to your Prince Charming. I want to see the look on his face when he sees you. Jaw meet floor. This is the reason I love love love my job."

"Umm, not to diminish the brilliance of your work, because really what you did is amazing, but Christian Grey has been to many of these type of events with, I'm sure, exceptionally stunning women. As brilliant as all this is, I'm not going to be knocking his socks off. I just don't want you to be too disappointed by his non-reaction. The guy has perfected that patented poker face" In the last few days, I've witnessed Christian being completely unaware when beautiful women surround him and try to engage his attention. It's a non-starter. I just hope Franco's feelings aren't too hurt. I'm quite familiar with stylists and their sensitive ego's. They're quite fragile.

''You don't believe me do you Bella? Pfft. Well, that's fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.'' He grabs my hand and practically drags me out of the room.

_Whoa! Yo, bitch-friend, I'm wearing five-inch platform heels here!_

We see Christian by the breakfast bar, wearing a tux that looks like it was made especially for him.

_Well of course it is, You Idiot! Mary Mother of God, this man is beautiful. It's really not fair. I think God hates me or something. He puts someone like Christian Grey in my life. HE is every woman's wet dream. Fuck, he's my wet dream, even if he is an ass, but by God what a fine ass it is. Ironic, I know. No, not ironic, it's tragic!_

Keeping my libido in check, I cautiously, and I mean cautiously, because, did I mention, I'm in five-inch bloody heels, work my way to the top of the stairs. The person who invented heels was a real masochist, but even I will admit that, while high heels are usually painful they make you really graceful and feminine.

I exhale slowly for two reasons, one; for the appreciation of Christian's manliness and secondly to calm my riotous nerves, and hopefully not fall down the stairs.

"_Okay Cinderella. Let's get yourself to the ball."_

**Christian POV**

Thank fuck I got that work out in with Elliot earlier. The distraction helped me organize my thoughts on my proposal. I wanted it to be memorable, romantic but not sappy. It has to represent Ana which left me in the dark as to how to make my proposal reflect that. I may know some facts about my girl, but the painful reality is that I don't know her, not really.

In the end, I decided to go with dad's plan to propose after the first dance. I'm just hoping I can make it look natural, focusing just on her. While Ana is getting ready for tonight, I take this time to go over my proposal. I'm embarrassed to admit that I had to go online to research how other guys had done it. Some of the stuff on there is bloody insane. There were mob dances, jumbo screen proposals at a sporting event, and believe it or not, this one guy dresses up like from a period film and spews a line from, what I am assuming, the book. I know this because the chick who was proposed to got all teary eyed and says, "You remembered my favourite book!"

_Fucking Freaks! Yah. Not going to happen. Christ talk about being pussy whipped. Women actually fall for this shit? I'm sure if I tried that on Ana, she'd bloody cuff me upside the head before I get down on one knee. _

I think I'll stick to what I got and hope for the best. Besides, I hate mobs, I hardly go to sporting events and there's not fucking-freaking-way will I ever dress up in a period outfit. _The simple thought has got me shivering._

Making my way over to the fridge, I open a bottle of champagne for us. I'm hoping the bubbly will set the stage for tonight. I know Ana doesn't like to drink in public, so some liquid courage should take the edge off and help us relax into our roles. I'd prefer something a little stronger, I think Ana would prefer champagne.

''Mr. Grey, it is lovely to see you again. Dashing as always, I see.'' Franco greets me in his usual sing song voice. I see he's coming toward me to what I think could be a kiss on my cheek, so I quickly extend my hand out in greeting instead. He's a touchy fucker, and I already have personal space issues. ''I hope you don't mind, but I took some liberties with your girlfriend this afternoon."

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Seeing my expression, he laughingly teases, "Not like that Silly. You're more my type, if you get my meaning, but Ana here…let's just say you have a great eye for beauty Mr. Grey. We have many things in common." Seeing my still quizzical expression, he emphasizes, "Beauty in Art Mr. Grey. Your Ana is Beauty in Art, don't you agree?" he holds out his arm encouraging me to turn around.

_Oh. Fuck. Me…yes, please._

I imagine this is what people would refer to as an out of body experience, because I can feel my world shift and everything just stops. My entire being is put on pause as I stare basking in my euphoric moment. Ana is breathtakingly beautiful. Her dress glimmers as the light catches the beads that make up the design on her dress. A million little sparkles fly in all directions as she slowly makes her way down the stairs. She's enchanting and magnificent. As if drawn by a magnet, I step closer to her, take her delicate hand into mine and kiss the back of it. I take a second longer over her hand and inhale the scent of her skin.

_She smells like honey and jasmine. If the back of her hand smells this divine, I can only imagine…oh my God. Christ this is going to be a very long night._

''You look stunning, Anastasia.'' It's satisfying to know that despite her general attitude towards me, I can get her to blush so deliciously.

She smiles brighter and stands taller exuding confidence with my compliment.

''Thank you Christian. You're quite stunning as well. Armani?''

"Kiton, but Italian non the less."

"The cut is exquisite and highlights your physique masterfully."

"Your dress is stunning Anastasia. Which designer did you choose?"

"I have no idea. European, I believe. Kate chose this one. It's a bit blingy for me, but according to her this is the perfect dress for this occasion, which also happens to have the Franco stamp of approval so ta-da!" she says with her arms extended.

By instinct, I reach out and take hold of both her hands, holding them like an embrace.

"Well, Franco was not exaggerating. You are a work of art" and again, she blushes. Just beautiful. Her reactions give me hope that she is not immune to me and if I play my cards right this marriage will become real.

''I thought since we have a few minutes, we could enjoy a glass of champagne before we head out.'' I reluctantly let go of her to pour us each a glass.

''Excellent idea Mr Grey. Y'know, you're a bit of a bad influence on me.'' She giggles after taking a sip.

''What do you mean?''

''This is the second time you've encouraged me to break my own 'no drinking' rule.'' She says with a raised brow.

"It's a stupid rule; unless, of course, there's a greater reason you have that rule. Is there something you need to share with me?" Her brows crinkle in confusion, until my insinuation dawns on her.

"No Mr Grey. The only things in my closet are lots of clothes. No skeletons. My stigma regarding alcohol was mainly influenced by my profession. I've seen so many talented and beautiful models and professionals fall under the illusion of comfort in a bottle or other addictions that at an early age I made the conscious decision not to have that for my life. An occasional drink, of course, but I'm not one to indulge. Besides I'm still underage, think of all the shit that press would dump on me if they catch me with a drink. " I get her reasoning a bit better now.

''It's all about balance Anastasia. Control and balance. '_Anything in excess is poison'_. There's nothing wrong with a glass of a good vintage from time to time."

Taking our flutes in hand, we clink and take sips. I watch as she closes her eyes and crinkles her nose from the bubbles. _Adorable_. She smiles contentedly, then takes a deep breath in, exhaling slowly her mouth pursing open a little.

We make small talk as she shares her insecurities. She's afraid she'll make a spectacle of herself, or, more stupidly, people won't take her seriously as anything more than Christian Grey's girlfriend, soon to be fiancé. I can understand this. She's fiercely independent and wants to be accepted as herself not as a label and I'm not sure how to reassure her. Most of the time, I'm in awe of her, so to witness this vulnerability is humbling and I'm searching for anything I can do or say to ease her worry, but I come up short, yet again.

_That's it. I'm binge watching every fucking chick flick out there the next few weeks. I'm a bumbling idiot. This, right now, is the perfect opportunity to show your support and you're fucking it up. Stop staring at her and say something. DO something._

And all that comes out of my mouth is "Drink up Ana. You'll be fine. Cheers."

_You really are an idiot. You're as supportive as an overcooked asparagus._

I watch her take a deep breath in, tips her glass to me saying "Going for broke Grey. Salut!"

...

There's a mob of paparazzi lining up the carpeted entrance to the backyard where the event is taking place. We are in car queue following a long line of diplomatic sedans and limo's crawling closer to the red-carpet area, and the closer our car gets to it, the more nervous Ana seems to get. I can tell she's probably envisioning a multitude of scenarios of how she can fuck this up, damning herself before she steps a pretty sparkled toe nail out of the car.

''Anastasia." I use her full name to gain her attention. "Please just relax. This is not Buckingham Palace, and we are not visiting the Queen. Please put this event into perspective. You are not an ambassador or diplomat who's come to negotiate a peace treaty between nations. This is a fundraiser, and the only reason we're here is to announce ourselves. Nothing else. We make our presence known, do what we've came to do, and then we can leave. Don't let the all this fancy shit fool you. It's not that big of a deal."

''How many people will be here tonight?'' she whispers with wide eyes.

_Ah, damn. I hope the numbers don't intimidate her further._

''I'm not completely sure, but close to four hundred." _And there's the deer in headlights look. Shit._ "Don't worry," I reassure her, "I promise, I won't leave your side. This fundraiser is the biggest event of the season so it's expected that all the important people will be in attendance. My parents are the founders of it, which is why mom puts so much effort into it. My father and grandfather thought it the best venue for our introduction to society because it's so well covered. You won't fuck anything up. Just be yourself. Look how successful you were last Tuesday. Same as there, these people will be lining up to meet you, not the other way around.''

It dawns on me that Anastasia, like me, does not do well with crowds. She's brilliant and creative and confident when she's one on one, but put in her the spot-light, and she's like a rabbit, full of nervous energy and anxiousness.

"Ana. Let's do some envisioning work to help you cope through this, ok? If the mass of people is what is intimidating to you, stop focusing on the crowd. Think of greeting the people in small doses, like a cluster of trees in the forest. Tunnel your vision to a small group of people where you feel the most comfortable, and then when you're ready, explore beyond them to take in the greater picture. You'll find it's not as scary as your dreaming it up to be."

Drawing in a deeper breath, she claps her hands determinedly and with conviction and says ''You're right. When you put it like that it doesn't seem as terrifying as I think it is or will be." She gives me a bright smile and chuckles softly, "Look at you all wise and knowing. Is this something you've had to do for yourself? I'm sure as a young businessman, getting your foot into the elite world of Mergers and Acquisitions, it must have been challenging. I'm sure it's not the walk in the park as you make it seem."

Taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, I assure her "Oh yes. It was a lot of work. Old Dogs have a harder time learning new tricks, and I was very new. I needed to be taken seriously, and the only way to make a change, make a difference, or get my foot in was to be sure of myself and take it in bits. I got lucky and grabbed a golden opportunity when it came to me, then put my vision into action. As my name got around, the old dogs took notice and I started gaining momentum, covering more ground. I did this by keeping things into perspective and keep my focus on my goals. You do this already. Just tap into what you already know about yourself and work from there." She smiles at me and I can see her nervous energy has calmed. "Feeling better?

"Yes. Thank you Christian. I am feeling better, but still, please don't leave me. I get what you're saying, and maybe I'll get better with time. This is a huge first for me, and like you said baby-steps, right? I don't want to seem clingy, but if you could just put up with me for one night, I'd feel more confident."

"Of course, Ana. You are, after all, my beloved fiancé. Cling away" To reassure her, I gently lift one of her hands to my lips and place a soft kiss there. Her smile back is tender, almost loving, making my heart swell.

When we step out of the car it is like the Gallery Opening all over again. Same as the night at the gallery, we are inundated with blinding flashes, loud screaming, all of that irritating shit. But when I reach in to help Ana out of the car, the crowd made an audible collective gasp and with that reaction I knew this evening would go well. I wrap a protective arm around my girl, then put my hand into the small of her bare back guiding her forward bypassing the press. We slowly make our way to the Gala gate entrance, pose together for the obligatory pictures then head over to the marquee.

Only Grace can make ostentatious look appropriate and elegant. If she never succeeded in Paediatrics, she'd do well with Interior Design. From the red carpet greeting to the event grounds, to the tent where we have our meal, to the outdoor stage and dance area, every attention to detail is considered. No guest is left unattended, their needs anticipated and executed. Hats off to Mia too if she took some part in the preparation for tonight. If this is her half-ass job, imagine what she could accomplish should be put her mind to it.

As we move through, we're Immediately approached by people who want to meet Anastasia. Some use business as an excuse to garner an introduction or just to get a closer look at my girl. Old farts who wouldn't give me the time of day, leading me around the corporate dance floor holding on to their last vestiges of power, are now approaching me with interest. I had no idea that having a significant other would open the doors to so many potential business opportunities, unfortunately, tonight is not the night I want to schmooze. Tonight, is for Ana so, I politely keep our interactions short, making an internal list of the men who I want Andrea to set up meetings for next week.

Anastasia is a vision to watch as she carries conversations with those whom she's being introduced to. Smart girl did some research on some of the attendees for tonight's function surprising me with her knowledge and easy banter. That one thoughtful detail is paying off spectacularly. Seasoned men are almost falling over themselves to prolong their conversations with her, and their lustful gaze is not lost on me either.

Thirty minutes of moving about, greeting people and shaking hands is wearing Ana out. She starts to fidget and that's my signal to wrap this up for a breather.

''Gentlemen, if you would please excuse us, we've yet to greet my parents. I'd be pleased to set up a meeting with you during the week where we would have more time to discuss further. Thank you for coming to this event. Enjoy your evening. Ana, sweetheart" and with a slight nod I take Ana's hand and lead her toward the tent where dinner will be served and where I'm hoping my parents will be.

I hear Ana beside me sigh in relief. ''Thanks for helping me out back there. I know that meeting everyone is a necessary evil, and I promise I'll get used to it, but I feeling a bit crowded for my comfort and I was getting a bit overwhelmed.'' She exhales.

I smile down at her softly caressing my thumb over our clasped hands ''I promised to watch over you tonight. Just keeping my word, Ms. Steele.'' I say the last part with the best British accent I could muster making her giggle.

_I need to record that giggle. It's endearing._

Ana notices mom and dad first, they are holding their own court by the bar. She points them out,

''Let's go and greet your parents.'' She says with little enthusiasm.

Mom did me a real disservice with her less than cool attitude toward Ana. Her cautiousness stems from her instinct to protect her kids, I get it, but her lack of support could not have come at a worse time. I know the moment she finds out why we've kept everything from her, Dad's going to be sleeping in the boat house for a year, fuck the couch. I'm thinking Dad should move in with Grandpa cause I'm sure Grandma isn't going to be pleased either.

''I know my mom hasn't been very receptive to you. She tends to be overly protective of me, more so than the others. She's really a loving mother once you get to know her. Please just give her a chance. She'll come around.'' I give her a reassuring smile, but I hardly believe my own words. I have a gut feeling that some shit is sure to hit the fan tonight.

''Sorry Christian, but your mom makes me nervous. I get the protective shit and I understand caution, but does she need to be so caustic? You're a grown man for fucks sake. It's more of a reflection on you than on her. Clearly, she doesn't trust your judgment" she snaps.

Fuck she's getting feisty, and she does have a point. But now is not the best time to psychoanalyze my mother. I need her to relax. We just got settled into this circus and I need her to clear her mind so we can get through the next few hours. Fuck, I need to clear my mind to get through tonight so instinctively I stop walking and pull her into an embrace know, but not caring about the onlookers.

Ana startles at first contact, obviously not expecting any PDA from me, but then she relaxes and tentatively puts her hands, then arms around my waist. I immediately feel calm and comforted. Basking in this feeling, I press her closer to me soaking her in. Her tiny form pressed against me is out of this world. I'm once again surprised at how comfortable I feel. There's no blanketing darkness, no sense of panic. No pain. No discomfort. Just a calm peacefulness as the world around us disappears. The irony of this epiphany is not lost on me.

_Home. This is home and I wish we could stay in this moment, this little bubble of bliss forever. _

I'm not sure if Ana is feeling the same way, and if she doesn't, I have at a year to, hopefully, steer her feelings my way. Taking the bull by the horns, so to speak, I start on my mission by giving her the support she needs.

''Anastasia, I know how my mother is, and I apologise for the way she's treating you. Obviously, I'm going to have to have my own conversation with her, but know that I won't let anyone, including my family, disrespect you. Not my mother, not my sister, not anyone.'' God, I don't even recognise my own voice, but I hope she takes to heart my sincerity.

"Let's put it all this bullshit aside. The press, the crowds, my family and just be together. Tonight, here, let's just be a couple going out to have a good time. We'll deal with the reality of our lives tomorrow. Ok?"

_I am so fucking pussy whipped it's embarrassing. She's turned me in a complete sap and I don't even care. How is it possible to feel vulnerable and empowered at the same time? _

When she looks up at me, I can almost feel our initial persona's that we'd labelled each other melt away. She, the _Ice Queen _Ms. Steele and my _Hard Ass CEO _Mr. Grey masks fall. Standing together, we're just Anastasia and Christian. A man and a woman drawn to each other.

_Or at least I know that I am. Despite what she may or may not feel for me, I think I am officially fucked. _

Being wrapped up in the euphoria of the moment, I slowly lean in and kiss her. She gasps in surprise giving me the perfect opportunity to invade her mouth. I start with a gentle kiss which ignites my desire. I tentatively and carefully stroke the inside of her upper lip with the tip of my tongue. She stiffens at first, but to my utter shock, she starts kissing me back.

_Sweet Lord!_ _Her lips are even softer than I imagined, and she tastes of heaven. _

I'm having an out of body experience. Who would have thought that a simple kiss could make you feel this way? Every nerve in my body is on fire. I don't even care about the audience that I know we're garnering. I want them all to see. I want everyone here tonight know that she is mine and mine only.

Who am I kidding? The real truth is she's the one that's claimed me.

**Taylor POV**

To say that I loathe the Coping Together Ball would be an understatement. The Grey mansion is a security nightmare on an ordinary day, add the heightened interest of the gala with Christian attending with his girlfriend, plus crazy Leila on the loose and it's a recipe for disaster.

Leila Williams always gave me a strange vibe but now I have nightmares over the unhindered bitch. The whole team has been working non-stop to find her only to come up short with not a single lead and it's beyond frustrating.

_It's like she just fell off the face of the Earth. Or living in a cave near a swamp more like._

Tonight, I've put my team on high alert. I have men scattered all over the estate surrounding the boundary and mingling with the guests. This security is on top of the CPO's assigned to the family members. I'm not taking any chances or backing off on security despite Christian's insistence that he can handle things on his own. Clearly, last Tuesday taught us all a valuable lesson and the likelihood of any Ms. Daniels type showing up tonight will be next to impossible.

_Not on my fucking watch will that happen again._

I've put a tag on each of Mr Grey's past paramours to ensure that clusterfuck of last Tuesday's security breach is not repeated.

That nasty Lincoln woman is another one on my shit-list. Overhearing her conversation with Christian about Anastasia the other day tagged her RED in my book instantly, which guaranteed a 24/7 surveillance watch on her. If she so much as blows her nose, I'll know about it. Over my dead body will I let her, and/ or Christian, drag that girl down. He may have expressed his displeasure with Elena at the end of their conversation, but not enough to make me feel confident it won't happen again. If Christian won't man up from that psycho bitch to protect his own, then by all that is holy, I'll do it for him.

_Christian may be my boss, but Ms Steele did not sign up for that shit. Business arrangement or not, she's a decent human being. For better or for worse be damned. Mrs Lincoln is his problem, not hers. _

''Sawyer, keep a close eye on the Little One and under no circumstances will she be left alone with Mrs. Lincoln for any length of time.'' I instruct Luke through the earpiece.

''Understood Taylor. You have to admit it'd be quite entertaining to see her go off on the woman."

"As amusing as that may be Sawyer, them together will get ugly and draw unnecessary attention making our lives more of a living hell that it already is. Keep your focus on the job. We're not here for the entertainment."

"Copy that."

"Everyone; call yourselves in and report. Let me know what you're seeing out there."

Walking closely behind the 'happy couple' I hear reports come in from each man's position. So far, all is well, and as welcoming as that may be, I continue to scan around us assessing and monitoring. I have to hand it to the boss for tolerating all of these people. Bunch of ass kissers and pretentious socialites the lot of them, but that's part of the job.

''So, Sawyer" I hear over my com, "how are you holding up babysitting the girl? Anytime you want to switch watch, I'd be happy to swap. I wouldn't mind tailing her fine ass.'' Mark pipes up.

Mark Reynolds is not only a new addition to the team but new to this type of security detail. He's ex operative with great skills. His forte is in reading people and assessing potential dangers, but he's also a kid in heat. Bloody adolescent.

"Keep it clean and respectful boys. If that's too much for you to uphold Reynolds, let me know. You can be replaced."

"Sorry Taylor. No disrespect intended, but you can't blame me for looking. A fine ass is a hard find. I'm just calling it as I see it, Sir." I know Reynolds isn't done talking yet. He's got a shitty watch as Mia Grey's CPO, and I think it's taking a toll on his patience.

"Seriously Luke," and there it is, "what will it take to switch? I'm begging you. It's not forever, just for a couple of days. You have no idea the kind of shit I have to put up with from my assignment. Babysitting Mia Grey is a nightmare, not to mention the inappropriateness of her _friends_. Makes you feel dirty."

''Quit whining, Reynolds. Being hit on by pretty girls can't be that bad.'' Sawyer retorts.

''Pretty girls, I agree. Skanks do not impress me. Trade with me. Forget about a couple of days, even for one day will work. You have no idea what I've had to put up with in the last few weeks man. Seriously, T, I need a different assignment. I'm a hairs breath from quitting. Mia Grey is a loose cannon and she's driving me nuts.''

Reynolds is one of my best men and I would hate to lose him because Mia Grey has an attitude with a posse to match.

''I'll see what I can do, Reynolds'' I answer, he knows better than question me further.

''Oh, Fuck me." I hear another one of the men say over the com.

"Ryan, what's happening by you?"

"What is it with the women at these parties? Do they not get laid? I've had my ass pinched twice and my pockets are bulging with all the napkins being shoved into them. I'm all for a late-night booty, but fuck this is distracting. It's going to be a satisfying week my friends.''

''Will you all just shut the fuck up and concentrate on the task at hand.'' I bark although secretly enjoying the banter. Typical crass dudes who know their shit and can do their job well. "Just keep the chatter to a minimum. I want the coms clear unless one of you has some serious shit to bring to our attention. Understood."

"Affirmative"

"Sir"

"10-4"

Grey and the Little One has walked a bit away from me, but in close enough range that I can get to them easily. I was scanning the area and the guests around them looking for any odd behaviours or anything that would give me an off feeling. It's then that I notice the crowd slowly move their heads toward one direction. I look over to the source of interest only to find Christian and the Little One engaged is some serious PDA.

_HOLY FUCK! I never knew the boy had it in him._

Although the kiss was innocent enough to us common folk, for Christian Grey this is anything but. In all my years working for this man, I have never seen him this intimate with another woman before. Red Room girls don't count. That's not intimacy. It's an animalistic means to an end.

I do another scan of the area and notice that literally half the females in the crowd had turned green with envy. I spot the Botox witch and pay close attention to her reaction. She is not happy, which puts me on alert.

''Code Yellow Sawyer. If you're seeing what I'm seeing, you'll need to stay close to the Little One. I can almost see one of these jealous bitches stab her with a fork. Mr Grey can take care of himself.'' I grumble. I bet my next pay cheque that some of these women don't appreciate an upstart newbie like Ana coming in and securing Christian in a way they have all tried and failed to do.

''Already on it, T.'' _Good. Never a dull fucking moment in Grey World._

''Fuck! Grey is one lucky mother fucker. It's no wonder his little lady is stealing the show. Her dress is bloody sinful and like glittery magic. He'd be hard pressed to keep us red-blooded males at a distance. Makes a man want to spank one out with a vision like that'' Ryan says over the com. He's the team joker. Brilliant man but lacking in any brain to mouth filter.

''Jesus Christ Ryan. What the fuck did I just tell you boys not five minutes ago. That Little Lady will be your boss' fiancé very soon, so show some fucking respect. Do not make crass comments and learn to filter your thoughts. One more remark like that, in my hearing, and I'll personally kick your ass.''

''Sorry Taylor, you know I don't mean it like that. She's hot. That's all I'm saying.'' Ryan grumbles.

''Take your hand off me Miss and step away. I am not part of the evening's entertainment." Who the fuck was that? Reynolds?

"Fuck Taylor. I'm feeling violated here and getting close to that two-week notice. I swear to god I'm going to taser the next skank who touches me inappropriately. I'm not sure how much more I can take of this shit.'' Reynolds hisses irritated.

_Fuck. My. Life. _

''Reynolds. You pussy. Fall back and keep a grope free distance between yourself and Mia's group. Maintain your eyes on your assignment but for fucks sake stay in your grope free zone. Jesus Christ, I feel like some kind of camp councillor here." I need to throw Reynolds a bone or he will bolt on me.

"Sawyer, you and Reynolds switch shifts on Monday. Ms Steele has a hot yoga class with Ms Kavanagh. Think you can handle a hot room with a bunch of wet and flexible women Reynolds?'' _How I manage to say that without cracking up is anyone's guess. Fuck, I'm good._

''OH, Fuck Yah! That puts HOT on a totally different level.''

"Oi, T! What the fuck?"

"Suck it up Sawyer, it's one shift. Let him have it this one time." _Christ. Fucking Kindergartens. Sophie is easer to handle than these idiots._

"Now. All of you. Will you all Fucking Focus!"

**Once again, thank you all for taking interest in my story. Your feedback is very much appreciated.**

**Huge thanks to my wonderful beta) She knows that she is the best!**

**Ilenka**


	25. The Ball part II - Proposal

**Hi. Sorry for the wait, but life gets in the way of writing. I hope you all are staying safe and you and your families are well.**

**Here is the long waited proposal **

**Again huge thanks to my wonderful beta.**

**Carrick POV**

**Saturday 18 May 2019**

Thankfully by the time Theo and I arrive home all the prep work for the Ball was complete. There are a few crew members scattered about, waiting in anticipation for the gala to begin, but for the most part the grounds are pretty quiet. Our women are nowhere to be seen, most likely secluded in their rooms getting ready, so Theo and I take advantage of the calm before the storm and head to my study for a fortifying drink.

It's a mystery to me why women take so much time getting ready for a function. Thank fuck I was born a man. The longest I ever took to get ready was 30 minutes and that was because I had forgotten where I put my cufflinks. It took me ten minutes going through every drawer only realizing they were still attached to another shirt all along. And those 30 minutes included the 3 S's: Shit, Shower and Shave. So many blessings in being a man.

Women. Holy fuck, the things they put themselves through to get to a level of beauty they deem admissible. Bloody ridiculous. Grace doesn't need any of that shit. The woman's a natural beauty. She'd be knee deep in dirt, wearing those god awful overalls, her blonde hair wild and matted under a huge straw hat, sweat pouring down her face and neck from the heat of the sun and a day of gardening, and she still gives me butterflies, and a hard on, when I see her. She could wear a sac and it wouldn't matter. She will always be my Grace and will always be beautiful to me.

The Coping Together Organisation has grown over the years and I'm very happy that we're able to provide for more and more families in need. However, with the growing numbers of those attending, we'll have to consider hosting at a different location next year. Despite the gratification Grace and I receive from this cause, the yearly preparation wreaks havoc on both our home and hearth. Every year, for at least a week, Grace would be on edge until the blessed end. It drives me fucking nuts seeing her wound up, and this year had the added stress of Mia. It was Graces' intention to pass the torch of Organizing Lead to Mia, now that she's returned home, but clearly Mia isn't ready for that kind of responsibility. At least with the change in venue location for next year, that'll be one thing less to concern ourselves with.

Thinking of the gala my thoughts turn to Christian and our impromptu meeting at Escala earlier. For some reason I can't seem to shake off Christians behaviour. He seemed odd; more so than usual and I can't put my finger on it. Something's happening with that kid and I only hope he can turn to me to help him figure things through. I'm relieved and thrilled beyond belief that he sought us out to help him when he needed guidance the most. I want him to know that we, his family, can be trusted, and whatever is going on in his life, whatever is troubling him, we're there to help.

The girls are still getting ready, so Theo and I moved to the family room to catch a bit of the ball game instead of drinking ourselves silly in my study. Grace and Adele will burry us alive if we get to tipsy before the big Ball. As the game is about to wrap up, we see Mia walk in from the kitchen wearing those ridiculous big rolls in her hair and she's deliberately ignoring us, practically running from the room to skip up the stairs.

''I see that our little princess is still sulking and giving us the silent treatment.'' My father in law observes. I nod with a huff. Fucking juvenile. Christ, grow up Mia!

''Don't worry, she'll come around. She's a smart and determined young lady. I think real life is scaring the shit out of her and she's trying to find her footing. She's losing her balance a bit, but when she hits the ground, and mark my words, she will hit the ground hard, be prepared to give her a hand back up. She'll come to her senses Cary.'' As always, he's right, but it's still hard to be the bad guy. All I want is for my baby girl to be happy and succeed in life. If tough love is the only way to get it through to her, so be it. But she is still my baby and my heart aches when she is like that.

''Thanks Theo. I know I'm doing the right thing. I just want the daughter I remember back. She was never like this. How the fuck did I miss it?'' Fuck. It's not just Mia we missed the mark on either. These kids will be the death of me, God love 'em. Christ. Christian and his secret sex life, Mia with her 'fuck you-I'll-do-what-I-want-attitude, I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop with Elliot. For a few years I've been waiting for some woman to show up on our doorstep claiming she is pregnant with Elliot's child. Now I wonder who will be first, one of Christian's gal palls or Elliot still has the lead torch in the whoring department?

_Dear sweet baby Jesus, if you have any care for my sanity, please I beg you, keep the other fucking shoe! _

I exhale. ''Ok, enough about this. I want to review my opening speech for tonight. I'm finding it more difficult to make these original and entertaining.''

''You go ahead. I think I'll take a short nap before the festivities. This year I'm planning to stay till the end. For once, I'm going to take part in all the entertainment.'' He chuckles.

Indeed, tonight is going to be packed with surprises.

Most of the guests are already here and per usual my lovely wife and I stay by the bar near the tent to socialize.

Even after all these years I can't keep my eyes from Grace. She absolutely amazes me every time. You'd think by now, I'd get used to this, but every fucking time she just blows me away. She's beautiful beyond words, but what makes me love her more with each passing day, is her gentle personality and dedication to make the World a better place. She truly is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

It's sad to say that people attending The Ball today are more interested in my youngest son's personal life than in the charity itself. I can hear Grace's 'friends' voice their disdain waxing vociferously on Christian's relationship status, boldly giving their not needed opinions on Anastasia's 'true' intentions and their disapproval of her overall character. I am tempted to accidentally trip over my fashionable patent leathers and splash my drink on the lot but recognize that these same hypocrites contribute a lot to this fundraiser. So as much as I'd like to 'correct' their attitudes, I hold my tongue and continue to be the attentive host.

_Cracks! The lot of them. A time will come when these very same women will be eating their words and clamber for recognition from the same woman they're dismissing. And lets be true, they are so hostile towards Anastasia because she got what they wanted._

It was never a secret that Christian was viewed as the golden goose of Seattle. Many of them dreamed their daughters would end up with him setting them up for life. I know for a fact that Grace herself encouraged, and to a certain extent still does encourage, similar matches with our boys. But unlike them, I've always known that dream would not likely come true.

To her credit, while my wife is still not completely on board the Anastasia train, she's not a gossiper and certainly won't feed the rumour fodder. In public, Grace will always uphold her sons and publicly support whatever craziness they're up to. So while she's to a certain extent agrees with some of the things these women are saying about Anastasia, she won't partake in it. For the last thirty minutes or so, she's been dodging catty remarks and steering clear of certain topics like the pro she is. My mother in law on the other had is not so forgiving. I'm still laughing inwardly over the remark she made to Mrs. Bolger and Mrs. Simmons.

''_If I recall correctly, Mrs. Bolger, I believe I recognized in the papers this morning a very exuberant young lady who seemed mostly in her cups, dressed, if that's what these millennials are calling it, in what looked like lingerie. She obviously wasn't wearing a bra because you can see her nippies and one leg was draped over the mayor's arm showing off her bitties. Was that not your granddaughter love? _

_Oh yes. And one of your relations, Mrs. Simmons, was spotted in the same paper with her. The mayors' guests seemed so… entertained. _

_Oh. Dear Lord. I think you granddaughter is at it again Mrs Bolger. She must really take pride in her nippes because it looks like she's trying to drown a very handsome and very married Mr. Benner in her cleavage! Are they real or store bought? Her nippies darling. Well, I think you might need to attend to that dearie. I'm not sure if Mr. Benner is interested in a mistress just yet. Although there are rumours…oh dear. I didn't get a chance to finish what I had to say. That's a bit rude, don't you think?_

_Christian is such a fine young man. Have you seen him with his Anastasia? Such a handsome, respected and sought-after couple. Anastasia is such a boon to Christians business. Why did you know that old fart, the one with all the boats in Russia, is looking to Christians company to partner with! Anastasia is fluent in Russian, you know, and Theo told me Christian couldn't stop talking about her contribution to his success." _

I've almost applauded Adele. Fucking brilliant woman. Needless to say, nothing more was said after that although Theo couldn't stop laughing. He grabbed a flute from a passing waiter, handed it to Adele and after a wink and quick kiss to her smiling lips they clinked glasses and moved on.

While Grace and I were in the middle of a conversation with said Mayor and his wife, Grace stands frozen to the spot looking over my shoulder. I turn to see what's grabbed her attention so dramatically.

_Well if the biddies weren't talking enough before, they sure are now._

Never in my life would I have ever thought to find Christian in an intimate lip lock. Mind you, I never thought he'd be with a woman, so to witness an act so foreign for Christian is nothing short of astounding. But what drew gasps from Grace and I was not the kiss itself but the tight embrace Anastasia had on Christian. From our angle Christian was holding onto his girl like his life depended on it and Ana…_SHE_ had her hands over his back!

_Un-fuckin-believable! Knock me down with a feather, this is a miracle if ever I saw one._

Aside from Mia, Christian has avoided close contact with _anyone_ like the plague. Numerous therapists, endless tries from Grace and I, and nothing would work. Not. A. Thing. It's her. Anastasia Steele wields some powerful, pixie like magic. And the funny thing is, she doesn't even know it.

''Honey. Pinch me. Please tell me I'm not hallucinating. Is he really hugging the girl?'' I address my wife quietly. I look over to Grace when she doesn't respond. She's so stunned it takes her a moment to get out of her stupor. She looks over to me with wide twinkling eyes.

''Oh my God Cary! He is. He absolutely is. It's a miracle Cary. Look at him! I'm so very happy I'm about to do cartwheels!" She then grabs my arm and leans into my ear to whisper quietly.

"Maybe I have been too judgemental with Anastasia. Christian really does love her, and maybe falling in love was just the thing for him to open up. Do you think, that with this development, it will bring him closer to us? Do you think that's possible Cary? I've wanted, for so long, to hold my son."

''Anastasia is very good to him Grace. I know you have your reservations but look at him. For the first time in his life he's happy.'' I pull her close to me and kiss het temple.

''I may be not completely convinced about Anastasia's intentions, but he is happy and I promise to be more welcoming. Oh, speak of the devil, they're heading our way.'' Not the answer I was hoping for but it's better that the hostility she was radiating earlier. Sigh._ Well, it's a start. _

Christian comes to greet us in his usual manner, a handshake for me and a kiss on the cheek for Grace.

''Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grey." Ana says.

The poor thing looks flushed and a bit embarrassed while our son has that 'cat that got the cream' smile.

"You did a wonderful job with this event, Mrs Grey. It's almost as if you coordinated with Mother Nature to contribute to an impressive canopy." She says as she looks up into the twilight sky. "Christian shared with me the importance of tonight's event and I'm very honoured to be a part of it.'' Anastasia says smiling shyly.

''It is good to see you again, Anastasia. I hope you enjoy the evening and stay until the end.'' Grace says with a smile and continues to clarify when she sees Anas' puzzled look. ''We have fireworks. Christian doesn't like gatherings like this. He usually shows up for an hour, and I know it's mostly to indulge me, but on occasion he has done a little networking with prominent businessmen if he knows they're in attendance. So, I'm glad he's here tonight. Thank you, both, for coming.''

Well now it is Christian's turn to look uncomfortable, recognizing that his mother is more in tune with him than he ever realized.

''Mom. Surely, I'm not that bad…but I promise that tonight we will stay longer. Ana is excited to take in this entire experience.''

Over the mic we hear the Master of Ceremonies announcing dinner being served soon so we head toward the tents to take our seats. I assist Grace into her seat at the family table and raise a personal thanks to all that's Holy when I see Elena Lincoln seated elsewhere this year. Tonight, Mia and Elliot are attending solo so the seat that is usually reserved for that ungodly woman will be taken by Anastasia.

I've seen Elena lurking around and it's been my good fortune she hasn't made it to us as of yet. I'm sure that cobra will make her presence known later in the evening, but Theo and I have an understanding to block every attempt of her trying to stick her nose in our family's business. Grace's attitude toward Anastasia is gradually shifting and I don't want that no good excuse of a woman kyboshing her changed opinion.

My opening speech was well received and the food was superb as usual. How Grace manages to create the perfect atmosphere year after year is beyond me, but then again, I married an extraordinary woman. For the most part the conversations around the table were pleasant and friendly. Aside from a few snide remarks by Mia and Adele's overexcitement with Christian being here with Anastasia, I think dinner went pretty well. Thankfully no one paid any mind to Mia's diatribe which probably irritated her even more, and Theo was able to settle Adele down before she thoroughly embarrassed the young couple.

''Anastasia, will you be participating in the first dance auction?'' Elliot asks after the main auction ended.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about. What is a First dance auction?'' she asks back cautiously.

Adele steps in, ''It's one of the venues for the fundraiser dear. It targets the single ladies who auction off their first dance to the highest bidder. It's all in good fun, but it happens to be the one venue that takes in a lot of money for the charity. If you participate, I'm sure as my dimpled butt, it'll be the greatest haul-in ever. You should definitely do it sweetie.''

It's evident Christian is not keen on the idea, although I'm not sure I understand why. He's never showed any reservations when Mia had done it in previous years, and I know he's protective of her. It's a fundraising event, so why is it different with Anastasia?

''Sure. I'll help." Ana says. "I don't think I'll be able to bust a move with these heels on, but I think I can hold my own, depending on who gets my first dance, of course. Right Christian?" She jokes.

"I'll see what I can do about it.'' Christian answers with a wink.

_Did he actually just wink at her? This is a Christian I've never seen before. Actually, there are a lot of firsts Christian has never done before; for the first time he displayed acts of intimacy and second, the playfulness, and I find myself looking forward to seeing how his proposal will go over later._

_If Anastasia can draw these characteristics out of him, just from playing a part, I can only imagine how he could be if this engagement was a real deal. One thing I know for sure is she definitely has a positive effect on him. I only hope he's smart enough to hold on to that light and not drag the girl down into his complicated dark world._

**Christian POV**

My heart is beating wildly. I feel as if I may pass out or throw up, but in a good way, if that makes sense. That kiss jarred my senses and filled me with feelings completely foreign and unexpected. Lust is a given, but there was more to it than that, and I can't quite identify it. I don't think Ana's faring any better. We're both breathless. I'm cradling her head with both my hands, our foreheads touching, and eyes closed trying to calm our breathing and heartrate. I open my eyes and tilt my head back to take in the beauty of this woman. Her face is flushed with a deep blush and her eyes are still closed.

Emotionally, Anastasia is the complete opposite of me. Where I'm emotionally void, she has it in spades. Her emotions had been wreaking havoc with her all evening. Earlier at the penthouse she was all fire and brimstone, then on our car ride here she was insecure and anxious and now; Now she's breathless with passion as she is breath-taking. It's been quite a trip, and the evening has just started.

It was hard to come back to reality after such an intimate moment. I'm not used to so much PDA, ok I'm not used to any kind of displays period. And I surprised myself, not only with acting on my desires to kiss her senseless in public, no less, but also my strong need to just throw her over my shoulder and get her away from here and have my wicked way with her. I want to go back to that bubble of bliss that I just experienced of just the two of us. I'm not ignorant to the reality of my predicament in my arrangement with Ana, but I have a year to work on it, and by God, I want that bubble from minutes ago to become permanent in my life.

Now, sitting at our table for dinner I'm inordinately thankful that Elena is absent. Usually she'd be seated beside me incessantly japing on about my current sub or some prospect with the salon or mocking the _happily married fools_ around us. She always emphasized 'us' as being apart from everyone else. We were the _'special kind'_ of people living life to the fullest with no restrictions and no boundaries, unlike the loved-up idiots bound for eternity to the old 'ball and chain'. And once upon a time, her mantra was my mantra. But now, looking around at my family, I'm not so sure.

I observe my mom and dad, gramps with grandma and for the first time, without Elena's constant chatter, I'm able to watch the interactions between them and see how ridiculously happy they are. The way dad looks at mom with adoration and awe. Mom, even after so many years of marriage has stars in her eyes whenever dad's name is mentioned. Gramps still worships the ground grandma walks on and it's a known fact that she would do anything for him. These people are my family who have found their eternity. They fell in love, and I would never call them fools.

And fuck me, if I don't want that too. I want to build that kind of unbreakable bond with Anastasia. We may have been thrown into this mess by coincidence, but I'm hoping that this temporary deal will lead us to something wonderful.

The First Dance auction was a testament to my conviction. No one, and I mean no one, is going to get between me and my girl. So, dropping a hundred thousand dollars for Anastasia's first dance should tell all these fuckers to back the fuck off. She's mine.

_*Flashback_

My God she's beautiful. Her dress shimmers in the candle lights, each crystal beading sending beacons of sparkles around her every time she moves. She's ethereal.

"_Our next bid is for this lovely, stunning young woman, Anastasia. She, gentlemen, is like non other…"_

She walks fluidly across the stage to stand next to the MC. She's looking for someone among the crowd, and so am I. Many men begin to stand from their seat who hadn't stood before she came to the front, so their intent to claim Anastasia's first dance is clear. It is also clear to me that there's not a chance in hell that any of them will claim anything that involves her tonight, or ever.

"_She's fluent in several languages…"_

She is. And she's mine. As I pull away from the table to stand, Dad, Gramps and Elliot give me this knowing smirk.

"Go get'er Lil Bro, before I do!" Elliot teases

Glancing over to Elliot, I discretely extend my middle finger out, purposefully exaggerating it more than my index finger whilst I button up my jacket. He gives out a hearty laugh as I make my way to get closer to the stage. I'm the only one who will be escorting Ana off that stage, or anywhere else, tonight.

Her eyes, once they land on me, lock onto mine. She smiles knowingly.

_Oh, don't you worry baby, I'm right here and you're mine._

_End Flashback *_

''Christian, why are you so tense all of a sudden? I know that the auction rattled you a bit, but it's done. I'm certainly mortified over that ridiculousness. Christ! A hundred thousand dollars! Thank God it's for a good cause, but still. A hundred thousand dollars. Christian!'' The woman in question pulls me back to reality. She is holding onto my hand for dear life as I guide her off the stage, all flustered and embarrassed with the attention she's garnered from the auction.

''What?"

"Have you not heard I word I said? You just blew a hundred. Thousand. Dollars."

"Pft. Please Ana. That's pocket change, and it had to be done. There was no fucking way I was letting anyone get any of your _firsts_. In all honesty I didn't think after my first bid that the idiots would actually try to outbid me. Once I saw how uncomfortable you were getting, I figured a hundred thousand dollars should shut the circus down, and it did. I'm only sorry I let it ride for as long as it did.''

''It's not your fault Christian. I'm not used to getting this much attention, and that's still a lot of money. Worthy cause or not, I don't think I'm comfortable of ever agreeing to doing something like that again. I hope you're ok with that.''

''Oh, I'm very ok with that."

She's my fucking woman and no limp dick, dip shit will ever get an opportunity to hit on my woman! I hear her giggle and realize I must've said that last bit out load. Shit! But she's smiling back at me, thankfully, so I squeeze the hand that has a death grip on my arm, and she relaxes slightly.

''You do know, Mr. Grey, that it's not me specifically they were after, right?''

''How so?'' I question with sarcasm. That whole bidding thing was a pissing contest, and I won, but still it was all about her.

''It's you, or more specifically your male ego they targeted.'' My eyes widen on their own accord. What the hell is she saying? She is perfection, of course men will be after her, girlfriend or not.

''Look at it this way. How many of those assholes can go toe to toe with you in a professional environment? None and the ones who tried, ran away with their tails between their legs. But, as we just saw, they can try to get one up on you in a different way on a more personal level. Outbidding 'Christian Grey' is a sure way to stroke their ego's bringing you down a peg or two. Had you stood up to bid on any one of the ladies tonight, it would've been the same thing. They'd go after whomever you bid on in a half assed attempt to gain the upper hand on you. All that wasn't about me. It was about you.''

She's serious. She actually thinks that the reason I had to lay down one hundred thousand dollars to put those fuckers in their place is because I was bidding on her, and not for her own right. I had no idea she was this insecure. Everything I've witnessed so far with her, in all my interactions directly or indirectly, she never once showed me this side of herself. Where is this coming from?

''Don't sell yourself short, Ana."

"I am short. Can't be helped, despite the copious amount of vegetables my father made me eat!"

_She's so fucking adorable. Christ._

"Ana. You're a very beautiful woman. Those men see exactly what I see. You are a gem.'' At that she starts laughing.

"Yes. I literally am a walking gem. This dress has like a trillion crystals sewn into it!"

"Ana…"

"Listen Christian. I know who I am and I'm truly not looking for compliments. I know that I'm pretty and that people find me attractive. I'm not being insecure here, just realistic. But trust me, I wouldn't be getting half the attention I am if I was here with someone else.'' She gives me her charming smile. ''Ok, enough with this, the music is about to start and you paid a lot of money for this dance, so show me what you got.'' I swear this firecracker will be the death of me.

She doesn't know it yet, but if she thinks the first dance auction garnered her too much attention, what I have planned for her after the dance will pale in comparison.

The first notes of John Legend's 'All of Me' start and I lead Anastasia onto the dancefloor. Slowly we're joined by the other couples from the First Dance auction, as well as those from the crowd. As Ana and I effortlessly glide across the floor, I take this opportunity to hold her close.

God, this feels surreal. I'm very conscious of myself knowing that holding this woman as close as I am is not something I've ever done before, nor have I ever thought I would be able to. But with Anastasia, I'm doing a lot of things I've never done before and I just can't help it. It's like I'm in a dream and it's one that I don't want to wake up from.

I'm holding one of her delicate hands in my own with my free arm around her waist. Her other hand is pressed lightly against my back and I'm waiting for the tell-tale signs of burning pain and mounting panic but none come. There's nothing. No burning. No pain. No cold sweat or panic attacks. Just peace. I'm moved beyond belief with the euphoric feeling of how peaceful I feel.

_How is it possible that this little slip of a girl can touch me, hold me like this and I'm not gong ballistic? I need to talk to Flynn._

Despite the confusion and the dialogue going on in my head, I'm taking in the moment. Lowering my head to hers, I tilt it so my nose is buried in her hair. Then with a deep inhale I purposefully breathe in her sweet scent. She smells of apple blossoms and sunshine and I'm basking in her essence and the calmness she gives me. My thumb on her lower back gently strokes her incredibly soft skin.

When I catch my grandfather's eye, he's giving me a reassuring smile that tells me that this, with her, is real. He's giving me his silent encouragement as I'm about to take that step off the cliff into my future.

My gaze moves over to my family and I almost lose my footing when I notice Elena standing beside my mother sending me a deadly glare. Mrs. Lincoln better seriously watch herself. Her pathetic attempts at intimidation can take a hike. This is my night with Ana, so if she knows what's good for her she'll keep her distance. I hug Ana closer to me, an unconscious reflex reaction, and I'm not sure if the gesture is stemming from my desire to protect her, calm me, or irritate Elena. For ears she wanted to get her hands on my no go areas, but that never happened in the past, nor will it happen in the future.

Hearing the last notes of the song fade, I look away from Elena and prepare myself for the purpose of our coming here tonight. I focus on getting back into the mind space of calm bliss, then take in a deep breath. I loosen my grip on Ana's hands and back, gliding them deliciously over her skin to her upper arms. Taking one step back from Anastasia, I drop to one knee.

Ana jerks with surprise, gasps and raises one delicate hand to her open mouth. Suddenly it becomes almost eerily silent. The band stopped playing and all chatter ceased in an instant. If there was a proverbial pin, you could hear it drop.

_You can do this Grey. She's yours and if you want all those other fuckers to back the fuck off, you get this done and do it properly._

''Anastasia, from the moment I've met you my ordered and controlled world has turned on its axis, and I couldn't be happier about it. You fill my life with such joy and light. We may have known each other for a short time, but I think I fell hard for you from the first second I met you. I know I'm far from perfect and sometimes a real ass, but I know one thing for sure. I love you. I didn't know I could love someone like that. Only recently I realized that with all my heart I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Please make my dream come true. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?''

Tears are springing from Anastasia's wide eyes that have turned a beautiful shiny shade of powder blue matching beautifully with her blushed face.

_Fucking Christ, she's beautiful. This definitely surprised her. It is good…I think._

I've stopped breathing and if she won't give me an answer soon, I might lose consciousness. This shit is bloody nerve racking. Christ. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd ever be on my knees, vulnerable, and baring my soul to a woman I've known for barely a week.

Fuck Ana. C'mon. I'm dying here. I literally haven't taken a breath since I went down, so yah, for real. Dying. Slowly.

Finally, she nods.

_OH,_ _Thank fuck!_

I suck in a lungful of air and drop my head to help clear away the black spots that were forming behind my eyes. But a nod isn't enough. I want to hear her say it. I look up again quickly to encourage her with my eyes to speak. I tell her gently to say the words. I want to hear her say, 'Yes. I'll marry you', but what she says is even better.

''I've fallen in love with you that day we first met, Christian. Yes, I will marry you'' She whispers. Those two sentences send my heart soaring and we're both smiling stupidly at each other. While I'm still kneeling, I take the ring out of the box and holding her left hand reverently, I place it on her finger.

_This ring is never coming off if I'll have my way. And I always have my way._

Standing up, I pull Ana to me and kiss her pouring every emotion and feeling into that kiss. I'm elated when I feel her relax and kiss me back with equal fever. With herculean effort I slow our kiss and draw my lips away from her. After a few more stolen chaste kisses and declarations of 'I love you', I turn our bodies to face the applauding and cheering crowd giving our thanks for their congratulations.

Moving from the dance floor, I motion for the band to start up the music and lead Anastasia to the edge of the dancefloor where my family is standing, waiting.

Grandma is the first to come running to us with a mile-wide smile. _Shit!_ _I never knew she could move that fast._

''Oh, my goodness! Congratulations you two!'' she exclaims taking my face in her hands and kissing me on both cheeks. ''You did good, Christian. I knew she was special from the moment you introduced us.'' Then she turns her attention to my fiancé. _It does feel great to call Anastasia my fiancé, but I know that I will be a thousand times happier when I call her wife._

''Darling girl, welcome to the family! Oh Gracie. Our first wedding. Oh, you sweet, sweet boy. She's perfect and I simply cannot wait to start on your wedding plans. Theo! Isn't this just the greatest news! We're going to have great-grand babies soon. I'm so happy!'' grandma then pulls an astonished Ana into another huge hug sending me a wink.

_AH…WHOA! What. The. Fuck?!_

Grandpa, Dad and Elliot are hooting with laughter. Grandma is still smiling her beautiful smile now with glassy eyes and gentle tears. Grandpa hugs her to him and kisses her wet cheeks seemingly just as happy as she is. Ana and I are still sporting a deer-in-the-headlights look while we are passed among the family for congratulations. Well except for Mia and mom. My sister just rolls her eyes over all the excitement and Grace seems be in a complete shock. Dad gives her shoulder a little squeeze with a fond smile which brings her out of her daze. Finally, mom regains her composure and comes up to me.

''This was very unexpected Christian. I think you surprised more than just your fiancée with that proposal, but I'm delighted for you. It's such a joy to see you so happy.'' And before I think about my actions I envelope her in my arms. She gasps and is stiff at first, not knowing what to do, but when she realizes that it's really me hugging her, she tentatively puts her arms around my waist sobbing quietly.

I've never let my mother this close to me and now I feel stupid for never doing that before. Her embrace is warm and comforting. Who knew that a mothers' touch could ground and elevate you at the same time?

With all the feeling I can muster, I hold her a little tighter and tell her what I've wanted to tell her for so long, ''Thank you, mom. You have always been my saving grace. My angel from the first moment I saw you, and I know I haven't said it enough, but thank you for loving me. I love you so much. I know that you are still sceptical about Anastasia, but please trust me on this. I need you to stand by me. I need my mothers' support. I need you.'' I whisper still holding her tight.

''Oh, Christian! Oh, my child. My son. I love you very, very much. Thank you. All I ever wished for my children is to be happy and I'm beyond grateful that you finally found yours. I've never doubted you and I won't start now.'' As much as I am enjoying the novelty of hugging my mother, I don't want us to be seen this emotional in public, so with a final squeeze I kiss mom on the cheek and step away.

Dad takes over where I left off draping one arm over mom and extending one arm to shake my hand. I look down at the hand and brushing it away I give him a hug instead.

"Well done Christian. Thank you, son. You've made us all very proud tonight."

Where Grace is my saving angel, Carrick is my foundation. He was the one who found Anastasia for me. He was the one who came up with this crazy idea, so with all the appreciation and newfound respect I have for him, and my family I heartily say, "No Dad. Thank you."

Breaking away from my parents, I turn to get Anastasia with the intention of getting the fuck out of here so we can have a private moment to ourselves, but the crowd of well-wishers that has gathered around us tells me that we won't be able to escape any time soon.

_Fucking wonderful! _

**Here is a good dose of fluff in this chapter. Next time you will see Mia and Elena's reaction on the lovey news. Will Christian's happiness change his mother's attitude towards Ana?**

**Laters, Ilenka**


	26. The Ball part III- The Wicked Witch

**Hello everyone. Hope you all are safe during this difficult time.**

**Sorry for the wait but I hope it will be worth it.**

**As usual, I own nothing and just borrowing the characters for fun.**

**Anastasia POV**

**Saturday 18 May 2019**

I feel like I'm having an out of body experience. It's like I'm watching a movie on slow motion. The moment I saw Christian go down on one knee my brain was so shocked it went on autopilot. Everything felt so surreal and otherworldly.

I knew he would propose and I knew he would do it in a public forum, we had discussed this. But to make my reaction believable, he didn't want to tell me the when, where or how he was going to do it. Christian abhors overly dramatic displays which draw unnecessary attention to himself so for him to propose at this very public, high society venue was…surprising. Sure it was planned that way.

But who the fuck am I kidding? Was I surprised? Pfft. Ab-so-fuckin-lutely, but what surprised me more was my reaction to it. My response was heartfelt, real, unforced, raw. I was enraptured and filled with a pure sense of joy, caught up in the scene so romantic tears sprung from my eyes. This by far surpassed every literary proposal any women had ever received, and he made it mine. For a moment I totally forgot that all of this was just a show. I was so caught up in the euphoria of the moment, I honestly believed his proposal was true, his feelings unrehearsed and that he had unequivocally fallen in love with me.

What a fucking mind trip. If I don't get my headspace together, I'm going to be so fucking screwed, I'll be needing sessions with that over priced charlatan Christian calls a psychologist, soon.

Coming down from that emotional high, I began to hear that logical second voice in my head. The bitch that keeps reminding me this isn't real. This, she tells me, is all a well-organized and much rehearsed plan to fool the masses. I began to listen to that voice and reassess the events just transpired from a tactical point of view and realized that she's right on spot. Damn those inner voices and their logic!

I can see why Christian chose this exact event and timing for his proposal. It's a strategically brilliant move. All of Seattle's best, the crème du la crème, both in society and business, are in attendance here and his family is hosting the event killing two birds with one stone.

It's clear that Christian had put a lot of thought into it, and I must say his performance was Oscar worthy. If I didn't know the true purpose of his proposal, I'd have fallen for it. Hook, line and sinker.

The crowd of people congratulating us is simply ridiculous. Who the fuck are these people? The family's reaction is understandable, and I genuinely feel the love from the Grey men and Adele, God, you just can't help but love that woman. But from the rest of them, it's all bullshit. Fucking social climbing weeds! Was it not a few hours ago these same biddies, Adele's term of endearment, not mine, who are now offering me their congratulations were the same ones Adele put in their place a short while ago?

Christ! this onslaught of attention and intrusion to my personal space is overwhelming. I need to get to Christian and we need to get the fuck out of here. I'm a fucking emotional train wreak and my mind is all over the place. I need time to ground myself, and this crowd of people isn't helping.

Being vertically challenged, fucking shorty if you will, even in heels, I had to gradually move my body toward where Christian was standing. Somehow between him receiving hugs and congratulations from his family, we got separated. Not by much, but enough that I can't reach him, and being height deficient, he can't see my face to make eye contact. So, like the stealth ninja turtle that I am, I inch my way over to him after every congratulatory handshake and cheek air kiss.

_I will need to bathe in sanitizer after I get the hell out of here._

I see him hugging his parents, and his mother looks so happy it's heart-warming. Fuck. If she was cautious of me before, she's going to fucking abhor me when she finds out this was all a gag. She's bloody crying, she's so happy for him. Bollocks! I so don't want to be there when that goes down.

I'm channelling in and sending out my Jedi-Knight mind calling thing to Christian, willing him to look at me, and as I see him let go of his dad, he takes a step back to scan the crowd and locks his spectacularly beautiful grey eyes to mine.

HOLY FUCK! Did that nerdy shit just actually work?

I give him a pointed stare and with my newfound powers I'm telling him to get me the fuck out of here pronto! And, holy fuck that nerdy shit worked once again, he gives me a quick nod acknowledging my message.

Yah. It's real. I'm totally infused with the Force. I must be related to Princess Leah or something.

Christian hates crowds and people in his personal space even more than I do, so I know he'll think of something so we can make our clean escape. Once I'm close enough to him, I grab onto his arm and raising myself up on my tippy-toes I whisper in his ear as delicately as I can, "get me the fuck out of this hell" then kiss him on the cheek keeping to script for the onlookers still gathered around us.

Although the numbers have thinned out a bit, people are still coming up to us with their congratulations and well wishes. It would be rude to just leave, so taking matters into my own hands I let Christian know that I'm abandoning him for a moment hoping he's come up with an exit plan by the time I return.

''Honey. I need to use the ladies' room before we head home. I should be about five minutes." Smiling sweetly, I politely break away from the group, a few handshakes more until I'm finally free and make a beeline for the glorified outhouses. I just need time to regain my equilibrium. Just five minutes to catch my breath and find my inner Zen.

Thank heavens the luxurious portable bathrooms are empty. I never knew they even made these. You learn something new every day even if it is useless information. Mind you, potties aren't useless, I've just never seen any portable ones with mini chandeliers in each stall before.

It's official, I'm going crazy. I'm actually babbling to myself about bloody outhouses! I need a stiff drink and a shrink, in that order exactly. And this is what my life is going to be for the next year or so. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what the hell have I gotten myself into? You keep asking yourself this question Ana, and the answer is always the same. You're doing this for Daddy. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

Checking to ensure my coast is clear, I practically dive into an available cubicle, close the lid and sit my ass down with my elbows on my knees cradling my head in my hands. Taking a few deep breaths, I shake my head to try and quiet the onslaught of emotions wrought over the last few hours. I order my heart to stop racing, maintain deep breaths and focus on the sounds of my inhale/ exhale. In and out, in and out until with painstaking effort I slowly, painfully slowly calm down. When I open my eyes, looking down at my lap I notice the lighthouse sized, obnoxious diamond ring on my left hand.

Is this thing even fucking real? Who am I kidding? Grey does nothing in halves. It's fucking real. I wonder what the return policy on this sucker is. It is beautiful if ostentatious, but it's definitely not me. This is Christian Grey all over. For a guy who doesn't like attention, he sure knows how to draw it. Ok Steele. You can do this.

After a few moments, I actually take the time to do my business, since I'm in here anyway, and enjoy the brief tranquillity of isolation albeit on the shitter no less. _The irony is not lost on me. I'm at one of the fanciest events contemplating my shitty life situation sitting on a toilet._

I know as soon as I step out of this cubicle my moment of peace will be short lived. Pulling myself together I open the cubicle door, and there in technicolour is fucking Elena Blond Bitch Lincoln. I never even heard anyone come in and from the way she's standing around, I know the witch has been lying in wait for me.

Christian, you useless bastard.

She's standing there like some kind of warrior queen with her peroxide mop, swollen fish lips and painted brows giving me her best look of intimidation. Ignoring her, I go wash my hands, sigh chuckling to myself because the image I'm sure she's trying to portray is falling quite short of the mark. She may envision herself to be The Black Widow but in actuality, she's more a skeletal version of Ursula the Octopus from the Little Mermaid.

I have no idea what Christian sees in this woman. Why would anyone on God's green earth want to wet their dick into that hole is beyond me. The man is a god and this…woman is…is…fuck. I think the word to describe that thing was not invented yet. It's baffling.

''I'll have to admit, you are a pretty little thing," she starts, "but I do have to warn you, he's not one for attachments even though you may have that little boulder of a ring on your finger. To him it's all meaningless and let's be honest, he's totally out of your league. I do hope you don't get your hopes up believing that display out there is something more than it actually is.'' Her words are dripping with venom and jealousy. Through the mirror I notice Elena stalking closer to me as I nonchalantly pat more of that amazing lipstick Franco gave me in an effort to ignore this…person.

I need to get more shades of this thing. After all the face sucking Christian and I did back there, the stuff stayed on and didn't smear. Note to self, ask Franco to get me the whole colour range.

"Oh please. Your ridiculous attempts to ignore me is futile, girl. I know Christian very well…"

Oh. I bet you do, you sick fuck. God, I think I just burped up bile. Ew. Ew. Ew.

"…and someone like you, just isn't his type. He's quite specific."

I have no idea what is going through this woman's head that she would seek me out to discuss Christians' needs, but her fruitless attempts to show her superiority looks more like a woman out of control than exerting control. Turning to face her I laugh in her face, noting her dark eyes as they turn to mere slits probably wondering why her intimidation tactics do nothing for me.

Still chuckling both from exasperation, because obviously Christian hasn't dealt with Cruella as he promised, and her idiocy, I ask her ''How is my relationship with Christian any business of yours?''

Hag better back off before I round her one, not that she deserves ruining my perfectly manicured nails.

''Christian and I have been the closest of friends for a long time so everything that concerns his welfare is my business. That was impressive show you two put on out there. It got me thinking how pathetic your little attempts to grab his undivided attention with all of your handsy drama and intimate whispers. It's all a bit much don't you think. Really girl, do you honestly believe someone as prominent as Christian would be actually interested in you? Do you hope that this illusion you've both created is real and Christian is falling in love with you? I know all about it. All of this is to save his ass, and I'm trying to save you from heartache. Love is not an emotion Christian Grey understands. I'm just giving you a fair warning honey. Many have tried, all of them failed.''

I can tell she's struggling to sound like a concerned bystander but it's evident that all this concern is a façade, especially when she practically cackles that last bit with a smug expression. This is one sick bitch and I'm tired of this pointless conversation so with placid finality I end it.

''Noted. If that's all then my fiancé is waiting for me. Good night Mrs. Lincoln.'' I tell her sweetly and make a move to leave the room.

''I'm not the enemy here Anastasia." The woman checks me out from head to toe, then back up again, making me feel like I'm the next red shirt in Stephen King's IT. "You are a very pretty young woman. Perhaps, after you and Christian part ways I can help you find a man that would keep you in this lifestyle. I am well known and connected in this society so with my endorsement, and a small finders' fee, I'm sure we can find an amicable partner for you.''

What. THE. FUCK?! Is she seriously trying to pimp me out? Holy Mother Fuck!

My rhetorical question is answered by all the schizophrenic voices rallying off one by one in my head. These voices, the foundation to what I understand is my gut instinct; the logical voice, the rash emotional voice, even the psychotic impulsive voice all echo their confirmation that I am definitely being pimped out. Well. If Bellatrix wanted my attention, she definitely has it now. The bloody hag is Hannibal certifiable. Alarm bells are ringing in my head and the hairs on my arms rise up. I need to shut this bitch down and keep her the fuck away from me.

What the fuck did I get myself into. Christian you prick! His fucking trash keeps following me like a bad smell. The shit I've had to deal with being tied up to this man is unreal. To bad it's too late to back away from our insane deal and just forget it like a nightmare it is.

I stop mid stride in my exit and almost trip on my heels, flummoxed by her proposition.

''This society?! I'm not sure I understand, or even want to understand to which society you are referring to Mrs Lincoln. And why, in Holy Heaven, would I want to be in this society?''

I take a deep, deep breath because I know the dam to my patience is starting to crack and the vitriol seeping through cannot be held any longer.

"Unlike you, I don't need this lifestyle or society. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. But your proposal is intriguing. Do you often pimp out the women involved with Christian? Are you whoring him like you've just proposed to me? Does he even know? I wonder what he would say if I asked him for his insight."

I can't seem to hold on to my ire, so I just let it rip.

"Here's what I think. I think you purposefully sought me out, trapping me secluded in the ladies rest room of all places to lay out your concern in the hopes that what you just saw out there isn't as real as you think it shouldn't be. It looked real didn't it. And I bet, for you, it felt very real."

I'm slowly stalking up to her now and with each step I take forward, she takes back.

"Christian may be your friend but I'm not. I don't need someone with a dick and a fat wallet and I definitely have no interest in obtaining a pimp to whore me around. If you are at all concerned about your dear friend, it will be in your and ultimately his best interest to keep. The. fuck. Away. From. Me!'' I hiss at her. I need a long shower after sharing breathing space with this old piece of dog shit!

And the cunt keeps coming back at me. ''Don't you dare speak to me like that, you little bitch. Mark my words, Christian will dispose of you like yesterday's trash and you will crawl to me begging for help.'' She hisses grabbing me by the wrist.

OH, fuck no! She just didn't…!

I'm just about to swing her a right hook, when it dawns on me. She's behaving like this because she still wants Christian on a leash. Their affair may have ended physically years ago but she believes she has control over him. I'm the new and unpredictable factor. She can't control me. She's got nothing to hold over my head and that makes her nervous and desperate. Looks like Mrs. Total Control is loosing it and that brings out the crazy in her.

Yah, like that's gonna happen. And Maleficent better let go of me soon or she'll be sporting an eye the same colour as her dress.

My voice is quiet, low, sinister and dark when I tell her ''Get. Your. Claws. Off. Me!" My voice carries the threat she knows is real and Medusa loosens her grip on my arm. I look down and see the beginning of a bruise forming there, but it's nothing to the rage that's brewing inside me. Knowing what I've just come to know, I hold my anger in check. She may be a sick bitch, but she's not my problem. By letting her know I'm not the threat she may believe me to be, maybe she'll keep herself in check and out of my way. Threats don't seem to work so may be reason will. Logical right? Worth a shot.

"Listen to me Elena. Whatever relationship you have with Christian, past, present or future, is none of my business, however your jealous adolescent acts of bullying on me is. I'd hazard a guess that you're still living under the delusion of getting Christian back into your bed.'' Her eyes widen and she pales.

Yes. I know and I'll use it to my advantage if and when it becomes necessary. If I'm getting fucked over, you better be DAMN fucking sure I'm not going down alone.

Playing that card may be a bad move on my part, but now she knows that I know. Christian obviously talked to her about me, I'm just returning the favour.

''I don't give a rat's ass what you want or whatever the fucking deal it is you have with Christian. You want to fuck him, go ahead. You want to pimp him out? Fine! But don't fuck with me. Don't come near me. Don't talk to me. Don't even think about me. I am not your Bitch, do you understand?" Not bothering to hear her reply I stalk out of the bathroom leaving a stunned and bewildered Wicked Witch. Green is an unfortunate colour on her. I feel like I've just walked through the sewers in the bowels of Venice.

God, where is a bucket of sanitizer when you need it?

As much as I don't want to, and there's no amount of bleach that can wash away the information Sybil just handed me, I can't help but process her crazy shit. It's bloody mind boggling. The One Who Shall Not Be Named is like a chameleon with a lot of faces; She's a predatory paedophile, a behind the scenes Madame for the rich and famous, while in public she's a respected owner to a chain of exclusive beauty spa's, a socialite and member on various charity boards.

If Christian was fifteen when she got him started, it begs the question was he her first and last victim. I somehow doubt it. If Christian is still in contact with her, going so far as co-owning a business, he most likely doesn't even identify himself as her victim. Fucking hell, this is wrong on so many levels! He's like the Manchurian Candidate.

My mind is a jumbled mess. Part of me wants to go back to that bathroom and choke the evil bitch with my bare hands, then with those same hands, shake some sense into Christian. The other part wants to just say 'fuck it' and forget all about this fucked up situation, erase all the Greys with their shit and go rogue. In the end, for reasons beyond even my logic, I stay the course.

''Fuck. I'm in too deep and t's too late now.'' I mumble to myself looking at the Tesseract Christian placed on my finger. The man has more money than common sense. Sure, I was expecting the ring to be nice, but this is ridiculous. I feel like Elizabeth Taylor.

Ostentatious fucker.

I quicken my steps in my eager need to find Christian so we can get the fuck out of here. I'm so emotionally drained and mentally exhausted I just want to get into a hot bath, relax and not think.

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but there will be an update with Christian's POV soon.**

**Laters, Ilenka.**


	27. The Ball part IV- Baby sis

**As promised here is Christian's POV.**

**I wanted to thank all of you for taking interest in this story, such feedback is a great motivator. I also saw that many of you wanted someone to overhear Ana and Elena confrontation, sorry but the She Devil is not going away just yet ) But I do have a great downfall planned for her )**

**Also huge thanks to my beta ) She is the one responsible for the humor and charm in this story. Ro, you are wonderful.**

**Christian POV**

Instantly I feel an inner void as soon as Anastasia leaves my side only to find my sister taking her physical space gliding in beside me. I don't know if it is her overall attitude this evening or the permanent scowl she's recently adopted, but I have a feeling that Mia and I are going to have some serious words right about now. I was actually thankful for the radio silence of the last couple of days, but the quiet before the storm has run its' course.

Why the hell can't I catch break? Can I not just have some time to revel in my happiness for just a little while?

''I would congratulate you, big brother, but that would be a big fat lie.'' She sneers .

The moment those words hit my consciousness I felt triggered as if Wisdom from on high deigned its graces upon me. So, this is what enlightenment feels like. For the first time, when I looked at my baby sister, really looked at her, I could almost see double doors open to a lighted room in my mind forcing me to a new awareness. I'm stunned to my core.

Her disapproval doesn't surprise me. I was expecting it but certainly not this level of vehemence and especially not while I'm surrounded by a mass of very influential people. For her to essentially lay out our dirty laundry for the world to see brings me over the edge. Maintaining my smile and relaying my thanks to the finally dwindling crowd, I excuse myself and take hold of my sisters' arm firmly steering her away to a more private area. In my peripheral vision I see Taylor and the rest of my security team follow us. I turn to Taylor with a silent questioning look and wait until he gives me the nod before I engage Mia in conversation. I had not said a word until I was assured of our privacy but Mia interprets this silence as affirmation to speak before I had a chance to organize my thoughts.

''You could do so much better" she says, "better than that little… nobody. Honestly Christian, Victoria Secret's models proposition you all the time. A-lister actresses would kill for a chance to be with you. Practically every woman in our circle are falling over themselves for you to notice them and you chose… that? She must give the best head in the universe that you would make such a colossal error in judgment?!"

I didn't think it was possible to be more stunned than I was three minutes ago, but Mia absolutely floors me. I'm only aware of my clenched fist when my fingers start to feel numb from lack of circulation.

I hardly recognize the person who's in front of me. No let me rephrase that, I certainly don't know this person in front of me. Mia and I were always the closest in the family, or so I thought. I believed her reservations with Ana stemmed from her love for me and like my mother she was, in her own way, trying to protect me. But the shit that's coming out of her mouth is not what I expected and it's gravely disappointing.

Now I see what dad and Elliot have been saying all along. It's a rude awakening and by damn I'll make sure she feels it. My shocked expression slowly turns to one of anger, but she doesn't see my facial transformation being so caught up in her self-righteousness.

"Thank you, Mia. Your words of support are heartfelt.'' I say sarcastically. I take a step back from her creating the physical distance I know I will need to make and I feel my heart ache. "You know of anyone who I thought would support me, without explanation, trepidation or judgment, it would be you." She scoffs at me.

Who the fuck is this kid and where the fuck is my sister?

''Oh please, save it Christian. You were the one that turned your back on me in my time of need. You, Dad and El cut me off with zero financial freedom. And for what? To buy that skank the most outrageous pretentious rock?''

And there it is folks. It all comes down to the mother of all evil, the fucking dollar. Kind of sucks knowing that my true value, from my own sister, is measured by money. The irony here is that I wasn't planning on closing her cards, just putting a limit to them. Fuck it. Fuck that entitled attitude. Fuck Mia.

"Need. Your need is money? More specifically, MY money. That's your need Mia? I want to be sure you're clear and that I am understanding you correctly. What is this the NEED you are referring to?"

The warning is implied. The mere delivery of my message is clear, and yet she still maintains her indignant stance.

My disappointment in her drains me, and I have to take another step back from my baby sister before I do something, I know, I'll regret later. I would've never believed it until I heard it from her directly, so in a sense I'm grateful, but fuck this truly saddens me. I would move heaven and hell for this girl and what do I get in return, a spoiled monster of a sister.

I love my baby sister. She has always been so special to me. She was the first person who I was able to allow into my personal space, whose touch didn't burn or send me into a panic state. She was the first who made me feel lighter and somehow human. Now, I can't stand to be here. Her very presence is churning my stomach.

Mia sees the physical distance I've put between us, a foreshadowing of what's to come, so steps a little closer to me as I instinctively, again, step away. This is the first time I've ever done that with her and her shock expression confirms it.

''You know. I didn't really believe them when they told me. When Dad came to me telling how you've changed, how your attitude and mannerisms since you've been back from Paris was dismal and needed correction, I didn't buy it. I didn't want to believe it because my sister wouldn't be that callous or selfish. She would never be that kind of society person. Fuck Mia, I remember we used to make fun of those overbearing socialites, and here you are the embodiment of one.

The funny part is that until this moment I was the only one fighting in your corner. If you had taken the time to check, I didn't cancel your cards or closed your Neiman's account. I was going to limit the amount, not close them. You're my baby sister, and I love you. We all love you, and now I can see what Dad, Elliot and Gramps see. I see how our love and care has created what you've become.

This…you…This is not my loving baby sister. The Mia I know would never treat me like how you just did. The Mia I know would never spoke to me with such vile, judgmental and insensitive attitude. She would never take me for granted. The Mia I know LOVES me."

I stop to take a breath to try to reign in the anger that I know is slowly seeping out of me.

"The Mia I know would understand that what just happened out there, that proposal, meant more to me than anything I've ever done before, and despite my baby sisters' reservations, SHE WOULD FUCKING KNOW!''

The nasty scowl on her face from earlier is replaced with astonishment. Now she gets it, but I don't take any pleasure in her knowledge. I hang my head in exasperation. I knew Mia and I would have words, but fuck I never knew this is what would come of it.

''But what really hurts me the most Mia, is the understanding that you view me, not as a brother who loves you, but as your very own personal ATM machine." My eyes are glistening and I can't help but look at her in utter frustration. Taking control of myself, I move further away from her hoping the short distance at least will save me from the hurt I feel. "I thought that after the talk with dad you would come to me for help. I thought…ha, fuck…I thought you'd come to me for a job or a business plan for a start-up. I've seen your work, and you're very talented but the fool that I am, I thought together we could've come up with a plan to put you on track, to help you create something of your own. All this I was thinking because I love you and would've anything in my power to help you succeed, at the very least be happy.''

''Christian. I'm...I…'' Mia tries to interrupt me again, but I silence her.

''You've said your piece, now it's my turn.'' I say in a cool tone and round on her. My sister knows me well enough to understand that I'm seconds away from going nuclear.

''Dad's right. If my money created you into this bitter shell of a person, I'm cutting you off. You're fucking twenty-three and have no excuse to act out the way you are. Since the day mom and dad brought you home, from infancy you were raised in a loving supportive family environment. You've been given every opportunity to make something of yourself without the trauma or baggage Elliot or I had when we were brought home. The people you choose to surround yourself with, your friends, are a bunch of emptyheaded skanks. You spend your days doing sweet shit all. Lunches, shopping, partying all night. Your behavior is willful negligence and complete disrespect for this family.

For the first time in a very long time I'm happy and excited for my future. A fucking future I thought I never could have. And what do you do?" Tears start welling up in her eyes and I see the first few tracks trickle down, but I've shut myself down on her. That shit isn't going to work on me anymore. "I'm done defending you. I'm done with your antics, attitude and excuses. The next time you see me, it better be with your head screwed on tight, welded into place and with a plan in hand. Get your fucking act together Mia, then we'll talk.'' I turn and walk away from her briskly leaving my sister stunned behind me. I motion for Taylor to come closer with a jerk of my head.

I've never talked to her that way before. I never thought I'd see this day coming, even when both Dad and Elliot brought her disturbing behaviour up to my attention, I never believed that the person they were describing was our Mia. But to hell with pleasantries and treating her with kid gloves. She overstepped the line by a mile tonight. I'm determined to leave her in the capable hands of our father.

"Take Mia off the preferred list. She will not have free unlimited access to Grey House, Escala, or any of my apartments and properties globally. Cancel her credit cards and all the accounts to wherever the fuck I've given her access for. Kill it all and get it done now."

"Sir. Did you want the bank account you have put into her name closed as well?"

"No. Keep that open, but she is not to make any withdrawals or make loans against that account. Keep the money in that account there. IF by some fucking miracle she does grow the fuck up, I want her to able to have access to it. When the time comes and ONLY when I, or my father, give the authorization, we'll release the funds gradually, but until then I don't want her near it. Is that clear?"

"Understood Sir."

"Make sure her CPO stays close. God only knows what the fuck she'll do after tonight. If she does go out, her CPO drives. I want updates on all her activities as well as who she does it with. I may be cutting off her party lifestyle cashflow, but I want her monitored and kept safe. Is that clear?''

"Yes Sir."

I need Ana. My head is going to fucking explode and I need to touch her. Where, the fuck, did she disappear to?

My purpose is sure and my entire focus is to get my girl and get the fuck out of here. I was halfway to mom to ask her where Ana got to when Grandma and Gramps intercepted me.

''Christian honey, is everything ok?"

"Hi Grandma, Gramps. I'm fine. Just had a short conversation with Mia" I jerk the side of my head to indicate where I left my still stunned sister. Gramps quickly glances over, then looks to me in acknowledgement then pats my hand affectionately calming my rolling anger.

"Well, I can see by the look on your face that you're ready to grab your girl and bolt from here any second. Although I'm not sure what's happened over there," Grandma indicates toward Mia, "but I do know how much you dislike these functions. With the added attention I'm surprised you stayed this long'' Grandma giggles.

''You know me well." I give her a small smile so I don't make her feel uncomfortable. "I was just planning my escape. As soon as Ana is back from the ladies-room, I'm planning on making our escape. It's been a long night, and I just want to be alone with her.''

''Yes. Of course, dear… but we, your grandpa and I, were hoping you and Ana could…would… that is...'' and for some reason my grandmas tongue-tied and sheepish looks make me apprehensive.

"Out with it, Grandma. I never saw a situation when _you_ of all people would beat around the bush. I know Mom and Mia have their reservations, but I thought you love Ana?"

''Oh yes, dear. I do. We do. Please don't misunderstand my hesitancy. I'm really ecstatic that you finally found love, and that you found such a wonderful woman to share your life with. The proposal was beautifully done, you must've gotten some tips from your grandpa. Just like when Theo proposed to me, it was perfectly unexpected and very romantic. We're so proud of you Christian. It's just…well…'' I raised a brow in question wondering where she was going with this?

''What your Grandma is trying to say, is that while this Ball was a great place for a proposal, it didn't give us any time to celebrate as a family. We spoke with your parents and they agree that it would be nice if we all stayed here tonight and have a celebratory brunch together tomorrow.'' Gramps finished.

I have to hold my eyes in place to prevent them from rolling heavenward.

Christ on a cracker. I just want to go home and I'm sure Ana would want the same knowing she's been on an emotional roller coaster all day.

But then I look at my grandmother and I know that I won't be able to say no to her. She never asks for anything and I simply don't have it in me to deny her this one request.

God, I'm going soft.

Taking a deep breath in and releasing it out ever so slowly being mindful and respectful of my elders I say gently, ''I'll have to talk to Anastasia first, and if she is fine with it then we'll stay'' I highly doubt that she will agree, but I can honestly say I tried.

''Oh, thank you darling. Please, leave the girl to me. She won't deny an old lady'' she says winking at me.

Damn. My own grandmother played me. She planned everything and there is no chance in hell that she won't get her way.

I wonder if I could hire Grandma Adele to negotiate my next acquisition. She's a gifted schemer that would put any General to the test.

I notice Ana striding our way and she doesn't look all happy. Sighting my grandparents, she quickly covers her scowl with a smile, but it is as fake as Mia's friends' tits.

''Anastasia! I was about to send a search party for you.'' Taking her hand, I pull her closer and kiss her temple. Immediately I feel myself calm down. I feel her tense up which is not a reaction I had anticipated considering her joyful response to my proposal earlier. What changed in the last fifteen minutes?

''Hello Adele; Theo are you enjoying yourselves this evening? Will you be staying much longer? I heard there will be fireworks soon."

"Hello Ana" Gramps greets her with a wide grin.

"Yes dear. This night has been magical and I'm so incredibly happy to know my grandson is in capable loving hands with you. Thank you."

My grandma's face is lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and her smile is infectious. Whatever mood Ana was in before, it dissipates as she genuinely returns my grandma's smile.

"You're such a blessing Adele and I know Christian adores you. Thank you for welcoming me to the family so warmly." Giving grandma one last hug she turns to me and asks, "Christian, I'm getting really tired, how long before we can go home?'' Although she still has her smile, I can see her eyes tell me her need to leave, but I allow grandma to reply in my stead.

''Ana, we hope we're not being too much of a bother, but Theo and I would like it very much if you and Christian stayed here tonight. We'd like to have brunch together as a family tomorrow. Nothing extravagant, just a simple little celebration without the crowd of strangers, and maybe talk about your wedding and brainstorm some plans together. This is such a happy occasion and I want to savor it a bit more.''

Yep. And that's how it's done folks. Grandma has mastered the art of emotional manipulation and guilt tripping. I believe it's a skill that only belongs to grandma's, and maybe mothers because the heavy sigh coming from Ana tells me Adele Trevelyan has got this in the bag.

''Yes. Of course, Adele. How can I say no you?''

"Not Adele darling girl. I'm your Grandma now too." She pulls Ana into another strong hug, catching us both off guard as I let go my hold on her.

Fuck I love my Grandma is the best of the best!

The night proved to be long with more well-wishers and congratulatory handshakes and so much ass kissing that I may have a permanent lip print on my rear. As the evening progressed, I could feel the tension from Anastasia grow by the minute. It's like a waiting time bomb, and I have no idea where this is coming from.

I look up to the night sky to check for a fucking full moon, because she's been taking me on an emotional roller coaster all night, and I'm getting a headache trying to figure what the fuck I could've possibly done to warrant such attitude. She's clearly pissed with me I just don't know why. The moment the fireworks and closing remarks were complete, Ana and I make our way toward the house.

Mom informed me earlier that my old bedroom was already prepared for us and the mere thought of Anastasia and I spending the night in my childhood room is both exciting and terrifying. I'm almost twenty-seven and I feel like I'm sixteen-year-old with no clue on how to behave in the company of his first crush.

I can fuck a woman into oblivion, but I get nervous bringing a girl to my bedroom and she is my fiancé now. It's quite pitiful, really.

I guess I should have paid more attention to Elliot's dating life when we were teens. But I was so caught up with Elena and our naughty kinky secret that I saw myself as the knowledgeable one. Now it is glaringly obvious how wrong I was. Until Anastasia I've never doubted my choices from youth, but the thrill I get around this girl involuntarily makes me look back and question if I indeed missed out on a lot of vital adolescent experiences.

I recall all those times when Elena and I would make fun of people not in the lifestyle. In my ignorance, I thought Elliot was the idiot putting so much effort and emotion wooing a girl just to get laid for the weekend. Thanks to Elena, and her contacts, getting laid at any given time was not an issue for me. I never had to apply myself as Elliot had. If Elliot only knew what I was thinking then, he'd be having the last laugh now. While we both achieved our end goal of sex, I think my older brother got the better end of the deal giving. He's gained the experience I only wish to have now.

I shake my head recognizing the irony of it all. But what's done is done and I don't want to go down the lane of what if's and regrets. I want to concentrate on a future full of promise. A future with Anastasia, who, for some unfathomable reason, is pissed with me.

As soon as we we're out of the public eye, she drops my hand like it was something vile. I wait until we are safely behind the closed doors of my old bedroom before I confront her.

''Ok. Out with it. I've told you before, whatever games you women play, I have no experience with it and I refuse to start educating myself now.'' I say a bit more sternly than I intend to, but my tone does get her attention. ''What the fuck happened? You went to the bathroom and since then I've been getting the cold shoulder from you all night. I'm sure it's something I've done, or haven't done, but until you actually tell me, I have no clue how to fix it.''

I see her eyes flare with heated anger. She looks at me for a long moment and I can almost hear her counting down in her head in an effort to calm herself. Having no idea where her animosity is stemming from, I'm feeling the last thread of my patience about to snap.

''Games indeed.'' She laughs sarcastically. '' Very well Christian, I'll map out the evening for you from my perspective. First, you know about my comfort level with crowds, and although I understand and to a certain extent prepared myself for this evening, I was not expecting the amount of attention I garnered. Not your fault, but I want you to understand the emotional struggle I've put myself through to help you. Second, your very dramatic proposal." She lifts her delicate hand, the one holding my ring "Seriously Christian. This thing is the size of a search light. A bit overboard, don't you think? Third, the continued animosity from your mother and sister is getting old and tiresome, although I believe your mother is warming up a bit.''

Ok. So, she's upset with the overwhelming attention. I can work with that, but I can see she's not finished talking so I wisely keep my mouth shut and let her get all of those issues out of her system.

''I was ready for all of it. The attention, the proposal and this…ring, even your family's attitude. I was prepared for it all, but what I was not expecting that your bestie will corner me in the bathroom of all places."

"Oh. Fuck. Elena."

"Oh, yes Christian. Elena. You promised to keep that Cruella as far away from me as possible and that ambush was the last straw.''

God damn that woman. FUCK! What the hell is wrong with her? Jesus Christ I personally warned her of the consequences if she interfered with myself and Ana. Now she's forced my hand. Tomorrow morning I'll call my lawyer and Ros to see how we can separate Esclava from GEH. I need to be prepared if she won't listen to reason, she will have to listen to power.

''You told me numerous times to trust you that you would ensure she wouldn't bother me. You told me you would deal with her. Clearly, your words mean jack shit to that sorry excuse of a human!'' Anastasia hisses and for the millionth time I regret ever letting Elena in on our arrangement.

Ana sags in on herself in exhaustion after her last tirade.

''I'm tired of this shit Christian, and I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight. If you want the play by play of our conversation, I'll tell you tomorrow but not tonight. I just want to sleep." She looks so defeated and I'm angry with myself for putting her there. "If you could please lend me a T-shirt and some sweatpants or shorts, I'm going to take a quick hot shower and call it a night.''

As much as I would like to finish the conversation so we can bury it and move on, I can tell she's had enough and the words I was going to say die in my mouth. So, like a good fiancé, I adhere to her wishes, find her some clothes, (thankfully, mom hasn't cleared out any of my old clothes), and show her the ensuite bathroom giving her some time alone.

I change quickly into pj pants. Now, I'm standing near the edge of my old double bed with trepidation. I've never slept with anyone before. What if I have a nightmare? I won't be able to forgive myself if I hurt her in my sleep. Fuck. Another sleepless night. Well, nothing new there.

After my turn in using the bathroom, I see Ana has set up a makeshift wall of pillows and rolled blankets down the middle of the bed. Not sure if a barrier is enough to block my nightmares, but it's worth a shot. Ana's already settled on the right side of the barrier. ''Stay on your side, Grey and don't snore or I'll smother you with my pillow. Be a dear and shut the light please." She turns on her side and with a final 'good night'' she closes her eyes. It doesn't take long as I watch her fall into a deep sleep.

Whatever I expected this night to be, this was not it. Crawling to my appointed side of the bed beside Hadrian's wall of pillows I whisper into the night, ''pleasant dreams, Anastasia.''

**I also wanted to note that while very unpleasant Mia is not a bad guy in this storyline, for those who like her character I promise that she will redeem herself…it will just take time to see the light.**

**A hope you all are staying safe. Also due to quarantine and homeschooling it's a bit challenging to find time wo write so I'm sorry for long periods between updates, but it is what it is.**

**Laters.**

**Ilenka.**


	28. The morning after

**Here is the final part of The Coping Together weekend. **

**Feedback for the last few chapters was wonderful and inspiring so big thank you for that. Also some of you have mentioned how you like the writing style and although my grasp on English has improved significantly most credit should go to my wonderful beta. She is truly awesome in making my writing into something special. **

**As always I don't own the characters, just having some fun with them.**

**Anastasia POV**

**Sunday 19 May 2020**

A trickle of perspiration between my bosom tickles me awake from my sleeping state.

_Why am I so hot? Am I sick? Shit. I can't be ill. I've got so much to do._

I almost feel like I'm suffocating and trapped in a small space. In my groggy confused state, my brain slowly registers that something heavy is pinning me in place, making it almost impossible to move. The same heaviness is also adding pressure to my bladder that is bordering unbearable. Blinking my eyes open, consciousness inveigles its way to awareness and I look around me as I slowly recollect my surroundings.

_Oh Toto! We're not in Kansas anymore._

A second of disorientation was all I had before last nights' events came back to me. I quickly glance down to my ring finger and inwardly groan.

_Damn. Last night was real. I think I'd prefer Oz._

My eyes roam around the room to get my bearings and remember where I am.

_Definitely prefer Oz. _

Responding to my bodies need to pee, I move to rise but find myself immobile. Around my waist is a strong muscular male arm. My eyes instinctively roam following the length of the arm that is attached to a very alpha male body whose prone dead weight is holding me down.

_GULP!_

A shirtless Christian Grey is wrapped around me like an anaconda. How he ended up shirtless, I don't know, because the last I remember he had a shirt on. My makeshift fortress of pillows and rolled blankets are gone. Obviously, it was a pathetic attempt to define boundaries but my intent was clear.

_So much for personal space, not that there's a whole lot on this double bed._

I try to wiggle out of Christians death grip, but he's having none of it. If anything, his arm squeezes me even tighter. Blowing the rats nest of hair off my face in frustration, I try to think of another way to get to the bathroom without having to wake the Sleeping Beauty on top of me.

_Fuck Christian. _

I try to turn my body around to face him but realize his legs are tucked between my own. His other arm is under my pillow and his head is resting on my body where the side of my back meets my underarm. Being so encased in Christian's embrace, there's no way I'll be able to get out of bed without waking him and as my need for the toilet is greater than my attempts to be considerate, I purposefully untangle my legs and pull my arm and upper body from him dislodging his head from its human pillow.

Despite my efforts to wake him, Christian still doesn't lessen his grip. Instead he moves his dislodged head onto my pillow and resumes snoring lightly right into my ear.

_Ah Christ, Christian. I need to pee. LIKE REALLY PEE!_

Well. There's nothing for it. I need to get him off of me one way or the other.

''Christian.'' I call quietly so I don't startle him too much, but he doesn't respond.

_Ah, Fuck it._

''Grey!'' I bark and elbow him in the mid-section.

_Oh, thank God._

Christian sits up with lightning speed and I quickly take this opportunity to make my escape shifting my legs from under him and practically falling off the bed in the process. I stifle a small smile seeing Christian looking so adorable with his hair askew and startled expression. I don't give myself too much time to admire him though cause nature is calling so I bolt to the bathroom to do my business just in time.

Looking myself over in the mirror while I washed my hands, I notice that despite seven hours of undisturbed sleep, my eyes look tired my face haggard.

_God, I look awful. I need to get that spa day with Kate. This mother-with-quintuplets look does not agree with me, especially considering I'm nineteen for Christ sake._

Looking down at the counter I and send out a quick thanks to whoever's kind consideration put a few products like face wash, and a toothbrush out. Taking note that there's only one toothbrush I, with a mischievous grin, take advantage of getting to the bathroom first.

_HA! The Spoils of war are mine_.

I'm a giggling idiot, I know, but feel no guilt since Grey hogged most of the bed all night.

_He couldn't bloody well keep to his side despite me going through great efforts to ensure the boundaries wouldn't get crossed. Useless pillows! Well. At least he didn't fart and fluff the blankets unnecessarily. Yuk, gag, eww._

I chuckle with the memory of that too rare girls' night out my senior year in college. One of the girls graphically shared her first years together with her husband. I would've never imagined men could be so gross if she didn't tell me. Even my ex-boyfriend Henry, who was ever the gentleman, would never have been so crass as to expel gas whilst in the throes of passions. But who knows? It's not like I have an address book of experience. Maybe familiarity breeds habit and it takes time for a guy to share that side of themselves. My dad was the only man that I've ever lived with and he was the epitome of a real Gentleman. If he ever passed gas, it wasn't around me.

_What the fuck am I rambling about?!_

Shaking my head to clear the web of what-the-fuck, I head back into the bedroom. I notice Christian is awake and sitting up against the headboard waiting for his turn, I suppose to get ready for the day.

''Good morning Christian. How'd you sleep?" I say dripping with sarcasm "Oh wait. Let me answer that question.'' I try to keep a straight face, but it's hard with the sheepish look he is giving me. And the fact that he is shirtless is distracting as hell.

''I'd make a guess that you slept pretty good. At least, by the sound of your snoring it was obvious you slept quite well. And how do you think I fathomed that conclusion, you ask? Good question. It could be because you were snoring in my ear. Boundaries Christian. What part of '_stay on your side'_ did you not understand?'' I ask with a raised brow.

He's got on this file white teeth smile now. A mischievous, perky, pretty white teeth smile that tells me he's not sorry at all.

_Ah hell. A shirtless and sheepish Christian is distracting me from the serious point I'm trying to make. Not to mention the fact that I think this Grey is my favourite type of so far._

''The 'on your side' part" he says flippantly. Fuck he's so adorable and sexy as fuck, but I make a concerted effort to keep my eyes on his face. That perfect flawless face with shimmering smiling playful eyes.

_God Damn no man should wake up looking like that. So, fucking unfair_.

Here I am scruffy and looking I've been run over by a bus and there he sits fresh as a daisy and hot as fuck.

"Good morning Ana" he says in his sing-song voice. "You're right. I did sleep very well. The best nights rest in a long while.'' He answers jubilantly, although the last bit is said in soft wonderment. Odd. Why would that be surprising? Maybe he's one of those people who can only rest properly in their own bed? Hmphf.

''And, you can't make me accountable for actions while in a sedate state. As for snoring, I highly doubt it. I don't snore. Fact.''

_Yah right. Don't snore my ass. Bloody foghorn was what woke me up, ass. Well, that and an unprecedented urge to pee._

I was about to give my witty rebuttal but was struck dumb completely, losing all train of thought as Christian swings the sheets off of him rising out of bed displaying all his morning manliness. This man is a walking anomaly. How does one man have a face that of a fallen angel, and own a body as defined as bloody Aquaman! I literally have to choke down the saliva pooling inside my mouth. All conscious thought 'poof'.

_Asshole did this on purpose, I bet. Sassing his sass in those low hanging flannels. _

_Good Lord, Grey! You really are a work of art. How often do you exercise to look like that? You look like you've been bloody photo-shopped._

It wasn't until he started laughing out loud that I realized I had said that last bit out loud. And although I'm not sure which portion I said, the look on his face says it all. Smug bastard.

_Shit!_

Yep, total brain to mouth malfunction making me blush. Christ now for sure he won't take me seriously and I need to address the whole Mrs. Lincoln issue before we leave this bedroom. I refuse to move forward with our arrangement if he can't keep his old bitch on a leash.

_Leash and muzzle if possible. _

Christian stops at the doorway to the bathroom, turns looking down at himself, running a hand across his abdomen before looking up to me all bashful-like.

_As if he doesn't know his body is to die for. _

''I…um…I'm actually not really conscious of how my body looks" he explains.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me. This man cannot come by looking like that 'naturally'. That's just insane._

"I do keep myself active, but more to keep my sanity than for appearances. I run almost every day and I work out with my trainer every weekday. Running helps me organize my thoughts more clearly. I set a pace keeps my focus on my breath and that discipline is the tool I use to prioritize my day. Running for me is like yoga for some.

Working out with my trainer helps maintain my stress level. It's surprising how much calmer you feel after a few rounds of strategic punching and kicking.'' And that cocky smirk is back. ''You flatter me, however unintentional your compliment may have been. I guess you're not completely immune to my charms as I thought you were.'' He finishes with a chuckle.

''Piss off Grey. I never said you were an eye sore and I'd be lying if I didn't think you weren't a very handsome man. I do have eyes you know.'' His face lights up with that gorgeous smile of his.

'' Don't let it get to your head pretty boy. Like most photographers, I appreciate all forms of art and admire physical perfection as much as the tourists admire Michelangelo's David. It'll take more than a handsome face and hard body before I take a turn on the Merry-Go-Round with a guy.'' Now it's my turn to smirk.

''Thanks Anastasia." He says sarcastically. "What a way to make a man feel special.'' He grumbles as he turns into the bathroom. ''By the way, Taylor brought us a change of clothes last night. I hope he got everything you need.'' He points to two bags sitting at the foot of the bed. Christian turns back to pick one of them up before he disappears in the bathroom.

"Hey! Did you use my toothbrush?"

"Yes, dear." I reply smiling broadly. _Gotcha!_

I know I'm quashing Christian's ego, playing down his near perfection, but I need to define the rules, more for me than him maybe. I wasn't lying for the sake of deflating that ginormous ego of his. I am very drawn to him physically. Please, how could I not be? The man is a Greek God personified. Don't get me started on the kisses we shared yesterday.

Oh. My. God. Have you ever seen one of those kisses in the movies where the guy slowly leans in and gently caresses his lovers' lips before he changes his stance in preparation for a deeper kiss? His lips dance firmly, gently coaxing, pulling their desires and you melt just watching it? Yah. That was me. Weak kneed. Blood on fire. Damp underwear. That was all me.

It would be so easy to get lost in Christian if I allow my libido to take the lead. But the cold hard truth is I want, no need, more than a strong sexual pull. The way he treats his lovers is appalling. That's not to say that BDSM is wrong in any way. I mean the way he uses those girls as if they were disposable toys. That's not me. No self-respecting girl would want that for themselves and I don't see myself stepping into that kind of shit pile. Ever.

Growing up I was taught self-respect and my dad was a wonderful example of the way a man should treat a woman. He may not have remarried after the divorce, but there were a couple of women he dated seriously over the years.

The relationships Christian involved himself in were devoid of compassion, respect, or any feeling beside lust. I don't think I could ever let a man take over my life so completely. I wouldn't feel right developing any sort of relationship with a man with zero morals. I'd be content with celibacy and my pink BOB before lowering my standards.

Grabbing my bag I dress quickly into a pair of skinny blue jeans and a white shirt. I notice that the clothes, including underwear, are brand new with tags still attached.

_How in the world was Taylor able to get them here by nine in the morning and how did he know my size? And who in their right mind pays three-hundred dollars for a fucking bra and panty ensemble? _

I'm pulling at the bra and underwear seams checking the lining for gold thread or diamond studs sewn onto the fabric, anything that could justify such a ridiculous price for underwear. Christ! I would've been fine with Fruit of the Loom, but no, this shit isn't even Victoria Secret which I'd only buy myself for those special occasions. But this shit is…this is custom made from France. The lace fabric is so soft I swear it must be Egyptian cotton or some ten-thousand thread count material.

After putting it on, I can already feel the difference. I sigh in utter relief. My girls never felt so at home or supported like this ever. I'm never taking off this bra. I felt feminine, beautiful, and yet surprisingly comfortable. I never thought those words would ever be congruous to underwear before, but there it is. Who knew?

''A personal shopper from Neiman Marcus put the clothes together and Taylor simply brought them over.'' I was so deep in my own head that I didn't notice Christian came back into the room.

''I'll be sure to thank Taylor later for picking them up. The personal shopper has very good taste.'' I say, meanwhile I'm still in seventh heaven trying out my new intimates.

Then I get a good look at what Christian is wearing and roll my eyes. This must be some kind of a joke, because now we match. He has a similar pair of blue jeans, which, thank heavens, are not a tight fit. He's put on a white T-shirt similar to mine too for fuck sake. We look ridiculous. Christian just smirks.

''We have about an hour before we need to go down for breakfast so I guess now would be the best time to discuss some wedding details as well as some other things we need to address. Also, don't forget we have that interview to do this afternoon.'' I just nod. We both know that by 'other things' he's referring to my conversation with Elena Bitchface Lincoln last night.

''Let's start with the date of the wedding. We both are in a hurry to make this official so I was thinking we could get married before my birthday next month. What do you think of Sunday June 16th?"

''Oh wow, that's really soon. I guess if we keep it somewhat small and simple, we could organise the wedding quickly.'' I think out loud. For the sake of my company the sooner we sign that marriage licence the better.

''I want a three-ring circus even less than you do, so I'd be happy with just family and close friends. We can use the backyard here as the venue to keep it simple and private.''

''If your parents will be fine with hosting then I'm on board. I bet Adele will be in seventh heaven if we let her plan and organise the whole thing.''

''Ok then. That's settled. Now, I'd like to talk about last night. What did Elena say to you yesterday? It's been on my mind and bothering me like a pebble in my shoe.''

I exhale and pray that we won't get into another shouting match. There's no need for the whole house to know this shit, well not like this anyway. Besides, it's not my story to tell.

_Who am I kidding? I'm not going to sugar coat my reservations regarding Elena Lincoln, and I know Christian will blow no matter how I phrase it. _

''Can I ask you a question before I get into my play by play?'' It's evident he's unsure what to make of my request but nods in confirmation after a bit.

''You told me that Elena is the one who would find and vet your playmates, correct? Did you pay her a kind of _finder fee_ for it?''

''Yes. She did find my partners. Being who I am, I can't afford to be caught trolling clubs or be seen anywhere with women in the community where a persistent reporter could spot me. And yes, I would compensate Elena for her time and effort.''

Wow, he says it so casually, like it's the most common thing in the world. Elena picks his girls like the personal shopper picked out our clothes, except I'm pretty sure the former is illegal. The fact that Elena honed Christian at such a young age, manipulating him into believing she's more heaven sent than the abuser she is churns the acid sitting in my stomach. To this day the man calls her one of his closest friends. It's obvious that Elena Lincoln's brainwashing was so successful, her powers of manipulation so strong that it could blind a man of Christian's character to her faults and the truth that he was indeed abused and not saved.

I refuse to believe a man such as Christian; a man who garners control in all things; whose determination and drive has established the Grey name in business as something to be revered, feared and respected globally, would not know that his most trusted confident is, bluntly put, pimping him out. It's in equal parts disgusting as it is baffling.

"Ana. I can understand from the outside looking in how unorthodox my relationship with Elena may seem, but you need to look at it from my perspective to get a clearer picture. She's controlling, yes, but no more so than I am in what I do. She's exacting, which makes her a discerning businesswoman.

''Hmphf. I call bullshit Christian. She's a Pimp. She's polished, refined, sophisticated and has fantastic posture, especially in heels, but a Pimp, nonetheless. She's established herself superbly catering her solicitations to those with refined needs.'' I say gesturing my hand toward him. Then I watch Christian's face slowly transform first from stunned silence to growing rage as he registers what I just said.

_Guess it's my turn to be on the receiving end of his outburst._

''What the fuck are you implying? Those are some serious accusations Anastasia and they're obviously based on your biased judgemental attitude. Who the fuck are you to be pointing fingers and labelling people you don't and won't care to know never mind try to understand?'' he hisses menacingly.

_The truth will always hurt, and his reaction to this truth is a testament to the depth of Elena's deceit._

''I am not making any accusations, Christian. My conclusions are based on facts from my conversation with your 'friend'. Keep in mind, she approached me. She emphasized that a man of your nature was never designed for an 'arrangement' such as ours. She encouraged me to 'guard myself' and to not take your proposal, or acts of affection, as personally as she perceives I would and she graciously offered her services when our 'relationship' reaches its' ultimate end.

She told me that she is quite known and established throughout the community, as well as the higher social circles. As with you, she was offering her '_kind' services_ and is willing to introduce me to appropriate gentlemen more suited for my needs, for a fee, of course. You know, the kind of men that would keep me in the lap of luxury after you dump me. If that doesn't sound like a Pimp, or _Madame,_ then please broaden my understanding. Jesus Christ Christian! You fucking PAY her for Pussy!"

"We establish clear contracts. They aren't prostitutes Ana!"

"Po-ta-to, po-tah-to Christian You honestly don't see it do you? Do you actually believe Elena is extolling special favours for a friend? Put these women on a street corner, line them up against the wall, choose your flavour and pay up. Elena linking you up with these women for sex is pimping. Can you not see that? What the fuck else would you call it?'' I'm getting all worked up, but I manage to keep my voice down despite the huge desire to yell at the top of my lungs.

Christian is speechless. And for the life of me I can't discern if he is mad at me, Elena, or himself. Still, I feel a huge weight lift off my chest having just vomited my concerns for him.

''I really fucking don't care Christian. I honestly don't, but by God this is my last warning. You and Elena can live in whatever delusional relationship you choose to have with each other. Line the Hags pockets with your money. Fuck her and every other woman she brings to you seven ways to Sunday, I. don't. give. A. damn, but could you please keep her the FUCK away from me. How many expletives do I need to make to emphasize this point? I warn you now, if I get another proposition from her like I got last night, I won't be responsible for my actions. I truly won't. This really is my last warning because I'm at the end of my rope where that woman is concerned. If she won't back off there isn't enough detergent in the world that could wash away the dirt I'd release to the public. I may be the new kid around the block, but I'm a fast learner and I know how to make or break someone if the need arises. I'm willing to bet a million that not only would the press find that kind of story interesting, but Seattle's police department as well."

I am so riled up I'm shaking, but what blows me away beyond belief is what follows.

''You must have misunderstood her Ana. I know Elena can be harsh most time, but it's not like her to do something like that. I'll let the pimp comment fly this time, but just because you don't understand our world doesn't give you justification for name calling.''

I have no words. I'm completely gobsmacked. What a bloody idiot. This man is unbelievable. Even with the cold hard facts he is still denying the truth about Mrs. Lincoln. I think my brain just zapped. Blink. Silence. Blink.

_Holy shit. Like .god, unbefuckinglievable! If I didn't hear it come out of his own mouth, I never would've believed it._

A wave of pity overcomes me in comprehension. Elena's poisonous evil has seeped so deep into the essence of who he is he can't see the shit from the asshole, but fuck that pile is his own. If this delusion is his happy space, so be it. Who the fuck am I to disturb him? I lay no claim on the man.

''Right. Ha. You know, Christian, I don't care if you believe me. I've said my piece and it's an honest sharing. You asked and as God is my witness it's the truth. My conversation with Elena deeply disturbed me. This, you are disturbing. Obviously, my truth has no bearing on you and that's fine, but what happens next DOES. You want to protect her, good for her. But if I recall correctly, you've already reneged on your part of our bargain. I trusted you to keep, in confidence, the agreement between us and your male relations. My next steps are dependent on what you decide to do. I demand that she keep her distance from me and for you to keep your fucking mouth shut. Do not share any more personal information about me with her. Yes, you bloody bastard I know! You're such a fucking idiot to think Elena would keep your secret. She told me that you shared with her the reason for our farce of a marriage. But if you disclosed to her my part of the agreement and jeopardise my claim on my company, I will fucking nail you to the wall. TO THE FUCKING WALL GREY! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

I feel as if I've unleashed the floodgates of hell in my righteous outrage as Christian audibly swallows taking in my threat for what he knows I will fulfil should he step a toenail out of line.

''Crystal, Anastasia. I'll speak to Elena and hopefully we can overcome this situation.''

"Who is 'we'? You and I or you and Elena?"

"I mean us Ana. 'WE' as in 'US'. I want us to move forward from this."

"Do whatever the fuck you need to do so it gets into her bleached head that she needs to keep away from me and my interests. I will not bring this up again. Next time, I'll handle her personally, and you might not like the fallout when I do."

''Ok, I get it Ana. I do."

Taking a deep and fortifying breath, I to try to calm my anger. Christian, wisely, keeps silent as I close my eyes willing the quiet around us to cool my temper.

"Very well, Christian. Let's move on. It's time to head downstairs anyway."

''Yes. Ok, let's go face my family.'' And just as he's about to open the door, Christian stops and says more to the door than to me in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry Ana for not telling you that I confided in Elena about our predicament. I'm also very sorry for Elena coming at you like that. I still think both of you misunderstood each other.'' Oh, here we go again with this bullshit. ''I want to thank you for doing this with me. I know you're taking a lot on with me and my baggage. I know it can't be easy, but please believe me when I say that I am trying." Then he opens the door and walks out.

I'm still standing at the open doorway alone stunned by the sincerity of his parting words. Christian is only a few steps ahead but looks back over his shoulder, stops and holds out his hand for me to take. Shaking myself out of my stupor I tentatively reach out with my own hand which he grasps firmly pulling me closer to him as we make our way down the stairs.

Brunch is an awkward and slightly tense affair. Mia is sulking for reasons unknown. _Gah, like the Princess needs a reason to be a brat._ Mrs. Grey is putting on the appearance of joy but is failing miserably. Kudo's to her for trying though. Not sure how long that's going to last. Elliot, unfortunately, is nursing a hangover and without his usual exuberance to add some levity to the atmosphere, the gathering around the table is bordering dismal. The only ones who truly seem to be happy about our engagement are Carrick, Theo, and Adele.

Adele is practically glowing when she says, ''Ok kids, I know that maybe I'm rushing into this, but I'm just too excited to wait. Have you been able to discuss between the two of you any plans for your wedding? Date, place, venue?''

God, I feel so guilty that I feel sick deceiving her like this. I can only pray and hope that when the truth is revealed and this marriage charade is over, Adele and I can still be friends. She's been a boon welcoming me into this family.

''Actually, yes Grandma. Ana and I were just discussing this upstairs before we came down and agreed on the most important things concerning the wedding.'' Christian steps in.

''How lovely." There's a pregnant pause as she waits for Christian to continue. "Well Christian, out with it! I'm not that young so don't leave us hanging here!'' she exclaims.

I hold my breath, because I just don't know what reaction we're going to get when he announces the date we came up with.

"We don't want a big to-do. We'd like to have a small, intimate wedding and after some persuasion, Anastasia has agreed to marry me on the 16th of June, right before my birthday this year.''

Silence. Deafening silence descends upon the room. I glance over to Grace and as predicted she is not happy at all. If she were Medusa the hatred in her eyes would turn me into stone. "Why the rush? Is there a particular reason you need to get married so quickly?'' Grace's insinuation, delivered with barely contained anger, lies thick in the air, her insult as sharp as a slap to the face.

How ironic. Grace believes I'm trapping Christian into a rushed marriage because I'm pregnant. Little does she know. Well, little does anyone know really. I suspect once our wedding date is made public pregnancy would be the natural explanation for most people. I make a mental note that Christian and I will have to set the record straight during this afternoon's interview. Grace's misguided assumption irritates me, but I keep mum. This is Christian's family, so it's his call how he'd like to handle it.

''In fact, mom, there is.'' Christian pauses and all the women gasp. Grace and Mia in horror and Adele with elation.

''But no. Not for the reason you may be thinking. Anastasia is not pregnant. We do have our motives, but it's not because there is a Grey heir in the making, although, I look forward to the day she gifts us with children.''

_Ah. Say what?! What the fuck is he going on about? The man's addled. Maybe our conversation shook him up a lot more mentally than it was intended._

"This may seem rushed to all of you, having just met Ana, but we've been together for a while now and feel this is the next step for us. We don't want to wait any longer than we deem nessesary. The other more mundane point is because after my birthday, I'll have to do a lot of travel in Asia for business, and Ana will be taking over her dad's company. All those factors would delay the wedding for at least half a year or even more and that's just too long for us. We want to be together now before our lives get too busy with outward distractions.''

''I, for one, think that's very romantic, Christian. It will be hard to put such an event together in a month, but if we put our connections to good use, it could be managed.'' Thank heaven for Adele. I'm not sure if Grace and Mia are buying into Christian's explanation, but Carrick and Theo throw in their two cents boosting Adele's enthusiasm.

Before anybody could say another word Christian's phone rings and, once again, he excuses himself. Seeing how the ladies have settled in to discuss wedding plans, Carrick and Theo leave the table, too, leaving me to deal with Grace's hostility, Mia and an exuberant Adele.

_Oh, for fucks sakes Christian. Do you not recall the last time you left me with your womenfolk? I'm afraid this time the damage might be irreparable._

''Mother," Grace says, "I understand your excitement, but there is no way we can arrange a proper ceremony in less than thirty days. It takes months to arrange everything for something like the Coping Together Ball and considering Christian's standing, this wedding will need to be an even bigger event.'' I do believe Grace is subtly suggesting we rethink our chosen date and move it further away. Like as far away as forever if I have my guess.

''Mrs. Grey, I think we both know your son's aversion to large gatherings and high society pretention. Despite being a CEO of fortune 500 companies, we know Christian is a very private person and I'm not a fan of crowds either. While the proposal was romantic and perfect, the aftermath of congratulations from the crowd of strangers made us both feeling uncomfortable. Christian and I agreed we don't care for an extravagant wedding. We would prefer the ceremony to be more intimate, quiet, and personal. Just family and closest friends…, here on the estate, if that's ok with you.'' Please, please, please Mrs. Grey just go with this. I'm not prepared for an argument, but it seems my pleas fall on deaf ears.

''I hear what you're saying Anastasia. But as you have pointed out, Christian is the owner and CEO of a highly respected and renowned company. It will be expected that _his _wedding be the social event of the year and while GEH is a strong company, we would be remiss to alienate his business partners by shunning them from the celebration.'' She answers with pursed lips.

Lord help me. I will myself not to lose my cool with my future mother in law, but her insistence on _my _wedding is grating on my already frayed nerves.

''Christian and I had discussed this too. He wants to keep his work and personal life as separate as possible. He confessed that he hasn't very many friends outside of family and as you know I have no family left and only a very few close people here.'' I can feel a lump forming in my throat as I finish. I know where my thoughts are taking me and I refuse to go there in front of Grace and Mia.

_Do NOT lose it now Ana. You will not show vulnerability in front of this woman. _

With another deep and fortifying breath, I say ''Christian thinks it would be uncomfortable and awkward to have 500 guests, 99% of whom we don't really know.'' I state looking directly at Mrs. Grey. She can't be so obtuse as to think Christian would actually go for a huge wedding. Was she not listening to him earlier when he told her what _we_ wanted for our day? She, of all people, should know her own son. Christian hates huge social gatherings, so why is she pushing for a three-ring circus? Is this just her selfish need to show off, or does she have some other hidden agenda?

''Oh my God! What is your problem, Anastasia?''

Ah…there she is. I was wondering when Mia would make her great entrance. I was hoping her silent treatment would hold off for a while longer but hopes and wishes are like rainbows. They never last. The fates are especially cruel today as Mia's selfishness rises from the deep.

''We all know that a big event such as Christian's wedding would benefit his business. You keep spewing off how you think you know my brother, as if you're in a position to know what Christian wants, but what about us? What about my mother. If you bothered to care anything other than yourself, you would know that mom has held a long-time dream to organise a big white wedding for one of her children. You have no family left. Your father is gone, boo hoo. News flash Ana! Life goes on! Why do we all have to deny our wishes of a fairy tale wedding just because your unsocial ass has no friends. You can't seriously be _**that**_ selfish!''

Shock. I'm in absolute shock. I look to Grace and see her eyes widen in surprise and Adele looks like she's about to have a heart attack.

This may not be my real wedding, but Mia doesn't know that. I don't understand her animosity toward me. I cannot comprehend why she would direct the magnitude to her spiteful mean spirit on me. My head is spinning as her insensitive vitriol knocks me off kilter. What the fuck did I ever do to her?

_Your father is gone. _

Her words echo over and over in my head as the realization of this fact is hitting me like a Mac truck. One day I do hope to marry to the man of my dreams. One day I will find a man whom I can love and want to devote my happily ever after.

_Your father is gone._

Mia's heartless comments dig deeper into my consciousness and in my minds eye I see all the special moments I will never be able to share with my beloved father.

My successes with Steele Advertising, because now I am more determined than before to ensure my father's legacy achieves nothing less than greatness. My wedding. My first born. All of it. The reality of my father gone, all the pain of his passing that I've been holding back for the last few months, knowing that I will never be able to share any of these special moments with him anymore is crawling slowly to the surface.

_Your father is gone!_

The words keep ringing in my mind over and over like the classic sound of an old phone. Ring. Your father is dead…Ring. Your father is dead… Ring. Your father is dead…and unlike the Wizard of Oz, the Wicked Witch of the West isn't dead. She's sitting across from me green and sinister.

I turn toward Adele, who I know will be disappointed, but she is the matriarch of this family and will need to deal with the blowback of what I know will come.

''I apologize in advance Adele. You really are so very lovely, and I don't mean to disrespect you." I give her a small smile as I turn to face Mia.

Devoid of any emotional or physical expression, I tell her solemnly, fiercely, with quiet deadness "do whatever the fuck you want Mia. Make this wedding whatever you imagined it should be, wherever you feel would best serve you and bring it all to Christian for his final approval. Your right. This is _his_ wedding, and since you seem to have a good understanding of your brother, knock yourself out. Do let me know if I need to choose a wedding gown or would it be better to send my measurements instead? Fuck. Who am I kidding? Of course, you're Ms. Fashion Queen who'd know better than little selfish me. That being said, I think my input here is unnecessary so I'll leave you ladies to it."

Rising from my chair, I give Adele a quick kiss on the cheek and walk straight out of the house. I feel numb and I honestly don't give a flying fuck what's going on behind me. This is not my wedding. Christian is not the groom of my choice, nor is this fucking family.

_Your father is gone._

I must've walked out pretty quickly because I see myself standing on the curb outside the family estate gates. Looking down the street I see an empty cab leaving another estate home and I quickly run out onto the road to wave him down. I can hear voices behind me, but it's white noise. The voices get louder, but I don't register them into my consciousness because all I hear is

_your father is gone and never coming back._

I jump into the cab and plead with him to drive. "Please just drive away from here. Take me anywhere, just drive wherever as long as it's far away from here."

I never noticed the tears tracking down my face or the strain sound of my voice. I tune out everything, the passing scenery, the breeze from the slightly open window, the smell of the ocean water, even the damn voices in my head. Those four words officially put me into an auto pilot state and I feel completely dead, non-human. My mind knows what I've come to understand that going numb is the only way I think I'm going to survive this.

**So while we are on lock down and staying at home for over a month now it is harder to find some alone free time to write in peace so please be patient with me. I won't abandon this story and if I don't update often it is due to real life.**

**Also I wish for all the readers to stay safe during this Corona crisis. Let's help those heroes in white coats to fight the pandemic with staying inside and practicing social distance.**

**Laters, Ilenka.**


	29. Furious Adele Trevelyan

**Hi there. The feedback we got on the last chapter was mind blowing and surer inspiring. I also noticed that the readers have divided into two camps, the ones who want Ana to dump Christian and his crazy family like a hot potato and the others that want them in bed like ASAP. Sorry to disappoint, but neither is going to happen. But not to worry everyone will get what they deserve in the end ))) **

**Now let's get on with the tale)**

**As usual kudos to my beta, I truly won the jackpot with her.**

**Christian POV**

**Sunday 19 May 2019**

Pressing the red button on my blackberry I tuck my cell back into my front pocket. I've just hung up from a call with the head of my PR team, Marleen. She got a lead that Leila's shit will hit the press today. Even with her connections Marleen couldn't get the details of how exactly that bitch plans on going public, only that it will be tonight after they air our interview.

_Just fucking great!_

As I make my way back to the dining room, I notice the front door is gaping wide open. Odd. I go over to close it when I look outside and surprisingly see Ana walking hurriedly down the drive. I call out to her, but she doesn't respond. She doesn't even turn her head or give me any acknowledgement.

_What the fuck?_

I run outside shouting her name louder. "ANA! ANA... Where are you going!?" I see Taylor looking at me in confusion as he jogs with me to the gates. We just miss the cab she's gotten into as it drives off. Quick thinking Taylor pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the license plate.

_What the ever-loving fuck? Did she just bolt on me? Why?_

"Taylor."

"I'm on it, Sir"

_Jesus fuck, this is not how I envisioned this day would pan out. Why can't something go according to plan? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_

I walk back toward the house knowing something went down and someone is _going_ to talk and _now_. Closing the front door behind me I slowly make my way toward the dining room. That's when I hear applause and raised voices.

_Is Nana reprimanding mom and Mia? Oh. For. Fucks. Sake!_

I was gone for five minutes and somehow, in that short amount of time, some serious shit hit the proverbial fan. But, instead of making my presence known, I decide to eavesdrop before I storm in and tear into someone. I either drag Anastasia back here to apologise or I'll go ballistic on my mom and sister.

''Oh bravo, ladies! That was quite a performance! Diva's the both of you." Grandma's words are dripping with sarcasm. "My God, I cannot believe the audacity of you two. I am so ashamed and never, have I ever, been more embarrassed in my life. That says a lot!"

_So, mom and Mia are the guilty party here. I can't fucking believe this shit. Five fucking minutes is all it took for them to push Ana fleeting the house like it was on fire._

It makes no sense. After last night, I thought mom was on board with Ana and I. Mia's been giving everyone the silent treatment too engrossed in her sulking, I thought leaving Ana in Grandma's capable hands she would be fine, but Mia's next words jolt me to the depth of my core.

''Oh, please Grandma. I simply voiced the hard truth. She'll get over it. Besides Ana needs to grow a thicker skin and a really good reality check if she plans to be with Christian. I don't see why we need to tiptoe around the fact that her father died. Lets be real, she has _no_ family and zero friends. So there is nothing wrong with us taking over the planning of the wedding. We are actually doing that ungrateful brat a favour.'' Mia counters smugly.

_ .GOD!_ _Please sweet Jesus, She DID NOT say that to Ana. _

But knowing Mia as I do now, I could absolutely believe Mia would spit out something hideous and vile like that.

''How. Dare. You! My God, just listen to yourself!" Grandma's voice is hard and deadly rooting me to the floor._ Looks like my guns blazing are not needed here after all. My demure and amenable Nana has left the building. _

Christ Grandma is so angry she's trembling. "I love you Mia, God I do. You're my only granddaughter, but as God is my witness if I have to beat empathy and some human decency into your fucking selfish soul, by all that is Holy I will!"

Grandma just swore and if she's spewing profanities you know this shit is beyond bad.

"MOTHER!"

Mia is in tears. Mom jumps from her chair to cradle Mia in her arms. Mia, feeling moms support, lets loose racking sobs into mom's stomach and wraps her arms around moms' waist. The drama mom and Mia are putting on is mind boggling. I had no fucking clue mom and Mia had such a toxic co-dependent relationship. If mom's been protecting Mia in her theatrics, it's no wonder Mia's developed a warped sense of righteousness with her attitude. How did I never notice that before? Guess mom was always protective and supported all three of us, it's just with Mia being a girl and the youngest, she took it on a whole new level.

Ok, truthfully I can't blame Mia The Monster sorely on mom, our family as a whole had a hand in that. I myself made every wish my baby sister had come a reality without any care of the consequences of those actions.

"What the fuck is going on there?" I whip my head around to see Elliot stand behind me. I've been rocked senseless with the scene unfolding in front of me I never even heard him come down. "Did I just hear Nana swear?!" Elliot whispers in my ear.

I see Dad and Grandpa just slightly behind Elliot wearing the same gobsmacked face as I am. They must've come out of their hiding in dad's study alerted with Grandma's shouting. Dad is about to go into the dining room, but Grandpa holds him back. He knows his wife better than anyone and for now she is in control and Gramps knows that now is not the best time to interfere with what she's dishing out.

"Tell me Mia, how old are you?" Despite Mia's wailing the serious and acidic tone of Nana's voice is distinct and deadly.

Mia is sobbing uncontrollably, but Grandma's not buying it. Rolling her eyes, she gives Mom _that_ look. It's a look that I'm very familiar with as it's one that I've aped and utilized. It's a look that says, 'don't fuck with me' and it puts the fear of god in my competitors.

Seeing that look Mom carefully unwraps herself from Mia and resumes her seat. Grandma then leans menacingly over the table toward Mia slamming her hand down hard on the table. Instinctively we all jump.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOUNG LADY! ANSWER ME. HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

Mia, with the lack of moms embrace and sensing there is no escape from grandma's ire stops her sobbing and stutter hiccups a small "twenty-three".

"Now you mind your manners young lady and acknowledge your elders when they're speaking to you. You will look at me and give me the respect that I am due. For the last time, how old are you?"

Mia raises her head, and with her tail between her legs, looks up to grandma, " I'm twenty-three, Nana."

"That's right. Twenty-Three. Do you know how old Ana is?"

"Yes, ma'am. She's nineteen, twenty soon."

"Nineteen! A bloody teenager, yet she has more class and maturity in her pinkie toe than you have in your entire being. I swear if I didn't feel disgusted with your very presence, I'd throttle you into next week! I'm surprised Ana didn't punch your lights out, deservedly!

Yes, her father died and if you had any compassion you would know that her grief is still very deep. She loved her father Mia, he was her only family, and you so casually threw it out there like it's Anastasia's fault! You were always insightful and instead of empathy or any kind of kindness, you deliberately go and rub salt on a festering wound. BOO HOO?! What are you FIVE?! That's not just callous and mean-spirited, it's downright Pure Evil. Dear God in Heaven you should be ashamed of yourself.

And you Grace sitting there as if this child didn't deserve a smack across the face to say such a thing. I raised you better. The moment those words passed your daughter's lips you should've reined her in. I'm so disappointed in the both of you."

Nana is so agitated she's pacing from one end of the table to the other. Gramps is intently focused on grandma, making sure she's ok, but will not interfere with how she's handling the situation.

"No. I will not accept this. Not from my family. Grace, if you will not curb your daughters' behaviour, and I mean starting right now, I'll be taking her in hand. I knew you were become a handful since you came back from Paris Mia, but I never believed your depravity was this low, and no granddaughter of mine will behave so abominably in my, or anyone's, company again. If I have to strong hold you into respectable behaviour, I will. I don't care how old you are. Your father, your brother both spoke to you and STILL you hold fast to your self-absorbed wilful stubbornness. I'm so very angry I can't bear to even look at you."

Mia bursts into more tears and mom jumps out of her chair again to console her.

''Mother please. Now you're being mean. I wholeheartedly agree that her comment about Anastasia's father was uncalled for but it is the truth. There's nothing wrong with wanting to arrange a perfect wedding for my son.'' Mom steps in.

We men just stand there still stunned and frankly to scared to make a sound. We're onlookers to the drama unfolding before us. When Grandma is speaking, you keep your mouth shut and she's on a roll. If Grandma is this furious with Mom and Mia, it's no wonder Ana ran out of here like a bat out of hell. It hasn't even been a year since her dad passed away and for Mia to bring his absence up so coldly was below the belt.

''Grace. Stop. Do not defend her to me. You want to coddle-wad her that is your choice, but for someone who's studied child psychology you should know better. You're a paediatrician for heaven sake! Your sympathy condones her words and behaviour, do you not know that? Or me and Theo failed so miserably as parents that you don't see anything wrong with what Mia spewed on the poor girl. Put the shoe on the other foot and tell me how what Mia said to Ana feels for you. Anastasia may be very intelligent and mature, but she is still a child in many ways. A child that had been thrown into the big bad world with no one to look after her. How would you fare up to that _reality_?" Grandma stops and turns her full glare on mom, her back straight and strong. ''That was a rhetorical question because we were always there for _you.''_

_If looks could kill Nana would be arrested for filicide._

"I'm so embarrassed to be your grandmother, Mia I have no words. Grace, if you choose to continue this coddling and encourage this…whatever the fuck this is, I won't stand for it. I'll disown her."

Everything stops. Mia's mid wail is choked back, mouth agape, eyes wide her face bright red. She has yet to take a breath and Mom is in a similar state. Grandma is beyond livid.

All of us, Dad, Grandpa and Elliot gasp in absolute shock. "Oh. My. God."

"Shush Elliot." Grandpa scolds.

Dad and Grandpa give each other a knowing look then turn around making their way back to Dad's study. They've seen enough, and most likely they'll talk about what just happened. Before they leave, they each squeeze my shoulder and I know, with no words spoken, that they're going to call me later.

Elliot holds his tongue until Dad and Grandpa are completely gone, "Holy fuck Christian. I've never seen Grandma so livid. Not even when we put bullfrogs in her bubble bath, did she get this mad. This is seriously fucked up. I'm heading out." The weight of Grandmas' words sits heavily with us. "Give me a call if you need me, ok?" and without my acknowledgement Elliot disappears stealthily out the front door.

As for me I stay rooted to my spot. I want to watch this play out to the bitter end for Ana's sake because this shit is beyond wrong. But I need to know all before facing Anastasia. Grandma looks so defeated and tired.

"Good God Grace," Grandma continues in a quieter tone. "What happened to you? All of this discord because you want to plan the perfect wedding for your son! You're a bloody hypocrite. You're not doing this for your son. You heard him earlier. He doesn't want a big gathering of strangers. You're doing this for yourself. A one-up on your social climbing friends.

When you got married you had a plan, and come hell or high water, no one but you would see it through, and I let you. I let you because it made you so happy. I may have had expectations too, but I understood that this was your big day, so aside from financing your fairy tale ideas, I stepped aside. What right do you have to bulldoze your way over Ana's and Christian's wishes?''

_Christ mom I didn't expect anything so low from you of all people._

I'm done. I've heard enough. I'm so heavily disappointed with my family and filled with remorse for Ana. And while I really want to storm in there and give **MY** opinion on this, I don't. I need to find Anastasia and make sure she's ok. My family is exhausting me, I can only imagine what it's doing to her.

_Christ if I don't get to Ana, I'm so fucking screwed, and I wouldn't blame her if she abandoned me. _

I go upstairs and grab my suit and Ana's dress then leave quietly. Taylor grabs the bags from me while I get into the car.

"Where is she Taylor?"

"The cab dropped her off at the pier near Escala Sir."

"Thank you.

I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket and dial her cell quickly.

_Could this day possibly get any shittier? Oh yeah, it can. Fucking Leila. I need to tell Ana. Christ._

I inwardly groan, praying Ana hasn't jumped ship after what went down. Bloody hell, if it were me, I'd say 'Fuck it' and drop me!

_Please, please, please Ana answer your phone._

After the third ring, she answers. _Oh, Thank God!_

"Ana. I am so sorry. I…"

"Christian. Stop. Just don't, please! I'll be fine. I have no desire or energy to discuss your mother or sister right now." I hear her sigh, and my heart breaks. ''You can be certain that what transpired today will be addressed. Just not now.''

Fuck she sounds so tired. I want to apologise for the clusterfuck the brunch turned out to be, but I completely understand her wishes. Her message 'You will get what's comming' received loud and clear.

''I understand Ana, completely." There is a long silence between us. I can almost feel her thinking and my unspoken question hangs heavy between us.

"I'll be back at Escala when you get home." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. The relief I feel hearing these words borders euphoric.

"Ana. I…I want to thank you for not running off. After this morning, I'd completely understand''

"We'll talk when you get home Christian."

"Ok Ana. I should be there shortly. Thank you."

Sitting back, I lean my head against the headrest, close my eyes and take several deep breaths in.

For years, years mom's been practically begging me to find that special someone to bring home and meet them. She always held this fantasy that I would one day pair up with one of her friends' daughter, Jana Murray, but the woman, while pretty, is as witless as an ewe. Finally, I bring the perfect girl home and mom and Mia hate her. I would pay a fortune to know the reason why.

_What cruel irony._

After Taylor parks the car, I quickly let myself out and head straight to the elevator which opens as soon as I press the call button. My level of anxiousness rises the closer I get to my penthouse. As soon as the doors open, I rush out seeking Ana, calling her name.

"I'm here Christian."

I walk into the great room and I find her sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in hand.

Seeing her face, her sadness etched by the tears that have fallen and dried, makes my heart ache. I'm moved by an overwhelming feeling to hug her closely. I want to shield her from all the bad in the world. _Who would have guessed that the bad guy's would be my own mom and sister._

The woman here before me is not the same woman from this morning. For the first time since I've known Anastasia, I see no trace of the feisty young woman who's ready to take on the world. In her place is a vulnerable teenager drowning in grief. Her azure eyes reflect her pain and hurt stirring a deeper anger within me. I didn't think I could be more incensed with my sister than I am now.

''Ana.," the sound of my voice is raspy from the lump that's lodged there. Clearing my throat quickly I call out to her again, "Ana. I truly am so sorry. Please I know you don't want to talk about it, which is fine…, understandably fine. Please just listen to me, ok?" I watch her closely before I say another word waiting for her approval to continue.

My contribution in bringing this epitome of a woman to this state slays me. This past week all I've been doing is pushing my agenda and she's walked with me in it, stride for stride. So, stepping out of the shell my habit has typically adopted, I make the conscious decision to be guided by her.

She lowers her eyes from me, sighs deeply and gives a quick nod.

The relief I feel with her concession is profound.

Gently I reach out to cup her face and lift it so I can commit to memory this face. A face tormented in her grief yet kept contained tells me that despite all the shit I, and my family, have thrown at her she is still willing to listen. I have the greatest to lose if my past gets out, yet here she sits. I silently vow to her that I will do all in my power to ensure the peace she desperately needs, the deep grief needing to be freed, will one day be realized.

Still looking me in the eyes she removes my hands from her face gently. Message received loud and clear, she may be willing to listen but if I know what is good for me I better keep my distance.

"Oh, Ana. I am so incredibly sorry. You have no idea…" I have to clear my throat again because it's starting to crack. I feel her pain, but more so I'm devastated by the imaginary wall that is now between us. "there are no amount of apologies I can give you for what happened this morning.

I would never have left you to the vileness of my family had I known their vehemence was this intense. I may have been in denial before, but not anymore. I want you to know that you're the one who is important to me right now. You, us, is where I will keep my focus moving forward."

I'm pouring every ounce of sincerity into my words and expression as I possibly can. I desperately hope she can feel how real I'm being.

Her eyes are glassy as big round tears flow freely down her beautiful face. Gradually, with each blink her tears dry up as her shutters slowly fall into place. She's closing herself off on me hiding her vulnerability behind a mask that I'm all too familiar with. She doesn't move to wipe her eyes, or blow her nose, or make any movement to let me know what's going to happen next.

"Despite what you may think or believe, I'll be fine" she says finally. I look at her hesitantly if not with a bit of worry.

"Listen to me" and I do. I remained fixed to her in rapt attention more in fascination as she's literally transforming before me. "You and I both know that if I was in the right frame of mind, I'd leave your sorry ass to fend for yourself. In the last ten days, I've had to put up with a lot more shit than I've bargained for. The agreement I initially signed for seemed simple. Get married, deny the rumours of an ex-lover, claim my company, move on.

Had I known about Elena, Grace, and Mia, I'd tell you and your kinsmen to go fuck yourselves. You've all got more baggage than the airport in Atlanta, and you all have unfairly reeled me into your mire of excrement knowingly."

I hang my head in shame. I never felt so humbled in all my life. I am a fucked up selfish prick.

"I had every intention of shoving this ring up your pipe-hole and telling you all to fuck off, but my dead father didn't raise me like that. I've never been a quitter and won't start now. A deal is a deal, and I'll see my end through. These last ten days have felt like a fucking eternity. I'm so tired of you and your family drama, you have no idea. Yet, taking the advice of your selfish pissy sister I'm coming to a very clear understanding of my reality. I will no longer entertain this emotional bullshit rollercoaster I've allowed myself to ride and although I, unfortunately, won't back off from this deal, I will warn you that I'm not holding myself back anymore.

I want control of company and I'm going to play this out to my advantage. If you and your family don't like my methods, then I walk. WE Christian, together, are going to work this out. Just the two of us, no third parties included!

You need to protect your image and I need your signature on that fucking marriage license, and by God after the hell I've been through these past ten fucking days, I'll get it.

Be sure that I'm not closing the discussion about the women in your life and their influence on our deal. Right now we simply have zero time to properly address every issue, it will just be after we deal with the fucking interview."

It's like watching the phoenix rise from the ashes. The vulnerable girl who was sitting her earlier is gone. The woman before me has my insides shivering, it's exciting. If I weren't already on my knees in front of this woman, I'd be fucking prostrate in supplication.

"I've lost track of time, Franco called earlier to confirm his appointment. But before he gets here, I want you to tell me what that phone call you took earlier is about. If it's about your work, save it. If it's anything to do with us, start talking. I refuse to be behind the eight ball again. You're going to be up front with me from now on Christian. Agreed?"

I nod my agreement mutely. I don't ever remember being so humbled or dumb struck by a woman before. I'm not misogynistic. Ros has often given me her three cents and opinions, so I'm not immune to being put in my place, but this authoritative Ana is fucking impressive. I imagine if her father were to see her now, he'd be so proud because that's how I feel.

Ana is not a defeatist. She won't allow herself to wallow in self pity or lose herself in my reality. If anything, the confrontations from last night with Elena, and this morning with my mother and Mia, has honed her purpose with laser focus. I feel a polar shift. A wave of overwhelming trust washes over me as I willingly surrender myself to her control. The dominant becomes the submissive.

"The phone call earlier was from Marleen, the head of my PR department. Do you remember her? You met her last week. She informed me that Leila is going public. We don't know how, but from what they've gathered they think it'll be after our interview this afternoon.'' I wait for her reply and think of possible scenarios I need to prepare myself for, but the response I get was definitely not what I was expecting. I think I've finally pushed her over the edge because what started out to as a little giggle is now full-blown hysterics.

''Of course, it will" giggle, "Christ Christian" laugh. "Fucking finally! Thank sweet Hallelujah Leila finally crawls out of the abyss." She's honestly starting to worry me. I think she's cracked and I'm giving her a look of disbelief.

"Do you not get it?" blink, blink. "This is what I signed for Grey" she says as she punches my shoulder. "But right now, I need a long bubble bath and a few moments to myself."

"uhm…You're not pissed or worried or I don't know…pissed?"

"No" she says deadpan. "We'll deal with it. We'll come up with a plan on how we want to handle it. She's played you well, but she knows fuck all about me. I'm looking forward to this, but we'll talk about it after. I need to get myself ready."

She pushes me aside to stand up and walk towards her bedroom.

_Did I just fall into another dimension? I feel like I'm in the twilight zone._

I'm still a bit dazzled in my kneeling position in front of the couch until her voice brings me out of my confusion.

"I suggest you get yourself together and please let's not wear matching outfits. What the fuck was that all about? Christ, matching outfits is so 70's. Did your mother make you guys do that for your family portraits? That's probably where you got the idea from. It's ridiculous."

That may have been a jab at my mother, but considering what mom's been dishing out, Ana's comment could be considered a compliment in comparison. Which reminds me. I'm going to have to have a chat with mom about what happened this morning.

I have no fucking clue where my mother is coming from, but she's not doing me any favours _protecting me._ Ana's right to stand up for herself because I'm doing a piss poor job of it. Elena, Mom, Mia, and Leila, that's all on me and Ana's the one who's been handling them head on. Unlike me she is not ranting or raving aimlessly just to let off steam, she focuses and uses that energy to form her strategic moves.

Watching her turn into a Valkyrie warrior before my eyes was a fucking turn on and I've been uncomfortably hard since. I'm trying to understand the conundrum of feelings Ana keeps stirring in me.

The woman has balls, and I know my attraction to her is in part her unwavering strength, but another part is a whole other unknown. I compare her to the only other woman I've ever let come near me in my vulnerability and a new realization slowly dawns on me as I study these two women.

Elena has strength, but even in my youth I understood her control was a means to an end. My submission was a study into the world of BDSM harnessing control through discipline. I held no attraction to Elena in my submission. It was sex without affection.

Elena's strength is drawn from forced submission. Ana's strength is never forced. Elena demanded respect as a Dominatrix. Ana would never demand respect from you. She embodies it. Respect is freely given because she gives in equal measure.

I get up and make my way to the bar for a quick shot of something strong before I change for the interview. I know I should be preparing myself for the shit show that this interview will bring out. Soon everyone's going to want to be putting their nose in my business, but instead of working out the quagmire of that shit, all I'm thinking about it is a naked Ana a couple of doors down.

I envision her naked backside leaning over the tub, the contours of her soft body outlined as she reaches a delicate hand to test the waters temperature before she sinks slowly deliciously in.

Yah, the woman has balls alright. Fuck. Ana may not know it, but I do. The balls she's holding are the ones I've just given her; mine.

_That's not all she's got._

Looking down at the tent in my jeans I know I'll have to take another shower to calm myself down…, again. Shooting my drink down, I make my way to my bedroom with the understanding that I need get my priorities straight, and Ana's wellbeing is first on that list.

I'm sitting in the great room, waiting anxiously for Anastasia to come out. I find myself uncharacteristically nervous for this interview. My anxiety's been slowly brewing since I got out of the shower. I feel as if I'm missing something or a bad premonition. Movement in my peripheral vision distracts me from my brooding and I see Ana saunter into the room.

My fuck she doesn't disappoint. Dressed in all white she looks angelic. Her high waist trousers and blouse with wide long sleeves cover her completely yet accentuates her best features elegantly. There's a bridal quality to her outfit that if I envision her holding a bouquet, I'd be inspired to just say 'fuck it', drag her to the nearest courthouse and marry her.

Like a movie reel, I envision the scene play out in front of me. With heart in hand, I tell her my crazy spontaneous idea, then watch her cuff me upside the head with a reproof for being irresponsible to blow off an important interview. And she'd be right. So, I settle with something totally lame.

''Anastasia, you look beautiful. Thank you, again, for doing this.'' I know, right? Totally lame.

Ana looks down at herself questioningly and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm doing this to reach our goals faster, Christian. We need this interview to go as flawlessly as possible, and we both have a part to play." I can see she still has the spark in her eyes from earlier.

''Kate called me while I was getting ready with some inside news. Leila had a filmed a sit-down interview earlier with the team that is doing ours and those assholes plan to air it during the time we are there on live television for the whole world to see. Leila's printed version will be in Seattle Times by tomorrow morning. That's how Kate got wind of it and called to warn me.''

_Fuck me running. This shit hole is a lot deeper than I thought possible._

''Jesus, shit! We'll be essentially walking into a trap.'' Ana nods. ''The only question is, why? What are they trying to achieve aside from sensationalist journalism?'' I question out loud pacing the length of the great room. "There's a hidden agenda there I can almost taste it." My premonition comes full force. Fuck. I just knew it. This interview is going to be live so I need to think quickly on how I can spin Leila's shit in our favour. My mind is whirling with possibilities.

''Kate said the host is someone named Ashley Benson. Are you familiar with her?" I look up at Ana with a questioning look having no clue who Ashley Benson is. "Kate says she's a sneaky bitch and willing to sell her soul to the devil for a good scandal. She's of the same ilk as Ryan Seacrest and Perez Hilton. Ratings for a Christian Grey _secret sex life_ will skyrocket her and the show's popularity.''

''Yah. Well, the bitch has just skyrocketed herself onto my shit-list. I'll need to get my legal team involved." I grumble frustrated.

"Why do you need your legal team?"

"Before I grant an interview to any network, my PR people review the questions and either approve or cross off questions they feel are inappropriate. We draw up legal forms to curb any sensationalism. I hardly ever agree to do these types of interviews in person, so me doing this will boost the networks ratings. The only reason I'm doing this is to showcase en mass our commitment and solidarity as a couple to dispel Leila's rumours. But all this was supposed to be in place before Leila got her word out."

"So, this will work in our favour."

"What do you mean? How can Leila's bullshit hitting the screen be in our favour ?"

''Tell me, will Leila be lying about your time together?''

''What?! I don't fucking know! Her blackmail notes suggested she would so, I would think she'd most likely sing like a canary. Her version may be an exaggerated truth, but the core of her statement will be real.''

''So, there is no chance of slander, only the breach in her NDA? And either the network or Ashley Benson is going to get slapped with some kind of fine. In either situation Christian, we're going to be ok''

"How the fuck is this going to be ok? This interview was to prepare the way for Leila's bullshit. If it's already circulating, this interview could be very well be moot and I'm fucked! I may as well kiss the Japanese deal goodbye."

''Will you calm the fuck down! Christian, I need you to be on top of your game. Stop behaving like three year old on a tantrum You need to shut down whatever rabbit hole your brain is going down, like now.'' Ana snaps at me. "Look at me! This interview is the culmination of all the work we've done this past week, not a preface. We've been putting up a pretty good show, so Leila coming out now won't put a dent into our already solid groundwork.

You'll need to go out on a limb and trust me. The only way this gets fucked up is if we allow it to, and lucky for you, I have invested interest in ensuring what they see out there is some crazy bitch wanting what I have" light bounces off of the ring encasing her ring finger as we wiggles it about. "Follow my lead and we'll be sure to give them a show. After I'm done, the public will cry foul on Leila while you make extra cash from Leila and the networks breach of contract. As for Ashley Benson, she'll be lucky if she can get a job walking dogs after I'm through with her.'' She gives me an almost devilish smile and I can practically see the wheels in her beautiful head turning. Fuck if I don't have another hard on. This woman will be the end of me, she's just so fucking perfect.

_Christ I'm so whipped. She's totally it for me._

**Next will be the interview. Not quite sure when I will post next but I'll try my best to make it sooner rather than later.**

**Ilenka**


	30. The interview Part I

**The update is finally here. I'm sorry for the wait, but it is what it is. This is the first part of the live interview, enjoy.**

**As usual kudos to my beta and co-author for the way this chapter turned out.**

**The Interview**

**Anastasia POV**

The cabbie I hailed down from Christian's parents drove me to the pier near the market, which happened to be walking distance to Escala. In hindsight I imagined it was my father who guided my steps in the direction I am taking now.

I had walked along the pier until I found a secluded spot and allowed my grief the release its' been longing for. My wracking sobs brought me to my knees on that rocky beach as I raised my voice to the heavens screaming at the injustice for taking the only parent I've ever known. A father's love.

In a way, I need to thank Mia for her callous words. I've been holding myself together for so long, keeping my grief deep inside that I didn't realize the pressure I was putting on my psyche. Those four words were the catalyst that pushed against the construct walls of my sanity. Emptying myself along the shores of the Pacific Ocean allowed the light of peace to permeate my soul. A peace that will sustain me and strengthen my purpose.

I make my way to Escala collecting the broken pieces of my mind and with my fathers' love still wrapped around me, I sit quietly in conversation with him. By the time Christian came home, I've already walked through the fires of my grief. Although I don't think I'll ever recover from the loss of my father, I'll live his memory as I rise to a fiercer me.

I'm not naïve to think that I won't have moments of longing whenever I remember my dad. I will forever miss him, but I will not be debilitated by my loss. Every day his life will be remembered, and by damn it will start with me taking control of my life and my company. I'm done catering to the undeserving.

I will fulfil the obligation I made to the Grey's. I can see now how well I was played from the first day I met up with Carrick. The initial plan seemed sound and simple, but to Carrick and Theo's defense, I don't think they know the depth of Christian's past. It's easy to sell something to the unsuspecting when you can't see the fault lines. Still, I don't think I can trust them. This thought saddens me because I truly liked them, but the Grey's, all of them, need to take a step back. Aside from Adele, when all this blows over, she is the one I will miss the most.

As for Christian, well, his actions speak for himself. Despite the crap over the last two weeks, I've learnt a lot and have a good feeling about my future and it doesn't depend on the presence of that man in my life.

My appointment with Franco was a good distraction from the turmoil of this morning. Mindless chatter, crude jokes, cool cucumber compresses for my puffy red eyes and a fantastic head massage was just what I needed to soothe my weary soul. Plus, the man's talent with makeup and brushes magically turns me into someone I don't recognize. He's my own faery god mother who can magically turn me into something surreal. I'm definitely keeping his number when I've come into my own. At least one good thing came out of all this.

The plan I have orchestrated for this afternoons interview is foremost on my mind. Christian assured me his full trust, yet I know how passionately he reacts to the unexpected when it targets his personal life. I need to consistently remind him to put what's happening with us, between us, as a business maneuver. I neither want, nor need Christian _the man_; I need Christian _the CEO_. Keeping Christian 'The Man' in his place among the rest of the Grey family helps me compartmentalize their necessary evil in my life. It's my psychological defense making clear distinctions separating their lot from me.

As we both unbuckle our seatbelts, yet before we exit the car, I quickly grab onto Christian with a final reminder, "Keep to the script Grey. Take my lead and try not to improvise too much. I've got this. Ok?"

"Assuredly Anastasia" he says with trepidation while assisting me out of the car.

We are escorted to the green room to meet the host of this evening show, Ms. Ashley Benson. She, like most typical show hosts, is a very polished and attractive young woman. Her poise shows she takes pride in her physique as her body stance stands out among the crew. She affects a friendly inviting smile, but the look in her eyes belies her welcome. Her smile is more a smirk and her sinister eyes are taunting me with a secret I already know. Kate describes her perfectly. _"The woman screams 'Bitch', Ana. Don't let your guard down. Good luck!"_

''Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey thank you for being here tonight. We're honoured to be the first station you've granted a live interview with. I'd like to extend my special thanks for this opportunity. The world's been all abuzz with your relationship and I look forward to leading the curious with some exciting insight into your lives'' she says with a dazzling smile and handshake. Her hold on Christian's hand with her greeting is a little too long while she barely gives me a sideward glance. It seems there wasn't enough time for her to shake my hand before she went into the details of what the interview is to entail.

_Oh sweetie. Bring it on._

To say that Ms. Benson has an affection for Christian would be an understatement. My return smile is genuine because truly the jokes on her. Her flirting and attempts at subtle seduction are laughable, and I valiantly try to hold my mirth in. I can feel Christian tense beside me, clearly uncomfortable with her attention as he tries to extricate himself from her. My chortle of amusement, turned cough, was enough of a disguise and distraction for Christian to pull himself away. He pulls me closer to him rubbing gentle circles on my back in comfort.

"Ana. Are you ok?"

"Thank you Christian" I say while I pat his chest lightly in reassurance. "Perhaps Ms. Benson, could I trouble you for a glass of water?"

"Yes. Of course."

While Ashley is momentarily occupied, I lean into Christian's ear and whisper words of encouragement.

"Hold your temper Christian. We don't want to show our hand too soon" and I give him a kiss on the cheek for good measure. Instantly I feel him relax beside me. After a few minutes of mindless chit chat we are finally led to the stage where the interview will take place. We are geared up with microphones, the lights adjusted, and the countdown begins. I share a conspirator look with Christian before we simultaneously turn to our host.

_Let the games begin._

''Good evening Seattle. Welcome Live to my show. I'm Ashley Benson and tonight we have some very special guests who's taken time from their very busy schedule to generously sit with us. Tonight, we have Seattle's own elusive billionaire Christian Grey and his lovely fiancé Anastasia Steele. This new and upcoming power couple has created quite a stir in our city, if not the nation, and to put our queries to rest they've agreed to answer some questions.'' The host starts with the fakest smile. Her partiality to Christian is prominent in her body language as is her contempt for me.

_Oh fuck, this is going to be so much fun._

''Anastasia, Christian. Welcome and thank you for being here this evening.''

Christian's displeasure over Ashley's use of his first name is very evident, so to calm him I squeeze the hand that has mine in a death grip. In the short time that we've been together I pride myself having discovered some of Christian's idiosyncrasies and the infinitesimal roll of his eyes tells me our hosts fawning is exasperating him. A small giggle escapes me, I can't help it. This whole scenario is entertaining, so with a genuine smile of my own I return her greeting for the both of us.

''We are glad to be here, Ms. Benson. We're happy to offer your viewers, and the public in general, enough food for fodder to fill their curiosity. We, admittedly, lead very private lives, but we understand with our recent engagement folks seem more obsessively curious about us." I offer her my full on white bright smile. I have no idea where this playfulness is coming from. Perhaps it's my newfound confidence, or, more likely, nervous energy, but whatever it is it's is making me giddy and unsettling our host.

_Did that sound too bitchy, Bitch?_

''Yes. Well, we are all very curious." Sitting taller in her chair while she suggestively crosses her long legs to gain Christian's attention she continues. "For the last six years since Christian's successes vaulted him into the elite world, yet he's never shared any aspect of his private life. In the past the interviews that were allowed were about his company, Grey Enterprise Holdings, or his philanthropic work. I, as many others, find it fascinating that a man so private would grant us this privilege. Don't get me wrong, we are delighted to have you here, but why now? What made you, Christian, change your mind and give the public a glimpse into your previously guarded private life?''

''The answer is simple Ms. Benson. Ana." he raises the hand he is holding to his lips, looks at me lovingly then turns back to Ashley. "Over the last couple of years, I've garnered, unintentionally, my fair share of the media. I grant that my company's success would draw attention, but I never considered it tabloid worthy. I never understood the hype. I'm no different than any other successful businessman. In time I got used to the attention, but the last two weeks it's gotten out of control. I can handle myself, but I won't have Anastasia harassed and mobbed daily. We have our lives to live and as Anastasia said earlier, we hope to answer the questions people have for us so they will, hopefully, give us the opportunity to enjoy our happy time without interference.''

Christian is rubbing soft circles on the back of my hand with his thumb that's both soothing and distracting. It's hard not to feel comfortable with when Christian does this. It feels natural, almost instinctive.

''Well I'm sure you both can appreciate our interest'' she volley's accentuating _'interest'_ with a predatory smile. ''For every public event, we have never seen you with a date then, whoosh, Anastasia comes in and Boom, two weeks later you are engaged. That's quite a surprise, you must admit. Quite the enviable whirlwind romance." wink, "But, let's start from the beginning. Can you share with us how and where you both met?''

Dutifully we recite our well-rehearsed tale of our chance meeting at a London coffee shop in March. My free hand gently strokes the arm my hand is holding demonstrating our devotion for each other as Christian leans over to place a gentle kiss to my temple.

''You make it sound like it was love at first sight.''

''For me it was just that. Imagine every chick flick romance movie that you were compelled to watch, which was the case with me having a little sister, or recite any master poet on the subject, and as sticky sweet as it sounds, that's what happened to me. It may seem incredulous until it happens to you.'' Christian answers looking straight at me and I don't even need to pretend to swoon. Yah. I know. Compartmentalize and all that shit but give me a break. I task any woman to try to be detached when a man like Christian Grey says something like while looking at you adoringly. It's enough to make you come, or at the very least shiver in anticipation and Ashley is not immune to it, nor is she pleased.

''Indeed. Very romantic," Ashely continues with a hint of sarcasm. "So, if you met in March, what took you so long to move to Seattle, Anastasia?''

''Several reasons really. Outside of our discovering each other, we both had obligations to our work. Christian's company is home based in Seattle. I had work obligations of my own in the UK. Despite our desire to be together we both knew the timing was terrible, but we wanted to get to know each other better without outside interference. We may have fallen in love with each other quickly, but we didn't lose our minds."

"Speak for yourself Ana. It was hard for me to leave the day we said goodbye. I had to fight back the urge to kidnap you and fly you home with me." Cue blush as Christian moves a lock of my hair away from my face. I'm getting all starry eyed again and it's frustrating. If we weren't in front of an audience, no less live broadcasting, I'd slap him away. He's wiggling his way into my good graces with this tenderness, and I can't let him do that.

_Fuck! This interview can't end soon enough. Just don't let him get to you Ana. It's all a show. Just a performance!_

''Anastasia, were you expecting a proposal so quickly after your move back to the States? Ana…?'' Ashley probes

I feel Christian chuckle beside me as I realize I had missed something Ashley said. "Oh. Shit. What'd I miss?" I say in a frantic whisper to Christian. He's still chuckling beside me instead of answering me. Rolling my eyes heavenward I bring my attention back to Ashley. "I'm terribly sorry Ms. Benson. I was distracted. Could you repeat your question?"

"Yes" she hisses. "I was just asking if you were expecting Christian to propose to you so quickly." I smirk before I reply knowing the witch isn't appreciating Christian's close attention to me. Her pathetic attempts to divert him from me is falling flat. It's probably not something that's happened to her before and it's shaking her up. Tits and ass may have gotten her the chair she's sitting in, but her wares do little for Christian, much to my pleasure as this interview continues.

''When you're as busy as Christian and I, three months can seem like three days, too soon for a proposal. So, no. I was not expecting a proposal. I had no expectations of him, but goodness wasn't it the epitome of romantic? His proposal was unexpected as it was out of character. Have you seen it? Who am I kidding? It's your job to spot things like that so I'm sure you've seen it by now.

I'm sure for any girl who's ever been proposed to would rightly believe that her proposal was the most fantastical, but for me what makes Christian's proposal meaningful wasn't the ring, or him dropping to one knee under a canopy of stars in front of a crowd of elitist. The one thing that made that moment magical for me was how Christian laid bare his vulnerability, holding his heart in his hand as an offering to me. It wasn't so much a proposal as it was a promise.'' My eyes are glassy as I relive that euphoric moment, but I don't allow myself to get lost in it. I look up to Christian's face in time to see him mouth 'I love you.'

Blushingly I turn my attention back to Ashley who is clearing frustrated with the way this interview is going. I have no idea what she was expecting, but our display of intimacy was not it. If she only knew. Then, call me a mind reader or whatever, but I already know what her next question is going to be. Before she could take her next breath to ask, I beat her to the punchline. "No, Ms. Benson. I am not. Your face is giving you away and I believe you're the type of person who'd be bold enough to ask a very delicate, not to mention intrusive, question."

The woman doesn't even pretend to be embarrassed. She simply shifts in her seat and lifts an inquiring brow. I answer her with a look of my own, daring her.

_This is live T.V. Bitch and everyone's watching you. You want to play chicken? I'm game._

Christian sits beside me with a confused look as his head moves from me to Ashley then back again.

Feeling the pressure, she's the first to break, "Very well Ana…" she sighs.

"Ms. Steele."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, Ms. Benson, is Ms. Steele."

"Y-yes. Of course," she says clearing her throat embarrassed and a bit annoyed. "There's been speculation surrounding Christian's startling proposal. Could it be because you are…or will be…expecting soon?"

"No." If there was any expectation that I'd expand further she's not getting one. I maintain my gaze on her, expressionless and impassive.

_Live T.V. Go on. I double dare you._

She tries to laugh off my challenge, but her eyes tell me she's not pleased. ''You got me there, Anastasia.'' Another fake smile ''But let's be honest. You're as big of a mystery as Christian is. You're essentially a no-name who's been parachuted into the limelight. It all just seems so contrived."

It's like a wild west showdown. Christian and I on one side, Ashley Benson on the other, both sides waiting for the other to twitch. So, in the spirit of moving this thing along I decide to take a bite, "Is there a question there Ms. Benson?" Another pregnant pause.

_Tread carefully Ashley Benson. Very carefully._

"We know so very little about you" she says "aside from what's already circling in public records. You graduated from Cambridge last year, impressive by the way. You're nineteen yet hold a degree from one of the most prestigious universities in the world. How did you manage that?''

_Seriously?_

Not showing my exasperation to such a stupid question, I cross my legs making my body lean more into Christian. I know I'm taunting her, but she makes it too easy for me seeing her reaction to these small intimate gestures. I know what she's trying to do. Her questions are baiting trying to paint me as some teenage youngster whose arts and allurements landed The Christian Grey. If she only knew.

"I'm no different from any other student with a strong sense of purpose Ms. Benson. It's a combination of hard work, laser focus, and lots and lots of coffee. By providence it was this coffee shop where I first met Christian." I give Christian a beatific smile.

''I won't lie. When you want something bad enough Ms. Benson, you make the sacrifices to reach your goal. It was no walk in the park, getting my degrees that's for sure. But with the right motivation and devoted dedication anyone can achieve success. Many have done it before me."

''Ana. Don't downplay your achievements." Christian interrupts. "Anastasia is by far, one of the cleverest people I've ever met in my life. Most people are fooled by her youth and looks, but in truth Ana surpasses most in her age range with her confidence and maturity. She has a good grasp on business, a remarkable work ethic, she's dedicated with a sharp eye for detail. These are the characteristics that made me fall in love with her.'' He looks at me with what exactly? Admiration? Respect? If I didn't know better, I would bet it was love. It's a good look. It's one that's believable. He's a good salesman, I'll give him that.

''Just the other day my grandfather told me privately not to underestimate my woman. In his opinion Ana will shine much brighter in her chosen field than I. What most people don't know about Ana is that she pushed herself hard to shorten the timeline attaining her degrees. By taking on an unprecedented workload, she was able to cut her four-year degree to two. She was able to achieve what I didn't.''

In amazement I look disbelieving at Christian. "Really? Theo said that about me?"

The compliment Christians grandfather made was surprising as well as empowering. Despite what I think about them, I must admit the Grey men know their shit, so to get an accolade like that, indirectly, makes me feel proud.

"Yes. Gramps said that about you. He adores you Ana" he says chucking my chin with a smirk. "A bit of a jab to my male ego, but truer words have never been spoken. His compliment makes me feel proud knowing I've secured her hand.'' And to my utter surprise he leans down and kisses me on the lips.

Instinctively I jerk myself away from him only to remind myself that this type of PDA would work in our favour whilst on live broadcast, so I cover up my faux pas and give his lips a quick playful peck. I keep the act rolling and raise my hand to gently caress his cheek before Christian continues speaking to Ashley whilst keeping his eyes on me.

''The stigma of a Harvard dropout still follows me even after all these years, despite my successes." Turning his attention back to Ashley he continues, "I don't condone dropping out of school, but I did it because I knew my idea was ground-breaking and time was of the essence. I knew I had to act quickly to get my idea in motion either before someone else thought of it or self-doubt settled in. The idea, the timing, the contacts; it was a perfect storm. I'm one of the lucky ones being able to achieve my dream, but I also know I didn't do it alone. I had a strong support system and hardworking employees.''

The interview continues at what feels like a sloth's pace. We've been sitting here for a while, and still no sign of Leila's release. I'm wondering if maybe Kate got the dates confused or something. It's neither here nor there, but if it's going to happen, I'd just like to get it over with. This song-and-dance is seriously grating on my nerves.

After a few more mundane questions about our hobbies, etcetera Ashley gets this devilish glint in her eyes. After Christian dispels the gay rumors, talk about a dumb ass question, she squares her shoulders in prelude to her 'piece de resistance'.

''I do apologize if the subject of your sexuality makes you feel uncomfortable Christian. It was necessary to establish an interesting claim we received early this morning. Are you familiar with a Leila Williams?" _Ah…finally. There it is_. "She claims she was in a secret relationship with you a little while ago. Of course, we didn't believe her at first, but she surprisingly provided us proof. She forwarded a very intriguing video statement, and since you're both conveniently here, we thought to share that with you.''

The bloody woman is salivating like a bitch in heat. This is a reporter's wet dream. It's THE scandal, not to mention opportunity, of a lifetime which would presumably skyrocket her career. Shit for brains obviously didn't run the tape past legal what with all the imagined lights and dollar signs. Little does she know that just outside the studio are bailiff's waiting to serve her and the network the moment this interview is finished. _Oh, the irony_.

Our attention is drawn to the screen that comes alive, and although I get a rush of nervousness, beside me I can feel Christian seriously freaking out. To the camera he's got a perfect poker face, but the numbness in my hand from his hardened grip tells me differently. I turn to my fiancé trying to ease his fears giving him a little squeeze of reassurance. He needs to snap out of his stupor because Ashley Benson just handed me her ass on a silver platter.

''Christian. This is Ms. Williams. Do you know her?" from the corner of my eye I see Ashley sporting a smug expression. Enjoy it while you can sweetheart.

''I do." Christian faces me and places another kiss on my lips before we turn back to face Ashley.

If Ashley had half a brain, she would stop the video, but I guess half a brain is in short supply. Neither Christian or I are giving her the reaction she was looking for and turning her smug expression into doubt. The video continues and the image of Ms. Leila Williams comes to life in all her pathetic 'glory'.

Leila tries to sell her story of a discarded ex-lover, laying it on thick with dramatical tears as she highlights Christian and her sordid affair. She drones on how she was so in love with him, that she conceded to all of Christian's demands, signing a contract of silence through an NDA and engaging with him in BDSM play. She continues her words of woe portraying herself as a victim, of being used and tossed aside for his latest exploit. Her final parting words were directed to me offering her advice and a warning.

''Anastasia, I know that this interview may not be the best way to reach out to you, but it was my only opportunity. I have tried numerous times to contact you, but the messages I sent must've been monitored because I never received your reply. Sir puts on a façade that is easy to fall in love with. I'm a good example of that. I'm a strong adult woman who will heal from this experience, but you're still so young. Don't let him ruin your life. Run as fast as you can before it's too late.''

The video ends. The screen goes black as silence permeates the room. Ashley turns her gaze from the darkened screen to Christian and I waiting. Who am I kidding? This is live T.V. The whole country is waiting for our response.

**Second part will be posted soon, I promise **

**Stay safe.**

**Laters, Ilenka**


	31. The interview Part II

**As promised here is the second part of that shit show of an interview. Enjoy.**

**Christian POV**

**Sunday 19 May 2019**

From the moment Ana and I sat walked into this studio, our host was already playing us. Her flirtatious posturingto me and her blatant nonchalance attitude toward Ana was not only offensive, it was annoying. I can almost hear the death-toll marking the end of her journalistic career. You can bet if I have my way, (and I usually do), the closest Ashley Benson will get to a career in journalism will be delivering newspapers door to door.

_Christ! You would think that she'd take the hint and act more professionally. This is a live broadcast for fucksake!_

We've been about twenty minutes into the interview and so far, Ashley has yet to ask a question from the approved list. The questions she does pose have been divisive targeting Ana or me individually. Her goal, I'm assuming, is stir up shit between Ana and I, but her plan is failing miserably. As per Ana's plan, her and I are en pointe. So far, so good.

I've got to give Ana credit for keeping her cool. Despite all that's happened this morning, what with the blowout at Grey House, she's an absolute rock star. Ashley is laying it on thick with her suggestive body signals and facial expressions toward me. If her end goal is to make Ana jealous, or get a reaction from her, then Ashley really is an idiot. Ana's non reaction to her every attempt is baffling her while it pisses me the fuck off.

_Jesus Bitch. Ana's made of stronger metal than you. There really is no competition and you're efforts to attract me are a waste of our valuable time. Just throw in the towel and get on with it already._

I've never been a patient man. My dropping out of Harvard is a good example of that. I just didn't have the patience to sit through the classes knowing I'm wasting valuable time. I already possessed the knowledge I needed to get my business plan in motion. It's not that I don't value higher education. I do. But I also believe that _time _is of the essence. I knew my business plan was going to work, and I knew I had to act on it quickly. So sitting here, waiting for the inevitable, is sheer torture, but watching Ana work this bitch is bloody fucking amazing.

It's like watching a game of tennis. Ashley sends volley after volley of insipid questions to which Ana has an efficient answer. My head moves back and forth watching them rally. Ashley serves, Ana returns and takes point. Still, like a glutton for punishment Ashely pushes forward manipulating each question toward her big reveal that is yet to come. And the longer we are kept here the more irritated I become.

Like a bad script, I can read Ashley's scheme easily. In her effort to create discord between Ana and I, the stage would be set for Leila's portion of the show. Essentially, she'd cast me as a philandering rake, playing on the affections of one woman only to throw her off for a vibrant more aspiring one. Her scheme is so pathetic, it's nauseating.

Then the moment we've all been waiting for arrives. Ashley throws down her cards, the lights dim as Leila's video bursts to life.

_And there she is folks. The down-trodden Leila Williams. _

I had to blink a few times to be sure the woman on the video is in fact Leila. The tape is grainy like an old throw-back VHS, yet the heroine portrayed here is nothing like the Leila I had contracted so long ago. Leila needed to add lustre to her poor circumstances by re-creating herself. Had this Leila on the video showed up on my doorstep as a potential sub, she wouldn't have made it past the threshold, let alone secure a contract. Her hair, that was once a shiny mahogany colour, is now a flat bedraggled tangled braided mess. Her face wore lines of despair and her eyes, though 'sad' seemed calculating.

_Jesus H. Christ, how did I not know this woman was so deranged?_ _ Not that I had conversations with any of my subs. God, I'm a fucking idiot._

Hindsight is indeed 20/20. What I had not noticed before is as clear as day to me now. The long list of subs past, each contracted to fill a selfish void, could never measure up to the total of who Anastasia is and what she's inadvertently helping me to see. Those women, the likes of Leila and Susannah, see only what I wanted them to see, a shadow of a man full of banal commands and carnal pleasure.

Ana, in her quiet way, has shown me that relationships can exist and I can actually have one with her. Despite the superficial façade we're portraying for the masses, the very fact that I trust her, without a playroom contract and be involved in my everyday life is a relationship. With all my fuckups and foibles, she understands me on a level deeper than anyone I've ever known. Yet Ms fuck-wad Benson here is trying to peg Ana as some kind of gold digger instead of the miracle that she is. What a fucking joke!

Meanwhile, Jekyll Leila waxes lyrical of our 'affair'. Portraying herself as a naïve victim to a heartless pervert who enticed her with false promises for an imagined future in the lap of luxury. Fucking delusional bullshit. The only truth in her statement was the fact that we did I do know her and we did shit together. Fuckmates don't count as _relationship. _I know the distinction now.

I'm barely holding on to my sanity watching this bullshit play out. The only thing keeping me from going nuclear is the hold I have on Ana's hand. Every so often she gives me an occasional squeeze as a reminder to hold steady and hang on. Who would've thought that this little slip of a woman, (who's maybe a hundred and five pounds, if that, soaking wet?), has become the cornerstone to my existence, my future. As incensed as I am, I take Ana's cue and remain still because as Ana has promised these bitches are going down.

The video ends the air thick with tension, yet Ashley, in all her wisdom, sits on the edge of her seat looking expectantly at Anastasia like a kid in a candy store. She's poised for a reaction, excited to at last achieve success in opening a renowned celebrity's closet full of skeletons, yet the outcome is met with silence and calm indifference.

And this non reaction does not sit well with her. At all.

Earlier this afternoon when Ana proposed her plan on how we would handle the interview, she forecasted several scenarios and probable deliveries based on what we knew of Ashley Benson. Ashley was relatively new to the scene having worked with smaller networks, yet within a short time period she's become a rising star in the communications television industry. Although we weren't able to get her full background check in time, through Ana's contacts in advertising she placed a few strategic calls with noteworthy connections, revealing interesting facts about Ms Ashley Benson. Apparently, Ms Benson's claim to fame had less to do with her journalistic achievements and more to do with her rather talented and unique '_oral'_ skills.

The question I have in my mind is how the fuck did my PR Team drop the ball on this? Marleen and the entire PR team are going to get the height of shit come Monday morning. Why would they arrange a live broadcast with a less than stellar network whose host is nothing more than a skank? I was about to cancel the whole thing and let my PR team handle the fall out, when Ana convinced me of her plan on how we could use this mishap to our advantage.

Armed with our own secret weapon on Ashely Benson, Ana was able to tactically spin whatever deceptions portrayed during the live telecast to our favour. With our steady minds and quiet demeanours, we could walk out of this interview as the pained party. Like a bad tragedy, we would be the adoring couple whose crazy stalker was exposed through shoddy journalism.

I look over to Ana and send her a silent thank you for doing this for me. For being so strong and absolutely brilliant throughout this shit storm. And while her support and strength are real, the connection I felt yesterday is gone completely. I'm devastated to see within the depths of her eyes a barrier between us, and I know my greatest challenge is yet to come. I only hope that she will give me a chance to gain her trust as she has gained mine.

Our silent conversation is broken when Ana releases her gaze to turn to Ms Benson. The twit is still sitting upright waiting, and yet, Ana and I keep our vigil. The cameraman off to the side is frantically waiving his arms in a rolling motion for Ashley to move this interview along. Clearing her throat, which fails to hide her giddiness, she says, ''Well. That was some something wasn't it? Would any of you care to comment?'' Although she's addressing us both, her pointed look to Ana isn't lost on me.

_Oh, Bitch. You have no idea what you're walking into, but by all means…_

Ana gives me a reassuring smile before diverting her attention back to our snarky host.

''And what comment would you be looking for Ms Benson?'' Ashley's face falls as she clearly underestimated Ana. But to her defence, everyone always underestimates Ana. ''I can think of several comments on your handling of this interview. Shall I comment on your pitiable fawning over my fiancé since the moment we walked into this studio? Shall I comment on your vain attempts to discredit me to the public during a live broadcast?" Shocked silence ensues as Ashley's face turns beet red either from embarrassment or anger, but I don't give a flying fuck.

_Fuck I love it when Ana's on a roll._

''No. Not one of those?" Ana continues. "Ah. I see. You want to know my thoughts on the clip you just showed us?'' Ms. Benson, slowly coming to realize her error in judgement, nods.

''Of course, you do. Truthfully, I'm very ashamed and disappointed.'' _Wait, what? _Alarm bells start ringing in my head. _Was this part of the plan?_ _Oh, Fuck! Maybe she's decided she's had enough of my bullshit and is throwing me under the bus. _

I'm shitting stones and practically breaking out into a cold sweat imagining the unimaginable until I hear her next words.

''Ms William is a perfect example of how so many women willingly choose to embarrass themselves over a man, and for what? Broken liaisons are as common as a fart after eating a bowl of beans. Every woman in the world has experienced, in one way or another, being crossed in love so I can empathise with her pain, but to go to such lengths to disparage a man's character because she feels hard done by takes her vendetta to an extreme."

Ana pauses for a moment to sigh out a breath of exasperation.

"I. Love. Christian. Warts and all. He's been honest and forthright since the first day I met him in that coffee shop. For the love of God, just look at the man!" she says as she gesticulates with her free hand toward my person. I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment but stay fixated to Ana. "I'm not naïve to think that a young, very successful and painfully handsome gentleman wouldn't leave a trail of broken hearts. And I'd be foolish to believe that Ms Williams will be the last to try to sway me away from him. I love him. I would think having to put up with this debacle of an interview, you would have at least come to that conclusion Ms Benson."

That's my girl. I'm so proud as fuck. Ana is just so fucking unbelievable so help me God, I'm going to truly make her mine.

Ashley sensing her interview is spiralling out of control tries desperately to salvage the situation. ''But what can you say about the secrecy and NDA's? Did you sign one too when you first met Christian, Anastasia?''

I see Ana about to reply but I've really had enough with this charade and mentally borrow my balls back from Ana to put this bitch in her place.

"I believe Ana had already stipulated how she would like you to address her Ms Benson."

"My apologies Ms Steele" Ashley stutters out, but Ana's face is immovable.

_You are so not forgiven you stupid woman._

"Christian fiercely protects his privacy, Ms Benson, and brandishing his private life like it was a circus show is really inappropriate." Ana has set the pace for our rebuttal and following her cues I step in.

''Ms Benson." I wait until I have her attention. "As we are running this _interview _live, I want to apologise to you Anastasia." I turn to face Ana without losing sight of our host. "Our private life shouldn't be anyone's business but ours and I'm really sorry my past is being thrown in your face so forcefully. For Ms. Williams to resort to such drastic measures to gain my attention, and for this network to blatantly run their '_proof'_ without my consent speaks more of their character than mine.''

''Christian. You don't need to apologise for having a past. I don't blame Ms. Williams for feeling angry or hurt. I get that. But this networks infringement on your private life is ridiculous. Whatever that video was, it has no effect on me. You're stuck with me love." she says as she leans in and kisses me lightly on the lips.

_Wow. I know that was for show, but damn that kiss felt good. Her small gesture gives me the assurance I need to keep me grounded._

I turn back to Ashley, (who's looking like a fish out of water), in an effort to wrap up this sham of an interview.

''As Ana has already addressed, I'm a very private person Ms Benson. NDA's, or for the novice, a Non- Disclosure Agreement, are in place for a reason. As a journalist yourself, I'm surprised of your questioning the use of them. It's not uncommon that many high-profile people, all over the world, utilize them in one form or another. I'm just a businessman who has a right, as we all do, to our privacy. NDA's are used to protect that privacy as well as my security. Ms Williams is not only in breach of her NDA but also in defamation of my character."

''Are you denying your involvement with Leila Williams?" Ashley interrupts. "Her video was quite explicit with the kind of relationship you two engaged in." I think Ashley knows the gig is up and she's grasping at straws. Desperate people make desperate and often unwise decisions.

''Ms Benson, I wasn't finished speaking so if you will allow me to finish my statement. I am not denying a past with Ms Williams, only her perspective to that relationship. Ours was of a short duration and ended over a year ago. We met through a mutual acquaintance."

''I'm assuming since Ms Williams revelation is in direct infringement of her NDA you would be seeking legal action against her?" Ashley asks looking almost outraged.

''Of course. Any person in my position would. When Ana made her first public appearance by my side, I started receiving threatening notes from Ms Williams. She was blackmailing me to leave Anastasia, and if I didn't, she would go to the press about our relationship. I don't respond well to blackmail, nor would I let anyone dictate my life. In the end, Ms Williams gained nothing but embarrassment and a lawsuit.

But, to give you a better understanding to the depth of Ms Williams psychosis, a few weeks before I introduced Ana to the world, my security team discovered evidence of Ms. Williams stalking me. Under advisement it was strongly suggested that Ms Williams unhealthy obsession could jeopardize Ana's safety. I felt compelled to protect Ana by keeping our relationship hidden, but the physical distance was difficult and our desire to be together, to start our lives as a couple, outweighed the challenges of people like Leila Williams. Besides, Ana can clearly hold her own and she's not one to hide away from anything." I say as I look over to Ana lovingly and if I thought that last bit would put a muzzle on Ashley, I was sorely mistaken.

''You masterfully sidestepped the part of your BDSM involvement. Is Ms Williams statement true regarding your intimate preferences, and is Ms Steele in the lifestyle as well?"

This woman really is as dumb as fuck. She's tenacious, and like a dog with a bone, she won't give it up. She has no sense of self-preservation as she continues to shovel her career grave deeper and deeper.

''Good Lord, Ms. Benson did you not hear a word of what Christian just told you? What kind of a journalist are you to be asking such an inappropriate and invasive question? What we do behind closed doors is nobody's business but ours.'' Ana steps in irritated with an eye roll.

''On the contrary Ms Steele. You both are very public figures and a lot of people, mostly young couples, look up to you, model you. So, if you participate in some sort of alternative lifestyle, we, the public, have a right to know. It's the price of fame Ms Steele.''

And Ashley's death toll rings. She fucking walked right into it. Ana is absolutely fucking brilliant. I was wondering how she was going to reel Ashley in, but fuck she managed it perfectly. Match point Steele.

_God, I love this woman!_

''Is it indeed Ms Benson." The evil gleam in Ana's eyes tells me she's going to hand Ashley her ass. Fuck this is awesome.

''Before I answer your question, perhaps, you'd entertain a few questions of my own for your viewers. I think that's only fair; don't you agree?" Without waiting for her permission Ana pushes forward. "Tell me, Ms Benson, there's a bit of a rumour going around on how you were able to successfully attain the coveted position you currently hold. Getting your own show in such a short period of time is impressive.

My sources tell me you have quite a list of talents. Your work is renowned through your genuine journalistic expertise as well as through your well-placed contacts. Contacts which, I understand, you've acquired during your internship experience. It's through these contacts that you are able to put your application on the top of the pile for consideration.

You see, your show has the uncanny ability to win nominations for the much sought after, high profile interviews. Interviews such as this, for example. I'm told that some of those said 'interviewees', or those whose position approves the network for the said interview, required some _convincing _of your oral capabilities, intonation, inflection and the like. It was implied that in order for you to win these nominations, you spent a portion of your application on your knees, as the case may be. Is that true?"

_Hoe-lee. Fuck._

"Bluntly put, Ms Benson, if BJ's can bring you to this level of success, you must have some tips for your viewers. That's impressive knowledge that should be shared. Something we career-driven women can model up to. Could you perhaps give your audience some insight to your technique?

I, personally, don't adhere to that style. I'm more of the hard work get'er done type of gal. I believe experience gained through volunteer work in your field of choice or working within the various programs and charities in ones' community is more my avenue to success. Networking works well too. You know going to conferences meeting key speakers, asking questions like 'what inspired you' and so forth. I believe these methods build a strong dossier and it's by far the better route to building one's career. But, as you say, I am young."

I try. I try very hard to keep a straight face and NOT burst into laughing hysterics from shock. The room has gone deathly quiet. Almost every face is as red as a ripe tomato, either from holding their breath in anticipation of Ashley's come-back, or like me, trying desperately to hold in the guffaw that is bursting to come out.

Despite the varying faces of red the most comical is Ashley's. Now there's a face you'd want to take a picture of. Mouth agape, eyes wide, eyebrows raised up into her hairline and her face pale as chalk with splotches of red patches. It's oddly Dalmatian-esk, only with red spots instead of black. I also think she's going to pass out if she doesn't take a deep inhale soon.

With an expression more pitying Ana continues.

"I suppose we all need to work with the choices we have when we see that fork in the road. There are always options. Some may lead you to your career goal faster, but at what cost and when does that cost become a habit, a way of life?"

''Excuse me?'' Ashley asks offended and squirming in her seat seemingly flustered being put in the uncomfortable spotlight.

Ana sighs shaking her head in exasperation. ''Well, as you pointed out, just a few moments ago," her pity for this woman now replaced with indignation, "you are as much a public figure as Christian or I. That being said, if you want us to drop our pants, so to speak, as our host, you drop yours first.'' Ana finishes with a smirk.

The silence stretches around the studio waiting for Ashley's next move. She's just now coming to the realization the depth of her fuck-up. Ana has expertly turned the tables on her, and she knows her future is dismal. Ana's next delivery is the final nail in Ashley's coffin.

''Just as I thought. **Christian fiercely protects his privacy as is his, and every other human in existence, their right. Brandishing his private life was a breach of contract Ms Benson. We agreed to this interview based on the networks' reputation of respected journalism and professionalism. What transpired here**__**felt more like an episode from Jerry Springer! We aren't sensationalist people. We are a couple in love who came here today with an honest intent to share that journey, not to showcase controversial and provocative aspects of a person's intimate, private life. **

**Since it's clear this **_**interview **_**has no intention of upholding any semblance of integrity and is completely inept as a network of respectable journalism, I think we're done.**'' Cue mic drop. Literally.

Ana and I start unclipping the microphones off our shirts while Ashley, in a desperate attempt of salvaging any self-respect starts to apologise, but I cut her off before she can continue.

"Journalism 101 Ms Benson. Do your homework and be sure the facts are solid BEFORE you try to ruin people's lives and reputations." I rise and assist Ana from the couch kissing her lightly on the lips for good measure as we turn to leave. All the while the camera is still rolling live.

As we leave the studio, I give a curt nod to the waiting bailiff's and watch them make their way into the studio.

I'm on an adrenaline rush. My hearts been pounding since Ashley's take down, and I'm riding on an 'Ana high'. Ana's plan on spinning Leila's video and Ashley's scandalous ploy played out better than I ever thought it would.

I was on edge during the entire session. I had never, since the day I established myself as a Dominant, had I ever ceded control until today. Ana asked me to trust her and thank God I did. I can only imagine the spectacle it would have been had I handled the situation. My version would be more like Captain America telling The Hulk to go 'smash', and the aftermath of that cluster fuck would've been unsalvageable.

I have no idea how to thank Dad for bringing Ana into my life. Fuck, if I didn't think I was falling in love with her before this interview, I'm more certain than ever of it now. Thinking of Ana and a possible, even hopeful, future direct my thoughts to this morning and how close I was to losing her.

_I will not allow mom and Mia ruin the already fragile relationship I have with Ana. They seriously need to be schooled._

I turn toward Ana to thank her for a well-executed plan and congratulate her on her foresight when I see she's slumped in her seat, eyes closed with silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

_What the hell happened? Oh Christ! What the fuck did I do. Shit. _

I run over the events in my mind before, during and after the interview. Scene after scene flash before me as I try to find anything that would explain what may have triggered her tears, but I'm coming up blank. Perhaps this is the meltdown I was expecting from earlier this morning.

_But she said she was fine. Clearly, she's not fine. Fuck. I'm such a fucked-up selfish ass. _

She may be the strongest person I have ever come across, but she is only human and I think she was lying, shutting herself off for the sake of the interview. Now that it's done all that hurt must be coming to the surface.

_Trust a woman to never tell you what's really going on in their mind._

I immediately unfasten my seatbelt and scoot closer to her, gently taking both of her hands into mine. They're cold, damp and trembling.

''Ana, baby, what happened? Why are you crying? You were fucking awesome back there. You absolutely rocked that interview. What's made you so upset?''

She slowly withdraws her hands from mine to wipe away those stray tears. Seeing Anastasia crying is shattering pieces of the hard barnacles surrounding my heart. I want her to be happy and the small efforts I've made are not enough to demonstrate how much I truly care.

''I'll be fine in a moment, Christian" gasp, hiccup. "It's just been a really…" hiccup, "emotional taxing few days and I'm so, so incredibly tired, physically and mentally" she sighs, "also I think I'm getting a migraine. My brain feels like it's going to explode out of my head.'' I so desperately want to wrap my arms around her, to console her, but I'm not sure if she'll let me. I've had those type of migraines before and they're debilitating.

Reaching out oh so carefully, I gently cup her head in my hands to gently massage her head focusing putting firm but controlled pressure on her temples, the back of her skull then neck area. Her muscles are taunt and stiff.

_Christ! I need to call in a masseuse for her. This tension is insane._

"Taylor. Find me a mobile masseuse who can come to Escala in the next hour."

This interview must have pulled her last reserves on what must've been a hell of a day for her. First my family and then Ashley Benson. My girl needs a break from all my shit and I need to take care of her.

''Ana, I'm truly sorry for having piled so much on you. You've been such a rock for me, and I think it's about time I stepped up to the plate. Please. Let me help you relieve your tension.''

Ana looks up at me sharply.

_What? What did I say?_

"Oh fuck. No. Not like that. That's not what I meant Ana," _although around you it's not far from my mind, _"I know you think I'm a complete ass, believe me, I'm beginning to see why you'd think that, but I honestly just want to help you. We've both been put on the chopping block these past few weeks, you more than I with my family and bullshit, but if you let me, I have an idea that'll guarantee you down time. It works for me especially when I'm overwhelmed or feel over loaded." I'm practically begging her when I ask "Ana. Please I want to help you."

She pulls my hands away from her head but doesn't let them go as I expected her to. Rather, she rests her weary head onto my chest and shoulder sighing deeply.

''Fine, Christian fine. I will ignore your last innuendo, but just to be clear – keep dreaming.'' She giggles ''tell me what you have in mind for down time. The masseuse idea is a good start. What else?''

''I was thinking along the lines of a spa experience, starting with the masseuse and then some comfort food. I'll get Gail to make us something nostalgic and not necessarily healthy.'' She giggles at that, which makes me smile. I recall the times when Mia felt overly taxed after a hard term or finishing a difficult assignment, I'd treat her to a day at the spa and shopping. Those were her go-to although I'm wise enough to not suggest shopping to Ana. More than once she pointed out how she hates shopping so maybe a spa day in the comfort of our own home followed by a fun meal could be just the thing. Besides, if we're home, we can talk, and I have so much to tell her.

''That sounds divine especially the 'comfort of our own home' part. Typically, when I get migraines like this, I grab my camera, drive somewhere outside the city and get lost in the views of nature." She raises her head from my chest and asks quietly "do you think it would be possible for me to get away for a day or two? After the engagement announcement, and that episode we just left behind, I know we're going to get swarmed with the press, more than usual." She lays her head back on my chest, and the feeling is so comforting that I rest my head on hers hugging her closer. "It'll be a zoo for us for some time" she continues, "I just wish I could disappear somewhere secluded. I need sanctuary. Just some time to myself to shut out the rest of the world."

I'm not stupid to think that I'm not part of that 'shutting out'. I know after this morning she'll want to shut out the entire Grey family, but unfortunately for her I can't let her do that. Not with me at least. I'm going to be sticking to her like white on rice. Fuck, if she'd let me, I'd make that attachment for eternity, but only if she lets me. My chances are slim to none right now, I know, but damned if I'm not determined to make it so.

Although disappearing into the void sounds like a good idea, I also know that it's not the best course of action especially after the bomb that was blown on live television. But it's plain as day that Ana needs a little time to just breathe. Who am I kidding? I need time away.

_Just a few days getaway should be ok. I'd like to stay close to home in case something comes up... Wait…Eureka!_

I can have my yacht ready in no time. We can sail to Bainbridge Island and spend some time there and stay overnight on The Grace. That would give us ample time to relax and I can have Anastasia all to myself.

_Sometimes I surprise myself at how brilliant I can be._

''Hey. I think I've just come up with the perfect idea.'' I suggest. I feel so ecstatic with my plan, that Ana lifts her head to look up at me curiously, if not a bit drowsily.

_Fuck. Yah. I need to get her out of here soon. _

''What do you think of going back to the penthouse, pack some clothes for a couple of days and sail away?"

"Seriously?"

"Yah."

"Like that 80's Styx song?" Fuck. She's adorable.

"Well. No, but good catch. That song wasn't on my mind when I got the idea, but it's appropriate if you think about it" I chuckle.

"Go on," she encourages.

"While we get ready, I'll have my yacht, The Grace, stocked with food and other essentials, enough for a few days and we can sail to Bainbridge Island. There are a few gentle hikes I'd like to show you. You could take your hobby in hand and take a few photos of the area. You can be one with nature and enjoy the quiet solitude. Very monastic. It's the best I can do on short notice. No one will bother us on the Sound or Bainbridge. We can just fall off the face of the Earth. No press. We can turn our cell phones off. There's a radio on the boat if an emergency does arise, but on the whole it'll be just us and the wonderful views. What do you think?'' I give her my best award-winning smile. It usually works with the ladies, though Ana is not your typical lady. She's pretty resilient to my charms, but I'm holding out hope she'll agree in any case.

Her instant reaction to my smile is a sarcastic brow lift. Then, she scrunches her adorable nose and starts laughing. _God, she is the most fascinating creature. _Wait. What is so fucking funny? I was going for seductive and charming not comedy. _Bloody hell. I suck at this._

''Uh. Ana. Are you ok? Are you having another meltdown, because for the life of me I don't see anything remotely funny in what I just proposed.'' Fuck my luck if I don't fall for the one woman who doesn't swoon at the sight of me. I'm bloody cursed, I know it.

''Sorry…" giggle "sorry, Christian. You're just so transparent.'' She giggles again. ''Please. You, me, alone on the ocean..." laugh, "that's quite the romantic set up. I'm sure the idea would charm the underwear off of any girl, but I'm not that girl.''

I feign exasperated surprise and gasp, ''you offend me Ms Steele. That was not my intention at all.'' _Lying through your teeth and she knows it dumb ass_. ''But seriously Ana. Despite the innuendos, I swear I won't try any funny shit. The last few weeks have culminated us into this. You, dealing with fucking everything that I, and my family, have been throwing at you. And me… for… well, fuck. There's just so much fucking stress with GEH and my family and worrying about you…" I give her a sidelong look "Don't try to sell me the 'I'm fine' bullshit either Ana. I know you're upset and tired and I want to seriously give you something that you enjoy doing, but I want you to do it with me for two reasons.

Like it or not, we're engaged and we said whatever we do, we do it together. I need this time with you as much as you need it for yourself. So, what do you say? Would you agree to Come Sail Away with Me, Ana?'' I smirk.

She gives me a bright smile. ''Sorry for being so sceptical Christian. You're absolutely right, we do need to be together. Your idea for a sea getaway sounds fantastic, and if you can arrange it, I think we should do it. Would you be fine piloting the yacht by yourself because I'd be useless if you need help?''

''Useless, my ass. I'm sure there's nothing you can't handle Ana. We're not going far so I think I can handle it. Get ready to forget the world and relax, I've got this'' wink.

Now I'm practically giddy, and I don't do giddy, but two days alone with Anastasia have me bursting with excitement.

**Hope we were able to do this part justice **

**I will try to update sooner rather than later, but I think it will take some time. I'm rethinking some parts of my original plan for this story so those future chapters will need a huge rewrite to make this story flow better and more interesting.**

**Stay safe and laters.**

**Ilenka**


	32. What were you thinking, Grace?

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the delay but real life really has been to hectic as of late. I hope this long chapter will make up for the wait. I'm not sure when the next update will be and while I do have some chapters prewritten it takes even longer to edit them to make the story flow the way it should.**

**As usual I don't own anything and me and my partner in crime Ro are just having fun with the charaters.**

**Carrick POV**

_Bloody fucking nuts!_

That's what's happening to me. I'm going bloody nuts. My disappointment in both Grace and Mia is an understatement.

_Jesus Christ I can't believe those two. Mia, I can deal with, but Grace. Who the fuck is this woman? She's a brilliant doctor, but Christ where the fuck is her insecurity coming from? And why am I swearing like a sailor?_

The morning started off well enough, despite Mia's sullenness. Once the conversation shifted toward wedding planning, Theo and I retired to my study. Adele is nothing short of ecstatic and event planning is Grace's forte. Grace's remarks after Christian's proposal last night gave me the impression she was thawing toward Ana. I mistakenly felt confident leaving her and Christian into our wives' capable hands. Why is Grace hell bent in creating discord and division?

Returning to my study after witnessing Adele's set down, Theo and I remain stunned each within our own thoughts. For a good ten minutes we sat in silence topping up our tumblers of brandy from earlier. I'm really worried for Adele. Holy Mother of God, I've never seen her so incensed. In all the years I've known Grace's parents, her mother has always been patient, kind and wise. For her to go off on Grace and Mia like that is serious business. Every now and then, I glance up from my drink to Theo. He sits contemplatively in his seat, brows furrowed.

Grace is a gifted woman with a brilliant mind, and I'm not talking through my hat. With parents like Adele and Theo, how could she not be? The apple truly did not fall too far from the tree', so for Theo to see Grace's less than the daughter he knows her to be must have shaken him to the core.

"I think I'm a man of good sense and balanced convictions" Theo says breaking his silence in a quiet voice. "I've never fallen for avarice or vice. I've been attentive to both my work and family. And with the grace of God, and the gift that is my wife, I can honestly say I've lived a comfortable and content life. Despite my faults, and perhaps failings, I believe I succeeded in creating a wonderful home and a family to be proud of… until now. I have never been more embarrassed or felt like a failure as a father until this morning. Whoever that woman is in there, she is not my daughter. At least, not the one I raised."

Taking a drink from his tumbler, he glances up with a worried expression. "That woman in there is not my Gracie. That woman is condescending with a warped sense of parenting. She's downright nasty! Adele and I did not raise our daughter this way. How can she be so tyrannical and misguided? Have I been so out of touch with my daughter that I never saw this in her?"

"I was just thinking the same thing about my own daughter. Mia...I…" I had no words to finish that sentence. "There are no parenting manuals that comes with a child, newborn or adopted. The moment they're placed in your hands your mindset changes with the weight of that responsibility. You go with what you know, what you've learnt, take advise from your elders and from more mature parents, but always with a grain of salt because every child is unique. You run on instinct and the grace of God to do your best. We do our best. I can relate with how you feel about Grace as I consider my own daughter. Our little family dynamic, alone, could put the theory of Nature vs Nurture to rest. Not to mention the guilt I feel bringing Anastasia into this. God…that poor girl." I feel like absolute shit. "Theo, how far along are you with the paperwork on Ana's company? Do you have any updates I should know about?"

"There are a few developments, but I'm still working on it. I think I found a way Ana can gain access to Steele Advertising without having to get married." I look up sharply with a raised brow. "There is nothing concrete yet, but some of the documents are questionable to say the least. Yah. I know. I could be shooting this family in the foot, but after what we saw this morning, I feel we need to give Ana an alternative. Grace and Mia are putting her through the paces, and she doesn't deserve that. The girl's been stellar, and I feel ethically responsible. She should have the option to bail on this arrangement if she chooses. This family's…ridiculousness is our problem, not hers.

_Fuck._

"You're right. Damn, you're right. I just hope we can get Christian out of this blackmail business unscathed. When you have everything together, send me the information. I need to make up the necessary paperwork on my side. Either you, or I, or the both of us can present it to Ana. It's the right thing to do."

''Exactly. I know you're worried about Christian and want to protect him. Hell, I've lost sleep over his drama myself, but Steele Advertising is none of his business. Once I'm sure of my findings with the investigation I will speak to Ana. I'll encourage her to include Christian in the decision making, but in the end, she needs to choose which path she wants to take.'' I sigh and nod. It's just hard to separate my role as a father from the attorney especially in circumstance such as this.

I'm about rise and check on the ladies when there's a loud rap on my study door. I exchange a dubious look with Theo before I call out for whoever it is to enter. Both Theo and I rise from our seats quickly when we see Adele frustratingly make her way toward us.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Carrick, but I need my husband to take me home now. I'm assuming you heard me bomb-blast those two idiots out there. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire block heard me, but what I said needed to be said and it's final. I don't want to get into it right now. When I've calmed down, we can talk." Theo gathers Adele in his arms holding her close until her visible agitation is soothed. Their relationship is one I aspire to and their love and strength my inspiration.

"I'll be watching Mia carefully, and if she so much as steps a toe nail out of line, I'll be seeking your assistance Carrick."

"Of course, Adele. And yes, we heard a portion of the conversation, but not in its entirety. Is Grace and Mia still at the table?"

"I have no idea. I was so upset I couldn't stay in that room a moment longer."

"I think you've worked yourself up into a lather this time Adele. Let's get you home and have a quiet evening, just the two of us."

"Thank you honey."

Theo gently embraces Adele again before he leads her out holding his arm out for her to grasp.

"Cary," Theo calls out "give me a call tomorrow. I don't think we'll be coming over anytime soon, but I'll keep you updated on my progress with Ana's situation."

We give each other a manly hug, then lean over to Adele for a parting hug and kiss on the cheek before walking them to the front door. Tipping the rest of my drink back, I brace myself for what I need to do next.

I'm a lawyer by trade, so confrontation isn't something I shy away from. It's my profession. I excel in haggling my perspective and manipulating words to my advantage and although that may be enjoy this aspect of my career, I take no joy in the case before me.

My wife is my life, the bedrock of my soul so to have to deal with what I know will be a difficult conversation, and the confrontation that will surely follow, doesn't sit well with me. I hold my vows sacred and will always love of my wife, but what she just pulled was unacceptable.

I would never, in my wildest dreams, thought Grace could ever be the monster-in-law she turned out to be. From what I remember of Grace planning a celebration, especially a wedding, was always a joyous occasion. So, what the fuck happened? Making my way back into fray, so to speak, I find Grace sitting on the sofa alone in living room.

"Grace. Where is Mia?"

"She's very distraught Cary and gone to her room. Mum's been hard on her this morning and our little girl is heartbroken."

"Yes. I heard." I say sarcastically. Grace looks up at me in confusion. "We need to talk, but before we do, I want to hear from you exactly what happened to make your mother so upset."

"Cary. I'm so worried. I've never seen mum so angry, and I'm concerned for my children. Mia's run up to her room and I can't find Christian or Elliot anywhere. I suspect since Ana's run off Christian's probably followed her and I'm sure Elliot didn't bother to stick around.

Ever since Christian brought Ana into our lives, our family is being torn apart. I've been trying to call Christian for the past ten minutes, but he's not answering his phone. It is so unlike him. He always calls me back or sends a message if he is busy. I'm sick with worry" and I see her clutching her cell phone, pressing the re-dial button to Christian's cell number. Now I'm at my wits end but decide to keep calm until we've talked. I need to get a better understanding on her mind-set and what her motivation is behind her actions.

"Grace. You need to stop it." She looks at me sharply.

"We heard the commotion earlier and witnessed portions of the c_onversation. _I saw your mother before she left. She was very upset and didn't want to get into details. She'll relay those to your father who will most likely fill me in later, but from what we saw…I have never seen your mother like that before Grace. Not without reason, which begs the question.

But, before we get into that, I'd like to hear, from the beginning what was discussed after we left the table? I want you to tell me what started it off and we'll talk it out from there. You must understand, Grace, that whatever I saw this afternoon cannot ever happen again. Not in this house. Not with this family. Ever. Agreed?"

"Yes" she agrees sighing deeply.

I understand overbearing mothers because I had one. Barbara Grey, (God rest her soul), was a loving, caring and affectionate woman. In time, I came to understand her protectiveness of me, so if I tip my mind at a certain angle and stretch it out a bit, I can, sort of, _understand _Grace's overbearing behaviour. I feel like I'm looking at her through bevelled glass.

A mother's first instinct is to ensure the safety, wellbeing, and happiness of her children. Some mother's, like my own, took it to an extreme as I discovered when I brought Grace home as my fiancé. Mother was far from happy with our engagement but, unlike Grace she was never hostile. She was civil and far from rude. Grace having first-hand experience from her own Monster-in-Law, knowing how dreadful the snide remarks and feelings of insignificance can be, surprised me when she acting similarly toward Ana.

At the time my mother made the argument that we were too young to be engaged. We were being reckless and ignorant to the kind of commitment marriage would entail. Mother did have a point. Grace and I were quite young and still in college when I asked her to marry me.

Grace was starting her second year of Medical School and I, being five years older, still had a year until my bar exam. So yes, mother was rightfully concerned. Getting married and starting a family, (the obvious result of marriage), seemed illogical and rash. But once mom got to know Grace, saw how in love we were, she relented. Between Theo, Adele and my parents, we were given the support we needed to finish our education, attain our degrees, start our practices and create our family.

How ironic that history would repeat itself with through Grace and Anastasia. It was my hope that all of Grace's suspicion and animosity would be put to rest after she witnessed how happy Christian was. To my utter astonishment, and heavy disappointment, Grace didn't even attempt to get to know Ana. She latched on to the first imagined 'wrong' and branded Ana as a bad influence for her innocent son. I roll my eyes inwardly chuckling sarcastically.

_God if she only knew._

I'm still trying to understand Grace's perspective. I get that children will always be children in their parents' eyes and considering her extensive knowledge in the field, her behaviour doesn't justify how she treats Ana.

At length Grace spoke and I listened. Perhaps hearing it out loud gave her a different perspective because she gets this look of absolute shock and embarrassment. Intrinsically, I rejoice, but Grace isn't out of the woods yet. She may be enlightened, but her actions have consequences that need correction.

"Oh Cary. Mother was right. I am a hypocrite. Oh God. Christian will never forgive me. And… Ana…Lord."

I know she's expecting me to say something to console her but I hold myself back because I'm still reeling from Mia's heartless comment.

"It's no wonder your mother went ballistic Grace! For God sake…Mia…Jesus..." I can't believe Mia could be so heartless, so lacking in empathy that she would say such a thing. "We have a very serious problem, and if you can't support me with what I have to do with our daughter, I'd appreciate it if you took a step back. She's gone too far. She's a twenty-three-year-old woman, not a girl. You need to stop protecting her. Oh my God." Sighing Grace rubs her temples with one hand and nods in agreement.

"We'll discuss Mia later because right now I need to understand where you're at. I've been noticing changes in you for a while, but never said anything thinking your work and planning for Coping Together was taking its toll. But the changes I've seen in your attitude is disturbing. We've always talked to each other, openly and honestly, so help me understand. What is all this animosity toward Anastasia? Why?"

She gives me an exasperating eye roll, a typical sign of her irritation.

''God Carrick. You'll have to cut me some slack as I say this, because in my head it makes sense, or rather made sense." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Yes. I know how psychotic I may seem when it comes to the children. I know I'm… imperious. I practically invented 'helicopter' parenting, and if it weren't for you, and granted my parents, I know I'd be more ridiculous than I am.

Christian's always been special in his own unique way. If you had seen him Cary, on that first day, the state he was in when I first saw him. That poor boy so devastatingly afraid and shut off from the world, it was heart-breaking. The medics told me he wouldn't let anyone touch him, that he'd scream in agony if they did. In the short time I was with him, I was able to earn a bit of his trust at least enough to let me examine him. The moment he touched my hand Cary I knew. Come hell or high water, this boy would be my son. Mine to take care of and love. I vowed to him and myself that he would never know heartache or know suffering as he had."

I recalled our conversation from that time. Grace all but begged me to agree in adopting Christian. I've had so many cases cross my desk of some of the most horrific circumstances children, like Christian, have experienced and although I can't get myself emotionally involved in each case, if Grace felt this strongly with Christian, then I would support her. Without hesitation, I agreed.

"Grace. Christian is a man grown. His own man now. He's not four years old needing your protection. We gave all our children the tools they need to live their life, make their own choices and walk their own way."

"I know, God, I know. But despite the man we see, we know Christian's history and maybe that's clouded my judgment, but I won't fail him like his mother did."

I recall those days when we brought Christian home how difficult it was to get him engaged with the family. But we all respected his space, and even Elliot, who was not much older than Christian at the time, understood. It wasn't until Mia came along that Christian became more involved. As Mia's self-appointed protector Christian engaged himself more with the rest of the family.

Elliot's adoption was pretty easy. When Grace and I discovered we would never be blest with children of our own, we opted on adoption and we couldn't be happier. I remember Christian would follow Grace around whenever she had Mia in her arms. For the first month, Christian was obsessed with Mia. He would watch Grace carefully and Grace jumped on this opportunity to incorporate Christian with Mia's care hoping this would allow him to trust his family more, to know he too is treasured and loved.

We were hesitant to bring another child into our home because Christian needed so much attention, but Grace desperately wanted a girl of her own, so when Mia's adoption came to light, I jumped on the opportunity quickly. We knew of Christian's haphephobia and when we first introduced Mia to him, we kept Mia at a safe distance. Grace was crouched low and Christian's curiosity got the best of him. He came up so close moving the blanket from the baby's face. In doing so her arm came loose from her swaddling and shot out from the blanket hitting Christian on his chest. On instinct Grace pulled Mia back close to her body falling onto her backside preparing to the take the brunt of Christian's fear, but none came.

Christian was in shock, but not angry. Mia's cries from Grace's abrupt reaction filled the room and we watched in awe as Christian ventured closer to Grace extending a hesitant hand to gently soothe the distressed babe. Keeping Mia within the safety of Grace's arms, and with Grace's encouragement and guidance, by the end of the afternoon, Christian was holding a very content and happy Mia.

From that day, we discovered that Christian still has his haphephobia, but thanks to Mia, he allowed us, his family, to touch him and only specific areas on his body. His chest and back are still sensitive zones, but some unfathomable reason Mia is the only one who is _allowed _to hug Christian. Grace being the loving and devoted mother she is, accepts this, but I'm not ignorant of how much she longs to hold her son.

In hindsight I think perhaps Grace overcompensated in her care for Mia as it may have been the catalyst that brought Christian closer to the family. In Grace's mind her and Christian's care for Mia was what brought them together.

"You can appreciate my concern Carrick. Christian's never been an easy child to raise, but with Elena's help during his adolescence I think we managed pretty well. I want what's best for my son. I would have liked to get to know Anastasia instead of her being thrust upon me. I know nothing about her. God! Two weeks ago, I didn't even know he had a girlfriend but now he has a fiancé! You can't tell me this isn't making your head spin a little."

Fuck, if Grace only knew this whole thing was my idea, she'd having me banned to the boat house for a year.

"And I'll have you know Elena, who's come to be a very close friend of Christian's as well, also has her reservations regarding Anastasia and shares my concern." Elena Lincoln again. She is like a cockroach, impossible to get rid of.

''Look at it from my perspective. Here's our son, who's practically a hermit and who, I might add, I have to beg, if not blackmail, for some family time. I get that he's busy with his company. I get that he has his own life and obligations to the charities he's sponsored, but I'm his mother. I have a moral obligation to my children and it'll take more than a three-month whirl-wind romance to convince me that my son isn't being taken for a ride. Despite his brilliance Cary, he's still a man and subject to the same failings as all men. I'm not ignorant. I'm cautious."

''I understand your concerns Grace and as a parent they are valid, but if you're being honest with yourself, neither you nor Mia made any real attempts to get to know Anastasia. You both red-flagged the woman the moment you met her. You're interpretation of caution will inevitably be the driving wedge between you and your son.

Christian never lived his life in half measures. He humbled me the day he made his first million in a month once he put his business plan into action. He taught me a lesson that day and I'll never lose faith in that boy again. I was being cautious for him then too. In my ignorance I thought I'd be protecting him from failure, but in truth protecting him was holding him back. Our children need to grow up Grace and they need the experience of life to guide them to their futures. Anastasia isn't a flash in the pan Grace. He's in love with her. Can you not see that?"

"We don't know anything about her!" she counters.

"As if you've given her a chance. Please. Put the shoe on the other foot. Would you open up to people who seek out your flaws only to ridicule you? You've been a thorn in her side since Christian introduced her. Add Mia and her theatrics to the ring and it's a veritable WWW match. Oh, and let's not forget your overly concerned _friend _Elena, throwing insult after insult at the girl. What's that all about?

But let's just put this into perspective and look at what we do know. You have fears that Christian is being taken for a ride, correct?" Grace nods. "Have you considered that both Theo and I practice law, so even if Anastasia's motives weren't so pure, don't you think we'd have his back and protect him? Have you also considered Anastasia is an heiress and is already a wealthy woman on her own? Honey, she's got her own ride, she doesn't need Christian."

I watch as Grace's face turns an embarrassing shade of red.

''I get that you and dad can protect his money and assets, but what about his feelings. You know as well as I do that Christian is no Elliot. He is somewhat naive and clueless when it comes to women.'' At the last statement I start laughing which earns me the stink eye.

''Grace. You cannot honestly sit there and tell me you're **that** naïve when it comes to our boys. Yes, Christian is no Elliot, but just because Christian is more reserved doesn't mean his dalliances are any less than Elliot's."

Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Why are you so shocked? Grace, he's twenty-six years old, single and a billionaire. I'm sure more pussy is thrown at him than a Quarterback, but unlike Elliot he's prudent especially in with his romantic life." She looks at me askance. "You honestly think Christian is some kind of vestal virgin? Be serious."

''But…his phobia…how…" After my look of incredulity, she rescinds, "okay, never mind. I actually don't want that visual."

After a few thoughtful moments Grace whispers, "I've always been a very family-oriented type of person." I look at her questioningly. "We've been very blessed in our marriage and more than anything I wish for our children to find the kind of personal happiness we have. You have loved me so generously Cary and while Mia is yet young, I believe both Elliot and she will eventually meet someone whom they would want to settle down with someday. I've always been most concerned about Christian because of his phobia. I feared he'd be destined to a life of miserable loneliness. He has so much love to give and it kills me that he holds himself back.

I always held out the hope that our boys would settle down with one of the daughters of our friends.''

It's been a while since Grace attempted yet another matchmaking partner for our boys. In the past she's made several suggestions about some daughter of her friends as being a future partner for our sons, much to their disdain. Grace brought forth girl after girl, and the boys hated it, but went along grudgingly not wanting to hurt their mother's good intent. Needless to say, when the opportunities arose, those two protected each other from the grasping potential young ladies, and their mothers, like cow patties on a hot summer day.

''…So, when a few months back Christian showed interest in Jana Murray I was beyond ecstatic.''

_WTF? _

''Whoa Grace. Hold up. What are you talking about?'' I'm furiously rifling through image after image of who Jana Murray is. I remember the Murray's from some of our family gatherings but I don't recall any intimacies between Christian and Jana. I don't even recall Christian spending time with them. To my knowledge the only reason they came over was because Jana and her mother were involved with Coping together.

"Jana Murray. She's the daughter of…"

''Yes, I know who she is Grace, but …just stop. I know for a fact that there is nothing 'building' between those two. All those times you thought Christian was being attentive, was him being on his best behaviour. After that one incident a few years back, I had a strong conversation with the boys." She's looking at me like a deer in headlights.

_Oh for… Christ..._

"Remember the last New Year's party we hosted?"

"Oh yes. Oh God the boys were impossible."

"Yes, they were and we never hosted again after that. Elliot and Christian spent the entire night fending off your friend's daughters. Without using colourful metaphors, they essentially told those girls to 'Get lost' quite forcefully. They left the party in tears and you and Adele were mortified. I put the fear of God into them that night. Christian wasn't attentive to Jana because of interest. I made the boys swear, upon pain of being grounded for eternity with threats of dragging them to every nauseating event for life, to be on their best behaviour the next time we hosted. They were made to apologise to those ladies and their families for the embarrassment. That was years ago. How long have you been harbouring this expectation?'' Now my wife looks horrified as well she should be.

"Oh God Grace. I know that face. What did you do?"

''I…well…oh dear. I feel like a fool. I honestly thought Christian was developing feelings for Jana."

I look at Grace in concern jerking my head telling her to spill it.

''Jana's mother and I were secretly making wedding plans for the kids choosing names for future grandbabies'' she says in a mumbled rush. My jaw hits the floor while her face is buried in her hands. This is beyond bizarre. I don't know if I should laugh or cry or have my her committed.

_I swear to God I'm going to be an alcoholic before this is all done._

"It was just for fun…" she continues hurriedly, "well, choosing baby names and stuff, but Christians attention to Jana looked so sincere…and we thought…"

"Gracie," I say hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand, "I…oh my god…, I don't even know what to say." Jesus what the fuck is she thinking? "Just because you _think_ Christian likes some young lady is no basis for your imagination to run so far as to envision matrimony. That's just... quite frankly... insane.''

''I know. I know. You are absolutely right. But I was so desperate to think of anything that would bring our son back to us. Every year there seems to be a growing distance between us, so I thought if Christian befriended Jana, that'd be my way 'in' so to speak. And Jana is a lovely woman, ready to settle down, and head over heels for Christian. We get along wonderfully and in my delusional dream state, I thought she'd be the perfect addition to our family.'' By now Grace is pacing the floor in front of me gesticulating as she vomits her illusions.

_She's lost it. She's gone over the edge and dipped herself into a pool of ripe shit._

My first instinct was to shake some sense into her, but after pulling a few tufts from my increasingly balding head, I instead to go to the side bar to pour myself a healthy glass of whatever bottle my hand touches to first.

_Scotch. Perfect._

My cell vibrates in my pocket and pulling it out I see it's a message from Christian. I read the message quickly before slipping it back into my pocket.

"Grace?" I call behind me raising an empty crystal tumbler

"Please, thank you." Handing her drink to her she heaves a heavy sigh before she admits her mistake. "I was building a house of cards Cary and the moment Christian brought home Anastasia, it came crashing down on me. I think I just snapped'' she says as she takes a sip of her drink. "I didn't want to let go of the dream I created in my mind, so I admit in treating Anastasia less than I would have. Granted she may not have very many flaws and judged her unfairly, but did anyone stop to think that if you put the girl on too high a pedestal she won't be as perfect as you all think she is? I'm keeping it real.

After hearing her and Christian are already living together, for God knows how long, that just put me into another tailspin. I was looking for a reason to justify my suspicion that something isn't right about her.

The final straw came this morning. She outright took away my opportunity to plan and host the dream wedding I envisioned for so long. I get that it's irrational but to have my house of cards crash down on me so spectacularly, it was devastating and I lost it.''

I can't believe I'm hearing what I'm hearing. I'm hoping this stiff drink will the fortifying agent that will help me understand my wife's logic and shoot down its' contents. "Just so I'm clear, you're telling me the reason you've been difficult with Ana is because you built yourself a little fantasy that you've held for years of a happily ever after between Christian and that Jana girl. And you're taking your frustration out on Ana because Christian chose her and not Jana. Is that correct?" I think Grace knows where I'm going with this as looks down to her clasped hands giving me a quick nod. "Right."

_Fuck. It's like a bloody soap opera. _

"Yet, in the same breath, you want Christian to have a closer relationship with his family." I take another gulp of my drink, and by the way I'm chugging this down, I'm going to need to refill my glass soon. "Think Grace. How does purposefully badmouthing Ana, bombarding her with pretentious attitudes, nasty remarks, and ridiculous expectations bring Christian closer to you, to the family? Ana is your son's choice. Do you honestly believe by creating discord between you and Ana, Christian would… dump Ana and run off with _**your **_hand-picked bride?"

Blink… Blink. Blink. Grace is looking at me dumbstruck while I know I'm being an ass and a hypocrite. But, in my defence, Ana and Christian agreed to the scheme. I used the circumstances to benefit both parties.

''Since you've put it so succinctly, yes. That's exactly what I was doing" she says cradling her head in her hands. "I've fooled myself for so long I started believing Christian and Jana's relationship was real." She looks up at me with misty eyes and chokes back, "I never would have believed it Cary, but I'm worse than your mother!" And the damn breaks and she sobs into her open palms. "Barbara may not have been thrilled with us marrying quickly but she put her feelings aside to make you happy! God, I've really become the epitome of a Monster-in-law.'' Fresh tears spring from her eyes.

Now, I know as her husband I should go over and comfort my wife while she sobs, but I'm a guy and I don't think comforting her right now is a good idea. I'll probably get labelled as some unfeeling bastard but after what Grace and Mia's been dishing out, Grace deserves to feel this shitty. That, and I'm at a loss as to what she's crying about.

Is she upset because she's recognized she's been a complete bitch, or is it because she remembers how it felt to be on the receiving end of said bitchiness? I don't' remember mother insulting Grace. I know she voiced her concerns, but it was done politely. What I do know if that once mother saw how in love we were, she apologised to Grace that same evening and never looked back. I never in my wildest dreams thought Grace would hold a grudge after all these years. After all, it was thanks to my mother we were able to adopt Elliot. She gave us her time taking care of Elliot giving Grace the opportunity to finish her studies.

I hate it when Grace cries. Whatever her psychotic faults, she's still my wife. ''Hey. My mother wasn't so bad Grace." She jerks her head up, eyes red, snotty nose and a petulant expression. '' It would actually benefit you to take a leaf out of Barbara Grey's book'' the outraged expression on my wife's face is almost funny. "In the end Grace, she loved you and you know it. If you have somehow channelled Barbara Grey, then you know that everything is not lost with Anastasia. Mom came around for you because she saw how much I loved you. We'll figure something out and get this turned around…somehow. It might take some serious grovelling on your part though. You really put your foot in it this time Grace.''

_God, I do hope Ana's forgiving. That is, if she hasn't taken off and flicked this family the bird already. I wouldn't blame her if she did after what we've put her through these past few weeks._

''Oh my, what about the Murray's.'' Grace suddenly exclaims.

''Sorry, what?! What about them?'' Honestly, I'm confused. Who gives a fuck about the Murray's?"

''Are you serious? They'll be devastated; Jana especially. Intentionally or not, Christian lead her on for quite some time and she'll be heartbroken. I don't know if I will be able to look them in the eyes again.''

"GRACE! Would you listen to yourself! The man has already proposed in front of all of our friends and associates _just last night!_ He dropped down on one knee, on the dance floor in the middle of an event and Ana has accepted him. Who cares about the Murray's and what they think?! Christian and Ana are engaged! His ring is on her finger. Don't you think you should be more concerned with your treatment of Ana than what Jana _thinks _about you? What is wrong with you?!" My voice level had risen in equal measure to my exasperation.

''You cannot tell me that one polite 'hello' and a smile from Christian, if you can even call it a smile, constitutes a promise of any kind let alone marriage with three kids! Are you kidding me?! Whatever expectations the Murray's have is on them, not us. You may have encouraged and fed the fire to their fantasies, but Ana and Christian are a done deal. What is so important about the bloody Murray's that's got you all tangled up? Why do you take stock in what they or anyone else think over what you've done to your own son?" Grace's irrational concerns for people wholly unconnected to this family is absolutely maddening. I'm frustrated all to hell and from her gaping expression, I don't think she expected me to react so strongly. Frankly, I didn't either, but the more she goes on about some unimportant social climbing fucker, the angrier I get; ergo, Elena Lincoln.

''For a smart person Grace, you've been doing some weird stuff endearing yourself to those grasping women. And if it's not one of those sycophants vying for your attention you've got Elena Lincoln whispering God knows what in your ear influencing your decisions with this family. This is our family and as of today, I am laying down some ground rules.''

I remember the day we sat down and spoke to Christian about his sudden change in behaviour. It was around his sophomore year. Grace had sent him to Elena's to do some work in her yard instead of being idle at home. He was, yet again, expelled for fighting. After a few weeks he tells us _'Fighting and getting into trouble isn't worth it. It won't get me anywhere. I've seen the lowest of what that life has to offer and there's no way I want to go back there.''_ He explained himself with such determination and resolve that we took it at face value. We rejoiced in this re-booted Christian 2.0 upgrade never questioning his journey or wondered what made him change his mind. And since that day, Elena's been in Grace's ear with advise on family related topics that frankly don't concern her and I've had enough.

I head over to the bar again to refill my glass but decide on sparkling water instead of hard liquor. I'm going to need my wits about me for this next conversation and I don't want Grace accusing me of being sauced. Sitting down beside her, I prepare myself for what I know will be a difficult, but vital, conversation.

''I've been meaning to speak to you about this for a very long time Grace, and considering our discussion, and your odd behaviour, we need to discuss some concerns I have with some of your friends." I take a deep breath and hope for the best. "I feel it's time we cut some ties, or at least seriously back away, from some of your friends and focus on our family for a while." I don't give Grace the opportunity to interrupt me, but I take note of her apprehension and surprise.

"Look. I know Elena Lincoln is your best friend and you two are very close, but I feel you've allowed Elena liberties with this family that is inappropriate. What happens in our family should stay within the boundaries of us. It is beyond irritating how she includes herself in all our family functions. She takes hubris with our home sauntering, unannounced, uninvited traipsing around like she owns the place. Her presence is intrusive. This is my home too and I don't feel comfortable with her constantly in my house. I want to feel like I could run naked in my home without worrying if Elena Lincoln walking through my front door. I absolutely cringe every time I see her black Porsche in our driveway. Our home is my sanctuary and whenever she's here that peace is taken from me.

Don't misunderstand me. I won't tell you who you can or cannot befriend, but I'm asking you to keep her at a distance. I'm surprised you've maintained her friendship. She's rude, crass, and insensitive and she doesn't need to know every private aspect of our lives. This includes our children, especially Christian. I understand you may harbour a sense of obligation considering her help with Christian, but that was years ago. He's not that troubled teenager anymore.

If Elena wants to know the where, what and who about Christian's life let her ask him herself. If they're such good friends, Christian would keep her updated directly. Don't you find it odd that she keeps asking you intrusive questions about our son?"

Fuck it feels liberating to be this honest about Elena. We had a similar conversation about fifteen years ago. Things settled into a comfortable routine, but all that changed for the worse after Elena divorced Eric who left her with almost nothing. Grace wanted to be there for her friend, I understood that, but over the years Elena's constant presence is just too much.

''Cary, she has no family. I'm the closest person she has and after what Eric did to her she needs our support. She's all alone. I can't cut her out of my life because you want to romp around the house in your skivvies.'' Grace is not happy but I won't relent.

''Honey, it has been years since her divorce was finalised and she's more than financially secure thanks to Christian. I'm not asking you to abandon her," _although I wouldn't mind if you did, _"all I'm asking is for you to see less of her. I'm your husband. When I come home in the evening I want to be with my wife. My lovely," I kiss her left cheek, "beautiful" kiss to the right cheek, "wife" and with this final kiss, I focus on her soft, luscious lips. "We do enough entertaining as it is. The last thing I need at the end of the day is entertain that woman. We need _us_ time. I need us time."

Whatever Grace was planning to say is held back when we hear the opening score to the talk show Christian and Ana are being interviewed for this afternoon.

''I know you have things to say, and I promise we _will _finish this conversation. Please just think about what I said, ok?" Her smile is small, and she looks dejected, but nods her agreement. "Thank you. Hey…" I tilt her face up so I can look into her eyes, "I love you."

"And I love you Cary."

"Thank you" and with another kiss I let her go.

"Now, I'm not sure if you heard, but Christian and Ana are doing a live interview this afternoon. With all the attention they've have been getting with their relationship, and now their engagement announcement, Christian's PR department thought it would be a good idea to satisfy the public. They hope the attention would die down once people learned a little more of them as a couple."

After this morning's fiasco, I had worried that Ana would abandon our agreement, but the text from Christian earlier eased my fears. Ana was still on board and they're both prepared for the interview. Although his text didn't say much, I know the air must've been thick with tension between those two. The relief I felt knowing Ana would still honour her part made me both proud and ashamed. I feel proud for Ray having raised such a strong and amazing woman and ashamed of myself for abusing her fathers' trust. If Christian, by some miracle, can honestly secure Ana as a life partner, she'd be the making of him.

"I don't recall you ever mentioned it. A live interview. That's odd. I think this is the first time Christian's ever done this before, isn't it?"

I pull Grace closer to me and kiss her temple as we cosy up on the couch together to watch Christian's first live interview, as well as his first, and probably only, interview where he would address personal queries about his personal relationships.

"What the hell _was_ that?"

Grace and I just finished watching the _interview, _or more accurately Ashley Benson's journalistic downfall, and we're still sitting literally dumbstruck. The screen has gone black. No sounds. No commercials, nothing. It's like the network is frantically scrambling to get their act together.

_Christian is going to have a fucking field day with this network. I won't be surprised if they're bankrupt by the end of the day._

Network aside, Christian and I need to have a serious discussion about the type of women he's been associating with. If this Leila Williams is any indication of who he's been spending time with, I suspect he'll have more gold-diggers knocking on his door. Christ! No wonder he kept a tight lid on his paramours. Grace is absolutely stunned. I'm not sure if she's more shocked with the way Anastasia protected Christian or the knowledge that her sweet reclusive hermit of a son is not so pure and innocent after all.

Anastasia was impressive. If I didn't have an already high level of respect for the girl before, she's secured it now. She dominated that interview and played Ms. Benson for the fool she is. Ashley Benson was out for blood and Anastasia handed a seasoned reporter, her ass. She managed all this after the hell of the morning my family put her through. Bloody amazing.

_Fuck. If Christian doesn't see the worth of gold handed to him in this woman, more the fool is he._

''Carrick. Oh. My. God." Grace is staring at me wide eyed and pale faced. "I'm a horrible, horrible person!" Grabbing her tumbler, she tosses back whatever was left in it. I watch as her face scrunches up from the burn the booze trails down her throat. "Anastasia's known my son for three months, maybe more, but the way she handled that reporter…there's no way I'd have fend that bitch off like Ana just did. She loves him. There's no other explanation for it. That girl deserves a medal, and I've been treating her so horribly… And Christian! BDSM Carrick?! How did he…I…oh God. I'm a terrible mother. I know nothing of my son." Grace is practically shaking with anxiety as she springs from the couch and paces the floor. "Cary. You have to help me. What am I going to do? I need to salvage this. How am I going to do that? Lord have mercy, after this morning Ana won't want to be within a mile of me. This is terrible. I'm a terrible person!'' she wails before collapsing back onto the couch with a fresh round of tears.

_Hallelujah, there is a God. Thank fuck. Finally._

I take Grace into my arms and comfort her because I know if she doesn't make it right with Anastasia, she can kiss any relationship she hoped to have with Christian good-bye.

''Thank you for finally recognizing what you've done for what it truly is. You've made a massive error in judgment regarding Ana. I agree, Anastasia isn't perfect. You're right, that's a high expectation for any person, but you have to admit, she's perfect for our son." She agrees with a snort nodding her head. "We'll figure something out, but in the meantime, don't do anything. For now, leave Christian alone. If you start pushing your way through, Christian and Ana might think your sudden change of heart isn't genuine. Give them time. Things will sort themselves out." Kissing her forehead, I slowly rise from the couch. "After watching that interview, I'm thinking Christian's going to need some help. I'm going to give him a call. Make sure he's ok. Are you going to be ok for a bit?"

"Yes. Of course. Maybe I should check on Mia."

"No. Don't. Leave her be." I sigh deeply knowing that's the next obstacle I need to deal with. "We still need to talk about her and discuss our next steps. Your mother is right Grace. Mia's gone too far."

"Very well. I need to lie down anyway. I have a massive headache and I need some alone time to think." I give Grace a tight hug before I head to my study.

**So we got some insight on what went in Grace's head. Yeah the woman is delusional when it comes to her middle son. **

**Please take care and stay safe. **

**The next update will be in a couple of weeks **


	33. Authors note

Authors note.

Hello my dearest readers. First of all I want to apologise for going MIA for this long and I want to assure you that I'm not abandoning this story and will be getting back to our favourite couple soon.

It also came to my attention that this story was nominated for the Top 5 WIP stories in FB group and I'm super exited and honoured about that. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Again I'm really sorry for not updating but honestly the last couple of months were exceptionally hard for me where my loved one's health is concerned. My 83 year old grandma was diagnosed with last stage of lung cancer and her condition turned for the worse in June and to top an already hard situation my husband had to be hospitalized for 10 days at the same time. So yeah, my focus completely shifted to my family and I'm glad that everything is getting back to some normality and I'm ready to let the world back into my life again.

I'm really thankful for the interest for 'Bound by a contract' form all of you, it was the boost I didn't even know I needed to get my creative juices flowing again. So a huge thank you for bringing me back in the wonderful world of fanfiction.

I know it will be a bit challenging to post frequently with that limited free time I have on my hands right now, but I will try to do my best because you are soooo worth it!

I hope everyone is safe and in good spirits during this hard time we are having with the pandemic and see you soon with the next chapter of the story!

Love,

Ilenka.


	34. On board PartI-wicked dreams and honesty

**Hi my dear readers. Here is the long awaited chapter. Me and my partner in crime hope that we did it justice )))**

**Enjoy**

**Christian POV**

**Monday 20 May 2019**

Lifting my cell from my night table I see the numbers blaring back at me. The incandescent light reads 5 a.m. and I'm wide awake. Expelling an exasperated breath, I sit up quickly and rub my hands over my face, scratching my head furiously.

_I need to fucking sleep._

I can't find rest, let alone sleep. I've dealt with restless nights before full of dark dreams or work-related issues, but this restlessness is wholly other. This restlessness is born from consequence and in direct correlation to my relationship with Anastasia Steele. Bluntly put, the woman has me in knots. _Oh, the irony! _ I've already admitted to myself that I'm completely and irrevocably pussy whipped, but I didn't realize I was this whooped.

_Christ. I need to get laid and soon or I'll go bloody mad with the severest case of blue balls the world has ever known. Knowing Ana, she'd probably use them for Hippo to toss around if she had her way._

Karma is one hell of a bitch!

I have, for many years, been the master of my own universe. I know that I have been considered a god among Dominants. Having been trained at a young age and keeping with the lifestyle for as long as I have, it's no wonder. Practice makes it perfect, and I have been diligent in my practice. I have the knowledge, experience, and stamina to fuck any pussy to submission.

Outside of that, if my fan mail is any indication, I know I'm a highly sought after, genuine top ten, grade 'A', All American mother's, (and I mean this literally), wet dream. I practically get pelted with beaver daily because I fit the physical mold that most women admire. However, my looks aren't my talent. That's just good genetics. Sure, I work hard to keep my physique because I like to stay healthy. But a combination of how I look and the fact that I'm as rich as Midas gives me an advantage above the rest. It's very egotistical of me, I know, but fact is I am the embodiment of the stuff people dream of.

In me they see the surface, superficial illusion which I've honed and highly glossed to distract the masses with its' shiny glow. It's my defense system to keep them all at arms distance. My family, Elena, my Submissives. Like deflecting light with a mirror, all they see is glimmer. They see what I want them to see. All of them except Ana.

Of course, I'd have to find the bloody needle in the haystack. Ana sees past the sparkle and shiny-shiny. She even takes it a step further and masterfully lifts the mirror up to my face, much to my discomfort. To her, I'm the most arrogant, self-absorbed, masochistic, full of my own shit, bastard she's ever met. _Well, she is not completely wrong with her assessment. _ Her working in the advertising industry gives her a good base line for comparison, so to get that kind of recognition is not something I'm proud of. All that '_Master of The Universe' _is bullshit and Ana knows it.

I've been told by more than a few people of my arrogance and high handedness, but that's par for the course in business. I take no consideration of those jealous and bitter competitors who take offense to my success. Sore losers be damned.

But the one time I need my highly honed charms to work fail me spectacularly with Ana. Neither my money, my looks or allure have any effect on her which puts me in a whole other area of uncharted territory. So, without my usual arsenal of _talents, _I'm floundering about, like every other guy trying to fathom what I need to do to make the one woman, who I genuinely want, fall in love with me.

I reach for my cell again, the time reading 05:05.

_Fuck._

Exasperatingly, I notice the long list of notifications on my phone. Thirty combined missed calls from both my mother and Elena alone. Interspersed within those are missed calls from Elliot, Dad and Gramps. All fifteen voice-mail messages are from mom and Elena. None from the men in my family. In true testosterone fashion, a single call from them is enough of an understanding for me to call them back…whenever. Leaving a message would be redundant unless, of course, it was an emergency.

After the interview, Taylor drove us in record time from the studio, to Escala, to the dock strategically avoiding the press. At the penthouse our bags, thanks to Gail, were already packed so it was a simple grab and go. Ana was considering taking Hippo, but cats and water are already a bad combination, and with Hippo…Jesus, he'd be like _Sybil_ on meth. Gail was happy to keep him, and Hippo was content to stay at home, not that he had much of a choice.

I thought with the success of the interview, which she absolutely rocked, she'd feel relieved, lighter, more at ease. But I should learn to expect the unexpected from Miss Anastasia Steele. Instead of the levity I was hoping for, she seemed more distant, withdrawing into herself, shutting me out completely. Now I know I'm the last person who can claim expertise about women's nuances, unless of course they're sexual in nature, but I got the strong feeling that Ana was purposefully ignoring me yesterday. I'm hoping this time away, with just the two of us, will be enough to convince Ana of my sincerity and affection.

The masseuse I had Taylor schedule was redirected to the marina, so once we got on the boat everything was ready. By the end of her session, Ana didn't have much of an appetite, so after a light dinner and cup of tea she called it a day. Considering all the drama that ensued yesterday, I can sympathize with Ana's need for rest, but the short alone time we had together didn't give me the opportunity to woo my woman.

Herein lies my dilemma and I've got a weekend to come up with a plan. Ana would be the merger and acquisition of a lifetime, but unlike any deal I've successfully brokered, securing Ana will be my life's achievement. Again, having no experience with pursuing a relationship of this nature, I am stumped on how to proceed.

When most teenage boys trudged through turbulent waters of early romance, I was 'safely', (and I use that word loosely), ensconced in my Elena cocoon. In my adolescent naivete, Elena provided me with the knowledge and sexual outlet any young man could desire. But like every good thing, it came with a price. That price was one of obedience to her rules, which, I felt at the time, the 'benefits' greatly outweighed my rebellious nature.

Of course, there were moments where I'd test the limits to her rules. I'm a man after all who is not immune to female attention, especially when said female rocks the body of a porn star paired with a pretty face. I'm never sure how Elena discovered my interest beyond her pissing circle, but after a few caning scenes I learned to quickly curb those appetites. Besides, what's a hand and BJ got to what Elena offered? That's like comparing a bran muffin to a peanut butter, dark chocolate cheesecake. Seriously. It's a no brainer.

Adolescence passed into early adulthood and my submissive relationship with Elena reached its' expiry date. It only took a few years before I realized that a submissive role was not me, so Elena suggested we reverse our roles. She would guide me as a Dominant whilst she played as my Submissive.

Eventually Elena, (who is not a natural submissive), and my relationship met its' amicable end. She understood my need to explore and enhance my Dominant skills on a more compliant partner and offered her assistance to seek out possible Submissive candidates for me through her extensive network. Thus, a system was born which suited my needs as time and stresses related to my company grew.

In hindsight, as valuable as I may have thought those Dominant skills were, I highly regret not engaging in the chase to learn the proficiencies necessary to court my gal. In a way I suffer the loss of those valuable teen life experiences and cringe at the mere idea of having to consult Elliot for any amorous advice. Elliot, for God-sake!

_I think I just threw up in my mouth._

No. Elliot would be my most absolute last resort. Maybe Dad and Gramps can help me out. Might be a bit of an age jump, but romance is timeless right? _Fuck. I hope so._

The reality that Ana and I will have to deal with the aftermath of the interview spikes my adrenaline making me more awake than I want to be. Images of the past few days, like a movie reel, are played back in my mind. Flashes of Mia and my mother, Ana's stubborn position regarding Elena culminate into a tornado twister of voices and faces in my head.

_Christ. My mother. How the fuck am I going to navigate that?_

I am trying to reconcile the mother I cherish with the woman I saw at brunch yesterday. Grace Trevelyan-Grey saved my life. I know for an absolute fact that the ONLY reason I am where I am today is because of her, both figuratively and spiritually. But I can't ignore what happened. What she did. What she said. Grace may have saved my life, but Ana makes me want to truly live it. Ana makes me want to be a better man. Now there's an epiphany I need to share with Flynn. Poor man's going to be shocked to shit with this new revelation.

I will always love Grace. I know I've not been the most demonstrative in my devotion to her, but truly, for Grace, I am a momma's boy. Hence my dilemma. I cannot allow her to treat Ana the way she has, and I envision some real heart to heart coming up soon with her. Another thing I need to discuss with Flynn. _Freaking hell! Will my list of issues ever end?_

I'll bet my right nut, (at least the nut that Ana hasn't tossed to him), that mom and Elena are calling me about yesterday's shit show of an interview, although each for a different reason. Mom will probably lament on all that she's come to know of my personal life, and Elena, (who I can't seem to shake, the nosy bitch that she is), wants to give me her two cents of bullshit. I have no desire to entertain her. Since her showdown with Ana, Elena's in the doghouse with me.

And that's another thing that's been on my mind too. I know out of habit I had defended Elena, tagging the last confrontation as a misunderstanding, but as I've come to understand Ana more clearly these last couple of days, (_Christ. Has it only been a few days?_), my disposition is leaning more to Ana's truth. Taking her concerns with active listening, I can see how the whole thing looks from the outside. Until Ana, I've never thought of Elena and my agreement as a Pimp and John, but now I can see how it may look to an outsider. Her words flash back to me as if I'm hearing them again in real time.

"_Po-ta-to, po-tah-to Christian. You honestly don't see it do you? Do you actually believe Elena is extolling special favours for a friend? Put these women on a street corner, line them up against the wall, choose your flavour and pay up. Elena, linking you up with these women for sex, is pimping. Can you not see that? What the fuck else would you call it?''_

I groan in the realization that Ana might very well be right, and if she's right…just…holy fuck. I glance at the time on my cell one last time before I toss it back onto my night table. I stare down at the carpet between my feet, cradling the back of my head in my hands while my elbows resting on my knees. With conviction I vow to keep my promise I made to Ana last night. Her needs will come first from now on. Mom, Elena, and Mia can stew on the back burner. Fuck. Everything else that is not Ana could fucking burn for all I care. I'm not going to lose her. I just can't.

With those thoughts, despite the ridiculously early morning, I get up. Morpheus has truly evaded me, so I do the only thing I can and head to the galley to brew some much-needed coffee.

**Anastasia POV**

Strong arms embrace me from behind. His hot breath tickles my ear sending shockwaves down my whole body. My nipples harden and I feel wetness between my legs.

''Stop fighting it, Anastasia. I know you want me. Forget the world around us and let go.'' He whispers. My knees are buckling underneath me and if he weren't holding me upright, I would melt into a puddle at his feet.

Fuck it. Throwing caution to the wind I succumb to my feelings my arousal and the delicious promise of an erotic nature. I've been overanalysing my relationship for so long, denying the visceral burning that's been brewing inside of me these last few weeks, I can't hold it back any longer. I want him. Yah. No. I need him! Just the thought of him makes me writhe in longing.

So, without another word I turn around and kiss him, forcefully pouring all the lust and desire that's been building up since we met. That was all the encouragement he needed. Within seconds I'm pinned to the glass wall and his hands raise my legs to wrap around his waist. His erection digs into my pelvis, inadvertently hitting my sweet spot. He grinds into my groin with an exacting pace. His kisses are strong, passionate, and possessive. Our tongues battle for dominance but is interrupted briefly as we rid ourselves of our shirts and his hands glide over my shoulder, my arms, and stomach. His caresses are gentle yet firm in their adoration.

''Sweet Jesus baby, you are perfection. Your skin is the softest of silk. I want to mark you everywhere and make you mine.'

An involuntary moan escapes my lips when he cups my breasts and flickers his thumbs over my hardened sensitive nipples. Fuck. If he keeps this up, I'm going to combust. Judging by the smile I feel against my neck he knows it too. Smug bastard.

''I've wanted to do this the moment you walked in Dad's the office. My dreams did not do you justice. You are one intoxicating woman, Anastasia." Oh. My. Fuck. All coherent thoughts leave me the second he trails butterfly kisses from my neck, down along my sternum, tickling licks, and nibbles on the flesh of my bosom. He untangles my legs from around his waist forcing me to stand. Wrapping an arm around my waist pulling my lower back away from the wall, I arch into him as he continues kissing me down to my navel. My breaths are coming out in jagged pants, gasping for air.

Jesus God, this feels so good. Right now, I would let him do anything to me and say 'thank you' afterwards.

Slowly, almost reverently he kneels before me and I whimper in anticipation. My fingers take hold of his head as I delicately scrape my nails along his scalp. I fist through his soft hair excitedly when he pops open the button of my jeans. Glancing down to watch him trace his tongue along my panty line, his eyes dark and lust filled mirroring the desire in my own. Raising his hands to the hem of my panties, I move mine gently over his, both of us working together in expectation for what follows…

I wake with a start breathing heavily. My body is flushed, hot and I'm so wet I've made a puddle on my sheets.

_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! What the fuck was that?_

Christ on a cracker. It's bad enough I have to endure the man during daylight hours, now he's invading my dreams. During the day, it's a lot easier, when I'm thinking clearly I can freeze the guy out, but clearly my subconscious has a different agenda. _Skank_. I can't believe I was having a wet dream of Christian of all people.

I cover my face with my pillow and let out a frustrated scream. I'm not completely sure if I'm angry because I almost had dream sex with Christian or the fact that I woke up before getting off.

_Fuck! I'm so wet and sticky it's embarrassing. Jesus. I need to get laid._

I have no clue what time it is, and I don't stop to look because my need for a shower supersedes my curiosity with time. Looking around my luxurious cabin with adjoining ensuite, I marvel at its magnificence. I'm not sure I could ever get used to this style of living. This tier of elegance is not something I'm familiar with, and I know with every new experience, like this one, I will always be awestruck.

Making my way to the walk-in shower, I snort at myself recalling my first reaction to seeing this monstrosity on water. He told me we were going on a boat. A sailboat to be exact. Now, I've been on sailboats before. I figured, considering it's Christian he'd have a few rooms, a galley and living room like some of the ones I've seen in boat shows. But when we came up to Christian's 'boat' I froze in awe, gaping for a good five minutes. Flies were beginning to sprial around my mouth for how long I had my jaw open for.

The boat is a three-level catamaran. There is a sail, for sure, but this beast is more yacht, luxury liner than your average or even above average _sailboat. _The deck is lined with wood instead of whatever plastic or fiberglass typically used on decks. The interior is done in soft warm browns with light wood furniture matching the same wood on deck creating a serene, welcoming, and almost homey space. Christian may be fucked up in so many ways, but kudos to the man for his taste. This is a thing of beauty. It reeks expensive, but elegantly classy. _The Grace _is written in flowing script along its side. The fact that Christian named his yacht after his mother is telling. The gesture is sweet and endearing despite my feelings for the woman.

I let the lukewarm water from the rainfall shower head fall deliciously over me rinsing away the film of perspiration brought on by my dream. I tilt my head back and relax as the water falls gently over my face and body hoping its cleansing would ease the turbulence in my mind and wash the vestiges of my dream that linger on my skin. There is no way I will be able to face Christian with the scent of sex on me.

Since the day I arrived in this god forsaken country, I've been in a constant state of turmoil. And although I'm more at peace with my father's passing, the constant state of anxiety I've been living for the past few weeks, honouring the pact I've made with the Grey's, has reached its' peak with yesterday's interview. And like an addict coming down from a high the psychotic crash I experienced once I walked out of that studio was overwhelming. That's the only logical explanation I have for me agreeing to be on this couples get-away. Mind you, Christian does have a valid point. I need to get my bearings and regroup without the eyes of the world on me.

So, here's how I see it. I'm engaged because I agreed to assist the Grey's in protecting Christian's reputation by spearheading and curtailing any negative rumours and or press regarding his personal endeavours. In exchange, the Greys would assist me in attaining ownership of my fathers' company. That was what…May 11. I remember because that was the day before I landed in Seattle, and the same day I met Kate. Today is…what the fuck day is it? My eyes widen with the realization that it's May 20 and it's only been 9 days since this shit went down.

_Holy shit!_

Cough…gasp…spit, cough, deep inhale…Jesus Christ! 9 days! That's it?! I swear it feels like I've aged nine years not days.

_9 fucking days! Not weeks. Days! Okay, Ana. Holy shit…Ok. Calm down. You got this. It's good. It's good. This is not going to be your forever life._

9 fucking days and I'm not even married yet. Holy shit. Wait. I've signed on for a year, but what's the start date? Was it the day I signed or the day I'm officially married to the dumb fuck? My heart starts beating faster knowing my sentence may be a lot longer than I anticipated.

_OH. FUCK. THAT. SHIT._

I shower quickly, scrubbing my body red to match my now pissy mood. For 9 fucking days I've been subjected to manipulating men, and not just the Greys, because on my side I've got Pierce to deal with. Then, all of his obsessive ex-girlfriends, jealous admirers, like that bitch Ashley Benson, and now, oh lucky me, I have psychotic future monster-in-laws not to mention their entourage of hellcats!

Yah. Ok. Maybe being sexually denied _in a dream _is making me more irritated than I should be, but Christ, considering what I've been through in 9 days, you'd think the Higher Powers would grace me with at the very least one fucking orgasm! It's not like I'm asking for a miracle. It's an orgasm for fucks sake. And it wouldn't even count as a real one either because I was dreaming. I'm brain farting to myself I know. Because I'm fucking frustrated.

_I need sex. Some good, unadulterated, raw sex. It won't solve anything, but I'll feel good._

I try to shake off my irritation as I dry off and get dressed. If I'm going to take advantage of this time away, I need to voice my annoyance with Christian and get all this negativity I'm harbouring out in the open. I know I've shared my frustrations and anger as events came up, but I think an overview is needed as well as a better understanding of this man. I only pray to God there aren't any more surprises because I'm not sure how much more I can take. We need to have a conversation. We have the time, now that it's just the two of us and we've turned off our phones, so there won't be any outside distractions.

Dressed in skinny white jeans and a light striped sweater I proceed to the galley. I figure if I make us a good healthy hearty breakfast that should make a heavy conversation a bit lighter. _In theory anyway._

Entering the galley, I spot Christian already making coffee. He's so deep in thought he doesn't hear me. He looks like shit which does not bode well for a heart to heart, but I can't delay this conversation. It is what it is, bad timing or not, I need to get this done. So, taking a fortifying breath, I greet him as amiably as I can.

''Good morning Christian. Would you mind making me a cup too?'' I'm not much of a coffee person. Living in England for as long as I have, you do as the Romans do, and my appreciate for tea was brought to new heights. Still from time to time I like to indulge in a bold roast.

''Morning. How do you usually take it? I don't think I've ever seen you drink coffee in the morning.'' He turns to me with a smile so bright my heart skips a beat.

_Oh, fuck me. _

How is it that a dishevelled and sleep deprived Christian manages to look this good? Him being…, well **him**, is seriously breaking my concentration and resolve. Especially after the dream I just had.

_Business transaction Ana. Focus and get your head out of the gutter! _

_Fuck you. Did I mention I need to get laid?_

Great. My left and right brains are having a battle of dominance whilst I stare dumbfounded until Christian coughs bringing me out of my ridiculous internal debate.

''ah…yes. Black. Two spoons of sugar please."

After he hands me my cup, we both take a seat at the U-Shaped nook. There's an awkward silence as we both sip our drinks. Each of us locked in our own anxiety waiting for the other to start. Looking up at Christian I take another sip of my hot brew and I see he's struggling. I recall a conversation we had, what feels like a million years ago, and remember he has communication issues on a personal level. Despite the fact that this is a business transaction, it's still in the realm of his personal life category. Taking pity on him, I decide to extend an olive branch and break the ice.

''I was planning to see what you've got in the fridge to make us some breakfast. Do you have a preference?''

''No." He tells me relieved to have initiated conversation. "I'm not a picky eater so I'll be happy with anything you put in front of me, as long as you're up to cooking. As you know, I'm not much of a cook, otherwise I would've made us something for breakfast. Gail does everything domestic for me. I do think she put some sandwiches in there if you'd rather not cook.''

''It's no bother Christian. I prefer a hot breakfast especially when I'm on vacation. How does scrambled eggs, toast, and a fruit salad sound?''

''With bacon?"

"Sure. With bacon."

"Sounds great, thank you. If you don't need any help, I'm just going to quickly check the radio. Make sure all is well."

"I'll be fine. You go ahead."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

I was still cooking when Christian came back and for some reason him watching me move around the galley was a bit nerve-wracking. He didn't speak and he didn't seem to be interested in what I was doing. He just seemed content in watching me. His eyes followed my every move and I felt like I was being scrutinised. Well, maybe not so much scrutiny as curiosity, and if I dare say longing. Still, his steely gaze made my hands shake and my underwear uncomfortably damp for the second time today. Feeling horny as fuck doesn't help either. _Damn that freaking dream!_

Finally, with our food served, two fresh cups of coffee in our hands I take the plunge and open the table for discussion because I refuse to sit through another meal in uncomfortable silence.

''Christian, listen. I'm sorry for freezing you out since yesterday. I…after the day I had, at the end of it, my brain went numb and I just shut down. I've been putting out so many fires lately, I was mentally exhausted.'' I start nervously. _Why the hell am I nervous? I'm such a suck. Fuck! Not a good start Ana. Hold our ground and set the man straight woman! You are the aggrieved party here! _

Shushing my inner bitch warrior, or least toning her down a bit despite how right she is, I want this to be a healthy and coherent conversation. How I address our situation will determine how we move forward, or not. Whatever the outcome, I'm sure as my next breath, will absolutely refuse to live with someone for a year in an atmosphere of animosity.

''I do understand Ana. Of the two of us, you have nothing to apologise for. If anything, it's me who should be profusely asking your pardon for…Christ. For everything.'' I look up surprised with his sincerity.

Okay. Maybe the man finally sees the light, but I don't want to make any assumptions that this is the case just yet. I need to make sure we're both on the same page because I do not want to keep coming back to this broken record.

''Hmmm, yes. You should be sorry."

"I am sorry. Profoundly so. About my mother and sister, their deplorable behaviour...'' I silence him with my raised hand.

''You already apologised for them Christian. In fact, apologies are all you've been giving me and truly your continuous 'I'm sorry' is just not cutting it for me anymore. I don't want to hear your apologies. I can't hold you responsible for other people's attitudes, nor are you in control of what they do or say, however, I will hold you accountable for not being forthcoming." I pointedly stare at him with an arch brow daring him to negate me on that point. When he has no rebuttal, I press forward.

"Putting what happened at your parents' house aside for a bit, I would like to discuss our current situation and the reality we find ourselves in. I would like us to come to an understanding; a '_come to Jesus' _moment of sorts.

I'm tired of raging on you. It's exhausting and leaves a bitter taste in my mouth as it goes against my character. In the spirit of productivity and clarity, I'd like to speak first. I don't want to pick a fight. I just need to be heard."

Putting down his utensils, he pushes his unfinished plate away from him taking a sip of his coffee before he places it back down on the table in front of him. He looks at me with anxious eyes, but after a moment comes to a resolution.

''Very well Ana. I will listen, without interruption, on one condition."

"Excuse me?"

"One condition. I let you speak first and uninterrupted then you need to honour me the same courtesy. Neither you nor I leave this table until we come to a resolution. Agreed?"

"Those are two conditions"

"Yah. The second one just came to me, but it's one of the same. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed" I stick my hand across the table in the age-old style of deal brokering securing the first part of negotiations. It may be old school, but it's a time-honoured tradition that my father used in his business. Some traditions need to stay alive.

There's a slight lift to the side of Christian's lips before he reaches out taking my hand gently in his giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The floor is yours Anastasia.''

I pull my hand from his grasp with a small gasp. I had forgotten. Every time he touches me it's intoxicating and distracting. Keeping my head focused on my purpose I gather my determination and press forward.

''Christian…," his name comes out raspy. I clear my throat, take a drink from my cup and try again in a more serious tone.

"Christian. When I signed up for this deal, I was under the impression that we were both being honest with each other. We both had our self-interests, each with our own goals and the plan seemed simple enough. We had our own companies, each of us independent and self-sufficient, there was no great expectation outside of the false impressions we'd portray the public. That was the deal. Easy enough, or so I thought at the time. But _fine feathers do not make fine birds _and my naïveté did not prepare me for the duplicity of your family. Your kinfolk pounced on my vulnerability dangling my father's company like the proverbial carrot that I never considered being played for the fool that I am, and it worked. God help me, I agreed and signed.

I was made to understand that your life, for some unfathomable reason, comes with an insane amount of attention. Although I was made aware of this, the extremity of that reality was shocking. Still is. I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that much attention and media scrutiny to be honest." I look up at Christian watching me intently sporting a frown on his face when I mention my discomfort with the press. "I can say I am better prepared, but I do prefer my anonymity. Anyway, in that first meeting I was asked to be forthright, to bare a potential coloured past and empty my closet of skeletons. As an unknown any unforeseen flaw in me would reflect poorly on you, who was already under the gun. I understood that complete honesty was necessary to ensure the protection of all persons involved. I was honest Christian. You less so.

In hindsight, I should have directed that question to you in a more direct way. You may be business savvy, and I agree, I have learnt a lot whilst in your company, but you have so many skeletons in your closet it's practically a cemetery. I get there are things that you are unable to control. Like I said, people like the Ashley Bensons of the world, your mother, and sister's expectations, as warped and psychotic as I feel those are, those are beyond your purview, I understand that. What I don't understand is your inability to reciprocate the respect I had given you and your family." Christian frown deepens. Either he knows what I'm referring to, or I've just confused him.

"Do you realize that it's been only 9 days since we shook on this deal?" His look of surprise mirrored mine earlier this morning. "Yah. I had the same reaction. 9 days. But, let me recap the onslaught I've experienced in the last 9 days, and I'll keep repeating that because I'm still in awe with that singular number.

Since your father is the executor of my fathers' will, he knew a bit about me, having run a background check, before I even knew your family existed. I'm sure you've put your guy through the paces for a more extensive report than what your father may have given you, so you know that if we put my academic success aside, I'm a pretty average, nothing special, run of the mill girl. As such, it was determined that my average ass was chosen to undergo a lifestyle change. From head to toe I was transformed into this image of social respectability then thrust into the upper echelons of the higher class." _Snort. 'Higher class'. My grandmas' bunion has more class. _

"So that expectation was a surprise, but it made sense, so I moved in. But then here's where the real party begins. Upon my debut, not only am I subjected to this new class of snobbery and fallacy, but their downright hostility. To a certain extent I guess I had expected it from those social jealous biddies but I would never have expected it from your family and their entourage of _friends._

Now, like I said, I don't hold yourself accountable for their behaviour, but in light of how they feel about me, I do hold you responsible for your lack of proactiveness in protecting me from them. I shared with you my discomfort, but did you actually do anything to curb their distaste? You have the ability to put protocols into place that would limit my interactions with these people. You knew how they felt about me, yet in your best interest, I was constantly placed in uncomfortable encounters. Why? If you knew what these people were like, why put me in a nest of vipers?

As far as I see it, for the last 9 days all I've been doing is accommodating you, your lifestyle, your business, your friends, and your family. Now, I've held my part of the bargain. If fact, I believe I've been more than compliant going above and beyond my call of duty, am I right?"

Christian nods warily but remains quiet.

"Every fucking day for the last 9 days has been a new encounter, a new fire to put out." I watch as Christian's eyes widen anxiously. "Now, I'm not one to back down from a deal once made. I consider myself honour-bound, but the way things have been playing out, I don't think I'm the right girl for this job. I know I signed on for a year or so, but I can't see myself in this living hell for…what…another 356 days. I've had 9 days playing a part in your sphere and it's not working for me.

The interview is over. That threat to your reputation is gone. You've secured your contract with Japan and your business is thriving. I can stay on until the hoopla from the last 9 days dies down a bit, then we can slowly introduce a separation. I can actually start focusing on my own company and deal with the shit that's going down there. I'll release your family from any responsibility and hire myself a new executor. I'm happy to be the fall guy. Whatever your PR people want to put out there, that's fine."

"What?! No. Ana…"

"Christian. Please just let's be honest. You've said it yourself. You've never done the relationship thing before, and I know you've been trying but it's not you and I'm not willing to subject myself to more of your skeletons, your friends and your family's bullshit. Your family is toxic. Your best friend is toxic. You are…well…you know who you are, and that's fine. Who am I to judge you and how you live your life? But it's not for me. I refuse to pander to peoples' expectations or to whatever the fuck comes out of your closet or under your bed next. I'm done Christian. I'm just done."

As soon as the last words leave my mouth Christian leaps up from his seat opposite me and stalks in my direction.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

Freaking hell, did I go too far this time? What is he going to do?

**A little side note here. I's sorry but I can't promise a posting schedule, with the way real life is right now I can't guarantee anything aside from not abandoning this story.**

**Please stay safe,**

**Love Ilenka.**


End file.
